Destiny
by Tae-Kwon-Do Dragon
Summary: Fate can be such a strange thing...even going so far as to drag Kiara from her time into a Renaissance-era conspiracy that wasn't supposed to exist...   Eventual EzioXOC.  M for violence and some language.
1. Prologue

Assassin's Creed II characters and references (c) Ubisoft  
Kiara and all other OCs (c) me

* * *

Crap.

That's all I had to say about the current situation.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, which was pretty fast, but the fact that I had absolutely _no_ idea of where I was going was not helping anything. I shoved my way through crowds of people, trying to loose the men who were chasing me. It wasn't working; I could hear the obscene shouts of my pursuers as they started to close in.

Double crap.

But maybe I should back up a little…

* * *

My name is Kiara. It's a weird name, I know, but my mother was a little eccentric. Some people say that's why she disappeared when I was three, leaving my dad to raise me. I don't know, I don't remember much except that mom had a beautiful voice and she loved to sing. Dad was pretty torn up when mom left, but he did his best to raise me.

Dad was the best guy on the planet. I know it was hard for him to raise a little girl all by himself, but in my opinion, he did a fantastic job. We were best friends in just about every sense of the word; there was no one on earth who I loved more than him. I was convinced that as long as I had my dad, everything was going to okay.

That thought died about a year later when we found out that dad had cancer. I was horrified and in denial for the longest time. At first it looked like he might make it with all the chemo and radiation. Even though I knew it was for the best, I hated to see my dad loose his hair and constantly be sick. I had to learn to take care of things on my own, like cleaning the house, fixing dinner, and doing laundry just to name a few.

Dad was a real trooper, never getting depressed or giving up hope. Even when he was sick and weak from the chemo, he always had the strength to smile at me and tell me how proud he was.

For a few, blissful months we thought we had it beat. Then the news came; the cancer wasn't gone, it had just spread throughout dad's body and there was nothing the doctors could do for him.

A fourteen-year-old girl should never have to watch her dad waste away like I did. I stopped going to school, just so I could spend as much time as I could with him, and I cried myself to sleep almost every night.

Dad made arrangements so I would go and live with his brother Dale and his wife Patricia, and I hated the very idea. I didn't want to acknowledge that dad was dying, that I wouldn't have him in my life anymore. Besides, I had never met his brother until about a month before dad's death.

I disliked both him and his wife from the start, and it was obvious they didn't like me. I was told, in no uncertain terms, that they had never approved of dad's marriage to mom because she was a "weirdo".

I nearly came unglued right there in their faces.

The last month of dad's life was probably the worst of mine. He was hooked up to more and more machines until they were the only things keeping him alive. It was Dale who made the decision to "unplug" my dad, and I decided I hated him for using that word. He even tried to keep me out of the room when they did it, and I literally fought tooth and nail to get back in there.

Dad held my hand as the machines were turned off, and he used the last of his strength to smile at me one last time.

"Remember, Kiara, I'll always love you."

Then he was gone.

I only got fifteen more minutes with my dad before Dale dragged me from the room. I was too shell shocked to fight; it was the worst day of my life.

The next couple weeks flew by. Dad was buried, our house and just about everything in it was sold, and I moved in to my new "home" with what few possessions I had been allowed to keep.

My life was nothing short of hell after that. Dale and Patricia had agreed to take me in only because it made them look good, but behind the scenes, they could have cared less about me.

They made me go back to school, griping about the fact that I was now behind. The school was different than what I had gone to originally, and there were very few people there who I could call friends. The preppy girls loved to make fun of my name in front of everyone, but I learned to ignore them and the taunting laughter from everybody else.

Two years passed, and I had made it to my sophomore year. My life hadn't changed much, except for the fact I now had a good friend that always had my back. Tasha was awesome in just about every way; she was smart, friendly, athletic, pretty, and popular. Why she decided to be friends with me is a mystery, but I loved her for it. I ended up spending just as much time at her house as I did at mine, and it was so much more pleasant.

Her brother was a video game nut, and had a mind-boggling amount of games he was either playing or had played. His latest obsession was Assassin's Creed 2, and every time I was over there, he was playing it. I never paid much attention, but it seemed pretty cool.

At this point I was starting to look at colleges, but I had no idea how to pay for it. Asking Dale and Patricia for help was laughable at best, and I knew the money dad left behind for me was going to be long gone by the time I was old enough to get it legally.

So there I was, sixteen years old and it looked like I wasn't going very far in life.

But that was all about to change.

It started out as a regular day for me. Get up, go to school, hang out with Tasha, and go home. I was walking back to Dale's house when _it _showed up. I swear that thing appeared on the sidewalk out of nowhere. It was a golden ball a little bigger than my hand.

I stared at it for a little while, trying to figure out how in the world I had missed it, and then I picked it up without thinking. As I looked closer, I had to laugh because this golden orb looked like that Piece of Eden thingy that was so important in one of the video games I had watch Tasha's brother play. My laughter died away lamely when I realized that it looked _a lot_ like the Apple…

As if my thoughts had triggered something, the ball began to glow and then light shot out of it too fast for me to drop it. I was blinded and threw my arms up around my eyes just in time to realize that I was no longer standing.

_Am I…floating?_

I didn't have time to continue that thought either. I suddenly felt like I was being sucked down faster and faster until my feet hit the ground and I gasped out of shock. My eyes shot open, blinking rapidly until I could focus again.

What I saw made me freeze.

Wide, cobbled stone streets stretched in every direction, bordered in by square buildings of different colors. People milled about in Renaissance-era clothing, seemingly oblivious to my sudden appearance, talking in a language I couldn't understand, but identified to be Italian.

_ITALIAN? What the heck is going on?_

Suddenly, something began to change. The words floating around me became less and less foreign until I could understand everything. I backed out of the street, terrified. I didn't know what was happening to me and I certainly didn't know where I was. My ever-working mind was making the connections between my current location and the locations from a certain game…

I shook my head violently. No, this couldn't be happening. Stuff like that only happened in fiction…right?

Among the many things clamoring for my already strained attention was the sensation of getting very warm. I looked down and gasped again. Gone were my T-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes; they had been replaced by lightweight leather breaches, tall boots, and a light green shirt with long sleeves. It wasn't too tight, which I appreciated immensely, but it was kind of flattering at the same time.

A low laugh caught my attention immediately, and I looked up only to have my heart jump for the umpteenth time. Standing not far away was a group of men, and every one of them was looking at me.

I swallowed hard, not liking the way they were looking me up and down. One of the men, wearing a funny hat and short cape, pushed himself off the building he had been leaning against and gave me a rather nasty grin.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A woman in men's clothing?"

The man, obviously the leader, started forward. "Looks like someone needs to learn their place,"

Whatever sense I had left suddenly vacated and I turned and ran, too terrified to do anything else. I heard the leader shout, which only made me run faster. I darted in between startled people, ignoring their protests as I tried to loose that seedy bunch. I wasn't having much luck.

As I ran blindly, my ponytail bounced looser and looser until whatever was holding it slipped off completely and my hair fell around my shoulders. I pushed it back frantically, hoping to high heaven I could get out of this mess.

Suddenly one of the men appeared in front of me, and I immediately turned to the right and ran down an alley, realizing too late that it was a dead end. I whipped around, heart pounding, to see the rest of the group file into the entrance, blocking off any hope I had of escape.

I back up until I hit the wall, wishing I could melt right through it. The leader stepped forward and folded his arms.

"So…where do we begin?"

I was seriously considering making a run for it when a red blur jumped down from the rooftops and took out two of the men. The others began to back away and I could see the newcomer clearly.

He was a young man, fairly tall, with swept back brown hair. He was wearing a vest and shirt that showed off a fair amount of his chest.

"Still bullying the women, eh Vieri?" He growled.

The leader, Vieri, sneered, "And what are you going to do about it, Auditore?"

The man didn't answer, but caught the nearest thug with a wicked right hook. Everything happened so fast after that. One minute I was surrounded, the next all of the men were either unconscious on the ground or running away. Vieri took a moment to shake his fist at my rescuer as he escaped.

"Next time, Federico! Next time!"

"_Stronzo," _(a**hole) The man spat before turning to me, and I saw that he had beautiful hazel eyes.

"Are you alright, _signorina?"_ He asked with genuine concern.

I realized that I was still plastered to the wall and managed to peel myself away, only to find I was shaking so hard I had to steady myself.

"I-I think so…" I stammered.

The man walked over and gently took a hold of my arm. "Come, we must leave before those _bastardi_ return,"

I could only nod dumbly as he led me out of the alley.

"What is your name, _signorina?"_ He asked, once we were out on the road.

"Kiara," I replied.

The young man chuckled. "I have never heard of such a name,"

I managed to smile a little, "You're not the first to say that,"

"Well, Kiara, my name is Federico Auditore."

"Pleased to meet you," I said, wondering why that name was so familiar, "and thank you for saving me. Who was that?"

Federico scowled, "Vieri de' Pazzi. He thinks he owns Florence just because his father is a well-respected figure. Kiara, are you all right? You're very pale,"

I had every reason to be. I was in Florence, _Italy?_ What was going on?

Federico put his hand on my shoulder. _"Per favore,_ allow me to walk you home. It would be against my honor to let a beautiful woman such as yourself to be alone."

Even in my shocked state, I couldn't help but flush. No one had called me beautiful before except my dad. But that didn't solve anything, because my home was thousands of miles away!

"I don't live here, Federico," I said, my voice shaking.

"Then surely you have family in the area?"

"No," I nearly choked, "I don't know anyone here."

"Then why—"

"I don't know!" I buried my face in my hands, "I don't know…"

* * *

Federico looked at his companion with growing concern. Clearly she was distraught and her run in with the Pazzi hadn't helped anything. But the fact that Kiara didn't even know why she was in Florence made him wonder if she was fully sane. However, he had seen no indication that the young lady had lost her mind.

Federico remembered his father's words to always be watchful, so he took a moment to study Kiara. She had to be about five years his junior and, judging by her fair skin and light colored eyes, she was of European decent. Her clothes, however, were curious. He had seen women wear pants before, but it was frowned upon as "improper", especially in the higher classes. He saw no harm in it, but women and their love for fashion was over his head.

So what was he to do? He couldn't just leave her here.

Federico gently pried Kiara's hand from her face, and couldn't help but admire her blue-gray eyes.

"I have a solution. I will take you to my home,"

Kiara wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand and pushed her long hair from her face. "I don't want to be a problem—"

"_Nonsenso, bella,"_ Federico admonished, "my parents will not mind."

"Are…are you sure?"

"_Sí._ Come on,"

* * *

_Nonsenso, bella - _Nonsense beautiful

* * *

A/N - Okay, this is my first fanfiction that I've actually submitted for public viewing, and I'm nervous but excited. Just so you know, I've started the story a few months before Ezio's fight with Vieri, mainly because there's a few things I want to establish first.

Any and all comments/reviews/critiques are greatly appreciated.

Thanks for reading!

**~TKD Dragon**


	2. Palazzo Auditore

Assassin's Creed II characters and references (c) Ubisoft  
Kiara and all other OCs (c) me

* * *

Federico led me through the never-ending streets towards his house, wherever that was, and I grew more and more nervous as we walked. I hated to intrude on this family, but I didn't have anywhere else to go. I was just lucky that Federico had found me before – what was his name? – Vieri had gotten a hold of me.

"Ah, here we are,"

I was drawn out of my thoughts by Federico's voice and found myself starting at a large square building.

"Is this _your_ house?" I asked in awe as I looked at the beautiful building.

"Yes,"

"It's huge!"

Federico chuckled as he led me through an archway that led to a small, pleasant courtyard. I now saw that the house was built around this square space. Federico walked up to an intricate door, knocked, and then opened it. I followed him meekly, trying to appear as small as possible.

The door had opened up into a large office-like area and a broad-shouldered man, who I assumed was Federico's father, was bent over a desk examining some papers. He had shoulder length hair that was the same color as Federico's and he was dressed in dark red clothes. The older man looked up as we walked in, and his eyes instantly gravitated to me. His gaze was so intense that I had to resist the urge to hide behind Federico, feeling as if he could see right through me.

"Who is this, my son?"

The man's deep voice resonated through the room, and judging by the look on his face, he was expecting a variety of answers.

Federico put his hand on my shoulder, edging me forward. "This is Kiara, father,"

"Kiara? That is an unusual name. Tell me, my dear, how is it that you are in my son's company?"

I fidgeted nervously. "Federico saved me from…um…"

"The Pazzi." Federico finished for me, "Vieri and his men had her cornered in an alley."

The older man frowned, "It is good fortune that you happened across them then, Federico. Well done."

I saw Federico swell with pride at his father's praise. The man walked around the desk to me.

"I am Giovanni Auditore da Firenze." He introduced himself with a small bow, "Welcome to my home."

I ducked my head in response, feeling a little more at ease.

Federico cleared his throat, _"Padre,_ Kiara is lost."

"Lost?" Giovanni asked, a concerned look passing over his face, "How so?"

I interjected, saving Federico an awkward explanation. "I'm not supposed to be in Florence. I…I'm a stranger here."

Giovanni studied me for a moment with a thoughtful look on his face, and then he turned to Federico.

"Federico, will you excuse us. I would like to speak with Kiara alone."

I gulped, and even Federico seemed surprised by Giovanni's request, but he acquiesced and left with a small bow of his own, giving me a reassuring smile on his way out. The door shut behind him and I was left alone with his very imposing father. However, a small smile graced Giovanni's sharp features.

"There is no need to fear me, my dear. I merely wish to hear your side of the story."

Even though Giovanni's words were relieving, there was still an air about him that commanded respect. I realized that lying to him would be very unwise, and I would have to tell him the whole story regardless of how impossible it sounded. Besides, he looked like the type who could tell when people weren't telling the truth and I was a horrible liar.

Giovanni kindly motioned to a chair nearby. "Please, sit."

I all but sank into the chair and clasped my hands tightly in my lap. "I…I don't know where to start, Giovanni. I don't want to lie to you, but the truth is almost impossible to believe."

The man looked at me curiously; clearly this wasn't what he was expecting.

"Kiara, if there is anything I have learned in my lifetime, it is that sometimes the impossible is the only truth."

I looked up at him then, and there was a knowing look in his dark eyes that gave me courage.

I took a deep breath, "I am not from this country, Giovanni. I don't think I'm even from this time."

"…Continue,"

I couldn't read his tone, either he was taking this very well or he thought I had lost my mind.

"I was transported here by…what's it called…a Piece of Eden, I think."

The atmosphere changed instantly and Giovanni's entire body tensed.

"What did you say?"

I huddled deeper into the chair, pinned there by his suddenly intense eyes. I had a feeling that I had stumbled on something that I shouldn't have.

"A Piece of Eden,"

"What did it look like?" His voice was sharp now.

"I-it was a small, gold ball. About the size of my hand."

Giovanni gave a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"The Apple," he mumbled, more to himself than me, "what mischief has that accursed relic caused?" He looked back up at me, now fully alert, "It brought you here, you say?"

I nodded adamantly. "Yes. One minute I'm walking down the sidew – I-I mean street – and this thing just shows up out of nowhere. I picked it up and suddenly I'm standing in the middle of Florence."

Giovanni huffed out another sigh. "The Apple has many strange powers. Not even my ancestor, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, could unravel all of its secrets."

The name Altaïr sent a cold shock through me. So it was true, not only was I in the past, but in a timeline that was only supposed to exist in a video game.

"You say you are not from _Italia_. Where are you from then?"

I swallowed hard, "Can I ask what year it is first?"

Giovanni gave me a cautious look, but answered, "1475."

1475…Columbus hadn't even made his first voyage across the ocean. America was still an undiscovered country.

"My homeland is far across the ocean to the west. It hasn't even been discovered yet."

"You…are from the future, then?" Now Giovanni sounded unconvinced.

I could only nod, "Yes,"

There was an unbearable silence between us for several minutes. I chanced a look at Giovanni, and saw that he was deep in thought.

"Tell me," he said finally, "what do you know of this Piece of Eden?"

I hesitated, knowing that what I was about to say could get me into a lot of trouble. "All I know is that there are two groups fighting over it,"

Giovanni tensed again and I dropped my eyes to my lap.

"You know the names of these two "groups", do you not?"

It wasn't so much a question as a statement, and the dark tone of his voice forbade me to lie.

"Assassins and Templars," I almost whispered.

I was met with silence, and when I had the courage to look up again, a gasp caught in my throat. Giovanni was looking at me so intently I thought I might burst into flames at that very moment, but it was his eyes that startled me. They were no longer dark, but an unnatural golden hue. I was frozen where I sat, until the man I now knew to be an Assassin blinked and his eyes returned to normal.

"So…you are not a threat."

I had no idea what he was talking about; I was still in shock over the sudden change in color in Giovanni's eyes.

"How…what…?"

"A gift," Giovanni replied curtly, "one I do not wish to discuss."

I nodded quickly and he continued. "What do you know of the Templars?"

"I know they want to control mankind," I said, hoping it was the right answer.

Giovanni nodded, "And the Assassins?"

"They fight the Templars, and they've been doing so for a very long time."

"Is knowledge of the Templars and Assassins common in…your time?" It was clear that he still didn't quite believe the whole time-travel part of my story.

I thought back to the video games. "No. The war between Assassin's and Templars is considered to just be a legend."

Giovanni looked sad for a moment, but he quickly shook it off. "Very well. Now that we have all that established, Kiara, what are we to do with you? I assume you no longer have possession of the Apple?"

I shook my head. I hadn't thought about it, but the mysterious ball had indeed vanished once I found myself in Florence.

"Well then," Giovanni said, his voice a bit lighter, "it would seem as though you will stay with me and my family."

I looked at him in shock, "Giovanni, I couldn't possibly intrude—"

He held up his hand. "I assure you, my dear, you are not intruding. It would be against my conscience to allow you out on the streets on your own. Besides, my daughter, Claudia, would enjoy your company."

He walked over to me and I stood, still not quite believing the man's hospitality. I suspected part of the reason he wanted me here was to make sure I didn't go off and tell other people what I knew. Giovanni looked at me seriously.

"Kiara, do not mention what we have spoken of to anyone else, not even my children."

"I won't, I promise. But what do I tell people when they ask me where I'm from and what I'm doing with you?"

Giovanni's brow furrowed in thought for a moment. "We will tell them that you are a distant friend of the family, and that you've lost both your parents and have nowhere else to turn."

It seemed like a good story to me, even if it was much closer to the truth than Giovanni realized. The man patted my shoulder with a smile I couldn't help but return.

"Do not worry, Kiara, you are safe with us."

I ducked my head in gratitude. "Thank you, Giovanni,"

Giovanni ushered me to the door. "I believe the next order of business is to find you some proper clothes."

I looked up at him, realizing just how short I was compared to him. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?"

Giovanni chuckled, "My dear, you have a lot to learn."

He opened the door and we were met with a strange sight. A young man bearing considerable resemblance to Giovanni and Federico was standing in the doorway, his fist raised to knock. He looked as surprised as we were.

"Oh! _Padre_, forgive me, I did not realize you had company."

"No, no. That is quite alright Ezio, we had just finished our conversation."

I took a brief moment to study Ezio as he and Giovanni were talking. He wasn't quite as tall as Federico, but he was more sturdily built and couldn't have been much older than me. His hair was very dark and was pulled back at the nape of his neck, the shorter strands framing his face. When he turned his attention to me, I saw that his eyes were light brown, almost a honey color. I had never seen eyes like that before.

"Ah, and who is this young lady?" He asked smoothly.

"Ezio, this is Kiara, she will be staying with us." Giovanni explained as Ezio took my hand and kissed it, his eyes never leaving mine. "Kiara, this is my son Ezio."

"The pleasure is all mine, _signorina_ Kiara."

I had to admit, he was quite the charmer.

"Likewise," I responded coolly, even though I felt my cheeks warm at his actions.

There was a flicker of disappointment in Ezio's eyes, and I realized that he was used to women swooning at his charming ways. He was certainly good looking, but I had more sense than to fall for the first boy who actually flirted with me.

I heard Giovanni give an almost inaudible chuckle. "Ezio, I have some letters for you to deliver, they are on my desk."

Ezio straightened and nodded. _"Sí_ _padre_, right away."

He bowed graciously to me as we left and disappeared inside the study. I decided that I was going to like Ezio, as long as he wasn't a constant flirt.

* * *

A/N - Second chapter up in less than a week! Woot! I have to admit, I was completely blown away by the response I got. _100 hits and two reviews! _*Squeal*

A big thank you to _Midnight Lullabye _and _Fan of the Creed_ for their greatly appreciated input. *bows* I hope this story lives up to your expectations.

**~TKD Dragon**


	3. Family

Assassin's Creed II characters (c) Ubisoft  
Kiara and all other OCs (c) me

* * *

As he led Kiara through the house, Giovanni mulled over what he had heard. It was very difficult for him to believe that this young woman had come from the future, but her knowledge of the Apple along with Assassins and Templars made her a target; one he could not risk leaving out in the open. Besides, leaving Kiara on the streets when she had no knowledge of Florence was against his conscience in the worst way.

Giovanni glanced over at his young companion. She couldn't have been older than Ezio, but it was clear that she had not been raised in the cultural norms he was used to. The way she carried herself was different than other women, in fact it was more masculine than feminine. Kiara's stride was long and confident as her arms swayed comfortably at her sides. She held her head high and looked ahead assertively, her quick eyes taking in all she could see.

It occurred to Giovanni that if Kiara were to wear a hat or cut her hair a little shorter and wear slightly baggy clothing, people would assume she was just a rather skinny boy. She did not have the perfect hourglass figure that was so coveted by women, but rather Kiara's shoulders were a little wider than normal, which spoke of good upper-body strength, and her hands looked square and strong. Even her facial features were a little more rounded and sturdy than those of the Italian women he normally saw, but she was still quite pretty.

Yes, it wouldn't take much for Kiara to go masquerading around, and unless someone were to look closely, she would be able to roam the city freely. It was quite the amusing thought.

* * *

Giovanni led me through the lavishly decorated hallways to a large room, and then turned to me.

"Please wait here; I will explain the situation to my wife."

I nodded and he stepped inside. As I waited, I examined my surroundings. Even in my time, the place would have been considered extravagant. The doors and beams were made of a dark, hand-carved wood, perhaps oak. Paintings of extended or past family members hung on the walls and there were several vases of bright flowers that gave off pleasant aromas.

As I was gawking, Giovanni and his wife emerged from the room. The woman was very beautiful even though she had to be as old as her husband, and she carried herself with such grace and dignity that I couldn't help but feel like I was in the presence of royalty.

"Oh, my dear girl! You are more than welcome to stay with us."

I was completely caught off guard as the woman strode forward and hugged me. When she stepped back, I found myself looking into the kindest eyes I had ever seen.

"My husband has explained your situation. To think you were lost on the streets by yourself!"

I glanced at Giovanni, just how much had he told his wife? He merely gave me a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, um…"

"Maria," the woman finished for me with a beautiful smile.

Giovanni gently interrupted us, "I apologize, but I must take my leave. There is some work at the bank that requires my attention."

Maria smiled at her husband, "You will be back for dinner then?"

"_Sí, mi amore_, and not a moment later." He kissed Maria's hand, and then turned to me with a slight bow. "I will see you tonight, Kiara,"

I inclined my head, "Thank you again, Giovanni."

He smiled and then left. Maria's eyes followed him for a moment; full of what was nothing less than adoration before she turned her attention back to me with another bright smile.

"Now, _mia cara,_ let us find you something to wear." (My dear/darling)

* * *

Our quest for "proper clothes" took longer than we expected and involved trekking around the large house. I felt kind of bad for making Maria do all of this for me, and I finally spoke up after the fifth room.

"Maria, I don't want to seem ungrateful, but I don't want to put you through all this trouble just for me."

The woman lifted the lid of a heavy trunk. "It's no trouble, Kiara." She looked up at me and paused, "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

There was something…something knowing in her voice and I rubbed my arm awkwardly.

"People usually aren't this nice to me," I mumbled, "the only person who really cared was my…my father."

It was true; I was so used to being stepped on and ignored that kind gestures like these almost felt weird. Maria gave me a gentle, motherly smile.

"Kiara, please understand that you are welcome here. Helping someone in need is never a burden."

"Thank you," I said softly, feeling less awkward. Maria smiled again and went right back to what she had been doing.

Now it turned out that Federico and Ezio had two younger siblings, and it was inevitable that we ran into them. None of the clothes Maria had found so far were small enough to fit me, so she suggested that we see if Claudia had any dresses I could borrow. So, I followed Maria down the hall, again, to what apparently was Claudia's room.

Maria knocked on the door. "Claudia? May I come in?"

"One moment, _madre,"_

I could hear some rustling sounds and after a moment, the door opened to reveal a pretty young lady a few years younger than me.

"Did you need some—oh! Who…who is this?"

It was clear by Claudia's voice that she didn't quite know what to think of me with my hair down and in clothing men usually wore. I couldn't help a tiny smirk; confusing people always had a strange appeal to me.

"Claudia, dear, this is Kiara."

"Pleased to meet you," I said politely.

Claudia glanced at my clothes critically, but she smiled all the same. "It's my pleasure, Kiara."

Maria filled in the story for me. "Kiara is a distant friend of the family. Her parents have died, and she has no other family to turn to."

"Oh! You poor thing! Does that mean she's staying with us?"

Maria nodded, "Yes."

Claudia's eyes lit up. "Wonderful! It will be so nice to have another woman in this house."

I couldn't help but wonder; was taking in a total stranger common here? Maria continued.

"Unfortunately, Kiara does not have any other clothes. I was hoping that you still had those two dresses that didn't fit."

"I believe so, let me look."

We followed Claudia into her room, and I couldn't help but admire at how neat it was. The girl had delved into her closet, and reemerged a few minutes later with two dresses in hand. One was a dark green with lace trim and the other was a light peach color.

For the next half hour, and with considerable help from Maria and Claudia, I tried on both dresses. It was during this process that I realized that I was still wearing my necklace. Actually, it was a necklace that belonged to dad when he was still alive. It was made up of five black, wooden beads that were interspaced with circular silver beads, and on each end there was a silver, cylinder-shaped bead.

"That's a strange necklace for a woman to wear," Claudia commented.

I touched the familiar necklace and a sudden feeling of warmth flooded over me. It was as if I had a part of dad with me, and I suddenly felt safer.

"It was my father's,"

Maria smiled, "It is good that you have something to remind you of your father. He must have been a good man."

"The best." I almost whispered as I carefully untied the cord. I couldn't wear the necklace with the dresses, but I had it, and that was all that mattered to me.

We returned to the task at hand and I realized that the dresses were going to be hot, but for the moment I thought they looked pretty. I opted to wear the peach-colored dress for the night.

"They'll have to be adjusted," Maria mused, "but the dresses certainly become you, Kiara."

"They're beautiful. Thank you, Claudia."

Claudia was almost beaming. "I'm so glad they fit you. I didn't want to give them away."

Maria had to excuse herself to oversee dinner, and that left Claudia to work on my hair. It didn't take long, and she had my hair pulled back and in a hair net. She didn't approve of my bangs, saying they looked too ragged, and pinned them to one side. With a gleeful grin, Claudia pushed me in front of her full-length mirror.

I didn't recognize myself. It was so weird to see myself so dressed up, since I had always just stuck with jeans and a T-shirt. I felt out of place as well, as if my reflection wasn't really me; it was just a disguise I had to wear to blend in.

_Stop it._ I mentally told myself, _These people have been more than generous. Don't be so picky._

The sound of a bell ringing downstairs broke the silence.

"Dinner is ready." Claudia said, smoothing out the ribbons on her dress, "You can sit next to me."

I smiled in thanks and followed her to the dining area. We walked into a large, open room and it was there that I met the youngest sibling of the Auditore family.

"Oh! You haven't met Petruccio yet, have you?" Claudia asked.

"How many brothers do you have?" I asked in amazement, it seemed like every time I turned around there was someone new.

Claudia laughed lightly. "Just three. Do you have any siblings?"

"No. I was an only child."

"Such a shame. My brothers keep life interesting, even if they love to annoy me."

As I chuckled at the thought, a young boy in yellow clothes approached us shyly, and he couldn't have been any older than twelve or thirteen.

"You are Kiara, right?"

He was so cute. "Yes. Are you Petruccio?"

He perked up a little at the fact I knew his name, and gave a gracious bow. "I am. _Madre_ told me you will be staying with us. Do you like it here?"

"I do. Your family has been so nice to me."

Petruccio smiled brightly. "That's good. Maybe after dinner, I can show you some of my books."

I smiled, "I'd like that."

No longer shy, Petruccio took my hand and eagerly led me over the table. "You can sit here, between me and Claudia."

Did I mention this kid was cute?

All at once Petruccio glanced around and motioned me to come closer.

"Watch out for my brother Ezio," he said seriously, "he likes to flirt with girls, especially pretty ones like you."

I had to work to keep from laughing even though I didn't quite agree with the "pretty" part. "So I've noticed,"

We giggled together for a moment as if it was the funniest inside joke ever. I definitely liked the idea of Petruccio being like a little brother to me; we were going to get along just fine.

* * *

Giovanni, Federico, and Ezio showed up not long after that and we all sat down for dinner. I was immensely relieved when I saw the food wasn't going to be some fancy dish I didn't know how to eat. Ezio had made a point to sit directly across the table from me, and he apparently approved of my make-over because I was constantly catching him looking at me.

As the whole family sat together, I found myself quietly observing everyone. I could see that Ezio and Federico had inherited their father's strong build and handsome features. However, Ezio had Maria's hair and Federico's eyes were about the same color as hers. Claudia definitely took after her mother in looks, but she seemed like the type who could be very headstrong and independent, no doubt inheriting that from Giovanni. Petruccio had Maria's softer features and Giovanni's dark eyes. I also noticed that he was kind of pale, as if he didn't get outside much.

The atmosphere around the table was warm and happy, with casual conversation and joking jabs floating around. Initially, I felt awkward and out of place, but as I talked back and forth with Petruccio and Claudia, I began to feel more comfortable. By the time we had finished dinner, I felt better than I had in a long time. The Auditores personified the word family, and it gave me a warm feeling to think that I might become a part of it. I had never known what a whole family felt like, but I was loving it so far.

* * *

A/N - I apologize for the abrupt ending, but this chapter's been kicking my butt around for the past week and I'm ready to move on. I'm so happy with the feedback I've been getting, it really motivates me to write more, and a big "thank you" goes out to those who've taken the time to review.

**Reviews**  
_Fan of the Creed_  
_Midnight Lullabye_  
_Southern Facade_  
_MJE_  
_Ms. Awsome_

**~TKD Dragon**


	4. Belonging

DISCLAIMER!  
I do not own Assassin's Creed II characters, Ubisoft does…I'm just borrowing them. Please don't sue me!

* * *

Time passed quickly as I became acclimated to living in Renaissance-era Italy, and two months had gone by before I knew it. So much happened in those two months that it was nearly mindboggling.

Maria sat down with me one day to see just how far along my schooling was. Now keep in mind that I had only gotten through my sophomore year in high school, but in this era that level of education was considered extensive for a young woman like me. My knowledge in math and science was unusual, I could read and write in both English and Italian (talk about a plus!), and I also knew how to manage money to some extent.

Maria could only shake her head. "Well, I won't have to bother with a tutor then."

Even though my education was impressive, I'm afraid I was completely lost when it came to more domestic skills. I could cook, but I was used to electrical appliances, not the wood stove. Maria turned out to be an amazing cook, having owned her own bakery in the past, and she quickly took me under her wing. I learned fast and enjoyed every minute of it. She and I would spend entire afternoons in the kitchen, exploring new recipes and whipping up dishes that were greatly appreciated at the dinner table.

Maria had to be the most wonderful woman I had ever met. She was kind, sharp and had a quick sense of humor that never failed to catch me when I least expected it. These sessions brought back memories of when dad and I would mess around in the kitchen when I was growing up. It was the first time since dad had died that I could think of him and smile.

Cooking wasn't the only thing Maria insisted I learn. She had Claudia and one of the maids teach me to sew by starting us on a new dress. Talk about a long and tedious process! I decided that sewing machines were wonderful inventions even though I had never used one. We would spend a good portion of every evening working on my next dress before dinner, and we passed the time by talking. I found myself starting to enjoy making something useful with my own two hands.

Claudia proved to be every bit the feisty girl I expected her to be, but she could be a bit of a drama queen as well. Her current boyfriend, if that word was even usable here, was normally the main topic of whatever she had to say. He was either the greatest man in the world or the worst, depending on the situation. I hoped for his sake that the guy wouldn't cheat on Claudia, because her brothers wouldn't have a problem with bashing his face in.

Federico took great pride in being the oldest of the four, a fact he loved to rub in Ezio's face, but he was also very considerate of his younger siblings and me. He was like the big brother I never had, and it was obvious he held the same opinion. Federico loved poking fun at my height – or lack thereof – and it wasn't long before his nickname for me was _piccola. _(little one)

Hey, it's not my fault I'm short!

Federico was also seriously courting a young woman from another noble family. Her name was Amelia and she really was pretty with her dark hair and eyes. Both families approved of the match, but I didn't realize how serious their relationship was until I accidentally walked in on the two kissing. Talk about awkward.

Ezio would go to great lengths to dish out any dirt on his older brother when Amelia was within earshot, which involved bringing up Federico's not-so-chaste past. Apparently it was somewhat common for unmarried, and some married, men to sleep around quite frequently. I personally thought it was disgusting, but then again, not much had changed in my time either. I had to admit thought, it was really entertaining to watch Federico try to shut Ezio up in a non-violent manner and still keep his cool.

Now Ezio was every bit the womanizer he described Federico being, and probably more so. I knew he frequently snuck out at night, not to return until just before daybreak. He currently had a thing going with Christina Vespucci, but he also had a thing going with just about every other young, single woman in the area. At first I was put off by Ezio's behavior, but as I got to know him better, I realized that's just who he was.

Ezio flirted with me hardcore for the first couple of weeks, but even as flattering as that was, I made it clear that I wasn't about to be swept off my feet. He finally gave it up, and we started to become good friends. Whenever he was around, my tomboyish nature would come out and we discovered that we had a lot in common. Ezio really was a good guy; he worked hard for Giovanni and cared about his family. He even made an extra effort to watch out for Petruccio and Claudia.

Petruccio, I learned, was sick and very rarely was allowed to go outside. I felt sorry for him, I really did, and I made sure to spend extra time with him when he was stuck in bed. Despite his situation, Petruccio was never bitter or depressed; in fact he was incredibly smart and spent almost every minute of his free time with his nose in a book, showing a passion for learning. He also had this thing for collecting feathers, saying it was for a secret project he was working on. I begged him several time for him to let me in on his secret, but he just grinned each time and said that I would have to wait like everyone else.

Giovanni was employed directly under Lorenzo de' Medici, the ruler of Florence, and ran one of the largest banks in the city. However, Giovanni only worked at the bank if he needed to and preferred to spend most of his time at home. However, his job as a banker was a cover for his true occupation as an Assassin. Recently, Giovanni had been making some "business" trips at the request of Lorenzo, and even though I was morbidly curious, I didn't ask. We hadn't spoken of anything pertaining to Assassins since the day I arrived.

To someone outside the family, Giovanni seemed like a stern business man, but he was really a kind father and husband. He and Maria loved each other; you didn't have to watch them for more than five minutes to figure that out. Whenever they interacted, there was always some sign of affection that passed between them. Giovanni also spent lots of time with each of his four children. On afternoons that were free of work, he would take Ezio and Federico out and instructed them in sword fighting, fist fighting, climbing, and riding. He also doted on Claudia and Petruccio, always bringing them something from his trips.

Now, Giovanni had a streak of mischievousness that wasn't obvious to the casual observer, and he could cause his fair share of headaches for Maria. Once I caught him sneaking Petruccio outside on his back with the most uncharacteristic grin on his face. Unfortunately for Giovanni, he underestimated Maria's uncanny ability to know when someone was up to something and got caught. I would laugh for days at the memory of the smaller woman chewing him out.

So this was the environment that I was slowly getting used to. Now not everything was all fine and dandy; there were more modern things that I missed, like indoor plumbing. I really missed my hot showers. Another thing that was really beginning to get on my nerves was the fact that I was stuck inside most, if not all, of the day. I was used to spending the majority of my time outside fooling around. I told myself over and over that I shouldn't be ungrateful, after all, the Auditore's had given me a roof over my head when I was a complete stranger. But I _really_ missed getting out more!

I tried to keep myself occupied, but I was quickly running out of things to do. Eventually I started reading whatever books I could find to kill time. Most of them were kind of boring, but I did come across a few interesting texts. However, I couldn't ignore the growing pent-up feeling that was either going to make me explode or go crazy. I started to daydream of going outside, so much in fact that I started to grow distant and quiet.

Something needed to change.

It was Ezio who caught me one afternoon. I had my chin in my hand, a book forgotten in my lap as I looked out the window, wishing I could go do something else.

"Daydreaming again, Kiara?"

I was brought back to the real world and saw Ezio leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded across his chest and a grin plastered on his face. I huffed and stood to return the book to its proper place.

"You caught me," I admitted.

"What were you thinking about?"

I glanced at him, but there was nothing in his face that indicated that he was teasing me.

"I was just thinking that it's such a beautiful day and…" I sighed, "I'm so tired of being cooped up here. Don't get me wrong, I'm very grateful to your family for taking me in, but I'm used to being outside more."

Ezio cocked his head to one side. "Why not take a walk?"

I shook my head, "I meant I'm used to being more active like you and Federico. You know, running around, having fun?"

"Hmm…" Ezio was lost in thought for a moment, then a mischievous grin lit up his face. "Do you still have those clothes you were wearing when you first came here?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Ezio's eyes twinkled with whatever scheme he had concocted. "Go change and then come down to my room. I'll explain there."

I had a million other questions, but Ezio left quickly, and the only way to figure out what he had planned was for me to do as he said. Besides, the prospect of getting out of the stuffy dress I had on was actually quite tempting.

I slipped back to my room and pulled out the clothes I had barely convinced Maria to let me keep. I ran across my necklace and put it on too, glad to have an excuse to wear it. It was a huge relief to get out of those hot layers and into something that was cooler and allowed me more freedom of movement. I snuck down to Ezio's room and was quickly ushered inside. I looked around and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the mess that met my eyes.

Ezio gave me a sheepish smile. "I apologize for the mess. I've been…eh…busy lately."

I rolled my eyes, but left it at that. _"Va bene_, now what is this 'wonderful' plan you've come up with?" (Alright)

"Is that sarcasm I detect? You wound me with your doubt _bella."_ Ezio put his hand on his chest and gave me a mock pout.

I shook my head, but I couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of my mouth at his theatrics. "Just tell me before I change my mind."

Ezio was all too eager to comply. "It is simple; we will dress you up as a boy and you will be able to roam the city at your leisure."

I was a bit doubtful, "But I don't look like a boy."

"We can change that. Let your hair down,"

With a sigh, I pulled the tie from my hair, letting it fall around my shoulders. Ezio stepped forward and surprised me by running his fingers through the dark strands, carefully studying the different lengths. He pursed his lips and I could almost hear the gears turning.

Finally, Ezio pull my hair back at the nape of my neck and tied it with the black ribbon. The strands were secured, but they were also loose enough to just cover my ears. Nodding in satisfaction, Ezio removed the pins that held my bangs back and messed with those until they hung in two parts on each side of my face.

He stepped back to inspect the progress, but I could tell he wasn't completely satisfied.

"That shirt is not going to work." Ezio said, drumming his fingers against his chin.

I looked down at the green garment. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's a little too tight to pass as a man's shirt. Not that I'm complaining."

I scowled at him. _"Pervertio,"_ (pervert)

Ezio smirked, but hopped over a pile of discarded clothes on the floor to get to a dresser. He opened the bottom drawer and started digging through its contents, muttering to himself.

"Now where did that…ah! Here we are!"

Ezio pulled out a small, light gray shirt and threw it to me. "I grew out of this one several years ago."

I caught the wad of fabric and held it up to inspect it. The seams looked a little worn from use, but I decided that it just might work.

"If you grew out of this a long time ago, why do you still have it?" I asked.

Ezio shrugged. "It was my favorite shirt, and I never really cared to throw it away."

He pointed to a small washroom, and I stepped inside to change quickly. The shirt was very comfortable and, to my relief, it buttoned all the way up to the neck and hid the cloth I had tightly wound around my chest. I made sure all of the buttons were securely fastened before stepping out of the small room.

Ezio was pleased, "What do you think?"

I frowned slightly. "It's a little baggy,"

"Yes, it's supposed to look that way. But there's one more thing…"

Ezio handed me a dark leather belt with a square buckle and helped me secure it around my lower waist, then he reached up and lifted the collar from its folded position. Grinning, he pushed me in front of a mirror, and I was surprised by how much I did look like a boy. The loose fabric hid my feminine figure and slender arms, so unless someone looked really close at my face they wouldn't give me a second thought.

"It isn't perfect," Ezio commented, "but it should do for now. We should see if Petruccio has a vest you can borrow."

He took a hold of my wrist and grinned with excitement that was contagious. "Florence awaits, _bella mia._ Let's go." (my beauty)

We snuck through the house and slipped out the back door. The fresh air was so relieving that I couldn't help but take a deep breath. Ezio tugged at my arm and I followed gratefully. However, instead of walking down the street, like normal people do, he made his way over to a nearby wall.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Climbing. We can see more of Florence this way."

"We? You expect me to climb all the way up there?"

Ezio let go of my arm and hopped up on a small crate. "It is not difficult. Just do what I do."

I had no more say in the matter as he reached up and grabbed a protruding brick. I watched warily as he quickly scaled the wall. It didn't look too hard and the handholds were easy to reach. But still, that was a long ways up!

Ezio pulled himself up onto the roof and then stuck his head over the edge with a rather taunting grin. "Come on then, Kiara. We don't have all day."

I huffed and clambered up onto the crate, wondering if this was really a good idea or not. I grabbed the first brick and braced my foot on a small ledge, pushing and pulling myself upwards. It wasn't that I hadn't climbed before, my high school had a rock wall that I visited on occasion, but I had always been secured in a harness. Knowing it only would take only one wrong move to go tumbling to the ground was certainly nerve-wracking.

Ezio coached me up the wall, directing me to closer foot and toe holds until I was in arm's reach. He held out his hand to me and I took it without hesitation, more than ready to get back on secure ground. He pulled me up onto the roof fairly easily and a wave of vertigo hit me as I happened to look down.

"Whoa…that's a long ways down,"

Ezio put his hands on my waist to steady me and pulled me away from the edge. "You'll get used to it eventually."

I turned my attention back to him and realized that I had a pretty good grip on his arms. Slightly embarrassed, I let go and stepped back, only to notice the breathtaking sight all around me. Florence spread out in every direction and from up on the roof, I could see just how large it was. Momentarily forgetting Ezio, I walked farther up on the roof to get a better look. The architecture was right out of paintings I had seen in school and church steeples pointed proudly at the clear blue sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Ezio had come up beside me and I nodded. "I never realized how big Florence was."

Ezio shrugged, "It isn't as big as other cities, but it is home." He took my hand. "Come on then, let's begin our tour."

For a good part of the afternoon, Ezio and I roamed the Florence rooftops. He showed me where Giovanni's bank was, where Lorenzo de' Medici lived, and other important buildings. It was obvious that Ezio was used to using the roofs to make his way across town, but I was not. The worst part was jumping from roof to roof when there was a thirty foot drop below. It took Ezio about ten minutes to convince me to jump the first gap we came across, and he avoided them for the most part afterwards.

We eventually took a break just above the main market area and Ezio tossed me an apple that he had no doubt pilfered from someone's stand. I caught it and took a bite, munching slowly as I enjoyed the warmth of the afternoon.

"So, do you like Florence?" Ezio asked as he sat down next to me.

I nodded, "It's beautiful, I love it here."

"Do…do you miss your old home?"

I had to think about that one before answering honestly. "No,"

"Why?"

I looked out over the warm-colored rooftops. "There was nothing left for me when my father died. The only family I had left didn't care about me."

"Didn't you have any friends?"

"One, and I miss her, but I'm happier here."

My fingers brushed the beads of my necklace and I couldn't help but smile. Ezio leaned over and moved the collar of the shirt with his finger.

"How long have you had that necklace? I've never seen you wear it."

"It was my father's, he gave it to me just before he died. I can't exactly wear it with my dresses."

Ezio chuckled, "No, I suppose not."

There was a moment of silence and then he suddenly cursed and jumped up.

"_Merda!_ We need to get back!"

I gasped when I realized how much time had passed and scrambled to my feet as well. I had been so excited to get out of the house that getting caught had never once crossed my mind. Oh man…

We ran across the rooftops as fast as I could manage, but I still came close to heart failure as we jumped across the small gaps. It seemed like a horribly long time before the _Palazzo Auditore_ came into view and the shadows were starting to lengthen.

As we reached the _Palazzo_ roof, Ezio slowed and took my hand, leading me over to a spot that I would be able to climb down. He dropped to the ground first, looking around warily before looking back up and motioning for me to do the same. I bit my lip nervously, but carefully turned and lowered my legs over the edge, reaching for the first small ledge with my toes. Slowly, I made my way down the wall until I was low enough for Ezio to take me by the waist and help me down the rest of the way.

We held our breath for a moment, our ears straining for any sound, and then we each breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I was beginning to wonder when the two of you would return."

Both Ezio and I nearly jumped out of our skin and whipped around to see Giovanni standing in the archway of the courtyard that had been empty just a moment before. His hands were clasped behind his back and his face was unreadable.

Ezio and I looked at each other in abject horror and guilt. We had been caught red-handed, and to make matters worse, I was wearing men's clothing. Giovanni strode forward, his expression stern as his sharp gaze studied us. I felt sick to my stomach, wishing the ground would swallow me up.

"Well? Do you have anything to say for yourselves?"

Ezio swallowed hard, "It was my idea to go out, _padre._ I helped Kiara find some clothes so she wouldn't be recognized."

"But I was the one who complained," I blurted out, not wanting Ezio to get in trouble for something I shouldn't have done.

Giovanni held up his hand and we fell silent, dropping our eyes to the ground and bracing ourselves for the worst.

"Kiara, if you wished to go out, all you had to do was ask."

I looked up in shock to see barely contained amusement on the older man's face.

"I wondered if you were not used to a more active lifestyle," Giovanni continued, "but sneaking around was not necessary, or effective for that matter. You two make enough noise for four people."

"You…you knew?" Ezio asked incredulously.

The older Auditore chuckled. "Of course I knew. I am not your father for nothing, Ezio." He turned his attention back to me, "The next time you wish to see the city, Kiara, inform me first."

I ducked my head, both in gratitude and remorse. "I will. I'm sorry Giovanni."

The man chuckled again, "Apology accepted. Now, you better change for dinner."

Giovanni left, and Ezio and I gave huge sighs of relief.

"Well…that could have been worse," Ezio said, giving me a lopsided grin.

I was nearly trembling with relief as we left the courtyard. "I don't think I'll ever figure him out. But now I know not to go along with anything you scheme up."

"Me? You were the one who complained!"

"You came up with the idea."

"You didn't have to go along with it,"

I couldn't help but laugh as Ezio and I bantered back and forth. It was like we had known each other for much longer than two months. He grinned back at me and ruffled my hair.

"Next time, we'll work on your climbing skills. You'll be scaling the tallest building in Florence before you know it."

I snorted, but the thought of getting out more had improved my mood drastically. "Yeah, sure."

"I mean it, Kiara; you're a natural, even if you do refuse to jump from roof to roof."

"Hey now, being cautious is a healthy thing."

Ezio chuckled as we hurried back inside. "So they say,"

* * *

_Merda - _Sh*t

* * *

A/N – Ok, I had a little more fun with this one, even if it is about as long as the previous chapter. Sorry if that first half is kind of long-winded, but I really wanted to develop the characters and their relationships.

On a completely random note, I found Assassin's Creed for PC at Walmart, but it won't work on my laptop. Now I've got to wait until I buy a new computer to play it. *headdesk* Not cool.

So, as always, review please. Many thanks to those that have done so already, you guys really make my day.

**Reviews**  
_ExoProto_  
_Midnight Lullabye_  
_idntlikeurpants_  
_ita-chan01_  
_citgirl_

**~TKD Dragon**


	5. Trouble in Paradise

Assassin's Creed II characters and references (c) Ubisoft  
Kiara and all other OCs (c) me

* * *

Another month had passed, and life was looking great.

Maria had been less amused than Giovanni about my outing, but she rather grudgingly agreed to let me continue…on one condition. I could not go out unless I had practiced my needlework, penmanship, and had helped her in the kitchen. There were other, unspoken, stipulations that arose as well. I stayed put if we were having company and I had to make absolutely sure that there wasn't something else that required my help. I never complained, and was all too willing to finish any chores so I could enjoy my freedom.

Ezio was always done with his work before I was, so he would be waiting for me. He was true to his word and he taught me how to climb, taking me to different parts of the city. I grew stronger and faster every day, now able to scale higher walls and run over the rooftops almost as fast as Ezio. Those gaps still got me, though, and I dreaded the times Ezio forced me to jump them.

It didn't take long for Federico to catch on and join us, and I found – not that I would say it out loud – that he was a better climber than his younger brother. Ezio had a habit of acting first and thinking later, but Federico took the time to assess the situation. As a result, he could find the easier, faster route when it came to climbing on and over buildings.

As the blissful days passed, it seemed like every aspect of my life was improving. The Auditores became more and more like actual family and the tumulus life that I had been a part of was now a memory that I just didn't think about. I couldn't remember feeling so complete or happy.

But, like it so often does, trouble was brewing out of sight.

Giovanni was in Milan when we heard the news; the Duke of that very city had been brutally murdered. I was still too new and naïve to understand the effects this event had, but I did know that the Duke had been a big supporter of Lorenzo di' Medici, or something like that. I really didn't think about it much, I was too focused on improving my climbing skills…and something else.

Right before Giovanni left for another trip to Venice, he bought a new horse – keep in mind he already owned five – and this one turned out to be quite a handful. Now I love horses, and I was already visiting the Auditore stables when I wasn't messing around with Ezio and Federico. Pierre, the stable hand, had traveled from France to Italy several years ago and was a pleasant, older man who always enjoyed my visits.

I had stopped by one day like I usually did, and Pierre looked up from his work to grin broadly at me from under his mustache.

"Good afternoon, _mademoiselle,"_

I smiled back. "Good afternoon, Pierre. How are you?"

The man leaned on his broom. "Ah, as good as I can be. Are you here to spoil my charges again?"

I giggled guiltily; all too aware of the treats in my pockets that I had managed to sneak out of the kitchen. The Frenchman lifted his eyes to the sky dramatically.

"Heaven help me. What will I tell _Ser_ Giovanni when he asks me why his horses are getting fat?"

"I'm not feeding them that much!" I protested.

There was a loud _bang_ from inside the stable that interrupted our conversation.

"What was that?"

Pierre sighed and shook his head. "Ah, that would be the new horse. I have never seen a more beautiful creature, but I'm afraid the devil has a mind of his own."

Intrigued, I walked into the stable and was greeted with eager whickers from my four-legged friends.

"Hey guys, did you miss me?"

One by one I gave each horse a lump of sugar and petted their velvety noses. Giovanni's personal horse was a dappled white gelding, Federico's mare was a light brown all over, Ezio's gelding was tall and black, and the two mares that pulled the wagon were a matching chestnut color and had the sweetest personalities out of the five. Each horse was well built and well taken care of, a testament to Giovanni's good eye and Pierre's excellent care.

There was another bang from the other end of the stable, accompanied by an indignant whinny. I slowly made my way down the aisle, and came face to face with the newcomer. This horse was by far the biggest of all of them, and even I could tell he had been well bred. He had long legs and muscle rippled under his mottled grey coat as he wove back and forth in his stall restlessly.

"What did I tell you, eh?" Pierre asked as he came up.

"Is he a stallion?" I asked, my eyes glued to the beautiful horse.

"No, thankfully."

The horse bobbed his head adamantly and gave another loud whinny, making Pierre chuckle.

"Ah, poor devil. He needs to get out, but I don't dare handle him by myself. I've been told he's been broke to take a saddle and bridle, but I'm afraid taking a rider could be another matter entirely."

At that moment, Giovanni's gelding loudly announced that it was dinner time.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." The man patted my shoulder. "Watch yourself around that one, _mademoiselle,_ he tried to take a bite out of my hand this morning."

The man shuffled off, leaving me alone with the dark horse.I pulled a half of an apple out of my pocket and took a bite, munching absently as I watched the big animal for a few more moments. I turned to go, but a low whicker made me pause. I looked back to see the horse standing stock still with his head hanging over the gate of his stall, looking at me very intently. I looked at him and then down at the apple in my hand, a light bulb coming on in my head. I held the apple out and his ears pricked forward eagerly.

I knew I was probably courting trouble, but I slowly approached the horse, holding the fruit in my outstretched hand. His head wove back and forth uncertainly, but apparently wanted the apple more than he was worried about me. Once I was close enough, he quickly snapped the apple out of my hand and retreated to the back of his stall to eat it.

That was how I met Storm, as I came to call him, and I made a point to stop by as often as possible to see him. At first, Storm was nervous around me, but when he realized that my presence meant he was going to get some kind of tasty treat, preferably an apple, he started to settle down. Eventually, he calmed down to the point where I could pet him. Pierre appreciated the fact that Storm was becoming more manageable, and he even overlooked all the treats I was bringing.

Oh yeah, life was good.

* * *

(One week later)

Giovanni sat back in his chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose to stave off a building headache. The murder of the Duke of Milan was sending shockwaves through all of Italy, and could prove disastrous to Lorenzo's rule. But Giovanni couldn't help but feel that there was something bigger going on underneath it all, and his instincts had never led him astray before. He needed to get to the bottom of this, and quickly.

Soft footsteps behind him pulled the man from his thoughts and a pair of hands came to rest on his shoulders.

"Giovanni, you should come to bed. It is late," Maria said softly.

Giovanni inhaled deeply to dispel his previous thoughts and stood. _"Mi dispace,_ I did not realize it was so late." (I'm sorry/I apologize)

Maria knew her husband well enough to know that he was deeply troubled. "Giovanni?"

The man pulled her close. "Nothing escapes you, does it?"

Maria couldn't help a small smile as he rested his chin on her head. "I believe it was you who taught me to be so observant."

Giovanni sighed heavily. "I am worried, Maria. I can't help but believe that Sforza's murder is part of something more sinister."

Maria felt a chill run down her spine. "Such as?"

"I don't know," Giovanni's said darkly, "but I intend to find out. I've found evidence that leads to Rome, and I leave tomorrow night."

Maria's heart clenched like it always did when Giovanni undertook his dangerous missions, and she moved a little closer. "You will be careful?"

Giovanni kissed the top of her head, _"Naturalmente,"_ (Naturally)

"Good." Maria pulled back. "Now will you come to bed?"

Giovanni chuckled, "If you insist, _amore._ Is everyone else asleep?"

Maria nodded as they walked down the hall. "Yes. Even Petruccio had an easier time falling asleep tonight."

Giovanni sighed heavily; he always worried about his youngest son's health. "How is Kiara faring? I have not had the time to speak with her as of late."

"She seems to be adjusting quite well." Maria said. "She told me today that she is happier now than she has been in a long time."

The man smiled. "I've noticed. She is no longer the troubled young lady that came to us months ago."

"I agree. But I am still not convinced that these adventures of hers are the right course of action."

Giovanni turned a chuckle into a cough, but Maria wasn't fooled. "Don't you start, Giovanni Auditore, you encourage her as much as Federico and Ezio do."

"Is allowing her some freedom such a poor choice, Maria? Kiara's developed such a vibrant spirit because of it."

"I will admit that it is good to see her so happy, but she is a lady and should learn to act like one."

"And yet her manners are impeccable when we have guests."

Maria sighed and turned to her husband. "Kiara is no longer living within the culture she grew up in, and she needs to accept that. You know as well as I do that this masquerading around will not garner favor from anyone if they knew. Do you think a husband will be as consenting as we are? She needs to learn to settle down."

Maria was right, of course, but…

"I have a difficult time seeing Kiara fully settling down," Giovanni said at last, "it is just who she is."

* * *

The next day proved to be absolutely beautiful, and it didn't take me long to have all of my required activities done and be out and about. My outfit had been updated because Petruccio had given me a black vest he no longer wore. I promised him that I would bring back as many feathers as I could find as a thank you.

I now knew the layout of Florence well enough I could go out on my own, but I was careful. I always kept an eye out for the Pazzi and stayed on the roofs as much as possible. Causing problems for the Auditores by getting caught was not something I intended to do, so I avoided tempting fate as much as possible.

So far, my outing had been very successful in regards to feather hunting. I had managed to find six feathers in relatively good condition and I knew of a place where there was sure to be more. I had to grin to myself; Petruccio was going to be so excited.

I tucked the feathers away in my pocket and was about to head east when a loud commotion to my right caught my attention. I hurried over to the edge of the building and my mouth dropped open when a very familiar dark grey horse appeared, thundering down the crowded streets in a panic. I gasped as people just managed to get out of Storm's way.

"Storm, stop!"

Of course my shout was useless, but I couldn't help myself. Storm was going to get hurt, or worse, he was going hurt someone else.

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and I turned to see Ezio and Federico racing over the rooftops in an effort to head off the big horse. Below, Storm stopped as he was faced with a throng of people who couldn't move fast enough to get out of his way. He reared up on his hind legs and pawed at the air, very confused and lost.

Ezio and Federico had caught up with him by this point and they jumped to the ground. They put themselves in front of Storm and spread their arms in an effort to keep him from going any further. The horse turned to run the other way, but he was blocked by Giovanni and Pierre, who had come up behind him.

This was bad. I had spent enough time around to know that Storm would fight when he felt cornered, and my fears were realized when I saw his ears flick back against his head. As the men tried to close in, Storm shrieked and lunged with his teeth bared, just barely missing Giovanni. As the man jumped out of the way, he accidentally left a gap big enough for Storm to escape. The horse took off again, but instead of going back the way he had come, he turned onto a side street that was headed in my direction.

Even as I was telling myself this was an incredibly stupid move, I scaled down the building as fast as I could. I had this wild hope that if Storm recognized me, he would calm down.

As Storm came barreling down the cobbled street, I stood directly in his path and spread my arms, ready to jump out of the way if I needed to.

"_Whoa Storm!"_

I watched, relieved and incredulous, as Storm came to a screeching halt right in front of me. He reared again and I hopped back to put some distance between me and his front hooves. Storm dropped back down onto all fours, but he continued to prance nervously, his ears still angled back.

"Whoa, boy, take it easy."

I edged toward Storm and he snorted in warning

"C'mon big guy, you know me," I soothed, "I won't hurt you."

"Kiara!" A hissed voice came from behind Storm, and I saw that Ezio and Federico had caught up. "What are you doing?"

I shot Federico a warning glance, but I kept my voice low as I continued to talk to the big horse.

"Shh, easy boy. You're all right."

Storm tossed his head nervously, but he allowed me to come closer. I continued to close the distance, slowly reaching out to grab the lead rope that was attached to the leather halter. Storm tugged a little in protest, his ears continuing to flick back and forth, but he didn't try to break away. I ducked my face near his head, partially to hide myself from the small crowd that had gathered, and continued to soothe the antsy horse.

"Shh, no one's going to hurt you." I murmured, stroking his glossy neck, "Just take it easy,"

Storm nickered quietly but started relax. I stood there for a few minutes, just talking to him and patting his neck. It wasn't until I was sure that Storm wouldn't take off again that I gently pulled on the lead rope and started to take him back to the stables.

Ezio and Federico stared at me as we passed, their mouths hanging open. I shot them a wink and continued on my way, Storm's head bobbing as we walked. People gave us a wide berth as we continued on our way, and I ducked my head so my much longer bangs fell over my face. Pierre was waiting back at the stables with the door to Storm's stall wide open.

I led the big horse into the empty space, hearing the door shut behind us, and started to remove the halter. For good measure, I scratched Storm behind the ears and he turned his head and started to sniff my clothes eagerly. I had to scoff.

"No, I don't have any apples, you goose. Not that you deserve one for pulling that stunt."

I rubbed his nose fondly before climbing back out of the stall. By this time, Ezio, Federico, and Giovanni had returned to the stables as well.

"How in heaven's name did you get that horse to calm down?" Giovanni asked for everyone, "I thought for sure he was going to hurt you,"

I shrugged shyly. "He knows me,"

As if to underline my statement, Storm stuck his head over the stall and lipped at my sleeve, making Pierre laugh.

"He is indeed quite fond of you, _mademoiselle."_ The older man then turned to Giovanni. "I am sorry, _Ser_ Giovanni, I did not mean for the horse to cause such trouble. I took him out for some exercise and he was spooked by something."

Giovanni just patted Pierre on the shoulder reassuringly, "There is no need to apologize, Pierre, no harm was done. However," he sighed, "I do not know if I should keep him."

I was taken aback at the thought of selling Storm, but I managed to keep my mouth shut and Pierre interjected.

"I assure you, _monsieur_, you will not find a finer horse in Florence_,_ he just needs a little work."

Giovanni eyed Storm a bit doubtfully. "Are you sure?"

"Of course,"

"Very well. I take it you approve, Kiara?"

I bit my lip to hide the grin that was making its way across my face. "I like him,"

Giovanni chuckled and started to tell Pierre that he was traveling to Rome and needed provisions for his own horse. Ezio walked up to me with a weird look on his face.

"What?" I asked. He just shook his head, grabbed me in a one-armed hug, and ruffled my hair.

"You are the strangest woman I have ever met."

* * *

Three days had passed since the fiasco with Storm, which had earned me a fair amount of admiration from Federico and Ezio. Giovanni was long gone to Rome and we all went about our usual business.

The third evening after Giovanni left, I completely lost track of time while I was out and it was dark by the time I got back to the house, and I knew Maria was not going to be happy. I had snuck back into the house and was walking down the hall, about to pass Giovanni's study when the door opened and Maria stepped out, her mouth set. I gulped and braced myself for a good telling off.

"Kiara, would you fetch me a bowl of water and some rags?"

I was so surprised that I could only stare at her dumbly before she spoke again.

"_Now."_

I stumbled over a quick apology and hurried off to get the things she asked for. It took me a moment to realize that Maria hadn't been angry with me, but her grave behavior had me confused.

It didn't take me long, and soon I was back at the study door with a wooden bowl balanced in my arm and a few rags in my hand. I knocked and after a moment Maria opened the door just enough to slip out. However, I caught a glimpse of a white, bloodstained shirt on the table and a booted foot resting on the floor, one I could only assume belonged to Giovanni.

"Is he—" I began quickly, but Maria held her hand up, her eyes warning me not to say any more.

I hesitated, and then nodded, handing her the supplies she had asked for.

"Is there anything else I can do?" I asked quietly.

Maria shook her head, but she looked grateful. "No, Kiara, thank you,"

Not long after that, Father Maffie showed up. Normally the monk would have a summons from Lorenzo, but this time he was accompanied by four armed guards. I watched from my window as Federico told the men that his father wasn't home, and gasped when they barged in, shoving the younger man ahead of them. I could hear Federico's shouted protests as they made their way through the house.

I wanted to run to the study and warn Giovanni and Maria, but a feeling of sheer terror suddenly overtook me. I couldn't move, and my heart nearly stopped as I heard the study door being thrown open and Federico grunt as he was shoved to the floor.

There was a moment of terrible silence.

"I _told _you." Federico snapped, "My father is – not – here."

I sank down on my bed, my knees nearly shaking with relief. Of course Giovanni would have seen the men coming and escaped. But why? Lorenzo de' Medici was a good friend of the family, why would he send guards after one of his most trusted men? Did have something to do with Giovanni's trip to Rome?

There was something about the whole thing that was so unnerving it was making me feel sick. I barely heard the men leave, reluctantly, with Federico right on their heels.

"Never doubt the word of an Auditore again!"

I sat in my room for a while, still very badly shaken. It still made no sense to me that Lorenzo would have sent the guards, and I suddenly came to a conclusion that sent chills up my spine. What if the order hadn't come from Lorenzo? What if there was someone else high enough on the ladder that sent the guards, with Father Maffie as a ruse to draw Giovanni out?

I felt in my gut that something very bad was about to happen; that these events were just the beginning.

The door to my room cracked open and I nearly jumped out of my skin. It was only when a familiar figure stepped in that I relaxed, my hand over my still-pounding heart.

"Ezio! Good grief, you scared the heck out of me,"

The young man walked over and knelt in front of me, a concerned look on his face. "I just returned. Federico told me what happened and we were worried when we couldn't find you. They did not harm you, did they?"

I took a deep breath to steady myself. "No, no. I'm just a little shook up."

Ezio brushed some of my hair back behind my ear, and his amber eyes searched my face for a few moments.

"Maybe some fresh air will make you feel better. Come on,"

He stood and gently pulled me to my feet. I followed him outside to the empty street and discovered that Ezio had been right about the fresh air.

"What is on your mind, Kiara?"

Ezio's quiet question made me look up at him, and there was a knowing look on his face. I swallowed and glanced down at my boots.

"I…I don't think Lorenzo sent those guards, Ezio."

"But they bore his crest, and Father Maffie was with them."

"What if someone else sent them?" I asked, looking back up, "What if there's something else going on?"

Ezio's brow furrowed, "But who would send Lorenzo's guards after my father?"

"I don't know, Ezio, but…I'm scared. I have this horrible feeling that something really bad is going to happen."

Ezio surprised me by turning and hugging me comfortingly.

"We won't let anyone hurt you, Kiara. I promise."

My heart fluttered and I couldn't help but move in a little closer, my arms winding around his waist.

"I'm not afraid for me, Ezio, I'm scared for you and everyone else. You have been the family I never had, and I don't want to lose that." I said into his shirt.

Ezio's hand rubbed my shoulders gently. "We aren't going anywhere, _tesoro,_" (sweetheart)

I knew Ezio meant every word, but I just couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't as simple as he said. Something was very wrong and it was only a matter of time before we found out what.

Ezio let me go and turned to go back inside with me in tow. However, I glanced back and a shadow that I knew had been present was now gone. I hoped that the shadow belonged to Giovanni, or that my mind was playing tricks on me, because the alternative was too scary for me to think about.

* * *

I didn't see Giovanni again until the next day and it was back to business as usual. His left shoulder seemed a little stiff, but when asked about it, he merely said he had been thrown from his horse. However, his shoulder was the last thing to worry about.

I accidentally overheard him talking to Maria that afternoon. He said that he had gone to Lorenzo personally and that the man had been shocked to learn that _his_ guards had been sent to the _Palazzo Auditore_. They had investigated further, but Father Maffie and the guards had disappeared without a trace.

"Do…do you think they took information to others?" Maria asked.

"No." There was a grim note in Giovanni's voice, "I fear they were disposed of because they failed to find me."

I knew it. I just knew it.

I quickly left after that, but Giovanni caught me not ten minutes later in the courtyard.

"I know you were listening to our conversation," he said bluntly, and I felt my face get hot as I quickly looked down.

"I didn't mean to," I mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not angry, Kiara," He replied, "you just seem to have a tendency to end up in places people least expect."

I wasn't sure if I should take that as a compliment or not. There was the tiniest glimmer of amusement in Giovanni's eyes as he continued.

"However, I suggest you learn to be a little more discreet and put your skill to better use." His expression became completely serious, "I know how you feel about what has happened and, quite frankly, I was surprised to find that your theory was right."

"That was you last night," I breathed in relief.

"Yes, and I apologize if I frightened you. But listen closely; I need you to do something for me."

I nodded and Giovanni glanced around to make sure we were alone before lowering his voice.

"I want you to be my eyes and ears in the city. Whenever you go out, watch and listen closely for anything out of the ordinary. You have a gift for not being seen, and people are more open around you than me."

I was confused, but I accepted without any hesitation. I wanted to help even if I didn't know what I was helping with. Giovanni gave a small smile as if he knew I would never have refused.

"_Molto bene," _I want you to report back to me every evening, even if you find nothing."

"What about Ezio and Federico?"

"Don't tell them if you can manage it, but don't lie to them either."

I nodded and Giovanni continued.

"I do have one request though; make sure you are very careful. You have a tendency to just jump into situations, but I only want you to observe from a distance."

I shuffled, knowing he was talking about that thing with Storm.

"I'll be careful, I promise."

I wanted to ask him what was going on and what exactly I was supposed to be looking for, but the look on his face made it clear that he wasn't going to say anything else. The feeling of dread that had been hovering over me increased, and I secretly hoped that I wouldn't find anything.

* * *

_Naturalmente - _Naturally  
_Molto bene - _Very good

* * *

A/N – Okay, now we're starting to get to the good stuff. I'm pulling events from the Assassin's Creed: Lineage movie because it does a good job of explaining things that led up to the beginning of ACII, plus you get to see just how awesome Giovanni is. If you haven't seen it, you can find the whole thing on YouTube. I highly recommend it.

These chapters keep getting longer on me I swear. Let me know if they're getting too long-winded, I have a tendency to get off on a tangent.

I confess, I was working on this chapter when I should have been studying for one of three tests this week. *sobs* I'm such a horrible procrastinator. That doesn't mix well with a scholarship that requires a minimum of a 3.5 GPA.

Thanks to all those who reviewed last time around. I love you guys!

I have to admit, the more reviews I get, the harder I work on chapters. (C'mon, it only takes thirty seconds. Pleeeeease?)

**Reviews**  
_MJE_  
_citgirl_  
_ita-chan01_  
_Mismatch-lover_

Until next time,

**~TKD Dragon**


	6. Discovery

Assassin's Creed II characters (c) Ubisoft  
Kiara and all other OCs (c) me

* * *

A few more days passed peacefully, but the incident with the guards threw a shadow over everything. Giovanni dodged or flat out refused to answer the questions that he was bombarded with, which was very unusual for him. Since I knew about his Assassin background, I couldn't help but wonder if whatever he had come across was worse than he let on. This thought kind of scared me because I was slowly starting to think of Giovanni as a kind of adoptive father, and I didn't want something bad to happen to him.

I had done like he asked and when I had time to myself, I would find a place to hide in a heavily populated area like the market, and listen. Keep in mind I still didn't know what Giovanni wanted me to listen for, and he wasn't giving me any hints when I reported back to him. It's interesting how much you can learn in an hour if you pay attention, I heard everything from the changes in prices of fruit to foreign events, but nothing out of the ordinary.

Giovanni wasn't home for more than twenty-four hours when he had his friend Uberto Alberti, the _Gonfaloniere_ of Florence, arrest Francesco de' Pazzi on charges of murder. The news spread through the city like wildfire and that was all people gossiped about. Vieri was incensed over his father's arrest and started causing more trouble than usual, particularly if Federico or Ezio was in the immediate vicinity, and I wound up witnessing one of those fights.

Federico was helping me improve my free-running skills one afternoon, which involved teaching me how to jump from one beam to the next when they were sticking out of a building. In my opinion, I thought was one of the scariest things I had ever done. The key was keeping my momentum, but I was terrified of missing one of the beams and falling. Federico had found a place where the beams weren't far off the ground and close together. He had me run across them over and over again until I could do it with my eyes closed.

I wiped sweat out of my eyes with my sleeve, having finished the route for the umpteenth time. "Was that better?"

Federico nodded as I made my way back over, "Much, your balance is improving. I'll see if I can find somewhere else you can practice that is a little more difficult."

I was about to make some witty remark, but a couple of boys ran by, talking excitedly about a big fight that was taking place on _Ponte Vecchio_. Naturally, we were curious and I followed Federico as he climbed to a higher point. From the top of the building we could see the bridge, and even from as far away as we were, we could see that the fight was pretty intense. I peered at the brawling group and my eyes widened when I spotted a familiar green vest.

"Is that Ezio?"

Federico sighed, "Yes, and there's only one person he'd pick a fight with in public."

We looked at each other and spoke at the same time, "Vieri."

Federico grinned suddenly, "Come on then, let's at least get a better view."

He took off across the rooftops gleefully and I followed, grumbling under my breath. _Men…_

Five minutes later, we found a spot on one of the shops that had a complete overview of the bridge. Federico was chuckling under his breath as if the scene below us was the most amusing thing to behold, but I wasn't so sure. I cringed as Ezio took a nasty hit to the head, and blood began to trickle down his face.

"Federico, I don't think Ezio's winning…" I said, worriedly observing how Vieri's men had Ezio outnumbered.

The older brother gave a dramatic sigh, "Must I do everything myself then? Very well,"

He crouched down and swung himself over the edge, but didn't let go of the building. "You stay here, _piccola._ We'll have this straightened out in a moment."

With a wink, Federico shimmied down the building to the ground and eagerly entered the fray. I snorted, but glanced over to where Vieri was standing. He wasn't fighting, of course, but I still remembered how he had threatened me a few months earlier and kept a low profile.

"_Ehi!_ Behind you!"

Federico's voice brought my attention back to the fight. Ezio looked up from the man he had just knocked out a big grin spread across his face.

"Federico! What are you doing here?"

The older Auditore dodged an incoming punch and shoved the offender the ground. "I wanted to see if baby brother had finally learned how to fight."

The man jumped up and grabbed at Ezio, who head-butted him in the nose and threw him aside.

"And?"

Federico chuckled, "You have style. But endurance is what counts. Let's see how many of them you can ruin before they get the best of you."

With that, both brothers were back at it and, I had to admit, they were good. It didn't take long before Vieri was shouting to retreat and what was left of his band scampered away. Now judging the area to be safe, I cautiously lowered myself over the edge of the building and began to make my way down, still listening as Federico stopped Ezio from going after Vieri.

"Hold on…"

"What? We've almost won this!" Ezio protested.

"Your lip,"

"…Just a scratch."

I could just imagine Federico shaking his head. "Let the doctor decide."

"It's not necessary. Besides, I have no money for this doctor of yours."

I landed quite ungracefully on the ground, nearly falling on my backside. I brushed myself off and strode over to the brothers with what dignity I had left.

Federico chuckled, "Wasted it on women and wine, huh?"

I saw the light blush on Ezio's cheeks, but he waved it off. "I'd hardly call it wasted. Lend me some florins, then…or have you done the same?"

They both laughed and Ezio spotted me as I walked up. "Kiara, tell this dense brother of mine that I do not need a doctor to look at my lip."

I glanced at his mouth; both his upper and lower lips were split and still bleeding. I turned his face to get a better look and winced. "I don't know, Ezio, that's a nasty cut. It'll leave a scar for sure…"

I was suddenly hit with a powerful sense of déjà vu. A scar…there was something important about that scar…

"Kiara, are you alright?"

I was shaken out of my thoughts to see both Ezio and Federico looking at me with concern. I flushed lightly and waved my hand.

"I'm fine. But you _should_ have someone look at it, Ezio."

The younger man rolled his eyes. "You too, eh?"

Federico chuckled and patted my shoulder. "You're outnumbered Ezio." He motioned to the unconscious men on the bridge. "Search them. There's bound to be something in their pockets."

Ezio sighed, but did as his brother said. We waited patiently as he looted the men and eventually came up with 200 florins.

"_Va bene." _Fredrico said, "That should be enough. Let's get out of here before the guards arrive."

We quickly left the bridge and the men on it. Night was beginning to fall, but the air was still warm; it was my favorite time of day. Federico motioned to some beams on a nearby building.

"We can go this way,"

He ran up a couple boxes and then proceeded to jump from beam to beam. Ezio followed and I brought up the rear. The beams were a little far apart for my taste, but somehow I managed to make it over to a wire ledge on the other side without incident. When I pulled myself up on the window, I couldn't quite reach the edge of the roof, but Ezio was watching and helped me up.

"_Grazie,"_

"_Nessun problema bella." _

Oh yeah, Ezio was still in full swagger mode despite having his face bashed. I rolled my eyes and gave him a small shove.

"Get going, the doctor won't wait forever."

Ezio smirked, but did as I said and hopped down to the ground. I stayed on the roof and waited, more content to watch and remain anonymous.

"_Ben trovato, _doctor."

The man looked up as Federico spoke, and his voice echoed behind the plague mask he wore.

"Hmm…_fratelli Auditore,_ why am I not surprised?" He tilted Ezio's face to one side to get a better look at his injuries. "You've made quite a mess of yourself, young man."

"It's nothing, really." Ezio insisted.

Federico pressed his hands together in a pleading manner. "You must help him. That pretty face is his only asset."

I snickered from my spot on the roof and Ezio glared scathingly at his brother.

"_Fottiti!" _

Federico was used to such verbal abuse from his younger brother and just laughed as the doctor dabbed at Ezio's face. It didn't take long for the blood to be removed and the cuts disinfected.

"There we are. Now get out of here."

"_Grazie." _Ezio gave a cursory bow and turned to follow Federico.

I got to my feet and ambled along the roof, waiting to see what the two were going to do next.

"Quite a night." Federico commented.

"Indeed. I only wish they were all as much fun. Oh, wait, they are." Ezio replied with a laugh.

Federico chuckled himself and glanced up at me. "We should head home, Ezio. Father's sure to be wondering where we've gone."

"Yes." Ezio agreed. "And I'd rather avoid a lecture."

"Up for a little race then?" The challenge was clear in Federico's voice.

"To where?"

"Uhh…roof of that church."

I looked over to where Federico was pointing and saw that it would only take me a few moments to reach it.

"On the count of three. _Uno. Due. Tre!"_

They were off. Federico immediately began to ascend the building next to him, but Ezio ran straight to the church before beginning to climb. I hopped over the few rooftops and waited for the two to arrive.

"Baby brother still has much to learn. Come on, _tartaruga!"_ Federico taunted.

It turned out that Ezio did beat Federico, much to his satisfaction I might add. I walked over to join them once Federico had arrived. The older brother looked up at the church steeple and pointed to it.

"We should go up there,"

I took one good look and immediately decided to let that particular adventure wait. "You two go ahead. I'm going home."

"But it's no fun without you Kiara," Ezio mock whined.

I just poked his chest. "You don't need me around for that. Besides, I can't climb up there."

"Yes you can," Federico interjected.

"Let me rephrase that; I can climb up, but I can't climb back down."

Ezio grinned. "You could always jump,"

I had seen Ezio and Federico do their "leap of faith" thingy before, and the mere thought of _me_ doing it made me shudder. _"Tu sei pazzo." _

Federico laughed and ruffled my hair fondly. _"Va bene._ We will see you at home then."

* * *

Once Kiara had left, Federico motioned with his head. "Come on, then. This way."

He led the way up the steeple and helped Ezio up once they reached the top.

"It is a good life we lead, brother."

Ezio smiled and gripped Federico's arm in agreement. "The best. May it never change."

"And may it never change us."

* * *

I reached the _palazzo _in good time but, being the clumsy oaf I was, I had tripped on my way back and managed to skin the underside of my right forearm. I returned to my room and washed out the large scrape, hissing as the water stung the raw and broken skin. The basin was tainted with blood and dirt by the time I was done, and I made a mental note to throw it out once I had finished.

I was attempting to wrap my arm up with some bandages when there was a solid knock on my door.

"_Entra,"_ I called, not looking up from what I was doing.

The door opened, revealing Giovanni. "Ah, I thought I heard someone return."

I glanced up and gave him a brief smile. _"Buonasera,_ Giovanni."

He looked at my arm and frowned a little. "Tell me you were not involved in that fight on the bridge,"

I wasn't surprised at all that Giovanni knew about the fight. "No, I tripped on the way back here. Ow!"

The man chuckled and walked over to where I was standing. "Here, let me look."

I unwound the bandage and held my arm out. Giovanni turned my arm to inspect the abrasion.

"That's quite a scrape," He commented as he took the bandage.

"Yes, well, falling against bricks will do that."

"Indeed." Giovanni wrapped the strip of cloth expertly around my arm, neither too snug nor too loose. "Where are my sons?"

I shrugged. "They were supposed to be right behind me."

Giovanni sighed as he tied the knot. "I hope they have not discovered more trouble to get into. There we are, how does that feel?"

I flexed my arm experimentally. "Much better, thank you."

Giovanni nodded and then motioned for me to follow him.

"Have you heard anything today?" He asked in a low voice as we walked through the hall.

"Nothing outside of Francesco de' Pazzi's arrest," I answered just as quietly, "it's causing quite a stir."

The man frowned, "Yes, I assumed as much. Where do you go?"

"All over the city. I've even listened in to a couple of conversations between guards."

Giovanni stopped and turned to me, his frown even deeper. "Guards? Kiara, that can be dangerous. Why would you seek them out?"

I shuffled from one foot to the other. "Well, I figured that they would know more than regular people."

He sighed, "That is good thinking, but I specifically stated that I do not want you putting yourself in dangerous situations. You are already taking a risk by masquerading around as a boy, and many men would see fit to punish you if you were caught."

I swallowed and dropped my eyes, but Giovanni tipped my chin back up.

"I appreciate your efforts," he said, "but I _do not_ want you taking any unnecessary risks. Is that understood?"

I nodded, chagrined. "Yes, Giovanni."

He smiled slightly. _"Bene._ Now if I could just get my sons to behave, we will be well off."

* * *

Federico snuck back home sometime in the middle of the night, and Giovanni was waiting for him. I didn't hear the conversation between the two, but when Federico trudged by my room to get to his, he was muttering under his breath about his younger brother. As for Ezio…well, he hadn't come back yet and I had a suspicion that we wouldn't see him until tomorrow morning. That was the last thought that passed through my head before I fell asleep.

I woke up early the next morning and saw that it was going to be a gorgeous day. I wanted to get my usual stuff out of the way quick so I could go out and enjoy it. I put on the peach-colored dress, it was my favorite, and decided that I would take my needlework outside in the courtyard. I really didn't see much use in embroidery, and mine wasn't nearly as nice as Claudia's, but Maria wanted me to learn.

I found a seat on one of the benches outside and did my best to make the tiny needle go where I wanted it to. I was so concentrated on my work that I didn't hear Giovanni step out of his study until he spoke up.

"_Buongiorno,_ Kiara."

I sighed as the point of the needle sank into the white fabric a long ways from where I intended, but I looked up with a smile.

"_Buongiorno,_ Giovanni. How are you?"

The man sighed, "I have been better. I received a rather angry note from Christina Vespucci's father earlier."

Oh boy…

"Ezio?"

He sighed again, running his hand through his hair. _"Sí._ Apparently the man caught him in Christina's _bedroom_ this morning."

I cringed. "Uh-oh,"

Giovanni scoffed. "Uh-oh is right. You'd think the boy would have enough sense to at least leave the area before her father found him. This does nothing for his reputation, and on top of that fight no less!" He sighed heavily, "Ezio has so very much to learn…"

I pulled the needle from the fabric and gave this particular stich another go. "He's trying, Giovanni."

"Yes, I know. But he could be making more of an effort."

We talked for a few more minutes until a familiar voice was heard coming down the street. Giovanni frowned and took his place at the entrance of the courtyard, waiting for Ezio to show up.

"Good morning, father."

Giovanni was less than cordial. "Come with me,"

"Is something wrong?"

I had to work to keep from snorting. The man talks to him in that tone of voice and Ezio asks if something's wrong?

Giovanni turned, his eyes narrowed. "Do you think me blind and deaf, son? I know all about your fight with Vieri de' Pazzi last night. And then this little thing with Christina."

Now caught, Ezio looked down as Giovanni continued.

"Your behavior is unacceptable! It…it…" All at once the man laughed. "it reminds me of myself when I was your age."

I had a hard time imagining Giovanni causing huge amounts of trouble, but the thought made me chuckle anyway.

"I assume these misadventures will not interfere with your work today?"

Ezio followed Giovanni into the courtyard, obviously relieved. "No, _padre. Avete la mia parola."_

"Good. Follow me."

Ezio shot a grin in my direction just before he disappeared into Giovanni's study, but the effect was lost because even though the swelling had gone down in his lips, the split was still an angry red. I just shook my head and went back to my embroidery, but a thought occurred to me a moment later and I wrinkled my nose. How had Ezio managed to score last night with his mouth all cut up? Had Christina actually kissed him?

Yuck.

The morning was about to get even more entertaining. Claudia came out sometime later and I could tell she was in a bad mood. When I asked, she told me that she thought Duccio, her boyfriend, was cheating on her. It seemed that even Florentine nobility weren't immune to the drama that came with relationships. As she went over to another bench to mope, I couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy; either Federico or Ezio was going to kill him when they found out.

I was just finishing up on my needlework when Maria came out to tend to her flowers in the courtyard. She took a moment to take at a look at what I had done. After a moment of careful analysis, she smiled at me.

"Your stiches are much neater, Kiara. Well done."

I grinned to myself, but Maria wasn't done.

"I won't need you in the kitchen today. You can go out early."

She didn't have to tell me twice. After a hurried thank you, I grabbed my stuff and hurried back inside. I could feel that wind on my face already.

* * *

I sank down on a roof a few hours later, disgruntled. Since I had more free time today I had been out to every place I could think of in search of information for Giovanni and feathers for Petruccio. I had failed miserably on both counts; no feathers and no information. There had been a few more rumors regarding Vieri's father, but not a whole lot more than that.

I laid back on the shingles, my hands folded behind my head as I looked up at the clear blue sky, lost in my thoughts. Slowly, the warmth of the shingles and the quiet atmosphere lulled me into a comfortable doze. It wasn't until the murmur of male voices entered my consciousness that I woke back up with a jump.

Getting caught on somebody's roof was not my idea of a good time and I started to climb to my feet, but the people started talking again, their voices coming from a window right below to me.

"The Order is getting restless, Uberto, I cannot wait any longer."

Crap, crap, and double crap. I was on Uberto Alberti's roof? I had only met the guy once, but I doubted he would appreciate catching me trespassing.

"I understand, Borgia. Lorenzo de' Medici is gone on business, now is the perfect time to strike."

"Good. I want Giovanni Auditore dead as soon as possible."

I think my heart stopped right there.

"What of his family?"

There was a chilling pause, "I do not care about his wife and daughter, but I do not want his Assassin heritage passing down to his sons. Kill them as well."

_Oh no…oh God, please no!_ I felt sick and my whole body was shaking as my mind reeled from what I was hearing. How could this be happening? Wasn't Uberto Giovanni's friend? The other man, Borgia, spoke up again.

"How soon can you have the deed done?"

Uberto was sickeningly businesslike, "I will have my men arrest them at dusk, when all of them are at the _palazzo,_ and the execution will take place tomorrow."

I clapped my hand over my mouth in horror. It was all happening so fast…

"What if evidence of Giovanni's innocence comes forward? You are the first person who would know."

"You need not worry about that, Borgia; I will take care of it."

Borgia made a sound of appreciation. "You serve the Order well, Uberto. I will see to it personally that you are rewarded."

I remained frozen to the spot until I was sure that Uberto and his mysterious friend had left, and then I scrambled to the top of the roof. Dusk…it was less than an hour away…oh no…

With my heart pounding violently in my chest, I took off towards the _palazzo. _It was like a nightmare; I couldn't run fast enough and a horrible feeling of dread sat in my stomach like a lead weight. Giovanni, Federico, Ezio, Petruccio…they were all going to be killed if they were caught.

_Oh God, please don't let this happen._

My toe suddenly caught a shingle and I fell forward on my hands and knees, cursing my ever-present clumsiness.

"_Merda!"_

I pushed myself up again, ignoring the stinging in my palms, and ran as fast as my trembling legs could carry me. It seemed like the sun was sinking lower with every step I took, as if it was mocking me.

_No, no, no, no!_

My breath was catching in my throat, and I realized that I was starting to cry. No! I couldn't break down now, I had to warn Giovanni! I flew across the previously dreaded gaps without a thought; there was something else I was more afraid of now.

It was an eternity before the Auditore home came into sight, and it looked as if I had beaten the guards. I was thankful for that, but the danger wasn't over yet. I jumped onto the red roof and sought out the first open window I could find. I nearly flew through the opening and startled Claudia, who had been practicing her needlework.

"Claudia, where is your father?" I demanded between gasps for air.

"In his study—Kiara!"

I ignored her questioning shout as I dashed down the stairs. I almost didn't get the door open in time to go barreling into the study, and Giovanni was already on his feet.

"Kiara! What is wrong?"

"You've been betrayed, Giovanni!" I gasped, nearly doubled over. "The guards are coming for you and everyone else!"

Giovanni covered the distance between us in two strides and gripped my shoulders urgently.

"Who did this?"

"Uberto,"

The man let go of me like he had been burned. "No, no that can't be! Uberto is one of my closest allies!"

I was nearly hopping up and down, we were wasting time!

"I heard him, Giovanni," I pleaded, "he was talking to a man he called Borgia. They're coming after the whole family!"

I could tell Giovanni was stunned, but not for long. He quickly sprang into action and hauled me out into the hallway.

"Do you know where my sons are?" His voice was tight as we nearly ran down the hall.

I nodded.

"Go find them. Bring them back."

I was suddenly caught up in a tight hug, my face pressed into Giovanni's shoulder.

"Be careful, Kiara."

With that, he turned and ran, shouting for Maria. I clambered out the window, cursing the trembling that had suddenly overtaken me. I couldn't move fast enough as I scrambled to the roof. I looked around to orient myself, and a wave of relief washed over me as I saw that Ezio was already coming back. That just left Federico, and I had a good idea of where to find him.

* * *

Amelia giggled as Federico held her closer.

"Federico, someone will see…"

Federico smiled, "So what if they do,_ amore?"_

He had every intention of kissing Amelia when a loud clatter from above startled both of them.

"Federico!"

The young man growled under his breath, it had better be an emergency of epic proportions for Kiara to interrupt them.

"What?" He nearly snapped, glaring upwards.

Kiara motioned to him frantically from her position on the roof. "You've got to come back home. You're whole family is in danger!"

"_Ehi!_ You should not be up here! Get her!"

Federico's blood ran cold at the sound of a guard's voice and saw Kiara dart away from the edge. He looked back at Amelia, who had gone pale.

"Go home, Amelia." He ordered, and then placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

The woman obeyed as Federico climbed as fast as he could to the roof. He reached the top, and his heart sank to his boots.

Kiara had already been caught by the guards some distance away, but she was still struggling against them.

"No! Let me go!"

"Silence!" One of the men struck her across the face with the back of his hand. "Take her to the prison. We will extract our answers there."

Federico crouched out of sight as Kiara was hauled away. Everything was screaming at him to help her, but the guards were heavily armed and he would be dead long before he could do any good. He had to return home, his father would know what to do.

* * *

To say the least, Federico was shocked to see Maria, Petruccio, and Claudia loading up into the wagon, with Giovanni and Ezio preparing the other horses.

"Father, what is happening?" Federico demanded as he dropped to the ground.

"There is no time, my son. Get your sword; we must escape before the guards arrive."

"But why? Why are the guards coming here again?"

Giovanni put his hand on his eldest son's shoulder, and there was a remorseful look in his eyes. "I will explain everything once we are safe. Wait…where is Kiara?"

"She was caught by some other guards after she found me."

"What? Where has she been taken?"

"To…to the _Palazzo della Signoria_,"

Maria gasped from the wagon, "The prison?"

Giovanni's lip curled in a silent snarl. "Ezio, Federico. Take your mother and siblings out of town and use the road that leads to Monteriggioni. We will catch up later."

"But what—"

"Do as I say, Federico." Giovanni snapped, "Now go!"

* * *

_Ehi _- Hey  
_Va bene - _Alright  
_Grazie - _Thank you  
_Nessun problema bella - _No problem beautiful  
_Ben trovato _- Good to see you  
_Fratelli Auditore - _Auditore brothers  
_Fottiti - _Something really rude.  
_Tartaruga -_ Turtle  
_Tu sei pazzo - _You're insane  
_Entra - C_ome in  
_Buonasera -_ Good evening  
_Bene - _Good  
_Buongiorno - G_ood morning  
_Padre - _Father_  
Avete la mia parola - _You have my word  
_Merda - _Sh*t

* * *

A/N - Whew! That was a doozy, and talk about a cliff hanger!

I was going to wait until Monday to post this, but this chapter has been burning a hole in my laptop and I couldn't resist. Now I'm sure those of you who are familiar with AC II are thinking: 'What is she doing?' Buckle up ladies and gentlemen; the next couple chapters are going to be one heck of a ride. *evil laughter* Ahem, pardon me.

As always, thanks to those who reviewed.

**Reviews**  
_ita-chan01_  
_citgirl_  
_Midnight Lullabye_  
_MJE_  
_idntlikeurpants_  
_Evenelle_  
_Falling Right Side Up_

Later!

**~TKD Dragon**


	7. Flight

Assassin's Creed II characters and references © Ubisoft  
Kiara and all other OCs © me

I'm only writing this for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. I make no profit from this.

* * *

I stood in the center of a dark room, my hands bound and hung above my head. My lip was split from where I had been hit, and the blood on my chin had dried some time ago. A fire behind me was the only source of light, and I could clearly see the different instruments of torture scattered around the room. Branding irons, whips with pieces of metal tied to the ends, knives, spikes, clubs, even a rack loomed in the shadows.

I was terrified.

Getting caught by the guards had not been on my to-do list; I had been careless. I could only pray that Fredrico had returned to the _Palazzo Auditore_, and that he and his family were riding to safety. Deep down, I knew it wouldn't take much to get information out of me. I was only a young girl, not even a full adult, and if someone were to recognize me, they would be ruthless. Horrible possibilities ran through my mind, each worse than the last, and I prayed for some kind of miracle to get me out of here!

The sound of heavy footsteps broke me from my thoughts and I started to shake out of pure terror. The door opened and three men entered; a caped man I realized must be Borgia, a burley man with a sinister air about him, and Uberto. Judging by the furious look in the latter's beady eyes; he already knew who I was and what I had done. The fat man stormed forward and slapped me across the face_._

"You dirty little whore," he hissed, "I should have you killed!"

"Cursing the girl will not remedy the situation, Uberto." Borgia said sternly, "My sources say the Auditores have made it out of Florence. What will you do?"

I ducked my head so the men wouldn't see the look of relief on my face. Thank God.

Uberto grabbed my shirt and jerked me forward. "Where are they going?"

I had enough courage left in me to growl at him. "Even if I knew, do you think I'd tell you?"

"You lie,"

I spat in his face, which earned me yet another slap. This time one of his rings cut my cheek.

Uberto turned to the third man, wiping at his face with his sleeve. "Ugo! Make her talk and report back to us!"

The two men left the room, leaving me with my torturer. Ugo gave me an ugly grin that showed off the gaps where his teeth used to be and walked over.

"It's been a while since I've had a chance at such a pretty girl like you," he said, looking me up and down. He reached forward and grabbed my chin. "I don't think we're in any hurry,"

Ugo leaned forward and the thought of his disgusting lips touching mine made me want to throw up right there, but he didn't get the chance. I saw a flash of silver and the man howled in pain as a small knife embedded itself into his back. He whipped around with a curse, but there was no one to be seen. Even I didn't know where the knife had come from.

Ugo yanked the small knife from his back with a snarl and threw it to the ground.

"Who's there?"

Silence.

The burly man took a few tentative steps away from me, obviously unnerved, and his hand went to nasty looking knife on is belt.

"Try to hide from me will ya?" He muttered, "I'll—_urk!"_

Whatever Ugo had to say was ended as another knife embedded itself in his throat. He dropped to his knees, gasping and gargling sickly for a moment before he fell face down on the floor.

Before I could even comprehend what had just happened, a hooded figure materialized silently from the shadows. The red and white robes billowed as he walked towards me, only pausing to retrieve his blades and a set of keys from the dead man. As he straightened again, the hood lifted up enough for me to see the man's face.

"Giovanni!" I gasped, remembering just in time to keep my voice down.

The Assassin quickly stroke over to me and unlocked the shackles that held my wrists. "You are lucky to be alive, Kiara."

I rubbed my wrists, not sure how to reply, but I was relieved that he had come to get me. Giovanni lifted my chin and frowned as he looked at my face. If he had been imposing before, the man was downright scary now. His eyes were barely visible in the shadow of his hood, and he was wearing numerous weapons, all of which I was sure he could use expertly. The deadly aura that radiated from Giovanni could have terrified any sane person, and to be perfectly truthful, it was scaring me.

Giovanni pulled a curved knife from his boot and handed it to me. "You might need this. Let's go."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the room. We ran down the hallways, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't be as quiet as Giovanni. The man not only possessed the ability to be freakishly silent, but he also heard the incoming guards long before me and we were able to avoid them. I was totally lost, but Giovanni seemed to know where he was going. We had to do a little bit of climbing to get over the outer wall, but we managed to escape that horrible place without being seen.

All at once Giovanni stopped and ducked into the shadows, shoving me ahead of him. We held our breath as Borgia and Uberto walked by, talking in low tones.

"Damn you, Uberto," Giovanni whispered.

We waited until the voices had died away before slipping away and down the Florentine streets. Once we were a safe distance away from the prison, Giovanni motioned for me to climb to the roofs; we were running short on time. I stuck the knife in the back of my belt and began my ascent with my Assassin companion right behind me. We were soon running across the rooftops that were lit by moonlight. I could barely keep up with Giovanni, and he had to catch my arm more than once when I came close to biffing it on the shingles. I just wanted to get as far away from the prison as I could, and my heart would jump into my throat at every suspicious sound.

All at once Giovanni shot ahead of me to jump across a distressingly large gap between buildings and I gasped when I saw he wasn't going to reach the other roof. He had not been aiming for the roof, however, and landed solidly on some scaffolding I had not seen before. He turned to me, his hand outstretched, and I had no time to even wonder if this was a good idea or not.

I jumped and landed solidly against Giovanni, but what neither of us had realized was that the scaffolding was unstable. No sooner had my feet touched the wood than it collapsed with a horrendous crash, pulling us down with it. Pain shot through my back and side as I landed hard, and more planks rained down on me.

I was stunned for a few moments, but then I started to force myself out of the rubble. I had several scrapes and bruises, but it didn't feel like I had broken anything. A groan to one side of me caught my attention and I pushed a few planks aside to see Giovanni gripping his knee and hissing in pain.

"What was that?"

"Over there!"

The shouts of guards spurred me into action and I scrambled over to Giovanni. I surprised him by helping him up and then supporting him as we hurried down the street. Perhaps it was the adrenaline, but Giovanni didn't seem that heavy even though he was leaning most of his weight on me.

We rushed through the streets as fast as Giovanni could manage until we had returned to the _Palazzo Auditore_. Storm and Giovanni's horse were waiting in the shadows and I was grateful that Storm had calmed down enough to where he would allow someone to ride him.

Once he was close enough, Giovanni clambered onto his horse with a grimace and reached into a small leather pack that was attached to the saddle.

"Here," he threw a wad of dark fabric at me, "put this on."

I caught what turned out to be a cape with a hood, and I did as Giovanni told me. Once the dark hood covered my face, I climbed up on Storm and we galloped away. I saw Giovanni glance back at his home, and I could see the sadness on his face. My heart clenched painfully for him, but there was nothing we could do anymore.

* * *

We wound through the dark streets until the large houses gave way to rolling countryside. I had ridden a few times before, but never this fast, and I had to grip the saddle with one hand to keep from bouncing off. Giovanni led the way, but I found myself struggling to hold Storm back. The horse saw our escape as a race, and he wanted to win. It would have been cool to see just how fast Storm could run, but that would have to come later.

It seemed like forever, but the wagon and the rest of the family came into sight at the top of a small knoll. All at once, Giovanni reined his horse to a stop under the black shadow of a tree. Once I managed to do the same with Storm, I turned to him.

"Giovanni?"

The man breathed out a heavy sigh from under his hood. "My children…they do not know,"

I had pretty much gathered that by this point, but I kept my mouth shut. This was not going to be easy for anyone. After a moment, Giovanni took a deep breath and urged his horse forward. I followed him quietly, suddenly feeling like an outsider.

Ezio and Federico came up to us as we approached, and I kept my hood on to cover my battered face. Federico reached us first and gave Giovanni a helpless look before addressing me.

"Kiara, are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

I gave him the best reassuring grin I could muster, even though there was no true feeling behind it. "Not too bad."

Federico frowned, reaching for my hood and tugging it down before I could stop him. He took one look at me and the utter remorse that crossed his face made me feel bad for him.

"_Dio mio, _how many times did those _bastardi _hit you?"

"It wasn't your fault, Federico. I should have been more careful."

Ezio came up and his brow furrowed when he saw me, but he turned to Giovanni, who had been sitting silently on his horse.

"_Padre,_ what is going on? Why did we have to run?"

Giovanni's voice was quiet as he answered. "I am an Assassin."

"_Papá,"_ Claudia spoke up from the wagon, "you're not making any sense."

Giovanni motioned for all of us to continue down the road as he spoke, pushing his hood back. "Do you remember the stories I used to tell you when you were young? About the hooded men who fought a secret war? Those were not stories, but real events that happened to real people. Some of them even happened to me. The Assassin Order has dedicated itself to fighting those who would see the entire human race enslaved."

"Who are they, _papá?" _Petruccio asked.

Giovanni's eyes tightened, "The Templars. They long for power more than anything in the world, and will stop at nothing to get it."

"But why are they after us?" Federico asked, "I thought Uberto was your friend,"

"I thought so too, son. But when I was in Rome, I discovered a conspiracy that I fear leads all the way to the Pope."

"That's why you were in _Roma?"_ Ezio spoke up now, his voice taking on an accusing tone, "Have _all_ of your trips been for this Assassin business? When exactly were you planning on telling us?"

Giovanni looked so remorseful that I felt bad for him. "I should have told you long ago, Ezio, and not waited until all of this came undone. I did not think I would be found out this quickly."

"Wait, you knew this would happen?"

"Not the way it did, and not this soon." Giovanni suddenly looked weary, "It doesn't matter now."

Suddenly Claudia cried out, pointing back down the road, _"Papá!"_

We all turned to look back and my heart leapt into my throat when I saw a mass of about ten soldiers thundering in our direction. How did they find us?

Giovanni turned his horse around, his face set like stone.

"Federico, Ezio, we must distract them."

The two brothers paled, but they nodded.

"Giovanni…no, please."

Giovanni looked over to Maria, who had tears in her eyes. He urged his horse over to the wagon and leaned over to kiss her gently.

"Keep them safe, and don't look back."

Maria took a deep breath to steady herself. "Come back to us,"

Giovanni gave her a smile, but I wasn't sure he felt as confident as he looked. "We will."

With that he spurred his horse forward with Ezio and Federico right behind him, kicking up a cloud of dust. We all watched with a sinking feeling as the three men took off to fight our pursuers. I heard Petruccio sniff and the scared, helpless look on his face made me want to hold him and tell him everything was going to be alright. But no one knew if that was true.

A tear rolled down Maria's cheek, but she put on a brave face and snapped the reins with a sharp shout. The two horses leapt forward and we took off as fast as we could. I crouched over Storm's neck, hiding my tears in his mane as it whipped across my face.

_Please…come back._

* * *

Giovanni's mind raced as he and his sons rushed down the road. They could not take the entire troop head on, it would just be suicide. They needed to distract them and draw their attention away from the rest of the family. The man looked over at Federico and Ezio, who rode alongside him bravely; even though he knew they were scared.

Giovanni now regretted keeping his secret from his children, but he had not left his sons completely unprepared. For the last couple years he had trained them to fight with their fists and with a sword, and both had excelled in each area.

"There they are!"

Giovanni's jaw tightened when he heard the shout, but he steeled himself. If they could draw the soldiers off the road and get them to spread out instead of being in a tight cluster, the men would be easier to pick off.

The three continued their headlong dash, only swerving off the road when Giovanni was sure that the soldiers would follow.

"Scatter!" He shouted over his shoulder to Ezio and Federico, "Do as I do!"

The young men peeled off in separated directions, confusing the soldiers and causing them to split up. Giovanni yanked sharply at the reins, and his horse swerved abruptly and almost came to a stop, just as he had been trained to do. The man who had been right behind him shot by, and Giovanni slashed him across the throat as he did. Now back in motion, the Assassin parried an incoming blow from the next soldier's sword and used his momentum to run the man through.

Now with a brief moment, Giovanni looked over to where his eldest son had gone. Federico's strikes were rushed, but he was defending himself well, and it seemed as if he had managed to even cut down a soldier.

Three down.

Giovanni had no more time to watch as the next fight came to him. This man showed more experience and the two exchanged fast and furious blows until a slip in concentration allowed the older man to catch his opponent between the ribs with his blade.

A pained cry from Ezio sent Giovanni's heart into his throat and he looked around frantically until he found his younger son. Ezio's right sleeve was torn and bloody, but the injury seemed to be minor as he fought back. A wild back-swipe from Ezio's sword caught the soldier in the neck and the man tumbled to the ground.

Relieved for the moment, Giovanni grabbed a throwing knife and flung it at one of the remaining soldiers who was attacking Federico, catching the man expertly in the back.

Then it was over. The only sounds to be heard now were heavy breathing from both men and horses. Giovanni looked over the bodies lying on the ground and his brow furrowed. Hadn't there been more? Suddenly his eyes widened in horror and he spurred his horse back to the road.

"Father! What is it?" Federico shouted as he and Ezio followed.

"It's the other men! They've gone after the rest of the family!"

* * *

_Padre - _Father  
_Papá - _Dad (or a more informal version of _padre)  
__Roma - _Rome

* * *

A/N – Had enough suspense yet? I know I'm enjoying myself. XD

Sorry for a short chapter, but I couldn't get it to stretch out any longer. *fail* Oh well, the next chapter will have some more meat to it, I promise.

So, cat's out of the bag. Giovanni's an Assassin and everyone's in some pretty serious trouble. What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!

I got some pretty good reviews the last time around. Maybe I should leave you guys hanging more often. ;P *sends virtual hugs to everyone who reviewed* You have no idea how happy your feedback makes me, keep it coming!

**Reviews**  
_Midnight Lullabye_  
_ita-chan01_  
_MJE_  
_idntlikeurpants_  
_ExoProto_  
_Evenelle_  
_Citgirl_  
_brittany_

Thanks, and have a happy Thanksgiving!

**~TKD Dragon**


	8. Fight

Assassin's Creed II characters and references © Ubisoft  
Kiara and all other OCs © me

* * *

The wagon rattled as we rushed down the road, but I heard Petruccio loud and clear a minute later.

"_Mamá,_ they're still coming!"

I looked over my shoulder and saw that most of the soldiers had broken off to fight Giovanni, Federico, and Ezio, but there were still four in pursuit. They would be on us in a matter of minutes and judging by the way they were armed…I couldn't even think about what would happen.

I had to do something…I was the only one who could do something! Maybe I could break off and try to draw them away…no, that wouldn't work. I glanced over into the wagon and a crazy idea hit me when I saw that a bow and a quiver of arrows had been thrown in.

"Claudia!" I shouted over the noise, "Hand me that bow!"

"What are you going to do?" She nearly screamed back as she handed me the bow and arrows.

"I don't know! Just keep going!"

It was Maria's turn to scream, "Kiara, don't!"

But I had already had reined Storm away from the wagon and off the road. We rushed through the trees in the direction of the soldiers for a little ways, and then stopped when we were hidden in the shadows.

This was stupid, so very incredibly stupid. I had taken archery once in high school, but that had been almost two years ago. My fingers were shaking so much I could barely notch the arrow to the string as I heard the men coming closer and closer. They came into sight and I shot as soon as I had a good target.

I had been aiming for the first man, but because they were moving I missed and hit the soldier behind him in the neck. The man gave a gargling cry and grasped at the shaft before he fell from his horse.

I was horrified; I hadn't meant to kill him.

"Archer!"

The remaining three men yanked their horses to a halt, temporarily panicked. Any good fighter would have used that to their advantage, but I was too scared to stay put. I spurred Storm and we took off through the trees.

"There! After him!"

For a few moments, I could do nothing except for cling to the saddle. A wave of nausea had over taken me, and my body convulsed as I heaved a few times. There was nothing in my stomach to come back up, but that didn't make me feel any better. My eyes watered and I prayed that Storm wouldn't fall.

What had I done?

_You did what you had to do. _The strangely calm though crossed my mind, as if it belonged to someone else.

_I didn't mean to kill him!_

_Then what __**were**__ you expecting? This isn't a game; it's either kill or be killed._

An arrow whistled by my ear and shocked me back into full alertness. I yanked Storm to one side just in time to avoid a second. The horse whinnied in fright and caught the bit in his teeth. There was nothing I could do to slow him down as he bolted ahead and back onto the road, but I could direct him in a zig-zag motion to avoid the still incoming arrows. I was sure that I was going to be hit at any second.

I noticed that I still had the bow in my hand and in a moment of pure desperation, I managed to notch a second arrow and turned in the saddle to shoot again. This shot missed the man by a mile, but hit his horse instead. The poor animal shrieked and fell, throwing his rider to the ground.

I didn't have much time to think about it, something hit my left shoulder and I screamed as terrible pain shot down my arm. I had been hit, and the bow fell from my hand as it jerked reflexively, leaving me with no way to defend myself.

Storm was pulling for breath and starting to foam at the mouth. He wasn't used to running for long periods of time, but the war horses behind us were. I heard the cackles of the men behind me as they slowly overtook us.

"We've got you now!"

My left arm hurt so badly I could barely hang onto the reins and the arrow was still imbedded in my shoulder, bouncing painfully with each jolt. Something poked into my lower back and I suddenly remembered the knife that Giovanni had given to me. I reached back with my good arm and pulled it out, even though I knew it probably wasn't going to do me much good.

Storm started to slow down and that was all it took for one of the soldiers to rush by me and thrust his horse in Storm's way. My poor horse stopped completely and reared on his hind legs in a panic. I clung to his mane to stay on until he had dropped on all fours again. The two soldiers circled around us, brandishing their swords menacingly. Storm continued to dance backwards, snorting and neighing loudly. I crouched low against his neck, gripping the knife in my good hand.

This was it. I was going to die here.

My mouth went dry and it felt like every organ was seizing up inside me. The only solace I could think of was that I was going to see dad again. I saw the point of one of the swords come up over me and I closed my eyes tightly with a shrill cry.

A furious bellow drew our attention and I opened my eyes again just in time to see something silver fly through the air and imbed itself into the neck of the soldier who had been about to kill me. Blood sprayed from the wound as he fell from his horse, some of it getting on me.

The sound of thundering hooves was what I comprehended next and it only took a split second for red and white robes to flash by me. The last soldier didn't even have time to raise his sword before he was cut down as well.

Storm had stopped hopping around, but he was heaving and I could feel his muscles quivering. I was shaking just as badly, feeling like I was going to be sick all over again. The whole world swam before my eyes for a moment, and I gripped the saddle to keep from falling.

"Kiara."

A deep voice sounded to my right just before a strong hand gripped my arm. I looked up to see Giovanni looming over me, his sleeves stained with blood and his face harsh with worry. He turned to Ezio and Federico, who had followed him.

"Go after the others, make sure they are alright."

The two nodded and rushed off in a flurry of dust. Giovanni turned his attention back to me, his fingers still curled tightly around my arm.

"Are you alright?"

"M-my arm…"

Giovanni leaned over a little bit and his eyes widened when he saw the arrow in my left shoulder.

"_Merda!"_

He swung himself down from his horse, wincing as he carefully used his injured knee, and reached up to help me down as well. As I reached the ground, my knees nearly buckled and I slumped forward against him, my good arm curling around his middle in desperation. I started to sob out of fear and horror, haunted by what I had just seen. Giovanni held me tightly, rebuking me at the same time.

"What in God's name were you thinking? You could have been killed, Kiara! Now you're wounded and we still have hours' worth of traveling to go."

"I-I'm s-sorry…" I blubbered out.

Giovanni exhaled heavily, remorsefully. "You should not have had to witness any of that, you brave, stupid girl."

I sniffed as I tried to get myself back under control; now was not the time for a meltdown. Giovanni pried me from him and I wiped at my eyes, completely embarrassed for losing it like that.

"Let's look at your arm,"

When the arrow hit me, it had caught the edge of my cape as well. Giovanni took the knife I had been holding and cut away at the fabric of the cape and my sleeve too. The full moon gave us some light and he wiggled the arrow slightly, making me hiss.

"It is not caught in the bone, that is fortunate. It will make pulling the head out much easier."

I felt the blood drain from my face, "P-pull it out?"

Giovanni regarded me sternly. "Would you rather leave it there?"

I gulped and didn't say anything else.

The man carefully gripped the shaft with one hand and my arm with the other as he began to ease the arrowhead out. It took a lot of effort on my part to hold still and stay quiet…darn it, that hurt!

The metal head finally came loose and I let out a trembling breath as Giovanni tossed the arrow away. He continued to poke and prod at the wound until I pulled at his grip in protest.

"Ow! What are you doing?"

"Hold still, Kiara." Giovanni ordered, "Arrow wounds are notorious for becoming infected, and I don't have any medical supplies with me."

With a yank, Giovanni ripped my ruined sleeve from its seams and tore the fabric into strips, one of which he wrapped securely around my shoulder. The brief silence was very uncomfortable, and I could practically feel Giovanni's displeasure radiating off of him in waves.

"This is unbelievable," he muttered finally, "you _should not_ have taken such measures. Haven't you put yourself in enough danger already?"

I kept my eyes on the ground, "I…I was just trying to stop them. I didn't know what else to do."

Giovanni sighed as he tied the knot, and when he spoke again, his voice was quiet.

"Do not scare me like that again."

It took a little work for the two of us to get back on our horses; Giovanni with his knee and me with my arm. Storm seemed to have recovered from his run, and I made sure to pat him on the neck.

"Good boy,"

I pulled the cape over my shoulder to hide the bandages as we rode on. I felt really bad for making Giovanni have to save me _again,_ and I also felt completely stupid for taking on the soldiers when I had no hope of winning. There were times when I considered myself smart, but apparently that opinion was rather skewed.

We caught up to everyone else, again, and I tried to avoid everyone's gaze. Maria put her hand over her chest in relief.

"Kiara, _grazie a Dio._ Where you hurt?" (thank God)

I shuffled uncomfortably in the saddle, "Um…kind of…"

Giovanni interjected. "We must continue. Infection could set in for any of you three, and we must reach Monteriggioni before then."

Three? I looked up and my mouth nearly fell open to see that Ezio and Federico were hurt as well. A good portion of Ezio's right sleeve was stained red and it looked like Federico had been cut across the chest. Things were not looking good; four out of seven of us were hurt in one way or another, and we still had a long ways to go before we reached Monter…Monti…whatever that place was!

We traveled a few more miles in silence. I think we were all still in shock from what had happened and were still trying to process it all. Even Claudia was unusually quiet, but I knew she'd have plenty to say later. Ezio's arm looked terrible because there was so much blood, and I kept catching myself looking at it.

It was Federico who spotted the barn hidden in the woods, and after a little investigating, Giovanni decided that we would spend the night there.

"_Papá,_ you cannot be serious!" Claudia protested, "It looks filthy!"

"It will be safer than traveling this road in the dead of night," Giovanni replied, "your mother brought a few blankets, you can sleep on those."

Claudia huffed indignantly, but didn't argue anymore.

The barn was big enough to hide the wagon in and it looked well-kept aside from being completely empty. While Maria, Claudia, and Petruccio were laying out blankets on some fresh straw, Federico unhitched the bays from the wagon and Giovanni, Ezio, and I took the saddles of the others.

My shoulder hurt every time I moved my arm, but I still felt too ashamed about it to say anything. I clumsily removed Storm's saddle and he seemed relieved to have it off. I couldn't help but smile as he tried to stick his nose in my pocket, and I promised myself I'd find the biggest apple for him the next time I had the chance.

Giovanni put his saddle down and then leaned against one of the walls with a wince, his hand gripping his knee. Maria noticed and stood.

"Did you injure your knee again, Giovanni?"

He exhaled forcefully, "I'm afraid so,"

Maria walked over and put her hands on his arm. "At least let me look at it,"

"_Va bene._ Federico, I heard running water nearby, why don't you, Ezio, and Kiara take the horses to get a drink."

The three of us bobbed our heads and Maria helped Giovanni over to a bench where he could sit down. Federico took the two bays, I took Storm, and Ezio took the others as we trudged wearily outside. Luckily, the stream wasn't far away and all the horses were glad for some water.

While I was waiting for Storm, I took the opportunity to wash the blood off of my bare arm, being careful not to get the makeshift bandages wet. I also washed my face, cringing as the water stung the cut on my cheek. I could only imagine how I looked now with a battered face and injured arm.

Once the horses had enough to drink, we led them all back up to the barn and into the stables that still had doors on them. Storm all but spit the bridle out of his mouth when I took it off and I noticed that the corners of his mouth looked a little raw.

"I'm sorry boy," I said quietly as I stroked his neck, "I guess I'm not that good of a rider. I'll be more careful next time."

When I pulled my hand away, my palm felt sticky. I looked at it and my stomach gave a nauseating lurch as I saw the half dried blood smeared on my hand. I had forgotten about that. Even though I was telling myself it was a bad idea, I looked down to see that there was blood spattered on my pants as well.

My knees gave out and I landed on all fours, clapping one hand over my mouth to muffle the embarrassing sounds as my stomach tried to rid itself of stuff that wasn't there. My eyes watered again as I gave one particularly painful retch, and I hoped that no one would hear me. Finally, the convulsions subsided and I sat back on my knees, shaking like a leaf. It's one thing to hear about death or see it on TV, but it's another thing entirely to witness it first-hand.

A long nose came into sight and I looked up to see that Storm had dropped his head to my level, his ears cocked forward curiously. I wiped at my mouth and swallowed the nasty after-taste in my throat as I stood, using Storm's neck for support. There was something comforting about his warm bulk and he was unusually quiet as I took some deep breaths.

"Thanks bud."

"Kiara? Are you alright?" Ezio's voice broke through my thoughts.

I kept Storm between me and Ezio out of embarrassment, "I'm fine,"

The stable door opened and I cringed to myself as he stepped around Storm.

"You don't look 'fine'," Ezio said quietly, "you're very pale."

"You wouldn't feel so good either if you had just tried to cough up everything in your stomach," I muttered.

"Actually…I already have,"

I looked up in surprise and saw that Ezio looked a little pale and embarrassed himself. "The worst part was I ate a large lunch,"

I couldn't help but smile weakly at his attempt at humor, and I felt better knowing that I wasn't the only one who was so affected by what had happened. Ezio smiled back even though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"You will feel better after you get some sleep," he suggested.

"You're going to get some rest too, right?" I inquired as we left the stall.

Ezio sighed, "After all I've seen…I'm not sure." All at once he winced and hissed a curse under his breath, reaching over to pluck carefully at his bloodied sleeve.

"What's wrong?"

"My sleeve keeps sticking to my wound and makes it bleed all over again."

"Do you want me to wrap it for you?" I asked, cringing as fresh blood appeared on the already ruined fabric.

Ezio looked grateful, "If it's not too much trouble…"

"I'll be right back."

Maria had a few extra makeshift bandages that she let me have and when I got back to Ezio, his shirt was open and he was trying to ease his arm out of the sleeve. I helped him peel the fabric from his arm and got my first good look at the cut. It was a long one, stretching over the side of his bicep clear down to his elbow. Even though Ezio's arm was covered in dried blood, I didn't have anything to wash it off with, so I had to settle with just wrapping the cut to the best of my ability. It took a little work to get the strips of fabric to stay where I wanted them, but eventually I had most of Ezio's upper arm securely bandaged.

"Is it too tight?" I asked once I tied the knot.

Ezio moved his arm experimentally, "No, you did well. How is your shoulder?"

"It hurts every time I move my arm," I admitted.

"Then try not to move it so much,"

"Easier said than done,"

Ezio gave a small wince as he carefully pulled the sticky sleeve back onto his arm, "Indeed,"

As he buttoned up his shirt, Giovanni motioned for us to come over where the rest of the family had gathered. I pulled the cape tighter around my shoulders as I walked over; it was starting to feel cool.

"Even though we're staying her tonight, we will need to keep watch. Ezio, Federico, and I will take turns." He gave me a pointed look, "The rest of you need to get some rest. We leave at dawn."

"_Papá," _Petruccio sniffed, "I want to go home,"

Giovanni's face fell, "We cannot, my son. _Mi dispiace,"_

There wasn't much more to say as Giovanni, Federico, and Ezio went up into the loft where they would spend the night. There were two blankets spread out on the straw, Maria and Claudia took one, Petruccio and I took the other. Even the horses had settled in for the night and the only thing that broke the silence was the soft chirping of crickets.

I tried to sleep, but I was too shaken up. So much had changed so quickly that I couldn't help but feel scared. What would happen to us now? I didn't even know why we were going this way, but Giovanni seemed to have some kind of backup plan.

My thoughts were interrupted when Petruccio shifted behind me. I looked over to see him curled into a ball and he was starting to shiver. Maria and Claudia were already asleep so I quietly got up and took my cape off.

"Here," I whispered as I covered him with the cloth and other half of the blanket.

"Kiara, where will you sleep?" He asked quietly.

"Right here," I patted the straw.

"But…won't you get cold?"

I gave him the best smile I could muster, "You need the blanket more than I do, Petruccio. You don't need to get sick again,"

Petruccio's eyes were drooping at this point, so he nodded and curled up under the blanket. I waited until I was sure he was asleep, which didn't take long, before I laid down again. The straw was itchy, but surprisingly warm when I finally got settled. My eyes got heavier and heavier until I finally gave in and fell asleep, straw or not. My last thought was a hope that there weren't any nasty bugs that might pay a visit.

* * *

I was shaken awake by Federico a few hours later. Ezio was already hooking up the two bays to the wagon and the other horses were saddled. I couldn't help but notice the dark circles under Federico's eyes. The bloodstain on the front of his shirt had dried and now looked black.

"Did you get any sleep?" I asked.

"Not much, _piccola. _Why are you sleeping on the straw?"

I stretched some, "Petruccio needed the blanket, he was getting cold."

Federico smiled a little, _"Grazie,"_

He stepped over and gently shook Petruccio's shoulder. "Petruccio, it's time to wake up."

The mumbled reply was barely understandable. "Mmff, go 'way Federico, lemme sleep."

A low chuckle came from the older brother as he peeled back the blanket. "Come on, _frattello piccolo. _ We need to go." (little brother)

While Federico convinced Petruccio to come out from under the blankets, I stretched again, only to grimace and grip my shoulder. The puncture wound throbbed under the suddenly tight bandages, and I started to pull them off to relieve the pressure. Now I don't know a whole lot about anatomy or medicine, but even I could tell after one look at my shoulder that it was bad. The wound was swollen and hot to the touch, and an angry red color was starting to spread down my arm. It felt like all the muscles in my shoulder and upper arm were tight, making it very painful to move. The bandages were stained red, but it wasn't from blood. All in all, it was totally disgusting and I covered it with my hand.

I looked over to Giovanni and caught his eye, not wanting to make a scene. His limp was more pronounced as he walked over, and I hoped that didn't mean his knee was getting worse.

"Is it your arm?" he asked quietly.

I nodded as I moved my hand so he could see, and Giovanni hissed under his breath.

"It's become infected. This is bad."

Yeah, I gathered that much.

Giovanni took the bandages and rewrapped my arm, his face grim. "A fever will set in soon, I doubt we will reach Monteriggioni before then."

I swallowed hard, "Wh-what's the worst that could happen?"

"You could die, or lose your arm completely."

I felt the blood drain from my face. Lose my arm? Like in having it cut _off?_ I had read enough horror stories in my text books to know that they didn't have anesthetic here. Now I was scared, _very _scared.

Giovanni must have seen my horrified expression because he suddenly hugged me.

"It won't come to that. We'll get to Monteriggioni before then, I promise."

"Serves me right for asking stupid questions," I mumbled.

Giovanni gave a short chuckle and patted me on the back reassuringly. "Tell me if it gets worse,"

As soon as all the horses were ready and all our things gathered, we left the barn and continued on our way. The hours and miles passed by slowly, only marked by the moving sun and changing landscape. Conversation was minimal at best; everyone was too worried, tired, or upset to talk much. I had gotten my cape back from Petruccio once it warmed up and I was glad because even though the sun was shining down, I still felt chilled. It wasn't until I started feeling woozy that I realized that the fever Giovanni had talked about was starting to set in.

For a while, I was okay. I didn't feel sick to my stomach and I could keep kind of warm by staying wrapped up in the cloak. Little by little, though, I started to wear down. I felt hot and cold in turns and my head was starting to swim, making me feel a little nauseous. My entire arm felt sore and my shoulder throbbed painfully under the stained bandages. Ezio was riding next to me and I saw the worried glances he was shooting my way, but I was convinced that I would make it to Monteriggioni. It couldn't be much farther…right?

Wrong. The miles kept dragging on and I continued to feel worse and worse until I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled on the reins to stop Storm, but even that movement was enough to make me dizzy and I gripped the saddle as the world swam before my eyes.

"Kiara?" I heard Ezio's concerned voice to my right.

"Ezio, I'm gonna fall." I gritted out.

I focused on staying upright as I heard him dismount and walk around his horse to me. He reached up to help me down and I somehow managed to get my leg across Storm's body, but the moment my feet touched the ground, my legs gave out and Ezio had to catch me.

"Father!"

I was barely aware that Ezio was laying me down on the ground. I was just tired…so tired…crap, I didn't think I was this sick.

"Kiara. Kiara wake up!"

I forced my eyes open to see Giovanni crouched over me, feeling my face with his hand. I realized that I was propped up against Ezio and I felt incredibly hot and sweaty.

"She's running a fever. Damn it."

I just let my head rest against Ezio's arm, too sick to care about anything anymore.

"Put her in the wagon, we'll reach Monteriggioni shortly. They'll be able to help her there."

Even as out of it as I was, I could still hear the worry in Giovanni's voice. I groaned as Ezio picked me up and carried me over to the wagon, where another pair of arms lifted me even higher and into the back. Federico…

Just before everything went black, I realized that Claudia was cradling my head in her lap, and for some strange reason I wanted to say thank you, but I didn't even get that far before I passed out.

* * *

The mood was grim after Kiara collapsed and didn't improve even as the first signs of Monteriggioni appeared. Ezio held Storm's reins as they continued along. The big horse had not been pleased by the turn of events, and it had taken some convincing on Ezio's part just to lead the horse.

"We're almost there," Giovanni announced as they rounded another bend in the road.

"_Grazie a Dio,"_ Claudia mumbled under her breath.

Kiara stirred a little bit and muttered something unintelligible before falling still again. Claudia dabbed at the older girl's face with the edge of her dress, her expression sad and worried.

"Why must you always be so reckless?"

As the first glimpse of the ramparts came into sight, everyone started to pick up the pace. It seemed as though safety was finally in sight, but not for long. Just ahead of the small party, several men materialized out of the forest and blocked the road, each one armed.

"The Pazzi!" Federico hissed.

"What are they doing here?" Ezio demanded to no one in particular, his hand reaching for his sword.

"_Buon giorno,_ Auditores." Vieri greeted casually as he walked out, "How could you leave _Firenze_ without saying a proper goodbye?"

"_Papá!"_

Giovanni turned at Petruccio's warning and saw that more of Vieri's men had surrounded them from behind.

"What do you want, Vieri?" The man snapped. He was in no mood to play the boy's games.

"So many things. A larger _palazzo,_ two new steeds," Vieri glanced at Claudia, "a prettier bride…oh, and yes, your lives."

Vieri's men drew their swords an advanced on the family. Giovanni snarled and spurred his horse between them and the wagon. He could not fight on foot with his knee, but he had his sword and his horse had been trained to do a little fighting as well. The white gelding's ears flattened against his head at the threat and kicked out with his back feet, catching one man in the ribs.

Federico and Ezio had dismounted and were fighting furiously with the thugs, trying to keep them from approaching the wagon. Storm, now loose, ran from the fray and trampled two men in the process before disappearing into the woods.

Maria tried take the wagon out of the fight, but a couple of men grabbed the horses' bridles and yanked them to a halt.

"You're not going anywhere!"

Claudia and Petruccio could only watch wide-eyed and frozen in fear as the fight continued all around them. For a while, it seemed as if their brothers and father were winning, but Vieri wasn't through.

"I grow tired of this game. Finish them! And do not spare the women!"

The rest of the men ran forward to overwhelm the Auditore men with their numbers alone, but suddenly several fell the ground, each with an arrow in his back. The other's withdrew, startled by the mysterious deaths of their comrades.

"What sorcery is this?" Vieri cried out.

A deep, booming voice laughed from the cover of the woods. "Not sorcery, boy. Skill!"

Giovanni couldn't have been more relieved to hear that voice. Mario was still as watchful as ever.

"Show yourself!" Vieri shouted, holding his sword ready.

"As you wish,"

The younger man's sword was knocked from his hand as other men appeared, led by a man with a long scar over his left eye. The mercenaries circled the wagon defensively, ignoring the confused looks from Ezio and Federico.

"Kill them!" Vieri nearly shrieked, "Kill them all!"

The mysterious man grinned wickedly and quickly advanced on the Pazzi boy. Vieri quickly lost his nerve and ran for his life, more mocking laughter sounding behind him.

From there, the fight was one-sided and the mercenaries made quick work of what was left of Vieri's thugs.

Ezio found himself standing next to their savior, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you, _Signore,"_

The man chuckled, "No need to be so formal, Ezio,"

Ezio blinked, now completely confused, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

The grin just got wider as the man spread his arms. "Don't you recognize me? It's a-me, Mario!"

Ezio's mouth fell open and he found himself on the receiving end of a nearly crushing hug. "Uncle Mario? _Oof!"_

Mario chuckled, "It's been too long, _nipote! _Far too long! I'm not surprised that you don't recognize me, though. You were just barely walking the last time I saw you."

Giovanni rode up and carefully dismounted. Even though he was thankful that his older brother had showed up, he couldn't help but brace himself as Mario approached; their last meeting hadn't ended on the best of terms. But the man grunted in surprise when he was also enveloped in a burly bear hug.

"It's good to see you again, _fratello piccolo."_

Relieved, Giovanni returned the hug whole-heartedly. "It's good to see you as well, Mario."

The older man stepped back. "Ah, it's been too long Giovanni. Look at these boys! Federico! You've put on some height since I saw you last."

Federico sheathed his sword and hugged Mario. "Indeed. It's good to see you again, uncle."

The happy reunion was interrupted when Petruccio called from the wagon. _"Papá,_ I think Kiara's getting worse."

Giovanni limped over to the wagon and cringed as he peered over the edge. Kiara's face was very pale and he could hear her labored breathing. Mario came up beside him and his brow furrowed.

"Who is this? She looks as if she's been beaten."

"Kiara is a friend, and she was wounded when we escaped."

"Yes, I heard about what happened in _Firenze." _Mario looked back to see that his men on horseback had returned with Ezio and Federico's horses in tow.

"Mario, we could not catch the big grey, he was too fast."

"We will deal with him later." Mario motioned to one of the men, "You there, get this young lady to the _villa. Fretta!" _(hurry)

The man nodded and brought his horse over to the wagon. He hopped in the back and lifted Kiara easily. With a little maneuvering, he managed to get her situated sideways on the saddle and with one arm wrapped around her middle; he spurred his horse into a gallop.

Mario turned to the rest of the family. "Maroné will take good care of her, I promise. Come, let's get you all away from here. There is much we need to discuss."

* * *

_Merda! - _Sh*t  
_Grazie a Dio - _Thank God  
_Mi dispiace - _I'm sorry  
_Piccola - _Little one (feminine)  
_Grazie - _Thank you  
_Frattello piccolo -_ Little brother  
_Buon giorno - _Good day  
_Nipote - _Nephew  
_Fretta - _Hurry!

* * *

A/N – *headdesk multiple times* Did I draw that out or what? I kept writing myself into corners with this chapter, that's why it took so long. I hope that's not painfully obvious. Sorry if the last fight scene is lousy, I'm still working on those.

I looked up on Google how far Monteriggioni is from Florence, and it's just over thirty miles! It would have taken Ezio, Maria, and Claudia over eleven hours to walk that far in the game, and that's without a break. I figured it wouldn't be a whole lot faster on horseback, I mean come on; they can't run the whole way.

Oh well, more material for me to use.

I have to say, all the support and feedback I've gotten from everyone has really inspired me to continue with this. _Destiny_ wouldn't be where it is now if it wasn't for you reading it. :) I would like to extend a _big_ thank you to all who have taken the time to review. I love you guys!

**Reviews**  
_citgirl_  
_Evenelle_  
_Midnight Lullabye_  
_ExoProto_  
_ita-chan01_  
_idntlikeurpants_  
_brittany_  
_Falling Right Side Up_  
_MJE_

I think the updates are going to start coming slower as I get into the more complicated part of the story. Besides, finals are coming up too. *shudders* I am _so _ready for Christmas break…and Christmas. Just be patient with me, I won't drop the story, I just want to do this right.

Until next time, my friends.

**~TKD Dragon**


	9. Falling Apart

Assassin's Creed II characters and references (c) Ubisoft  
Kiara and all other OCs (c) me

* * *

It had been two days since the Auditore's frantic flight to Monteriggioni, and everyone had settled in, more or less. However, now that the danger was over, the tension, confusion, and anger over the sudden revelation about Giovanni's secrets had surfaced fully, making life all but miserable for everyone.

Mario had been astounded that Giovanni had kept the Assassin legacy from his children, and finally pulled his brother aside.

"I don't understand, _fratello."_ Mario said as they entered his office, "Why did you not tell your children of their heritage? Of _our_ heritage?"

"I thought I could protect them," Giovanni answered quietly. His knee had been braced, but he was currently using a crutch to keep his weight off of it until it healed completely.

Mario snorted, "Protect them? You know better than most how cruel this world can be, Giovanni. No one should have to see what we have, to train the next generation of our lineage to be killers, but they have to learn how to survive. That is how we protect them. You and I knew exactly what our heritage was from the time we were old enough to understand it."

Giovanni was silent for a long moment, a faraway look in his dark eyes. "Mario, when Maria and I discovered that she was expecting our first child, I promised myself that I would raise our sons the same way father raised us. But right before Federico was born, I was sent on a mission to eliminate a Templar target. Things became ugly and a young boy was murdered for no reason"

Giovanni put his face in his hands, "To this day I can still see him, lying in the street, shot down by the Templar's own command. I was so enraged that I lost my senses and I killed the man as brutally as I could."

Mario cringed, knowing how his younger brother prided himself on his self-control. Giovanni took a deep breath and continued.

"I never spoke to Maria of what happened, but it haunts me to this day. When Federico was born I was so proud, but I could still see the boy and the blood on my hands. I didn't want that kind of life for my son." Giovanni ran his hand through his hair with a heavy sigh, "But, it would seem that kind of life found him regardless."

Mario took a minute to absorb what he had heard and then put his hand on Giovanni's shoulder.

"Giovanni, I know you only want the best for your children, but in order to protect them, we must train them to take on our work and the work of our ancestors. The world will never be safe as long as the Templars seek to control it."

"Yes, I know. I will speak to Federico and Ezio."

"What of Petruccio?"

Giovanni shook his head. "Petruccio may never completely recover from his illness."

"I see." Mario clapped his hands together, "Now that we have that established, what are we to do with Kiara?"

Giovanni looked at his brother, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I have my concerns about this young lady."

"Concerns?"

Mario frowned slightly. "Yes. I find it _very_ hard to believe that she was somehow brought here by the fabled Apple, particularly when that Piece of Eden has been missing for hundreds of years."

Giovanni sighed, "I know it sounds absurd, but she had knowledge of the Templars, Assassins, and Pieces of Eden. I could not leave her on the streets when she knew all that but had no idea of where she was."

"And yet she conveniently discovered the plot against you."

Giovanni's brow furrowed, knowing what was going through his older brother's mind. "Mario…"

"I'm just exploring all options at this point."

"Kiara is _not_ a Templar!"

"There are too many coincidences! Was anyone with her when she 'discovered' this information?"

"Well, no, but—"

"But nothing. I want to keep an eye on her."

Giovanni ran his hand over his face in aggravation. "You cannot be serious! I've used the Sight, Mario, and Kiara is no threat."

"I will believe it when I see her myself. I am going to the outskirts of Monteriggioni to see about the few farms we have out there. Until I return, she is to stay inside the _villa._"

* * *

Giovanni stormed into the room, or as best he could with the crutch, growling under his breath.

"Of all the ideas he could have come up with, _that _had to be the one he chose!"

"Giovanni?"

The man sighed heavily as Maria walked over, "It's Mario, he thinks Kiara might be a Templar,"

Maria's brows knitted together, "Why?"

Giovanni carefully sat down with a soft groan, "He thinks that there were too many coincidences _and_ he doesn't believe that Kiara was suddenly whisked here by a Piece of Eden."

Maria mulled this information over in her thoughts for a few moments. Yes, it was difficult to believe, but after the few months that Kiara had spent with them, it was impossible to see the young woman as a danger to them. Maria sat down next to her husband.

"You made the right choice by bringing Kiara into our home, Giovanni, regardless of the circumstances. I trust your judgment."

"Yes, and look where that's brought us," the man replied, somewhat bitterly, "Ezio and Claudia have not spoken to me in two days, Petruccio is ill again, Kiara has not woken yet, and now I have to somehow convince my brother that our young friend is not a threat!"

"You and he never did quite see eye to eye," Maria mused, gently brushing Giovanni's hair back.

"Yes, that's why I left Monteriggioni in the first place," he grumbled.

Maria couldn't help but chuckle softly; she remembered the rivalry that had existed between the two brothers. "Well, it seems to me that once we get this mess with Kiara taken care of, you and Mario will have to put your differences aside, we are going to be living her after all."

Giovanni sighed, but took her slender hand and kissed it. "You are right as always, _mia cara,"_

* * *

It's strange how the mind works when the body has a fever. I was aware of time passing, but it seemed to speed up and slow down. Voices floated around me, some I recognized, and others I didn't. The real world and my imagination merged to create a kind of limbo that I often found myself floating in. Dreams, nightmares, and memories all drifted together, but I was too tired to really care.

Finally, I slowly regained full consciousness until I found myself lying in an unfamiliar room. The air smelled like a mixture of herbs, and I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. I started to push myself up, but stopped when a sharp pain shot down my arm. I relaxed with a groan, realizing I had forgotten about my injury.

Once the pain went away, I carefully turned my arm to inspect it. It was still there, so that was definitely a plus. The wound was bandaged snuggly, but it felt hot and sore. I relaxed again, waiting for my brain to catch up with everything else. It was then that I became aware of a familiar weight around my neck. With my good arm, I reached up and smiled in relief as I realized that somehow I was still wearing my dad's necklace. As I contemplated my current state of affairs, I heard soft footsteps just before the door opened and a woman with blonde hair entered.

"It is good to see you awake, _signorina_ Kiara. I was beginning to think your fever was not going to break."

"Who are you?" I was still too out of it to bother with manners.

The woman smiled kindly, "I am Maroné, a healer here at Monteriggioni."

Monteriggioni…yeah, it was staring to make sense now.

Maroné walked over to me, "Can you sit up?"

"I guess I'll find out,"

With her help, I was able to sit up even though I still felt a little lightheaded. When I mentioned it, she smiled again and told me that was normal, and that it would go away soon. She unwound the bandages on my arm, and I couldn't help but wince when I saw the injury.

It was still red and swollen, making it painful to the touch. Yellow puss was visible both in the wound and on the discarded bandages, and it even smelled nasty! It took a lot of effort on my part not to gag.

"The swelling is going down," Maroné said matter-of-factly, "that will make it easier to wash out."

If that was improvement, I sure didn't want to know what it had looked like when it was at its worst.

Maroné got up to get whatever it was she needed to use, leaving me to inspect my surroundings. The room I was in was fairly small, but comfortable. Other than the bed, small table, and chair, there wasn't much in the way of furnishings. A nearby window was open and I could hear birds singing outside.

Maroné returned with a bowl of water, a rag, clean bandages, and a mortar and pestle. She went about cleaning the wound – which hurt – then she applied an herbal paste that she had ground up in the mortar – that stung – and finally wrapped my shoulder in the clean bandages.

"There, that wasn't so bad,"

I didn't quite agree with her, but I let it slide. Maroné stood and gathered her things. "I will tell Giovanni that you are awake."

"Is he alright?" I asked quickly, "He hurt his knee pretty bad,"

Maroné sighed, "I braced it as well as I could, but he has apparently hurt it in the past, so it may never be the same."

I sighed as she left and then carefully got to my feet. After a few wobbling steps, I made my way to the window, and breathed in the fresh air as I looked around.

So…this was Monteriggioni.

It was a modest town; made up of many buildings, both small and large. I estimated that I was on the second floor of one of the largest buildings within the stone wall that surrounded the town. A long set of stone steps led down to some kind of ring and then to the town itself. A flash of movement to my left caught my eye and I looked down just in time to see Ezio standing near the base of the building.

"Hey! Ezio!"

I waved with my good arm until Ezio located where my voice was coming from. When he saw me, his face lit up in a grin and he waved back briefly before he started climbing. I stepped back from the window as he crawled through.

"_Mi amica piccola,_ you live!" Ezio exclaimed as he caught me in a burly bear hug, nearly lifting me off the ground.

"Gaa…" I groaned against his shoulder, "Ezio, I can't breathe…"

He pulled back only to place dramatic kisses all over my face, complete with sound effects. I fought against his hold, giggling madly as I turned my head to avoid his lips.

"_Ack!_ Ezio, don't! Stop it, stop it!"

Ezio complied with one final kiss to my forehead, and there was genuine relief on his face. "We were worried, Kiara. You were very sick."

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost two days."

Two days…wow, that explained a lot, including the almost painful emptiness in my stomach. Ezio stepped back and I got a good look at him. Gone were the fancy nobleman's clothes, now replaced by worn leather breeches and a plain white shirt. He had kept the leather braces that he normally wore on his wrists and his boots looked like they were more heavy duty. I noticed that the cut on his lips had healed for the most part, but it was still going to leave a scar.

Ezio carefully touched the bandages on my arm. "How is your arm? Does it hurt?"

"Not too bad," I replied, "It's just sore…and gross."

Ezio chuckled at me and I had to defend my opinion. "Well, it is! And while we're on the subject, how is your arm?"

Ezio shrugged, "It's not as bad as it looked. In fact, I didn't even need stitches."

"What about Federico and your father?"

"They're fine, Kiara. But…" Here he paused, and the look on his face made me worry.

"But what, Ezio?"

"Petruccio has fallen ill again."

I gasped, "Oh no, is he going to be alright?"

Ezio shook his head helplessly. "No one knows. He hasn't been this sick in a long time,"

"What about everyone else?"

"Mother is with Petruccio and Claudia is sulking. Oh, Kiara we, um, we're having problems with that horse you like so much."

"You mean Storm?"

Ezio looked at me curiously. "That is what you called him?"

"Hey, I thought it fit."

Ezio rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Yes, I suppose. Anyway, he got away from us when we were attacked by the Pazzi – this is when you were unconscious – and we haven't been able to catch him since. He stays around Monteriggioni, but he won't let anyone approach."

"Does this mean you want me to try and catch him?" I asked slowly.

"He behaves for you and we haven't anything else to try,"

"Okay, I'll give it a try once I get let out of here."

Ezio smiled and suddenly stepped forward and hugged me warmly. "I'm glad you are feeling better, Kiara. Life would be dull without you."

I blushed a little, but that went away quickly when I realized that Ezio wasn't letting go.

"Erm…Ezio?"

"Yes?"

"You can let go now,"

His arms tightened around me and I could hear the self-satisfied, perverted grin in his voice. _"Perché?" _(why?)

I wiggled unsuccessfully against his hold. "This is a little awkward,"

"Perhaps for you…"

Okay, enough was enough. I was not going to let him get that kind of satisfaction from me. I grabbed at his side to push myself away, but Ezio reacted unexpectedly by suddenly squirming and making a funny noise.

Heeeey…

I raked my fingers down his ribcage, and that did the trick. Ezio yelped and jumped back like he had been burned. I started to laugh at this sudden revelation.

"You're _ticklish!"_

Ezio glared daggers at me, "If you breathe a word to anyone, I swear you'll regret it."

This was too good. The smooth-talking, macho ladies-man was ticklish! I had no intention of telling anyone, I wanted this little tidbit for myself. Ezio folded his arms across his chest and scowled.

"Cheater,"

I was still giggling, "I'm just evening the odds,"

At that moment, we heard voices coming down the hall and I recognized them as Giovanni and Maria's. I looked back to Ezio and saw that his face had darkened.

"Ezio?"

"I should be going. I'll come and visit later."

"Hey Ezio, wait, what's—"

But he was already out the window.

"—going on?"

The door opened a moment later and Maria bustled in and straight to me. "Kiara, thank goodness you're awake."

A fresh wave of relief washed over me to see the older woman safe, and I hugged her as tightly as she was hugging me.

"I'm so glad you're alright," I said softly.

Maria let go and kissed my forehead. "Thanks to you, _mia cara._ How is your arm?"

I shrugged lightly, "It's not too bad, just a little sore."

"Good,"

I looked over Maria's shoulder to see Giovanni behind her. He was leaning on a crutch to keep the weight off of his injured knee and he looked kind of haggard, but his smile was genuine. He was also dressed casually, and in a way, it almost suited him better than the fancy clothes he had worn before.

Giovanni chuckled and motioned with his free hand, "Come here, I won't bite."

I grinned back and moved forward to accept his one-armed hug.

"It's good to see you alive, Kiara." He said as I stepped back, his hand on my shoulder. "For a while, we didn't know what would become of you."

I squirmed a little in embarrassment, "Sorry about that,"

Giovanni waved his hand dismissively. "What's done is done. You are alive and we are all safe." He looked to the open window. "Was someone in here a moment ago?"

"Yes, Ezio left right before you got here."

Giovanni's face fell, and he looked over to Maria, who was wearing a similar expression.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm afraid thing have not been going well since we arrived, Kiara."

"Your Assassin secret?"

A heavy sigh, "Yes. Federico knew a little, but Ezio and Claudia have refused to speak to me since we arrived."

I frowned a little at that. Yeah, I knew that this was earth-shaking for them, but that didn't mean they had to act so bratty about it. Didn't they realize how lucky they were? Now I understood why Ezio had left like he did. Giovanni continued.

"There's something else. My brother, Mario, is suspicious of you. He thinks…you might not be who you say you are."

My mouth nearly dropped open. "Why?"

"Please don't be insulted, Kiara," Giovanni said, "it's a natural thing for him to be cautious. As Assassins, we have to live that way."

"But you didn't think I was a threat," I argued, and Giovanni smiled just the tiniest bit.

"Do you remember that gift I mentioned?"

It took me a moment to think back. "You mean when your eyes changed colors?"

He nodded, "We call it Eagle Vision, or Sight. Only a few Assassins possess this gift; it allows us to discern between friends and enemies. Ezio and Mario have the gift as well."

I was a little confused, "It's that simple?"

"Yes, the Sight is never wrong."

I wanted to ask how it worked, but decided to take Giovanni's word for it. "Mario has this 'sight' too?"

"It's very unusual for two siblings to have Eagle Vision, but yes. Once he returns, he can use it and see that you are a friend."

I still wasn't totally convinced, but if that is what it took to convince Giovanni's brother, okay.

"How's Petruccio? I heard he was sick,"

Maria spoke up, "His condition hasn't worsened, thank God, and he's been surprisingly accepting of the whole situation, but it could be because he is not feeling as well."

"Can I see him?"

Maria smiled a little, "I'm sure he'd love that, Kiara. He's been asking about you constantly."

"Great! I'll go see him now."

At that moment my stomach growled very audibly and I cringed a little.

"Um…maybe after I get something to eat."

* * *

Maria showed me where the kitchen was and I wolfed down a few pieces of fresh bread before ambling off to find Petruccio. The _villa_ was impressive, even in its run-down state, and I couldn't help but wonder what it must have looked like before it fell into disrepair. As I slowly explored the place, a familiar voice broke me from my musings.

"Kiara!"

I turned and grinned, "Federico!"

In a moment I was once again enveloped in a hug that had me standing on my tiptoes.

"What is with you guys and squeezing the life out of me?" I said jokingly once I could breathe again.

Federico ruffled my hair like he always did, "It's good to see your wit was not permanently damaged. How does your arm feel?"

"It doesn't hurt as long as I don't move it too much. How are you?"

"I've…been better. I'm having a difficult time absorbing all this."

Yeah, I knew how that felt. Federico continued.

"Kiara, you won't like this question, but did you know father was an Assassin?"

I felt the blood drain from my face before I could do anything to hide it. Oh crap. I had almost forgotten that I hadn't been exactly honest with everyone either. Apparently my stunned silence was all Federico needed as an answer; his eyes grew sad and I felt horrible. He turned to go but I grabbed his arm.

"Federico, wait, please let me explain,"

The young man turned back around and I couldn't bear the hurt look on his face so I looked down.

"There's more." I mumbled, "I know more about Assassins than I should, that's why your father decided to take me in. Yes, my family is gone, but they never knew your family. I was brought here by accident by a Piece of Eden, your uncle or father can explain that to you better than me, and the reason I didn't tell anyone was because I didn't think you'd believe me."

That was only part of the reason, I didn't want to put anymore blame on Giovanni. I let go of Federico's arm.

"I'm so sorry, Federico."

There was a heavy silence for a moment, and then Federico took me by surprise when he stepped forward and hugged me again.

"Thank you for telling me,"

When he left, I rubbed my forehead in aggravation. I really needed to talk to Ezio, Claudia, and Petruccio so I could tell them the truth too, but even I knew it wasn't going to be that simple. Ezio and Claudia were already upset, and this information was not going to improve anything. I really didn't want to do this, what if they hated me for it? But they deserved to know the truth, no matter how painful it was.

I was too chicken to go straight to Petruccio, for some reason I was the most afraid of his reaction, so I went to find Ezio or Claudia first. They weren't in the _villa_ so I ventured outside. The sun was warm and I took a moment to breathe in the fresh air before continuing with my search. I didn't have to look far; I found the brother and sister at the bottom of the steps, talking intently in low voices. When they looked in my direction, I was expecting smiles, but the cold looks I received instead caught me off guard. It was like they already knew…

Apparently finished with their conversation, Claudia started back up the steps and brushed by me without so much as a word, nearly bumping my injured shoulder. When she didn't respond to my questions, I turned to Ezio, who was also on his way up.

"Ezio, what's—"

"You should learn not to speak around open windows."

_Oh…_

"Did you think I wasn't going to tell you? That's why I'm out here."

Ezio turned to face me, his eyes hard. "Why didn't you tell us before, Kiara?"

"Would you have believed me if I told you that I was 'magically' transported here by some ancient relic that isn't supposed to exist?" I asked in exasperation.

"But you knew about father's heritage,"

I didn't answer and Ezio threw his hands up. "So now a stranger knows my father better than I do!"

Okay, that hurt. "Oh so now I'm just a stranger?"

"What else am I supposed to think? We don't know where you are from; we don't even know if you are who you say you are."

"So the last couple months don't mean anything?"

"I don't know anymore!" Ezio snapped back, his voice rising. "Everything I thought I knew wasn't the truth, how do I know that doesn't apply to you as well?"

"It doesn't!"

"Then prove it!"

"I was the one who overheard Uberto's plot, Ezio." I snapped, growing angrier by the second, "I was the one who took an arrow in the arm trying to protect your mother and younger siblings! Don't you _dare_ accuse me of being a threat!"

On the outside I was mad, but on the inside I was hurt. How could he think I didn't care about him or his family? Ezio kind of backed down, but still looked frustrated.

"Why didn't father just tell us?"

"He was trying to protect you."

"Protect us? Look where we are! Our home is gone, Petruccio may not live, and now he wants Federico and I to take on this "heritage" we just found out about."

"It could be a lot worse!" I spat, "He could be dead, your brothers could be dead, _you_ could be dead! I know what it's like to lose a father, Ezio, be grateful you still have yours."

I turned and stalked back up the stairs. I would later regret that last jab, but looking back I realize that I was jealous of Ezio. It didn't seem fair that the Auditore's had managed to escape their harrowing circumstances intact while all I had was my dad's necklace to remember him by.

I had hoped to get away from all that tension, but had no such luck. As I re-entered the _villa_, I saw that Giovanni had finally caught Claudia and was trying to reason with her, which was not going well.

"Claudia, please, listen to me—"

"No! You lied to us, _papá!"_ Claudia cried, "I hate you!"

Giovanni flinched like she had slapped him and I couldn't help myself.

"Claudia!"

The younger girl turned on me, her eyes flashing. "You keep out of this! This isn't your family and you haven't lost anything!"

Claudia's word hung in the air for several seconds before I was able to speak again. It was bad enough having to take this kind of crap from Ezio, but to be slapped across the face with my past was more than I could take. Now I was officially pissed off. I stormed over and got right in Claudia's face.

"You think I don't know anything about loss?"

The girl looked a little bit scared, but I wasn't through.

"I've lost my mother, my father, my home, and a very good friend! What have you lost, Claudia? _Hmm?_ A big house, a comfortable lifestyle, prestige…is that it?" My voice rose sharply, "You haven't lost anything! You still have your family, I don't!"

I turned and ran, my eyes and throat burning with pent up emotions that threatened to break free. I felt angry, hurt, and guilty at the same time. Why was it that just when I thought things were going well, they always seemed to fall apart?

I ran as fast as I could until I reached my own private room. I threw the door open and sank down on the bed, my whole body shaking with sobs as I buried my face in my hands. I suddenly wanted my dad back so much it broke my heart all over again. I wanted nothing more than to feel him hug me like he used to, back when life was simple and his hugs made everything okay again.

I was crying so hard I didn't notice another presence enter the room until the bed shifted and a pair of arms wound around me. I looked up, slightly startled, and saw Giovanni looking down at me and his eyes were sad, as if he understood my hurt. He pulled me close and I gave in, turning my face into his shoulder and letting go of all my frustration and pain. As I sobbed, Giovanni rocked me gently as if I was his own daughter, murmuring words of comfort.

We sat there for some time, until I had no more tears left to cry. I felt physically and emotionally drained, but the weight in my chest was gone. As my sense came back, I realized that I was clinging to Giovanni for dear life and pulled away, feeling a little embarrassed as I wiped at my face with the back of my sleeve.

"Thank you," I mumbled.

Giovanni scooted back so I could have some space. "I apologize for Claudia; she's been so upset with everything that's happened."

I sniffed, I knew Claudia hadn't meant what she said, but it still hurt.

"There was no reason for her to lash out like that, however," Giovanni continued and I glanced up at him, "but I would like to make one thing clear; you've more than earned your place with us."

I sniffed again, "But you said Mario—"

"Mario can be as suspicious as he wishes to be," he interrupted, "that does not change anything. And while we're on the subject, Maria and I have been talking and we were hoping that you would consider becoming part of our family."

It took my meltdown-muddled brain a few seconds to fully understand what he was saying. "You-you mean like adopting me?"

Giovanni nodded with a small smile, "Yes, and you would take on the Auditore name, just like the rest of us."

I was speechless. I knew I was kind of part of the family already, but Giovanni was giving me the chance to make it official. I would be an Auditore, with a sister and brothers, a new mom and dad… it was almost too much to comprehend and my mouth started to run on its own.

"What about Claudia and Ezio? They're not too happy with me right now,"

Giovanni put his hand firmly on my shoulder. "This is your choice, Kiara, not theirs. I know I can't take your father's place, but—"

I didn't give him the chance to finish his sentence and hugged him tightly, probably startling him a little because I wasn't the type to just throw hugs on people. Once again I was floored by Giovanni's kindness.

"No one said you had to," I choked out. Holy cow, didn't I just get _done_ crying?

I felt Giovanni's arms hug me back comfortingly. "I will do my best."

A family…I was going to have a real, _whole_ family.

* * *

_Fratello - _Brother  
_Mi amica piccola - _My little friend

* * *

A/N – Aaaand we're back! I'm so sorry for the wait but I've got two excuses: (1) writer's block (I kid you not, this chapter kicked my butt _so_ bad), and (2) semester finals. But now they're over and I can get back to work. By the way, I was _not_ making up the part about Mario having Eagle Vision, I just recently discovered that little bit of information.

For those of you who are Giovanni and Maria fans, I typed up a fluffy little song fic just for them titled _Winter Night. _If you have the chance, please read it and tell me what you think. I've been wanting to write something for that couple for some time now.

To all who reviewed, you are absolutely fantastic. Thank you for being patient with me!

**Reviews**  
_citgirl_  
_Uchihaskitlz_  
_Nikki1212_  
_brittany_  
_XxMusicAddictxX_  
_La Bella Figura_  
_MJE_ – Alas, I haven't played AC Brotherhood, or ACII…or even the original Assassin's Creed! I don't have anything to play them with; my laptop doesn't have the capacity and I can't afford an Xbox or Playstation (I don't even have a TV at this point). All I have to work with is watching walkthroughs on YouTube and reading Assassin's Creed wikis. I'm hoping that when I upgrade to a new laptop, I'll be able to play the PC versions. But that won't happen until next semester. *sobs* Not cool! (BTW, did they ever clear up who Ezio had kids with?)

**~TKD Dragon**


	10. Coming to Terms

Assassin's Creed II characters and references (c) Ubisoft  
Kiara and all other OCs (c) me

* * *

It's amazing how one's perspective on life can change so fast. One moment the whole world hated me, the next I was on Cloud 9. It was still mind-boggling to me that I was going to be a part of the Auditore family. It didn't matter now that Claudia and Ezio were upset; they were stuck with me whether they liked it or not.

Giovanni took me to Maria with the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face. The woman in question was in Petruccio's room. We were just about there when I stopped, suddenly realizing that I hadn't talked to Petruccio yet.

"Giovanni,"

"What is it?"

"I want to talk to Petruccio, alone. I haven't told him my side of the story yet,"

Giovanni nodded, "Very well,"

He knocked on the door once and then opened it. Petruccio looked so frail lying on that bed. During my time with the Auditores, he had a few minor relapses, but nothing like this. I was so taken aback by his condition that for a moment I forgot why we had come here in the first place. I felt bad, even though the escape from Florence wasn't my fault; I knew that's why the kid was so sick again.

Petruccio looked up and even as pale as he was, his face lit up when he saw me.

"Kiara, you're awake."

Federico was also in the room and he looked surprised that I had shown up. Giovanni motioned to him and Maria to step out of the room so I could talk to Petruccio, who looked curious as everyone left.

"Kiara, is everything alright?"

I sat down on the edge of the bed and changed the subject for a moment. "It's nice to see you're doing okay, Petruccio,"

He shrugged a little, "I've been better,"

I smiled a little and then swallowed hard. "Um, Petruccio, I have to tell you something,"

"Is this about where you really came from?"

My mouth fell open, "You know?"

"Yes, Federico told me,"

I cringed inwardly; I hadn't wanted Petruccio finding out from someone else. It was bad enough that Ezio had overheard me earlier and then gone and told Claudia. I really didn't know what to say and couldn't look him in the eye.

"Petruccio, I…I'm sorry."

"Don't be,"

I looked up in surprise as he continued.

"It is hard to believe, but it also explains why you talk and act so differently."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Yeah, I guess am a little weird,"

We both got a quick laugh out of that and Petruccio reached for my hands with his cool, pale ones.

"It doesn't matter to me how you got here, Kiara," he said with a smile, "I'm just glad you're here at all."

I smiled back, completely relieved that he wasn't mad at me. "I wish your brother and sister were as mature as you,"

Petruccio shrugged, "They'll grow up sometime."

"They better, we're stuck here anyway."

"I'm excited to be here," Petruccio said, his eyes lighting up, "I've never been out in the country before. Maybe when I get better, I can go visit some of the farms Uncle Mario was telling me about."

I hoped he would. I really didn't want to imagine life without Petruccio in it.

"Well, I'm sure Mario would love to take you on a tour," I replied, "but there's something else that'll cheer you up."

"What is it?"

"Your father asked me to be a part of your family,"

Petruccio's eyes were the size of dinner plates, "You said yes, didn't you?"

I couldn't help but laugh a little at his expression, "Of course I did,"

He suddenly sat up and threw his arms around my neck, nearly pulling me down on top of him.

"I'm so glad,"

Petruccio's voice was soft, but the nearly suffocating grip around my neck gave away his excitement. I thought he was supposed to be sick! I braced myself with one arm so I didn't fall on him and returned the hug with the other.

"Yeah, me too,"

* * *

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly. I took a bath, found some clean – albeit slightly large — clothes to change into, and ate a real meal for the first time in two days. Whatever herbal mixture Maroné had put on the arrow wound was working because the swelling was starting to go down and it hurt less. The cut on my cheek was going to scar a little, even though it was shallow. The whole incident in Florence seemed like such a long time ago.

I didn't see Ezio or Claudia for the rest of the day, but I kind of figured that they'd be easier to talk to after they had cooled off. Federico and Maria were just as thrilled as Petruccio about me becoming part of the family, which involved another round of hugs and I was feeling fairly squeezed out by the time I went to bed, but in a good way.

I didn't realize how tired I was until I collapsed into bed, not to budge until well after daybreak the next morning. It took a lot of motivation on my part to crawl out of bed and get ready for the day. Just as I finished dressing, there was a knock at the door. I opened it and found myself face to face with Ezio. He looked tired and even a little sad.

"Kiara, I…I'm sorry for what I said to you yesterday. I should not have doubted you."

To be perfectly honest, I hadn't expected such a direct apology. "It's alright, Ezio. You were angry, I understand that."

He shook his head, "But I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. Federico was right; I have been acting like a spoiled _raggazo." _

I cocked my head to one side, "And now?"

Ezio looked back up at me, his old smirk slowly reappearing. "Well, someone said that it was time to grow up."

I gave him a light shove. "Do you have to listen in on every conversation I have with people?"

"Only if they concern me,"

I rolled my eyes. "You're hopeless."

Ezio chuckled and pulled me into a brief hug, "I am sorry, Kiara,"

I patted him on the back, "Apology accepted."

He grinned at me when he let go. "I understand you are Kiara Auditore now, do you like it?"

"Yes, I do."

Ezio pulled my loose hair over my eyes teasingly. "Good, because you'll have to put up with me."

I lightly slapped his hands away. "Don't forget, I have my own secret weapon, remember?"

Ezio scowled and pressed his arms in at his sides. "That's still cheating,"

"_Ehi_, you two,"

We stopped our banter as Federico walked up, "Mario wants to talk to all of us. He's in his study."

I ducked back into my room to find a ribbon to pull my hair back. "What does Mario want to talk to us about?"

Federico leaned against the doorframe as he waited. "Probably about training us to be Assassins,"

I glanced at the two brothers filling up the doorway in my mirror, "You've decided to take that on?"

"We had a long talk last night." Ezio said, "These men, these…Templars, won't stop hunting for us just because we've escaped. We have to fight back."

I tied the ribbon in a knot and turned back to them. "So what does that have to do with me?"

Federico motioned with his hand. "Only one way to find out,"

I followed the boys to Mario's study and Giovanni was already there. He and Mario were looking at a few pieces of parchment that were pinned up on a wall and talking in low voices. They cut their conversation short as we walked in and I got my first good look at Mario Auditore.

He wasn't quite as tall as Giovanni, but he was built like a bull and held himself with an air of authority. His dark, shoulder-length hair was slicked back and the thing that really caught my attention was a nasty scar over his left eye.

"So this is Kiara, eh?" Mario said as he strode over. "Let me have a look at you,"

He blinked and his right eye turned gold, just as Giovanni's had. I swallowed as he peered at me for a long moment before his eye returned to its natural color.

"You were right brother," Mario said and Giovanni smiled, looking just a little triumphant.

"It appears I owe you an apology, my dear," Mario continued with a slight bow, "all these years of fighting have made me more suspicious in my old age."

"No harm done," I replied with a shrug.

Mario smiled, _"Molto bene._ I am told that you've learned much from my _nipoti _over the last couple months,"

Federico clapped me on the shoulder. "Kiara is turning out to be a fine free-runner, uncle, and she passes as a very convincing boy."

Mario walked around me, rubbing his chin in thought, "Yes, yes…with the right clothes it could be done. It would help if you cut your hair just a bit shorter and, oh, if you were a little taller as well."

Behind me, Federico and Ezio snickered and even Giovanni coughed suspiciously behind his hand. I just scowled at them.

"Oh come on, it's not my fault."

Mario chuckled himself, but quickly became somber. "Kiara, there are a few things I want to ask you while we're here. You held the Apple of Eden, did you not?"

I nodded, "Briefly, yes,"

"How did you learn about the Pieces of Eden?"

I took a deep breath, I knew this question had been coming and had spent some time thinking out my answer. I knew I couldn't explain the concept of video games to them, so I resorted to the next best thing.

"There are stories some people tell, about the Pieces of Eden. I never paid much attention, so I don't know much. All I know is that they have strange powers."

Mario and Giovanni exchanged glances before looking back at me.

"Which Pieces have you heard about?" Giovanni asked.

I shook my head, "Only the Apple. Like I said, I never paid much attention. I thought they were just stories, and that the fight between Assassins and Templars were just games children played."

Mario looked thoughtful for a moment before he spoke again.

"When you held the Apple, did you hear or see anything?"

I thought hard, trying to remember what happened when I was transported to Italy.

"No, I didn't. Why?"

The man looked troubled, "I've dealt with a Piece before, not the Apple though. In '54 the Florentine attacked Monteriggioni, not long after you left Giovanni. We repealed their attack, and at first I thought it was just another attempt to claim this city for the Republic of Florence. However, I was wrong. We managed to capture a spy within our walls and he eventually confessed that the Florentine were really after a Piece of Eden buried under the city."

"The Apple?" Ezio asked.

Mario shook his head, "No, another Piece many have referred to as the Shroud. Some claim it was the very shroud that the body of Jesus Christ was wrapped in before he rose from the dead. I and a group of my men discovered that the well had been modified in the past. When we managed to get underground, we discovered ancient tunnels and a hidden chamber. This chamber was protected by traps that killed some of my men and wounded others," Here he motioned to the scar on his face, "including me. We finally managed to get beyond the traps and found the box that contained the Shroud. When we approached, we…we all heard a voice speaking to us."

Mario paused and the rest of exchanged worried glances before he continued.

"My men believed what was in the box could heal our wounds, but I didn't trust it. When I refused to open the box, they attacked me and I was forced to defend myself. In the end, all of the men who had come with me died. I was so disgusted by what this artifact had caused that I wanted the thing out of my city. As I carried back to the entrance, it continued to speak to me, beseeching me to allow it to heal my wounds, but I refused."

Mario stopped speaking again, and Giovanni picked up the story.

"When Mario brought the artifact above ground, he contacted me. I rode back here, picked up the Shroud, and took it to our Brothers in Agnadello. But I must confess, I heard a voice speaking to me as well."

The silence that fell over us was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Mario shook his head as if to get rid of bad memories.

"Enough about the Pieces of Eden, we don't have any of them in our possession. What we need to figure out now, is who tried to kill you all and why."

"Borgia," Giovanni spoke, his voice dark, "he's behind all this."

"Who is this Borgia?" Federico asked.

"Rodrigo Borgia," Mario answered, "one of the most powerful men in all of Europe, and leader of the Templar Order. We've been hunting him for years."

"I nearly had the _bastardo_ in Rome." Giovanni growled, "If he hadn't thrown a knife into my chest he would be dead. But it was Uberto who sent the soldiers after us in _Firenze;_ he needs to be dealt with first."

"How long do you think he has been in league with the Templars?" Mario asked.

"I don't know, but at any rate he knows a great deal about me and what I've done over the last few years. I'm just thankful I didn't tell him I had family in Monteriggioni."

"Then we need to find him," It was Federico who spoke up this time, and Ezio nodded in agreement. Giovanni looked proud, but serious.

"The life of an Assassin is not easy, my sons."

"It is better than sitting here and waiting for them to come to us," Ezio said.

Mario clapped his hands together eagerly. "Excellent. From what my brother has told me, both of you have already started some of your Assassin training, even though you didn't know it, and we will continue that training here. But, before we do that, I understand that there is an escaped horse that needs to be caught."

Giovanni motioned to me. "If anyone can catch that animal, it's Kiara. The horse favors her for some reason."

Ezio snorted, "Only because she fed him treats every time she visited the stables."

"And I can ride him because of it, remember?" I asked.

Mario interrupted, "Let's put it to the test then, eh? Come along, Kiara, let's see what you can do."

"Alright, but I have to get something first. I'll meet you outside."

I ran to the kitchen and after a little searching I had the luck of finding one apple. It was a little old and wrinkled, but I doubted Storm would care. I cut it into pieces and then hurried back out to where everyone else was waiting. Mario eyed the fruit in my hand rather skeptically.

"You must know something we do not, my stable hand has already tried food,"

He led the way down the stair and into town. Now that I was here I could see just how rough times had been. The shops looked a little run down, but the people didn't seem to mind. Everyone greeted Mario as he walked past and Giovanni kept up just fine despite having to deal with a crutch. It didn't take us long to reach the gates and I couldn't help but admire the huge stone battlements as we walked underneath them.

The stables were located just outside the gate and were fairly small. The stable hand greeted Mario as we walked up.

"_Salute, _Mario,"

"_Salute,_ my friend. We've come to deal with the escaped horse,"

The man shook his head, "I hope you have better luck than I, then. I've tried everything I could think of, but he refuses to let me near him. I saw him down by the pond a few moments ago, he might still be there."

"_Grazie,"_

"Take this." the man pulled out a soft, rope halter, "He still has the bridle on,"

Mario ducked his head in thanks and started in the direction where the pond was with the rest of us tagging along behind.

"Are you faring well, _fratello?"_ He called over his shoulder, and I didn't miss the teasing in his voice.

Giovanni grunted a little, "In my younger years, I would have not needed this blasted crutch,"

"Ah yes, age does have a way of creeping up on you."

There was a rather wicked gleam in Giovanni's eye as he replied. "Indeed it does, like your grey hairs."

Mario's shoulders slumped in aggravation, and he grumbled under his breath.

"I was hoping you would not notice, _malandrina." _

Giovanni chuckled and leaned over to me, speaking in a low voice, "He's very sensitive about his hair turning gray."

"I am not!"

Luckily, the pond wasn't too much further and sure enough, Storm stood on the opposite side of the water looking right at us. Mario crossed his arms and peered at the horse.

"That's a beautiful animal, Giovanni, where did you find him?"

"The local horse merchant in _Firenze."_

"What breed is he? I can't tell from this distance,"

Giovanni shrugged, "The man couldn't tell me, a mix of some kind I suppose. I would not have bought him if he wasn't so well built."

Mario turned to me. "Well my young friend, I believe this is where you use your extraordinary horsemanship to tame the beast."

I snorted, "No pressure,"

My hand was getting sticky from holding the cut up apple as I started to walk around the pond. The stable hand had been right; Storm was still wearing the bridle _and_ the saddle, and had been for the past two days. Poor guy, that could not be comfortable.

Storm watched me as I came closer, and I stopped when I saw him shift nervously. I whistled softly and his head came up in sudden interest, his ears pricked forward. I had never learned to whistle properly, even though Ezio had spent a fair amount of time trying to teach me. I had learned, however, how to whistle through my teeth and the sound was a higher pitch, almost like a bird call.

I whistled again and Storm started forward slowly, the reigns dragging on the ground. When he was close enough I held out the apple slices for him to see. He whickered and walked right up to me, quickly lipping a slice out of my hand. I only let him have one because he might need some "persuasion" later. While he was munching on his favorite food, I took hold of the reins and led him back to the others.

Giovanni was shaking his head as we approached. "What did I tell you?"

Mario chuckled. "Ah, women and their charms. Toss me a piece of that apple, Kiara."

Once he had a slice, Mario held it out to Storm, who sniffed his hand cautiously before taking the offered fruit. Mario patted Storm's neck before moving down to the slightly askew saddle and expertly removing it. The horse was so relieved to get the thing off that he shook himself, sending dirt and hair everywhere. Federico helped me replace the dirty bridle with the much softer halter and we started back up to the stables.

* * *

After Storm was properly settled in at the stables we went back to the _villa._ Despite his claims to the contrary, Giovanni was a little winded from our trip and had to take a break halfway up the stairs to rest the arm that was working the crutch. He waved everyone else on, but asked me to stay. As soon as Mario and the boys were out of earshot, Giovanni carefully sat down on one of the steps and motioned for me to sit next to him.

"Kiara, I haven't properly said thank you for what you did in Florence. There was no obligation for you to take the measures you did, and I can't fully repay you for saving my family."

I hunched my shoulders awkwardly and brushed my hair behind my ear. "You took me in, Giovanni; there was no obligation there either. It was the least I could do."

Giovanni smiled briefly at me. "Then we seem to be on the same page. I have a proposition for you, Kiara, and I want you to think about it seriously before you give me an answer."

I swallowed and nodded for him to continue.

"You know both Federico and Ezio have agreed to start training to be Assassins, and Mario and I have decided to extend the same opportunity to you as well. I did not say anything earlier because I wanted to ask you personally."

My mouth nearly fell open; they were considering _me_ for Assassin training? Giovanni held up his hand to stop whatever I had to say.

"Please, Kiara, I would not ask you to do this if I did not think you were capable. You have the courage and ability to also become an Assassin."

Giovanni patted my shoulder and stood, propping the crutch under his shoulder.

"Think about it, Kiara, please." With that, Giovanni left me to my decision.

I sat on that step for a long time, agonizing back and forth. First off, I was still confused on why Giovanni and Mario would ask me to be an Assassin. I was just a kid, and a girl on top of that! Sure I could climb and run, but I wasn't nearly as fast or as strong as Ezio and Federico. I didn't even know the first thing about fighting.

_I would not ask you to do this if I did not think you were capable._

Capable how, Giovanni? What if I was just a liability? What if I couldn't make the kill?

A cold shiver ran down my spine when I remembered that I had already killed. The thought still made me a bit queasy, but not enough for me to cough up my lunch anymore.

Despite my worries, there was a part of me that wholeheartedly wanted to accept Giovanni's offer. It was the adventurous, fearless side that I had discovered since arriving in Italy. I touched my necklace, rolling the beads between my finger and thumb. What would dad want me to do?

I closed my eyes and thought back on all the kindness the Auditores had shown me over the last couple months. They were my family now, and if there was some small way I could help keep them safe, I wanted to do it. I knew being an Assassin was more than that, but when I thought of what Uberto had tried to do, it made me sick all over again. Dad had told me once that things happen for a reason, even if we don't understand at the time. I had to believe that now.

I kissed my necklace and got to my feet. I would go to Giovanni and give him my answer.

I would be an Assassin.

* * *

Back in Florence, under the cover of night, a man waited nervously in a darkened alley. Uberto knew that Borgia was not pleased with the Auditore's escape, which usually meant that someone was going to pay. The _Gonfaloniere_ cursed for the umpteenth time since arriving. This whole situation could have been avoided if that fool Maffie had just done as he had been told and gone to the Auditore household alone after Giovanni had returned from Rome. The Assassin was no fool; of course he would have disappeared at the first sign of trouble, only to reemerge causally, publicly, and temporarily out of their reach. Giovanni had put that short amount of time to good use too, by enlisting the help of that strange young woman that had suddenly appeared in their home.

Now Maffie was gone and the soldiers not doubt dead. Uberto warily eyed a passed-out drunk at the other end of the alley. He still didn't fully understand why Borgia had summoned him to this unseemly place. It was disgusting and reeked of garbage and filth. The sound of footsteps tore Uberto from his troubled thoughts and he breathed a silent sigh of relief as Borgia and his ever-present henchmen appeared.

"What is the meaning of this, Borgia?"

The man disregarded the question. "What have you heard of the Auditores?"

"Nothing, the soldiers I sent after them were all found slain not far from Florence. They could be anywhere by now."

Rodrigo's eyes narrowed under the shadow of his hood. "None of your contacts has any information?"

"N-no," Uberto didn't mean to sound so nervous, but he didn't like the way this conversation was going.

"Then you are of no more use to me, and I cannot tolerate any loose ends."

The blood drained from Uberto's face. "No! _Maestro_ I beg you, I have a wife and son! I still employed by the Medici, I can still serve you!"

"I have other men watching the Medici, those who have a more…personal stake against them."

"The Pazzi? B-but they are unpredictable, barbaric!"

Rodrigo pointed an accusing finger at the terrified man, "And yet they have shown better results. You knew what would happen if you failed us, Uberto, now it's time to pay the price. Father Maffie, dispose of him."

Uberto's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as one of the men pushed his hood back to reveal the narrow features of the monk.

"Y-you?"

The man pulled out a stiletto, a tight smile pulling at the corner of his mouth as he spoke for the first time in years.

"You were right, _mio amico,_ secrets do indeed die here."

* * *

_Raggazo - _Boy  
_Ehi - _Hey  
_Molto bene - _Very good_  
__Nipoti -_ Nephews  
_Salute - _Hello  
_Fratello - _Brother  
_Malandrina - S_martass  
_Maestro - _Master  
_Mio amico - _My friend

* * *

A/N – HAPPY NEW YEARS!

Hey, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, I know I did, and a good New Year's celebration. I really wanted to have this chapter up before the first of the year, but I couldn't get it out fast enough.

I have a favor to ask of all of you. As I was working on the next chapter, a little, interesting tangent manifested. I was debating whether or not to put it in, and I thought I'd leave the decision up to you readers. I've put an excerpt on my profile page so I don't bore you with an insanely long author's note, and I tried to get a poll up but couldn't get it to work. *fail* Sooo, you'll have to take an extra thirty seconds and tell me what you want through the reviews.

***Edit - The decision has been made. This excerpt is no longer available.***

Thanks again to all those who have reviewed, faved, or placed this story on their alerts. You guys rock!

**Reviews:**  
Evenelle  
Dommy  
citgirl  
xCelestriax  
brittany  
Falling Right Side-Up  
Evax40  
MJE - Have I told you how much I love getting your reviews? Your rant on Ezio still cracks me up.

**~TKD Dragon**


	11. Assassin Training

Assassin's Creed II characters and references © Ubisoft  
Kiara and all other OCs © Me

* * *

Training didn't start right away, at least not for me. Mario and Giovanni wanted to wait until my shoulder had healed completely first. Of course, that didn't mean that we didn't explore a few options. The first thing that needed to be addressed was what I knew, or rather, didn't know. When it was clear that I was going to have to start from scratch, Giovanni offered to take me while Mario worked with Ezio and Federico on more advanced skills.

Maria was sad when she found out that I was going to start Assassin training. She sat down with me and we had a long discussion about everything from the dangers of being an Assassin to a woman's place in the world. I felt bad about making her worry, especially since she had just assumed the position of being my mom, but the alternative wasn't exactly pleasant in my opinion. I would be stuck in Monteriggioni doing very little besides cooking and maybe some bookwork. I wanted to see the Italy as it developed through the Renaissance era, because I never would have had a chance in my old life. Some might call me selfish, but this was an opportunity I didn't want to pass up. Finally, Maria relented and hugged me tightly.

"I feared you would choose this path, Kiara, but I do not want to keep you here against your will. Promise me you will be careful."

"I promise."

Claudia and I had made up by this point. She had come to me in tears and asking me to forgive her for her earlier outburst. Of course I forgave her; I wasn't one to hold a grudge and I could understand why she had been so angry. Claudia was used to living the affluent life of a Florentine noblewoman and to be so suddenly ripped away from it all would have upset anyone.

There would be very few spats like that between Claudia and I, even though we were both headstrong and stubborn in our own right. Each never having had a sister before, we quickly became best friends and enjoyed each other's company when we were fed up with the guys.

Once my shoulder, and Giovanni's knee, had healed completely, Giovanni started me off on the basics of sword fighting, archery, horsemanship, and stealth.

"Stealth is the most important tool an Assassin can use," he told me, "this is why our enemies fear us so. This comes more naturally to you than Ezio or Federico, and as small as you are, you will be able to go places they cannot."

He sent me to the other end of Monteriggioni from the _villa_, my test being making it back to the house without being seen. Easy enough, right? Nope. Giovanni caught me five minutes into the exercise, scaring the heck out of me in the process. He snuck up behind me as I was trying to use a back way to get to the _villa._

"We've got a lot of work to do," he said, just _barely_ hiding a grin.

I was so mad at him for scaring me. I had no idea he could be that sneaky.

Sword fighting was even more intense. Giovanni gave me a light training sword to start off with. He taught me the correct stance, a few basic techniques, where to watch my opponent, and how to hold the sword so I could block any blow from him. This had to be the most frustrating part of my training. I was clumsy and completely inexperienced, flinching away from Giovanni's strikes more often than not while attempting to put up some kind of block. I really don't know how he put up with me for as long as he did, the man had an infinite amount of patience.

Now archery was indefinitely more fun than swordfighting. Again, I started out with just the basics; a light bow and some arrows without metal heads. Bows in this time didn't have a neat little notch marked in the wood or on the string to let me know exactly where to notch the arrow, but it didn't take a genius to figure out the correct process. My targets were just big wooden circles with rough circles painted onto them. Even then, though, I found out that being consistently accurate wasn't as easy as it looked. It was something that I had to develop a feel for.

Giovanni had decided to give me Storm as a thank you for what happened in Florence. This meant that the first thing I did in the mornings was visit the stables and learn how to feed, exercise, and groom my horse. Riding lessons were part of the package and I was saddle sore for several weeks before I finally got the hang of it. Storm wasn't the easiest horse to ride; he had a mind of his own and could be very difficult when he wanted to be, he even threw me a few times. I eventually learned that sometimes I had to compromise and let Storm have his way so I could eventually get mine.

This is how the majority of each day played out. I would spend hours and hours training one way or another, with few breaks in between. Even though I was training one-on-one with Giovanni, I still worked with Mario occasionally. He suggested that I learn to shoot arrows with my left hand as well as my right.

"You never know," he told me, "sometimes the angles for right-handed archers just don't present themselves."

So I decided to give it a shot, no pun intended. My first few attempts were so horrible that I couldn't help but laugh; I hadn't even hit the targets. But slowly, I started to get better until I was comfortable shooting with my left hand. Mario saw to it that once I reached a certain level of accuracy, he would increase the difficulty of my target practice. The targets got farther away and I moved up to bigger bows.

Mario also saw to it that he had other influences on my training, and one instance in particular really stood out.

I had finally made it to bed after a long day of training. My shoulder ached from taking on a bigger bow, my hand was bandaged from sword practice, and the rest of me hurt from the tumble I had taken when Storm decided to act like a brat. I was going to be so sore tomorrow, but for the moment I was glad just to be done with my training for the day…or so I thought. Not a few hours later, I was jolted from my sleep by a wave of ice-cold water.

The level of shock was so intense it scared and ticked me off at the same time. I came flying off the bed and managed to land on my feet where I gained full consciousness, and was met by the sight of an amused Mario who was holding a now-empty bucket.

"_What the hell was that for?"_

Now I don't swear very often, but that was more than justification. Mario raised an eyebrow at my volume level.

"You have more fire than I gave you credit for," he chuckled, much to my aggravation, "and you've got good reflexes."

"Mario," I sputtered, motioning to my soaking clothes, "w-what…why…?"

Mario shook his head. "You were foolish enough to believe that your Assassin training ended once you left the ring. This is not so, _bambina_. (girl) You are no longer a regular civilian, you are an Assassin, and that means you must learn to live like one. By the time I am though with you and my _nipoti,_ the three of you will eat, sleep, and breathe like proper Assassins should."

My brief rage had expended itself, leaving my brain muddled. "So…this was another of your horrible tests?"

"Ah! She can be taught!" He became sober, "Kiara, you must understand that your enemies can strike at any time, and they will do so when you are at your most vulnerable. You must learn to sleep lightly, even when you are dead tired."

I started to shiver from being drenched. Maybe agreeing to be an Assassin was a bad idea.

"So what do I do now?"

"Rest. We will start bright and early in a few hours."

"But…my bed is soaked."

The older Assassin scoffed. "That is not my problem."

I groaned in aggravation, but glanced at the bucket. "You're going to drench Federico and Ezio too, right?"

Mario grinned with all the mischievousness in the world. "Of course! The night is still young!"

I couldn't help the tiny grin that pulled at my lips. "I'll keep an ear open then,"

Mario laughed again and left the room, leaving me to change out of my freezing clothes. It took me a few minutes of thinking – keep in mind I was still drowsy – but I finally realized I could turn the mattress over and sleep on the dry side. I had to forgo the blankets, but there was an extra under the bed.

I curled up, mumbling to myself about the absolute insanity of my current situation, and started to doze off. However, a yell from down the hall informed me that Mario was still wreaking plenty of havoc and enjoying every minute of it. I just hoped the water Ezio had been blessed with was as cold as mine.

Needless to say, all three of us learned very quickly to sleep light.

Summer turned into fall, which quickly became winter. All of us had acclimated one way or another to life in Monteriggioni. Claudia was currently keeping track of the town's ledgers and money under Giovanni's watch and had made some new friends. Petruccio, who we all were afraid wouldn't recover, was getting better! I don't mean back-to-the-norm better, I mean he was feeling stronger than he had when we were in Florence. Whatever the cause was, we were grateful for it and it wasn't long before Petruccio made his first trip outside in weeks. When it was clear that he wasn't affected by the outdoors, Maria cautiously allowed his little excursions to go longer and longer until he was spending hours out of the _villa._

Petruccio still wasn't as strong as the other boys his age, it was possible he would never be, but he quickly made friends who were graciously considerate of him. He was so awed by the world he had never really experienced before that we could hardly keep track of him as he explored anything and everything. Petruccio still had minor relapses that we had to watch for, but overall he was healthier and happier than he had ever been. When the first snow came, he found he had to be careful in the cold, but that didn't stop him from starting a snowball fight with me and his brothers.

Even though I was training separate from the Ezio and Federico, we spent a lot of time together. The boys continued to teach me more free-running tricks and were getting me closer to performing a Leap of Faith. Ezio was proving to be the better at knife throwing and he took it upon himself to show me how "a master" flings steel.

One of our favorite things to do was saddle up our horses and explore the surrounding area, occasionally taking Petruccio with us if Maria was in a generous mood. I took my bow and a quiver of arrows with me at a suggestion from Ezio in case we came across some small game. The rabbits were still a little too fast for me, but the birds were a different story. Pheasants were easy to hit if I could spot them before they were spooked away and the quail tended to travel in little packs. Geese migrated through in the fall, but I had to be careful not to pick the biggest birds because they tended to have really tough meat. Maria had since assumed authority over all cooking arrangements in the _villa_, and gladly took advantage of any game we came back with.

Training was great and all, but sometimes we needed something else to take our minds off of how sore and tired we were. Three months in, a prank war started up between the three of us. At first it was little things like a pinecone put on the seat just before I sat down or sneaking up behind Ezio and poking him in the side just to see how much he would jump. Then the pranks got more involved, like a frog in my bed, courtesy of Federico. As our little 'battles' escalated, the rest of the family made sure to stay out of them, joking that someone was going to get hurt.

Ezio's pranks were nothing less than infuriating; even Federico would occasionally take a swing at his younger brother for something he had pulled. Ezio loved to pick on me for some reason and it wasn't long before I was ready to tear his head off. He once hid the training sword I normally used, which made me late to practice with Mario, which meant I had to train for an extra thirty minutes as punishment. Another time Ezio caught a big spider and put it in my boot. Do you know what it feels like to have something crawling, rapidly, all over your foot? I kicked my boot clear across the room to get it off, and of course Ezio was watching from the window. Now I'm a pretty patient person and just put up with his crap for a while. However, there was one stunt in particular that crossed the line.

It was the last part of summer and I was done training for the day. As I put my archery gear away, one of the mercenaries came over and said that Ezio needed to talk to me about something. That should have been my first clue, but being the oh-so-trusting person I was I didn't think anything of it. The man pointed me in the general direction and I followed his instructions, which lead to a small side alley but I didn't see Ezio.

As I walked to the other end of the alleyway, water suddenly cascaded down on me. I jumped and yelped, nearly falling over a pile of rubbish. As I sputtered and pushed my wet hair out of my face, raucous laughter from above drew my attention upwards.

"EZIO!"

The guy was crouched on the edge of the building, holding a now empty bucket, and nearly falling off as he howled.

"_Asino!"_ I nearly screeched, "You are so dead!"

Ezio stopped laughing long enough to retort down at me, "Oh come now, Kiara. You looked hot and I thought I'd do you a favor."

"I'll get you for this!"

"Oh please," he scoffed, "you said that last time."

I snatched up the first rock I could find and hurled it at him, only my aim was horrible and it bounced harmlessly off the wall. Ezio darted away, but not before he delivered one last taunt.

"All those lessons, and you still can't throw."

I looked down at myself and snarled. I was completely soaked and would have to find a change of clothes. I stormed out of the alley only to come face to face with Mario. He took one look at me and his face contorted as he tried not to laugh.

"Not one word," I hissed as I continued on my way to the villa.

Ten minutes later I was still fuming mad as I changed into dry clothes. This was the third prank that Ezio had pulled on me in two weeks, and it was getting really old. The problem was, every time I tried to retaliate, he always managed to outsmart me. This latest stunt, however, just begged for payback of epic proportions. I sat down on my bed and thought hard. It had to be something unique, something he wouldn't see coming until it bit him hard in the butt.

Now I really don't know where the idea came from, but it was the proverbial light bulb that came on in my head. The more I mulled over this little tidbit of inspiration, the better it got. By the time I was finished formulating my plan, there was a scary, almost manic, grin plastered all over my face. Oh yes, Ezio was going to pay, and I was going to love every minute of it.

I hopped to my feet and hurried down the stairs to Mario's office. He was indeed there and, luckily for me, alone. Mario grinned at me as I walked in.

"I've lost count, how many pranks did that make?"

"One too many,"

"Do I sense revenge in the making?"

I couldn't help but grin, "Yes, but first I need a favor from you."

Mario listened as I explained, in detail, my plan to get back at Ezio. By the end of my explanation, he was chuckling.

"You are beginning to think like an Assassin, Kiara, this is good. Three days, eh?"

"Three at the most," I replied.

Mario rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmm, I suppose…but on one condition. I wish to see the end result."

I suppose that was doable. "Alright, I'll let you know. You'll talk to everyone else?"

"Of course. Now you better run, Ezio is sure to be on his way back."

I bowed slightly in thanks and ran out of the room.

* * *

Mario snickered to himself as Kiara disappeared. If her plan worked, Ezio was in for a dozy of a payback.

* * *

Ezio grinned to himself as he made his way up the stone steps to the _villa, _shaking out the slight soreness in his muscles. He was still chuckling over his latest successful prank on Kiara; she could be so gullible sometimes and her reactions were always gave him a good laugh. He didn't doubt that she would try to retaliate, but she had yet to be creative in her attempts and he had managed to remain unscathed so far. Ezio was sure that he could dodge whatever the girl had in mind; he'd just have to watch his back for a few hours.

_(A few hours later)_

No prank, but more importantly, no Kiara. Ezio had kept his eyes peeled for the young woman ever since he had returned to the _villa,_ but he had yet to see her at all. Was she _still_ sulking? Ezio grumbled to himself, why was it that females had to take so much insult at little things? It was just a bucket of water! It wasn't like she was going to melt. Finally, after arguing with himself for a half-hour, Ezio trudged grudgingly up the stairs to Kiara's room. Even if she was still willing to rip his head off, he preferred to know exactly where she was at.

The door to Kiara's small room was closed, and Ezio gave a heavy sigh before rapping lightly on the door.

No answer.

He tried again. "Kiara?"

Still nothing. So she wasn't even speaking to him now?

Ezio ran his hand through his hair in aggravation. "I was only having a bit of fun, Kiara. Must you act like such a brat about it?"

Silence was his only answer, and this time Ezio had enough. If she wanted an apology, fine, but he wasn't going to continue speaking to a closed door. He grabbed the handle and pushed the door open.

"For the love of..."

He didn't even finish his sentence. Kiara's room was empty with nothing out of the ordinary save the open window. Ezio took a step further into the room, eyeing the darkened corners warily as if Kiara was about to spring out at him. When nothing happened, Ezio walked over to the window and peered out, but saw nothing.

Now a little confused, Ezio looked around the room for signs of any recent activity, of which there were none. He pulled a dresser drawer open, but all her clothes were still there. Ezio even peered into her closet just to make sure that she wasn't hiding from him. She had to be somewhere, maybe the rest of the family knew where she went.

_(The next morning)_

Nothing, absolutely nothing.

Ezio hadn't slept well during the night, fully expecting Kiara to pounce on him while he was asleep, but the total lack of any mischief only made him more concerned. No one he had talked to the previous evening claimed to know of Kiara's whereabouts, yet they didn't seem overly concerned. Ezio was slowly growing suspicious of his family and their unusual disregard for Kiara's disappearance.

Ezio tried to reason with himself as he got dressed; surely Mario and his father wouldn't allow her to continue this little stunt and skip training for the day. Yet when he met Federico and his uncle by the training ring, Ezio's heart sank when Kiara was nowhere to be seen. More questions were met with more vague answers and by early afternoon, Ezio was completely fed up with everyone. As soon as he was done with training, the younger Auditore set out on a mission to find Kiara. If she thought he was just going to sit around and wait for her to pull whatever it was she had in mind, she was sorely mistaken.

Ezio's search lasted the rest of the afternoon and partly into the evening, with no success. He had looked everywhere he could think of that Kiara could hide, but either she was escaping him or had hid in the well because there was absolutely no sign of her. Ezio hadn't been unaware of everyone else's behavior either, he heard them snickering behind his back, he heard them taking bets as to who would win this game of cat-and-mouse. The problem was, Ezio was feeling more and more like the mouse with each passing hour.

This was ridiculous! How was it possible that the woman could evade him so easily when she herself admitted to being a bit of a klutz? Ezio was out of options aside from starting his search all over again, and he highly suspected that it would be pointless. The only thing he had left to do was wait her out. There was no way that Mario would have let Kiara take an infinitely long break from training; she had to show up sooner or later.

* * *

This was fun, waaaay too much fun. Ezio was going to think twice the next time pulling a prank on me crossed his mind. My hiding place, you ask? It was a tiny nook in the ceiling of my room, nothing more than an empty space left there by the builders of the _villa_. I had discovered it a few months ago when I noticed a thin crack in the ceiling that formed a rectangle just above my dresser. A closer inspection showed that certain plank was removable and the space was just big enough for me to crawl into. This is where I had been for the past day and a half. Only Giovanni and Mario knew exactly where I was and neither of them were about to tell Ezio.

It had been hilarious to watch the guy look all over Monteriggioni for me. He was getting more and more stressed out and I was enjoying every minute of it. Of course I snuck downstairs when Ezio was out training to get something to eat, and occasionally spying on him just to amuse myself. I wasn't done yet; I was going to let him suffer for a little while longer before finally getting my revenge. I was counting on the weather, and Federico, to help me out with the last part of my plan.

* * *

Another night passed, with less sleep involved than the previous one. Ezio had been sure that Kiara would try something now that she had him all wired up, but again nothing happened and the young man was nearly at the end of his wits. He sat up in bed with a groan and put his head in his hands, promising himself he would never pull another prank on Kiara for as long as he lived; the repercussions were too hazardous to his health.

The sound of Mario hollering up the stairs made Ezio groan again and he stood, reaching for his breeches. It was going to be a very long day.

* * *

The space was hot and stuffy, but I wasn't complaining. This hot weather was exactly what I had hoped for. All I had to do now was wait for the training to get over with. About mid-afternoon, I shimmied down from my slightly cramped hiding place and snuck over to my window. I peeked out and saw that Mario was about done with the boys for the day. Federico and Ezio were taking turns sparing against Mario's mercenaries and most of the men, including the brothers, had taken their shirts off. Off to the right a small group of girls huddled together, giggling and gasping dramatically at the show of swordsmanship. I scoffed and rolled my eyes; there were times when I really wondered about my gender.

In a well-executed move, Federico disarmed the mercenary he was fighting against and held the tip of his sword against the other man's throat.

"Well done, Federico." Mario commented, "I think that's enough for today."

All of the men mumbled in relief and started to put their weapons away. The girls who had been watching reluctantly dispersed, but not before throwing the Auditore boys some not-so-subtle looks.

I could hardly hold still. This was it.

_C'mon Federico…_

* * *

Ezio grabbed a nearby rag that served as a makeshift towel and wiped at the sweat on his face and neck. The session had been good for him, but as he eyed the _villa,_ the former feeling of dread came back to him and not knowing what Kiara had planned made it even worse. Why didn't she just get it over with already? He'd learned his lesson, he was sorry.

Ezio was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Federico come up behind him and he nearly jumped out of his skin as a figure suddenly appeared in his peripheral vision. Federico sighed as he took the rag from his brother.

"Ezio, you are a mess. Are you really that worried?"

Ezio ran his hand through his hair nervously and picked up his shirt. "It's been two days, Federico. Two days! This is getting to be absurd, it was just a joke!"

"And yet you didn't think throwing a bucket of water on her wouldn't incur her wrath?" Federico asked, his voice slightly muffled as he wiped the sweat from his face, "You know how much she hates cold water."

"I was only having a little fun!"

Federico rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt back on. "You can be so dense sometimes. Come on, maybe a swim will calm your nerves."

* * *

I was nearly hopping up and down with delight as I watched the two brothers head for the main gate. Federico and Ezio always went for a swim in the pond to cool off after training, and the older brother had been more than happy to help me out in my quest for revenge. Now the only thing left to do was to uphold my end of the bargain with Mario.

I waited until Federico and Ezio had reached the gateway to sneak out of my room and run out of the _villa. _By this time the mercenaries had gone home or to the tavern, leaving Mario pretty much by himself. The man grinned widely at me when he looked up.

"Tell me you're going to put that poor boy out of his misery, _piccola."_

I snickered, "I think he's suffered enough."

"Suffered is the correct word,"

I shrugged, "You know what they say about revenge,"

Mario chuckled, "Indeed. Go on, then, I'll fetch Giovanni."

That was all the permission I needed and I ran headlong for the gates. My destination was the pond, but I had a different way of getting there. Instead of heading directly for the pond I stayed east of it for a while until I found a small game trail that led down into the thickest part of the trees. Trying to remember everything Giovanni had taught me, I snuck through the brush as quietly as I could until I could hear splashing. I crept down further until I could just see the pond through the leaves. After a moment of looking I spotted two white shirts draped on a thick bush that would be perfect for me to hide behind. Ezio and Federico still had their pants on, thank God, or I wouldn't have even attempted this maneuver.

Ezio hated being caught off guard, and that's exactly what I planned to do, while scaring the living daylights out of him in the process. A slight rustling further up behind me informed me that Giovanni and Mario were on their way down. I watched Ezio carefully and moved only when he ducked under water. I got closer and closer to the bush until one final dash put me right where I wanted to be: in the gap behind the bushes where Ezio had so conveniently hung his shirt. I crouched down out of sight and waited. The swimming trips never lasted very long and if my intuition was correct, they were just about done.

Sure enough, Ezio surfaced and wiped the water, and hair, out of his eyes and started to wade in the direction of the bush. I could hardly hold still and counted the steps until he was in position.

One…two…three…close enough.

Just as Ezio reached out for his shirt, I jumped out at him, hands extended and hollering at the top of my lungs.

There's no way I can fully describe the pure hilarity of Ezio's reaction, it was almost like watching a cartoon. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head and he jumped like a cat that had been burned, making a panicked sound that almost could have come from a girl. Ezio jumped back so far that he lost his balance and fell backwards, his arms wind milling like crazy until he hit the water.

I was literally on my knees, hugging my ribs as I howled like there was no tomorrow. From behind me, Giovanni and Mario were roaring with laughter, each leaning on a tree to stay upright and Federico almost couldn't climb out of the water, he was laughing so hard.

Ezio came flailing up out of the water, sputtering and nearly shrieking at me.

"_É donna orrible! É strega! Cosa diavlo c'é di sbagliato con te?"_

Tears were rolling down my face at this point. "Y-you need to l-learn how to take a j-joke…" I broke into another fit of laughing and couldn't finish.

Even though Ezio was furious, I could tell I had scared the hell out of him; he was still pale, even under his darker Italian complexion. Snarling curses under his breath, Ezio stormed out of the water. He grabbed his boots and yanked them on, or tried since his feet were still wet, then snatched his shirt – making sure to shake water all over me – and stomped off with his ego trailing pathetically behind him. The rest of us were in stitches and tears by the time we could actually make it back to the town.

Owned, owned, and_ owned._

For the rest of that day and part of the next, Ezio refused to talk to me. Even after we were back on speaking terms, barely, he grouched around for a week. Having his butt handed to him by a girl definitely hurt his pride, and he wouldn't live it down for a long time.

* * *

It had been a whole year since the Auditores had taken refuge in Monteriggioni. Kiara, Ezio, and Federico had made considerable progress in their training. Giovanni and Mario sat down one evening to discuss what should be done next.

"I must admit, Giovanni, I'm impressed with Ezio and Federico's improvement." Mario commented as they sat down in his office.

Giovanni nodded, "I agree. Kiara is making her own progress as well. She's learning fast, even though she isn't aware of it. I think it's about time she started training with the boys. However, there is one thing I would like to address first."

"And that would be…?"

"As much of a refuge Monteriggioni has been for us, I'm afraid there are some things that our three cannot learn well here; pickpocketing and blending being the most prominent."

Mario stroked his moustache in thought. "Hmm, I hadn't thought of that…then again, you always did prefer the more subtle approach."

"I propose we send our Assassins-in-training back to Florence; to someone who can teach them the finer techniques."

"Paola, you mean."

Giovanni nodded again. "She will be able to keep them hidden under her roof, and she knows that art of subtlety better than we do."

"What of Volpe?"

"I think our trio will handle Gilberto a little better after they've had some experience first. Besides, I want them to take the time to really learn from our thief lord, but if we combine that with Paola's teaching, they will spend more time in Florence than I'm comfortable with right now."

Mario made a noise of agreement. "My latest report from _Firenze _says that trouble is still brewing under the surface, especially since Uberto's murder. It's most likely the Pazzis' doing since Francesco was able to weasel his way out of prison."

Giovanni scowled, "If I'd only had the time to present the evidence I had in my possession, he would have stayed there for good."

"Don't you worry, _frattelo,_ we'll deal with him and his family soon enough. But, back to the matter at hand, how long do you suppose Kiara, Ezio, and Federico should stay in Florence?"

"I'm hoping no more than two weeks. If Paola is satisfied with what they've learned before then, she can send them back."

"You are sure about this then, Giovanni? You are confident that Kiara and the boys can hold their own?"

"You are not?"

"Ezio and Federico will be fine, I'm sure. But it troubles me a little to be sending Kiara into the fray so quickly. You yourself said she does not have any previous experience."

Giovanni rubbed his forehead. "I know. For a long time I seriously considered keeping her here, she is my adopted daughter after all. But this is not an assassination contract, this trip is strictly educational. If Kiara stays with the boys and they keep their heads down, there should be no need for any violence. However, I would prefer to wait until Kiara is comfortable wielding a real sword."

Mario was silent for a moment as he mulled the plan over in his mind.

"Very well. I'll send notice to Paola that we will be entrusting our young Assassins into her care soon."

* * *

_Bambina - _Girl  
_Nipoti - _Nephews  
_Asino - _Ass  
_Piccola - _Little one  
_É donna orrible! É strega! Cosa diavlo c'é di sbagliato con te? - _You horrible woman! You witch! What the hell is wrong with you?  
_Fratello - _Brother

* * *

A/N – I'M STILL HERE! Sorry for the wait everyone, but since classes started up again I've had less time to dedicate to my fanfic and I'm afraid it will be that way for the rest of the semester. Oh well, such is life.

A lot of people wanted to see Ezio get owned, so now I have to ask; was it actually funny? *hides* I fail so hard a humor sometimes. I tried, I really did!

And, as always, many many thanks to those who not only read, but reviewed. You're the reason I've gotten this far, keep 'em coming!

**Reviews**  
_La Bella Figura_  
_Hannah Brandon 1234321_  
_AbiiThePrat_  
_Urnumber1fan_  
_Trinnerti_  
_brittany - Thank you!_  
_Azrael's Darkest Secrets_  
_Mazzax_  
_Evenelle_  
_hannahmac20**  
**MJE_ _- _Thank you for the advice, as always. :)  
_CreativeChica39_

**~TKD Dragon**


	12. Return to Florence

Assassin's Creed II characters and references © Ubisoft  
Kiara and all other OCs © me

A big thank you to La Bella Figura for help with the Italian, you're a lifesaver!

I've decided to try putting the translations at the end of the chapter, sticking parentheses in the middle of things messes up the flow for me. *shrugs* I don't know, what do you guys think?

* * *

When I found out that Giovanni and Mario were going to send me and the boys back to Florence for "further training", I was excited and a little scared at the same time. I had missed the city during the time we had lived in Monteriggioni, but I also knew that we would go going back as fugitives. Giovanni could have gotten a pardon from Lorenzo de' Medici, but any message he might have sent would have been intercepted and he couldn't risk revealing our location. There was a very good chance that Lorenzo would pardon Giovanni, but the secret was out and returning to a public position would have only attracted every Templar from here to Rome.

We had learned a lot about the Templars during our time in Monteriggioni. A brotherhood of knights that was established during the Crusades, the Templars had been supposedly disbanded nearly 200 ago in France, but they still remained, intact and underground. Mario and Giovanni told us that the reason the Templars still existed was because back in the Crusades, they were corrupted by the power they held, but still wanted more. The discovery of the Apple of Eden, and the unnatural properties that came with, had been too much temptation for the power-hungry men. They believed themselves destined to rule over 'inferior' people and had every intention of using the Apple, and what other Pieces of Eden they could find, to do exactly that. If it hadn't been for Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad, the Auditores' ancestor, they might have gotten their way. The Piece of Eden vanished and the Templars were forced underground, but they were still waiting for their chance at world domination. This is where the Assassins came in.

After the defeat of his corrupted master, Al Mualim, Altaïr took it on himself to lead the Brotherhood and continue their secret war against the Templars. When their enemies went into hiding, so did the Assassins, taking all their secrets with them. Over the years, knowledge about the Pieces of Eden grew less and less until there were only vague clues left for the present generations. Mario and Giovanni knew more than most due to the fact that they had studied any and all information they could find regarding the artifacts, but there was still so much we didn't know. Even though the Pieces of Eden were important, there were other, more pressing matters to worry about. The Templars had spread their influence throughout all of Europe, and many of them resided very close to home. Giovanni had a list of names that he had put together over a few years, but the most prominent was the Pazzi family. Ezio and Federico were quietly furious when they learned that their rivals were very much involved with the group that had tried to destroy our family.

"It would explain many things," Ezio would say, and I couldn't help but agree.

Vieri was our biggest headache; he hadn't taken his insulting defeat well and made a point of harassing the outlying farms and even travelers on their way to Monteriggioni. A fight was brewing, we could all feel it, and I knew Ezio and Federico were more than willing to go toe-to-toe with Vieri. Ezio in particular worried me; he had a shorter fuse than his older brother when it came to the Pazzis. I had seen it once before, when he was fighting Vieri's thugs on the _Ponte Vecchio._ Ezio didn't just start fights, he finished them, and he was certainly determined to finish his feud with Vieri once and for all. I just hoped he wouldn't do something he'd regret later. That fight, though, was a ways off and we had other things that needed our attention first.

Mario wanted to wait to send us to Florence until the roads were melted off and safer for traveling. The snow had persisted longer than usual – so I was told – and we had to wait a few more weeks. Giovanni put those weeks to good use by training me with a real sword. I had struggled to find something that was easy for me to handle, broadswords were too big and rapiers, though popular, were too small and flimsy for a real fight. I eventually settled for a saber that the blacksmith had discovered in the very back of his storage room. It was old and needed a new handle, but he assured us that the blade was still good and well made for as light as it was. By putting a new hilt on the sword, the blacksmith had to shorten the blade by a few inches, which was just perfect for me.

Now that I had something that was easy for me to work with, I made more progress with my swordsmanship, and it wasn't long before Giovanni deemed me ready to return to Florence.

* * *

I blocked the incoming blow with my sword, cringing as the painful vibrations shot through my hand.

"Keep moving, Kiara," Giovanni said quickly, his own saber angled for another strike.

I sidestepped to the right, remembering just in time to keep my stance wide. Giovanni had always warned me that keeping my feet close together could result in me being off balance and therefore easy to knock down. Thanks to him I ate the dust several times before it really sank in.

With a flick of Giovanni's wrist, his saber zipped towards me at an angle. I stopped it with mine and circled my sword as fast as I could, trying to get the tip under Giovanni's saber and jerk it out of his hand. I was too slow, however, and my adoptive father jerked his sword back before I could complete the maneuver, but the point was forced away from me. With his sword temporarily forced down, I lunged in with a swing of my own. Giovanni's sword moved so fast I barely saw it before it stopped mine cold, and he used his weight to shove me back a few steps.

"You're getting much faster," Giovanni commented. He currently had his shoulder-length hair pulled back out of his face and even though we had been at it for several minutes, he was still breathing easily.

"Not fast enough," I panted.

He chuckled, "Try a thrust next time. Like this!"

I barely had the time to jump out of the way before the sharp tip of his saber pierced the space that I had occupied a moment before. As fast as it had come, the sword was withdrawn before I had a chance to even take a swing at it. Now that we had some distance between us, we started to circle again, each trying to find a hole in the other's defense.

Giovanni lunged again, but this time I was ready. I sidestepped his attack with more ease than I thought I was capable of and managed to slip my sword over his, quickly bringing the back, dull side of the blade up so it was touching his neck. Giovanni froze, his eyes wide with astonishment, and then he began to laugh.

"Well done!"

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as I lowered my sword. Giovanni smiled back as he grabbed me in a one-armed hug.

"You do me proud, _mia cara._ I do believe you are ready to return to _Firenze."_

I felt my heart give a particularly strong _thump_ in my chest. "Really?"

Giovanni patted me comfortingly on the shoulder as we walked out of the ring. "I know you are nervous Kiara, but believe me when I say that I felt the same way when I first started out."

"You were?" I asked in surprise, it was hard to see Giovanni nervous about anything.

The man chuckled quietly, "Yes, we all have to start somewhere, and trust me, you have it easy. My first assignment was a full out assassination contract, one I nearly failed due to my inexperience."

I was feeling a little better about the whole thing as I slipped my saber into its sheath, but that nagging doubt still remained in the back of my mind. Being the ever-observant person he was, Giovanni noticed.

"What is you fear most, Kiara?" He asked.

I sighed, "I'm not really sure, and maybe that's it; I don't know what's going to happen. I'm scared that we'll get into trouble, with no way out."

Giovanni nodded knowingly. "That is understandable, but as long as you stay with my sons and do as you are instructed, there should be no need for any trouble. You are more ready than you think, _piccola,_ this will be a good learning experience for you."

"At least someone's optimistic, but you still haven't said exactly why we're going back to Florence."

There was a mischievous twinkle in Giovanni's eye. "That's for me to know and you to find out. It's time you started to learn how to gather your own information. And speaking of Florence, I believe your new clothes should be ready."

Ah yes, I had almost forgotten about those.

Now that we were about to undertake our first mission, Giovanni decided that it was time for the three of us to have the "proper Assassin" attire. The local seamstress had been busy for the past couple weeks working on our outfits. Ezio had wanted a set of robes just like Giovanni's, right down to the cape. While Federico agreed to the same style, he opted for grey stripes instead of red and decided against a cape, saying he felt like it was in the way. My outfit was taking the most time because it had to be tailored specially to hide my feminine figure. The robes were red and white, just like Ezio's, but I would also have a full cape that reached down to the back of my knees. This had been my idea because even if it didn't do anything for my height, it still hid my overall size.

As Giovanni and I made our way down from the training ring, he stopped at the blacksmith's to pick up my belt, which had been especially made as well. The buckle, if you will, was the Assassin insignia with a bit of a flourish at the top, and thick leather straps attached in four different places made up the rest of the belt. Attached was a new sheath for my saber and it was designed to attach several pouches if I so desired, just like Giovanni's.

Once we picked that up, we continued on to the seamstress' shop. The seamstress was a plump, pleasant woman who greeted us at the door. She ushered us inside and handed me my completed robes, cape, and a new pair of pants in a neatly folded pile. I went into the back room to change while Giovanni made sure that any other expenses were taken care of.

Once I had my pants changed, I took my vest off and pulled the robes on over my shirt and straightened those out. Then I pulled the cape over my shoulders and got that attached in the front. I adjusted the robes one more time and stepped back out.

After some final inspections, Giovanni was satisfied with the end result and thanked the seamstress profusely.

"You are quite welcome, _Ser_ Giovanni. Now, if you will excuse me, I have other orders waiting."

Once the woman had left, Giovanni showed me how to wrap the blood-red sash that came with the outfit around my waist and then position the belt over it. I slipped my saber into the new sheath and Giovanni pulled the hood attached to the cape up and over my head. Once I had the hood adjusted so I could see, I caught a glimpse of myself in a nearby mirror and was a little taken back by my reflection.

I hadn't really taken the time to get a good look at myself since I had arrived in Monteriggioni, but the girl in the reflection certainly wasn't the one I was used to seeing. I looked older and more mature, and in this outfit, well, it was like I was a completely different person. I took in the robes, the Assassin symbol, the cape, the pointed cowl over my face, and the sword at my hip. I actually looked kind of scary.

I looked back to Giovanni, who was waiting patiently for my input.

"This is going to be hot, isn't it?"

He burst out laughing and clapped me on the shoulder. "I'm afraid so,"

* * *

The days flew by after that and before I knew it, it was the evening before Ezio, Federico, and I would make our trip back to Florence. Getting there would take a good portion of the day, so we would have to start out early the next morning. As the sun set, the three of us were checking and double checking to make sure that we had all we needed for our trip.

It wasn't necessary to take my bow and arrows with me, but I did have my saber and a parrying dagger. Stealth was the key here, so the less weapons we carried, the less likely it was that we would be noticed. I had just finished packing the few things I would need into a saddle bag when Ezio knocked against the doorframe to get my attention.

"_Padre _and _Zio _Mario have some final instructions for us." He eyed my saddle bag, "Is that all you're taking?"

"Yeah, why?"

Ezio grinned, "I expected at least two or three,"

I slapped his shoulder as I walked by, "Not _all_ women take half their wardrobe with them."

Ezio muttered something suspicious under his breath, but when I turned back around to glare at him, he had assumed an all-too-innocent look.

Federico was already waiting for us when we got down to Mario's study, and I couldn't help but notice that he looked a little troubled. Ever since we learned that we were going back to Florence, Federico had been acting a little off. He seemed distracted and more quiet than usual. I asked him once if he was okay, but the vague response I got from him wasn't exactly what I was looking for. I had no idea what was bothering him.

Mario and Giovanni were once again studying the strange parchment pages on the far wall of the study, and the older brother motioned us over. We had all asked what these pages were, but the two had waited to tell us until now so we wouldn't be distracted from our training.

"Are we finally going to know what these strange pages are?" Ezio asked, rather cryptically.

Mario chuckled, "Yes, _nipote._ What you see here are Codex pages."

"Codex?" Federico asked.

"_Sí. _A guide to the inner workings of our order – it's origin, purpose, and techniques." Giovanni answered, "Our creed, if you will. I believe that the Codex pages contain a powerful secret, and perhaps that is why they came for us."

"What's the secret?" I asked.

"I don't know, but look here." He motioned to the few pages that were pinned up on the wall. "Do you see the way the words cross from one page to the next?"

"There…there's something underneath it all." Ezio said, "Some kind of map?"

"Where does it lead?" Federico spoke up.

"Giovanni and I have managed to make out bits of a prophecy scrawled across these pages. It was written by an Assassin, like us, who long ago held a Piece of Eden. Our ancestor, Altaïr wrote these pages, and he spoke of something powerful and ancient hidden beneath the land."

"What is it?" My turn.

"What indeed." Mario answered, "Solving that little mystery is exactly why we collected these pages, and now, that task has fallen to you three. Giovanni and I are not as young as we used to be, and neither are our enemies as ignorant of us as they once were. We've gained quite the reputation among the Templars, which makes it difficult to be incognito anymore."

"However, we can use our 'popularity' to draw the Templars' attention to ourselves," Giovanni added, "which will allow you to slip unnoticed into their midst, under their very noses."

"But isn't that dangerous, father?" Federico asked, "They've tried to kill us once already."

"Yes, but it is a risk both Mario and I are willing to take. We must keep the Templars off your scent while you three are still inexperienced. Once you have learned enough, you will no longer need a distraction to cover for you, and it is then that we too will disappear to the best of our ability. I overplayed my hand in _Firenzie, _and I do not intend to make that mistake again. But, for now, there are other things that require our attention."

Giovanni held out another Codex page that was rolled up. "I discovered this page some time ago, but the encryption is very advanced, and I have been unable to unlock its contents. However, there is someone else I believe can do it. You remember Leonardo da Vinci, don't you boys?"

My mouth nearly fell open. _The_ Leonardo da Vinci? One of the most famous painters/inventors of all time? Well, mine anyway.

Both Federico and Ezio nodded as I was still absorbing this information.

"He painted some portraits for us before we left Florence, right?" Ezio asked.

Giovanni nodded. "One and the same. Leonardo might seem a little eccentric, but he is one of the most brilliant men I have ever come across. If there is anyone who can decrypt this page, it will be him."

My mind was reeling, how had I not known that the Auditores were close with one of the most influential figures of the Renaissance era? I knew I wasn't the most observant person, but this was ridiculous.

"There is something else I would like Leonardo to look at," Giovanni continued, turning to pick up something that was on the desk behind him. It looked like some kind of leather bracer, but was inlaid with several intricate pieces of metal, the most prominent of which being the Assassin's symbol.

"This may not look like much, but this is the most important weapon any Assassin can possess; a hidden blade. Unfortunately, it was badly damaged when I was in Rome and the blade was knocked out of the sheath, not even the blacksmith could repair it."

Intrigued, we all moved closer to take a better look.

"How do you use it?" Federico asked.

Giovanni pulled the bracer on his arm to demonstrate. "You wear it on your arm like this, and can extend the blade with a flick of the wrist. It is very useful for low profile assassinations."

Cool. A bit gruesome perhaps, but cool.

"When the three of you are comfortable with what you will learn in Florence, take this and the Codex page by Leonardo's." Giovanni said as he handed the bracer and page to Federico.

"Can we trust him, _padre?"_ Ezio asked.

"Yes. But I am glad to see that you are thinking cautiously, Ezio. It will serve you well."

Mario nodded in agreement. "Well then, if that is all, I suggest that the three of you get some rest. You have a long trip a head of you tomorrow."

There wasn't much else for us to say as we all went our separate ways for the night. Ezio, Federico, and I were all deep in thought over what we had just learned, and I personally was a little troubled. What Giovanni and Mario had explained to us sounded so big that I couldn't help but wonder, and not for the last time, what on earth I was getting into.

* * *

The eastern horizon was just starting to turn pink when the time came to wake up the next morning. In my opinion, it came way too early, but I had never been much of a morning person either. Yawning, I pulled on my new Assassin robes, fastened the belt around my waist, complete with blades, and slung my saddle bag over my shoulder before leaving my room.

I nearly ran into Federico, who looked every bit as sleepy as I was, but he grinned at me all the same.

"You look particularly formidable this morning,"

Ezio was already waiting for us downstairs, and I was resentful of the fact that he was very much a morning person. No one should be that energetic this early in the morning. The rest of the family was starting to make their way downstairs as well to see us off. The mood was somber as the hugs and 'be careful's went around. Maria pulled me aside and quietly made a personal request for when we were in Florence. When I realized what exactly she was asking for, I agreed right away.

With our goodbyes said and our things packed, the boys and I headed out of Monteriggioni to the stables, where our horses were ready and waiting. Even Storm thought it was way early and was quieter than usual with his head down and one rear hoof cocked casually.

I lashed my saddle bags to the saddle and then swung myself up. We took off at a leisurely pace, the battlements of Monteriggioni slowly disappearing behind the knolls as we continued down the road.

"How do you feel, Kiara?" Ezio asked.

"Well, it feels kind of strange not to have Giovanni or Mario here," I answered.

"You don't have to worry, you've got us." Federico said.

I tilted my head as if I was giving the matter some thought. "I guess you'll do,"

Conversation died away as the miles continued on. It was still early and the easy sway of Storm's strides lulled me into a half-doze. This continued for a while and the sun continued to climb higher into the sky. I estimate that it was about 7-8 o'clock when Ezio spoke up.

"I'd forgotten how long this trip is," he sighed.

"Yeah, it seemed a lot shorter last time," I mused.

"Well, you were unconscious for a good portion of the way," Federico reminded me.

"Oh, yeah,"

I absentmindedly scratched at the scar on my shoulder. The arrow wound had healed completely, only leaving a pink, slightly itchy scar behind.

About midmorning we stopped to give the horses a rest and eat some of the bread and cheese that Maria had packed for us. Cheese in this time period didn't taste like the cheese I was used to back in America; it had a stronger taste and a different texture. I personally liked it a lot. We munched and goofed around for about a half hour and then continued on our merry way.

About an hour later we spotted the first travelers on the road aside from us. Giovanni and Mario had specifically warned us to keep a low profile so at that point we had to pull our hoods over our faces. I was worried that three hooded figures traveling down the road would rouse some suspicion, but the small group of people barely gave us second glances as we ambled by. As soon as we were out of earshot, all three of us gave collective sighs of relief.

The last couple hours of the trip were uneventful despite coming across more and more people as we neared Florence. When the city finally came into sight, we all felt a sense of excitement; after all, it _had_ been over a year. I started to feel a little apprehensive, though, as we approached the city gates. What if our horses were recognized? What if _we_ were recognized? The tension in my gut continued to build as we rode up to the stables and dismounted, removing the saddle bags as well. The stable hand promised to take good care of our horses, but thankfully didn't ask what our business was in Florence. Federico gave him a few florins as down payment, and we entered the city that had once been home.

Nothing had changed; it was like going back in time. The crowds, voices, heralds, and buildings were all the same. The only thing that felt out of place was us. We used to belong here with the rest of the throng, but not anymore. A tug at my cape brought my attention back to the present and I looked over to see Federico standing to my left. His expression mirrored what I was feeling, but he motioned with his head and we all slipped down a side street.

There was a contact we were supposed to meet over by the _Palazzo Auditore,_ and as it was, we were a little late. It felt so strange to be using the back streets instead of the main ones like we used to do. As the buildings became more familiar, I felt the tightening in my stomach start all over again. I don't know why I was feeling this way, maybe it was because there were so many memories here.

The _Palazzo_ looked untouched when it finally came into sight, and there was some comfort in that. We hung around in the shadows, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible while also trying to find our contact. Giovanni said it was someone we already knew, but as the minutes dragged on, I started to worry that whoever it was had given up on us. I was just about to voice my concern when suddenly Ezio pointed.

"Look! Isn't that Annetta?"

Both Federico and I looked to where he was pointing and sure enough, the woman who had been a housemaid for the Auditores was making her way towards us, and she looked very relieved.

"Thank goodness you're here; I was beginning to get worried,"

"_Mi dispiace,_ Annetta," Federico apologized, "but the trip took longer than we thought."

Annetta motioned for us to follow her. "Come, it's not safe here."

We followed the woman as she led us down some backstreets I didn't recognize.

"What's happened, Annetta?" Ezio asked quietly.

"Much, I'm afraid. With your family gone, the Pazzi have been gaining power in and out of the bank. They have been causing more than their fair share of trouble, too. Lorenzo had to put guards around the _Palazzo_ for a few months to keep them from burning it down."

Ezio didn't reply, but I saw his jaw tighten under his white hood. I was mulling over the fact that Lorenzo had gone out of his way to protect the Auditores' property, Giovanni would be glad to hear that. Perhaps Lorenzo had more faith in Giovanni than many people believed.

Annetta continued to take us down the darkening streets until we reached our destination.  
The building was fair sized and looked welcoming, but it didn't look like a house. Annetta opened the door and was followed by the boys and I, but all three of us froze when we saw where she had brought us.

We were in a brothel.

Soft lighting and the smell of perfume permeated my senses as courtesans in revealing dresses sauntered around. The few clients that were already there were sprawled out on the luxurious couches, basking in the attention of the women.

Under my hood, I felt my face getting hot, and my eyes darted to the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Ezio and Federico seemed to be as taken aback as me.

"I, um, I think we're in the wrong building," Ezio stammered.

Annetta chuckled, "No, this is it."

She walked forward casually, as if nothing was wrong, and called out. "Paola, our guests are here."

At her voice, several courtesans turned their attention to us, and their eyes lit up in admiration as they looked over the Auditore boys. It wasn't until I looked up again that I realized that the women were looking at me curiously. Another bout of embarrassment shot through me when I realized that my outfit didn't exactly make me look female.

Oh _hell_ no.

I all but yanked my hood down and nearly dropped my saddle bag in the process, praying that I wasn't too red in the face. The courtesans looked surprised, but they brushed me off and refocused their attention on my other companions. Federico looked uncomfortable, but Ezio seemed to be enjoying himself a little.

"Maybe this isn't so bad…" he commented.

Both Federico and I shot him looks telling him to shut up. I could just see Giovanni and Mario getting a good laugh at our expense. If this was a joke, then it was a really bad one.

My griping at my adoptive family members was interrupted as a new woman stepped out from behind a screen. Her dress was different from the other women's, although it certainly flaunted her assets, and it looked finely made. She also wore a type of silk hood over her dark brown hair and a circlet of pearls kept it in place. The woman walked with such dignity and grace despite the place we were in, and I couldn't help but be impressed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, _Messer _Ezio and Federico, and you as well _Signorina _Kiara. Annetta speaks quite highly of you three."

Ezio was the only one who wasn't still flustered with the situation and he quickly spoke up.

"We appreciate the kind words, _Madonna_…?"

The woman smiled kindly. _"Ti prego, _call me Paola. I'm sure you have some questions."

"Yes," Federico said, "a few,"

Paola chuckled, "Come with me then,"

I readjusted the leather bags on my shoulders and followed Paola up the stairs. It wasn't until we reached the top that she began to explain why we were here.

"Giovanni and Mario sent you to me on purpose; they want me to teach you the art of stealth within the masses."

"How do you know our father?" Ezio asked.

"He represented me in court once, many years ago," Paola answered, "I was being tried for murdering a guard who had tried to rape me. Had it not been for Giovanni, I would have certainly been executed. It wasn't long after that I founded _La Rosa Colta._ This is a place of refuge for some women because they have nowhere else to go. Yes, our profession is less than desirable for many, but I make sure that my girls are well treated. Here, we can survive."

By this point we had reached the far end of the hall where three doors were slightly ajar.

"We have your rooms ready for you, as I'm sure you are all tired. I've instructed my girls not to distract you in any way." here she looked pointedly at Ezio, "I do intend to start bright and early tomorrow, so please get some rest. I'll have dinner sent up shortly."

Federico bowed, "Thank you for your hospitality, Paola."

The woman inclined her head. "It is the least I can do."

As Paola left, Ezio looked over at me with the most perverted grin on his face. "Why don't you wear clothes like that?"

I scowled, but kept my voice low, "I wouldn't be caught dead in that dress."

Ezio leaned over me, "Such a shame. I'm sure you have—_oof!"_

I ended whatever statement he had about my figure with a sharp elbow jab to the lower stomach, and Federico laughed as he hunched over.

"Next time," I growled, "I'll make sure to hit where it really hurts."

"What did I do to deserve such treatment?" Ezio whined, his voice strained and a little higher than usual. "You are so cruel to me."

"If you kept that mouth of yours shut, maybe you wouldn't be so abused."

Federico patted Ezio's back with as much pity as he could muster. "She's right you know,"

"_Stai zitto_ Federico!"

Paola made good on her promise and we each got our own room, thankfully on the opposite end of building from…do I even have to expound on that?

I was looking forward to a good night's sleep, but no sooner had I settled into my room than Ezio and Federico were dragging me right back out and into the warm night, saying that there was unfinished business that we had to take care of.

* * *

"This is a bad idea."

"You said that thirty seconds ago,"

"Well I meant it!"

Now that we had access to taller buildings, the boys had made the executive decision that it was time for me to learn how to do a Leap of Faith. I was less than amused, but somehow they had talked me into climbing a building as the sun was disappearing behind the horizon. Ezio went up with me and Federico stayed down below, the goal being that I would hop off the side and land in a cart of hay. Now that I was up here, I was having second thoughts.

Ezio was currently trying to coax me out onto the plinth, which involved physically nudging me in the intended direction.

"You've nothing to worry about, Kiara. It's perfectly safe."

"Safe? Have you noticed how _high_ we are?"

"It's not that high," he scoffed.

I peered down at my intended target, which seemed distressingly small to me. "This is plenty high for me."

"I thought you weren't afraid of heights,"

"Heights don't bother me, it's the thought of falling that far that I have a problem with."

"Which is why," Ezio said as he pushed me further out, "your goal should be to land in the cart. Besides, Federico is down there."

"Oh wonderful, he can set my leg if I break it,"

Ezio sighed, "Kiara…"

"I'm serious! I really don't want to do this." I tried to get back on the roof, but Ezio was currently blocking my path.

"It is better," he grunted as he pushed me back, "that you learn to do this now with us instead of a dozen guards after your head."

I stopped fighting him, but pleaded with my eyes. Ezio just crossed his arms over his chest.

"As of right now, your only way down is off that plinth. You can either get it over with now or stay up here all night, but you are learning how to do this even if I have to throw you off."

He was serious, I realized with a groan, and being tossed off the side of a building was even less appealing than jumping myself. Deciding that I could control my directionality better than Ezio could, I crept out to the edge, feeling my stomach quiver as I looked down. Oh Lordy… that was a long way down. The wood creaked as Ezio stepped out onto the plinth, coming up right behind me.

"It's just like diving into water, only you need to curl your body so you land on your back. When you jump, jump up in an arc so you have time to complete the turn, and use your arms to control your movement. You only have a few seconds, so the key is to get turned as soon as possible and then brace for impact."

I gulped, my heart pounding in my chest. Ezio put his hand on my back comfortingly.

"The first jump is always the worst. You can do this."

He backed off the plinth so I could have some room. Crouched down on the edge of the protrusion with my hands gripping the rough wood tightly, I tried not to think of broken bones or suicidal death. I angled myself in the direction of the cart, said a small prayer, and then launched myself into thin air.

In retrospect I should have jumped higher, but I did manage to get turned before I hit the cart with more force than I expected. I lay there for a moment, just gasping and assuring myself that I had indeed survived. Once I had my breath back, I clambered out of the cart, covered from head to toe in dusty hay.

Federico was laughing under his breath as he helped me out. "For someone so small, you make a pretty good thump."

"Oh shut up," I muttered weakly, mortified to find that my hands were shaking, "just shut up. Don't make me do that again."

* * *

_Mia cara – _My dear  
_Piccola - _Little one (feminine)  
_Zio – _Uncle  
_Nipote – _Nephew  
_Ti prego - _Please  
_Stai zitto – _Shut up

A/N – Poor Kiara, she gets into so many weird situations. I am happy to announce that the next chapter is a little more than half done so, inspiration providing, I should have that one up soon. How is the story progressing for you guys? Am I going too slow? If there's something you think I could do better on, please let me know! I want to improve as much as I can.

**Reviews**  
_Trinnerti _  
_La Bella Figura_  
_Haru's Cowgirl_  
_MJE _- I can relate to your pain. I've got Business Statistics and Business Calculus at the same time. It keeps life interesting.  
_CreativeChica39_  
_Sophie Aiyana_  
_WNMNMWWNMNVWNMNW_ - Does this work for you? Lol.  
_brittany_  
_HikariNoTenshi-San_  
_ScreamsOnScreen_

Till next time! :)

**~TKD Dragon**


	13. Of Stealth and Hidden Blades

Assassin's Creed II characters and references © Ubisoft  
Kiara and all other OCs © me

Now I know the last chapter was a bit dry, so I hope this one is more entertaining.  
Credit for the correct Italian goes to La Bella Figura

* * *

When Paola said 'bright and early', she _meant_ bright and early. The sun was just peaking over the horizon when a knock on the door woke me up the next morning. I had managed to wiggle out of doing a second Leap of Faith the night before and had crashed as soon as we returned to the brothel.

We met Paola outside after a quick breakfast and she explained what we would be working on during our stay here in Florence.

"Discretion is paramount in my profession, and in yours as well. We must walk the streets freely, seen but unseen. You three must learn to blend like us and become one with the city's crowds. My girls will show you how."

With that, she sent each of us out with a separate group of courtesans. Our instructions were to follow the group for a few hours, but remain completely incognito the whole time.

For the next few hours, I wandered the less popular ends of Florence with my group. When we got back to the brothel, their report was less than flattering. 'Followed like a lost puppy' I believe was the gist of it. After a lecture from Paola about blending, I was sent out again with a different group until nightfall. This was how it went, day in and day out. Ezio liked to poke fun at my lack of blending talent, but I always countered with the fact that he wasn't much better. Federico on the other hand, was doing very well, much to our aggravation.

However, after a few frustrating days went by, I started to notice the subtleties in the way the courtesans interacted with their environment. They moved with the crowds, neither too slow nor too fast, using the groups of people as moving hiding spots. The shorter women had an even bigger advantage because they could literally disappear behind taller people.

I put this newfound knowledge to use and after that, blending was a piece of cake. I enjoyed the fact that I could mingle with the biggest of Florence's crowds, but still remain anonymous and undetected. As a type of reward for improving, Paola sent me out on my own for a few hours. Now that I wasn't focused on following someone, I could pay more attention to my surroundings and I found myself doing the same thing Giovanni had asked me to do before this whole mess began: eavesdropping. It wasn't until I returned to the brothel with a bunch of information that I realized that this had been my second lesson. When I mentioned it, Paola just smiled and said that I was learning fast.

Once all three of us had the blending skill down, Paola started us on phase two, which was learning to pickpocket. I was a little put off at the thought of stealing from other people, and the chance of getting caught worried me. However, Paola had a plan for that, and had us practice on each other. Every morning, she would give one of us a small pouch of florins and the other two would try to 'steal' the pouch. The goal was to be in possession of the pouch at the end of the day, which meant it could change hands several times. It became a highly competitive game between the three of us to see who had the pouch at sundown. Ezio was sneaky, Federico was fast, and I was small enough to sneak up behind either of them without being detected.

I did have one memorable victory, though, by plucking the pouch off of Ezio's belt the evening before last, just as we were walking into the brothel. When he went to give the pouch back to Paola, his smug expression turned to shock when he discovered it was missing, and then to indignation when I produced it. Ezio had always been a bit of a sore loser, and griped about it until we went to bed.

* * *

The dark Florentine streets were empty, save for a lone, hooded figure that slipped rapidly in and out of the shadows. He made his way into the richer part of town, where the finely-built _palazzos _boasted the crests of the noble families housed there. There was only one crest, however, that the solitary man was looking for.

This particular street was very familiar to him, but this was the first time he had ever used the cover of night to mask his presence. Finally, he reached his destination, but the particular room he was ultimately aiming for was on the uppermost level. Without hesitation, the man quickly began to scale the wall with ease. The lattice shutters were shut and locked from the inside, but that wasn't about to deter the late-night visitor.

He pulled a slim knife from his belt and carefully slipped it in between the shutters, the point lifting the inside latch from its locked position. Now that the lock was taken care of, the knife was returned to its sheath and the man gingerly eased the shutters open. One creaked and he froze, but there was no noise from inside. After another few seconds, the shutters were opened completely without further incident.

Doing his best not to breathe too heavily, the young man cautiously heaved himself up and onto the windowsill and into the dark room. This was dangerous, extremely dangerous. If his father knew what he was doing, he would probably skin him alive. Federico pushed back his hood and very cautiously ventured a few steps farther into the bedroom. Amelia was sound asleep, like he knew she would be, her long dark hair down and splayed over the pillow.

He didn't dare wake her; she wouldn't recognize him in the dark and would no doubt scream. Federico pulled out a letter from his pocket and just stared at it for a moment. He had been writing and rewriting this letter ever since he found out that he would be returning to Florence. She deserved to know why he had suddenly vanished without so much as a trace or word to her, and she deserved so much more than just a letter. But it was the best he could do.

With a heavy heart, Federico pressed the letter to his lips and then placed it on the nightstand. With one last look at his love, he turned and slipped back out the window, closing the shutters behind him.

* * *

When Paola summoned us back to the brothel the next afternoon, we were expecting the same old thing, but she had something different in mind.

"Now that you have learned to approach the enemy, it's time to give you a suitable weapon."

"What would you have us use?" Ezio asked.

"Ah, but you already have the answer." Paola pulled Giovanni's bracer out from behind her back, much to our surprise.

"How did you get that?" Federico asked.

Paola chuckled, "By using the same skills I've taught you. I assume your father told you to see Leonardo da Vinci?"

We all nodded.

"I still don't see how he factors into all of this," Ezio commented.

There was a knowing smile on Paola's face, "Bring him the pieces, you'll see,"

Federico took the bracer and Codex page from Paola with a grateful nod and we started out. I followed the Auditore brothers, nearly dancing with excitement; I had looked forward to meeting Leonardo the whole time we had been here. I hadn't been much of a good history student in school, but even I could appreciate getting to know such an influential figure. Images of the Mona Lisa flashed through my brain as we wove in and out of the crowds easily.

Finally, we reached what was apparently Leonardo's workshop and Ezio stepped forward to knock on the door. There was a muffled "Come in" from inside and Ezio opened the door. Federico followed with me nearly walking on his heels. We entered a large room with a high ceiling and a man wearing a red hat and cape turned to us.

"Oh! Ezio Auditore! And Federico! I…I didn't expect to see _you_ again. What with all that's happened…ah! Where are my manners? Welcome back!" Ezio was taken by surprise as the man threw a friendly hug on him. "Now, how can I be of service?"

"We were hoping you could repair something of our father's, Leonardo." Federico said.

Wait, _this _was Leonardo da Vinci? All the pictures I had seen of him had shown an old man with a long, gray beard. This guy couldn't have been a whole lot older than Federico with shoulder-length dirty blond hair and a very short beard. He was well dressed and had a thick leather belt tied around his waist with brushes and other tools tucked into the pockets and pouches. His eyes were bluer than mine and…were those _freckles_ on his nose? I had to admit, I hadn't expected him to look so…well, cute.

Leonardo perked up at the prospect of helping us out, his eyes taking on an excited twinkle. "Of course! But first, who, may I ask, is this?"

It took me a moment to realize that he was talking about me and I quickly removed my hood. Leonardo's eyes widened as he realized I was a girl.

"My goodness! Forgive me; I thought you were a boy."

Ezio, Federico, and I laughed.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Leonardo," Ezio said kindly, "that is the purpose of her outfit. This is Kiara, our good friend and adopted sister."

I bowed slightly. "A pleasure to meet you, _Messer_ da Vinci."

Leonardo had recovered from his shock and smiled brightly. "No need for such formalities, my dear. Call me Leonardo, or Leo if you wish, and it is _my_ pleasure, I assure you. Now, let's take a look at this thing."

He motioned for us to follow him over to a cluttered table.

"Ah, _che pasticcio…"_ Leonardo muttered to himself, _"tutto il santo giorno che cerco…_let me clear a space."

He shoved an assortment of tools and knick-knacks to the center of the table and then turned to Federico.

"Alright, let's see it."

Federico handed Leonardo the broken bracer and Codex page, which were promptly deposited on the table.

"Fascinating," Leonardo mused as he inspected the blade's mechanisms, "I don't know. Despite its age, the construction is rather advanced. I've never seen anything quite like it. I'm afraid, there's not much I can do without the original plans. _Mi dispiace."_

Ezio was about to point out the Codex page when Leonardo suddenly thought of it as well.

"Wait, wait, wait!"

He quickly unrolled the page and peered at it intently.

"What are you doing?" Federico asked, a little startled at the handling of Giovanni's page. Leonardo turned to us, his eyes bright with excitement.

"The contents of this page are encrypted! But if my theory is correct…" he grabbed a quill and started scribbling notes on another sheet of paper, "based on these sketches, it may very well be…"

He was apparently on a totally different page than we were and it didn't help that he left us hanging.

"It may very well what?" Ezio asked in exasperation.

"Please, sit," Was Leonardo's only reply.

"Leonardo?" Ezio tried again, but was interrupted as the painter held up his hand and shushed him.

We looked at each other and shrugged, apparently Leonardo could not be disturbed when in the middle of a break-through. He was still talking to himself as we meandered off.

"Remarkable! If we transpose the letters and then select every third…"

I wandered around the workshop for a little bit, careful not to disturb anything. The place was pretty cluttered with sketches, half done paintings, partially built contraptions, books, and oodles of notes. I couldn't help but wonder if this guy ever slept because it looked as if he had a dozen different projects he was working on at once.

I must have messed around for about a half hour, and when I looked back over my shoulder to check on Ezio and Federico, I saw that they hadn't gotten very far. Ezio had sat down in a chair, arms folded across his chest and he was starting to nod off. Federico had the luck of finding an unoccupied couch to sprawl out on and crash. I guess it had been a long day and, come to think of it, I could use a nap myself.

All the available seats were either taken or occupied with stuff – thanks a lot guys – but the raised front of the fireplace was long and wide enough for me to stretch out on. Once I found a comfortable position, I pulled my cape over myself and almost immediately started to drift off. I was almost asleep when a hand on my shoulder shook me back into full wakefulness.

"Wha…Leonardo?"

The painter looked remorseful, "If you needed a place to rest, you should have said something; I cannot allow a guest to sleep in front of the fireplace. How rude of me not to have offered before! Here, let me clear off this seat for you,"

As he hurried over to the afore mentioned seat, I sat up and winced at the stiffness in my shoulder from resting on the brick. Leonardo scooped up two armfuls of paper and dumped them in a corner.

"I apologize for the mess," he said sheepishly, "there are days that I forget to clean."

I smiled at him. "Don't worry about it Leonardo. I've seen worse."

The man looked a little more at ease, and he spoke up again as he brushed off the cushions.

"I must ask, how did you become a part of the Auditore family? I can tell by your accent that you are not from here."

"It's a long story, but essentially my father died a few years ago and I had no other family that really wanted me. Giovanni and Maria were kind enough to take me in when I had no home."

Leonardo looked surprised, "How tragic, I am sorry about your father. Did he know Giovanni?"

"We had our…connections even though we weren't from Italy, but the Auditores have been the family I never really had." I glanced over at my sleeping companions, "Even if some of them tend to hog all the free space,"

Leonardo laughed quietly, "I see. Well then, you could not have happened across a better family, I know they have been very kind to me." He motioned to the couch. "It's not luxurious by any means, but it's certainly better than sleeping next to the fire. I would like to continue our conversation, but you need the rest first."

I smiled at him, _"Grazie,_ Leonardo. You are very kind."

* * *

I don't know how much later it was, but it was getting dark outside when an excited Leonardo shook me awake again. Ezio and Federico were slowly starting to wake up themselves, but not by much. I yawned, stretched, and got to my feet, shuffling over to the table. Leonardo held up Giovanni's bracer with a triumphant grin.

"There! It's finished!"

"What's finished?" Ezio mumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

"The blade. I managed to decode that parchment of yours. It showed me exactly what to do."

Ezio reached for the bracer, but Leonardo wouldn't let him have it and pulled out a cleaver from behind his back. "Now all that's left to do is remove your ring finger."

Now we were _wide _awake. Ezio eyed the cleaver nervously since he was the closest to Leonardo.

"Really?"

"I'm sorry, but this is how it must be done. The blade is designed to ensure the commitment of whoever wields it."

Federico and I looked at each other in nothing short of horror. Chop off our fingers? Since when had that been part of the deal? The guys back home had failed to mention that little detail.

Ezio looked pale, but he put his hand on the table, his ring finger outstretched. _"Bene. _Do it quickly."

Before either Federico or I could object, Leonardo swung with the cleaver. All three of us jumped as the blade hit the wood, but there was no bloodcurdling scream of pain from Ezio. I looked and saw that Leonardo had missed Ezio's hand all together, and as my brain was processing that information, I realized that the painter was laughing.

"I was only having fun, Ezio. Though the blade once required a sacrifice, it's been modified. You can keep your finger."

All three of us nearly died with relief and Federico ran a hand over his face.

"Leonardo, don't do that again, _per favore,"_

The man was still chuckling as he picked up Giovanni's bracer, "It's not my fault you three believed me. Here."

Ezio took the bracer and slipped it on his forearm, tightening the buckles until it was snug. With a flick of his wrist, the blade shot out with a soft _shink_, the double edges gleaming in the candlelight.

"Incredible!" Ezio said in amazement as the blade vanished back into the metal compartment on the underside of his arm.

"Yes it is." Leonardo agreed, picking up the now-translated Codex page. "Tell me, do you have other pages like this?"

Federico shook his head as tried to convince Ezio to let him try out the hidden blade.

"No, just the one. Ezio let me see!"

Leonardo chuckled at the brothers' antics, "Listen, if you ever do happen to come across another one of these, please, bring it to me."

Seeing as how Federico and Ezio were still quietly arguing over who got to wear the bracer, I took the page from Leonardo.

"We will, Leonardo. Thank you for all your help."

The painter just beamed at me. "It was my pleasure, and please, call me Leo."

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door that made us all freeze.

"By order of the Florentine guard: open this door!"

"_Merda!" _Ezio hissed, but Leonardo called as cheerfully as he could.

"Eh, just a moment!"

He ushered us into a back corner and motioned for us to keep quiet. "Wait here,"

My heart was pounding in my chest as we watched Leonardo hurry back to the door and open it. From the angle we were at, we couldn't be seen by the guard. Ezio and Federico put themselves in front of me so in the slim case the guard stuck his head in, I wouldn't be seen. I was really wishing I had my bow and arrows with me.

"Are you Leonardo da Vinci?" The man demanded.

"_Sí, _how may I be of service?"

"I need to ask you some questions,"

_Oh man, oh man…_

"Certainly,"

The three of us exchanged worried glances as Leonardo and the guard stepped outside.

"Do you think someone saw us?" I asked in a whisper.

"I don't know, but the guard will be suspicious regardless. Leonardo was close with us before this whole mess." Federico whispered back.

"We have to do something," Ezio said, his eyes hardening as he glanced down at the bracer on his arm, "and I think I know exactly what to do."

"We can't risk being seen!" Federico protested.

"And we can't stay here!" Ezio replied, "Who knows what that man will do to him! What if he comes looking for us?"

Federico hesitated, and I knew what was going on in his head. He didn't want Leonardo to get into trouble, but at the same time he didn't want us jeopardizing ourselves.

"We can't let Leo get hurt for helping us, Federico." I said, "Besides, that guard might tell others what he knows."

The older brother sighed heavily. _"Bene. _You stay here, Kiara, we'll handle this."

"Actually, I have a better idea," Ezio interjected, pulling his hood over his face and quickly heading for the door.

"_Per l'amore di Dio, _Ezio, don't get yourself killed!" Federico hissed.

Ezio just shot us his infuriating grin before slipping outside. The sound of voices caught our attention, and it didn't sound good.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Leonardo asked.

"A witness claims to have seen you consorting with an enemy of the city."

Federico cursed under his breath.

"What? Me? Consorting? Preposterous!"

"When was the last time you saw or spoke with Ezio or Federico Auditore?"

"Who?"

There was a grunt from Leonardo, as if he had been shoved.

"_Non fario il finto tonto! _We know you were close with the family. Perhaps this will clear your head!"

The next sounds were so muffled that we really couldn't tell what was going on, but it sounded like Leonardo was being beaten, and then, all of a sudden, the noises stopped. Federico and I held our breath, but there were no screams or cries of 'Assassin'. Just when we couldn't take the suspense any more, the door opened again and Leonardo zipped inside, quickly followed by Ezio, who had the body of the guard slung over his shoulder.

"That was close," Ezio grunted as he shifted the dead weight on his shoulder, "where should I do with him? He's getting heavy."

"You can put him with the others in the back," Leonardo replied, wincing as he brushed himself off.

Ezio's eyes widened, "Others?"

"Yes, the city gives them to me for research."

Oh, I had forgotten that Leonardo was famous for his findings on the human anatomy. Still, it wasn't the most pleasant thought.

Federico helped Ezio carry the dead guard into the back room. I stayed with Leonardo, and for two reasons; one, I wanted to be able to eat later without images of dead bodies in my head, and two, I wanted to make sure Leonardo was alright.

"Did he hurt you, Leonardo?" I asked worriedly.

The painter gave me a reassuring smile as he brushed his red beret off and put it back on his head. "Just a few kicks to the ribs, nothing serious. I've grown accustomed to their abuses."

"You didn't have to do that, you know."

"My dear, I've known Giovanni and Maria for too long to believe the traitorous accusations against them and the rest of the family. Helping friends is never a burden."

Federico and Ezio returned and it was a unanimous decision that we should be getting back to Paola's. We were just about to leave when Leonardo spoke up again.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I took the liberty of assuming that the three of you will want more than one blade. I did not have the materials to build a second bracer, but I included explicit instructions with that page on how to construct one. Kiara, even though your arm is smaller, it should be possible to build a bracer for you without having to sacrifice the size of the blade or mechanisms."

"We'll keep that in mind, Leonardo," Federico said, "and thank you for all your help."

"Any time, my friends. Give Paola my regards."

* * *

We took our time sneaking back to Paola's, during which Federico finally convinced Ezio to let him wear the bracer. Just like his younger brother, he flicked the blade in and out several times.

"I can see why _padre_ wanted this fixed so badly. This is an amazing weapon."

"Indeed," Ezio agreed, "I wonder how long it would take the blacksmith to make another?"

I was feeling left out because the bracer was too big for me even with the straps tightened all the way. I wanted to try it out really bad.

"Do you think Giovanni and Mario will let us train with those?" I asked.

"Perhaps." Federico answered, "Kiara, why do you still call father by name? By all rights he is your father too,"

"I...it's kind of personal."

"You can tell us," Ezio put in.

I took a deep breath, "Well, it's not that I don't think of Giovanni as a parent, I certainly do. But I loved my father very dearly, it doesn't seem quite right to me to call someone else _padre,_ at least not yet."

"That is understandable. I hadn't thought of that before." Federico mused. "But you do think of us as family?"

I smiled at him, "Of course, Federico, you've been the family I never had. I'll never be able to thank you guys enough."

There was a chuckle to my left and Ezio's arm snaked around my shoulders in a brief hug. "No need for thanks, _piccola,_ you've done more than your share to keep this family intact."

* * *

The two weeks flew by and before we knew it, it was time for us to go back to Monteriggioni, but there was one more thing Ezio, Federico, and I needed to do before we left. There were a few things in the _Palazzo Auditore_ that Giovanni had requested us to retrieve for him; important papers and all that jazz. It was risky, but deep down I think we each wanted to go back 'home' one more time.

We waited until it was dark and then used the now-familiar back streets to make our way to the _Palazzo._ We each were armed this time around, just as a precautionary measure. None of us had any intention of getting into trouble.

Giovanni had told us of a secret entrance into the _Palazzo,_ one that he designed himself when the place was built. We would use this to get inside, avoiding any prying eyes that might be around. Giovanni had also instructed Ezio to use his Eagle Vision to find the entrance. I was a bit intrigued, still a little fuzzy on how exactly this 'gift' worked.

We didn't go straight to the _Palazzo,_ but instead reached a tight back alley some distance away.

"Alright," Federico whispered, "this is the place. Ezio,"

The younger brother nodded, and I caught the faintest glint of gold in his eyes as he looked around.

"What do you see?" I asked softly.

"Our way in," Ezio replied back, a grin evident in his voice.

He reached out and pushed on an obscure-looking brick in the wall behind me, and it gave under his fingers. There was a sound of stone scraping stone, and a portion of the wall swiveled inward, revealing a dark passage way.

"To think he managed to keep this hidden for all these years." Federico mused, "Let's go."

We all ducked into the tunnel and were plunged into pitch black darkness. After fumbling around for a minute, Ezio found a lantern and some flint to light it with. Once the small flame was burning, we walked single file down the narrow passage, which emptied out into a room.

"So this is where _padre_ kept it all," Ezio said, holding the lantern a little higher so we all could see.

Even though the place had long since been deserted, evidence of Giovanni's presence was still very evident. A few weapons coated with dust hung on the walls, there was a small table that was strewn with maps to our left, and near the other end of the room was a cabinet lined with medical supplies and other knick knacks.

"Are we in the house?" I asked.

"Almost," Federico answered as he approached a portion of the far wall that looked movable, "father said there was a lever right….here,"

A yank of his hand, and the slab started to rise. Once it stopped moving, we ducked through the opening and found ourselves in Giovanni's study. Now it all made sense; this was how he escaped the night Father Maffie and the guards came for him.

The place was so quiet, and the fact that it had once been full of activity made the silence unnatural, maybe even a bit eerie. The three of us didn't say a word as we split up; Federico moved over to Giovanni's desk, Ezio and I headed to different sections of the house, my destination being Giovanni and Maria's room.

My feet barely made a sound as I walked on the woven rugs. Dust, dead flowers, and the lack of warmth added to the already present gloom that hung over the entire house. It was just wrong to see the place left in such disarray. I finally reached the master bedroom and almost timidly pushed the door open. Even if Giovanni and Maria didn't live here anymore, I still felt like I was invading their privacy. The box Maria wanted was in the drawer of her desk, it was a dark oak with an intricate M engraved into the lid. For a moment I was tempted to open it, but it was Maria's special things and it was best to leave it alone.

I tucked the box under my arm and made my way back down the hall, but paused when I reached my old room. For a moment I was tempted to go inside, but there was nothing there for me anymore. I felt like a stranger all over again, like a ghost haunting the empty halls with the rest of the memories. I shook my head and continued on my way, returning to Giovanni's study.

Ezio was already back and Federico had found the documents that Giovanni wanted. We looked at each other, and I suddenly felt bad for them. This was the only home they had ever known, this was the place they had been born and raised in. I was used to being moved from one place to another, they weren't. Ezio in particular looked sad, and I touched his arm in a silent question. He looked at me gratefully and nodded to let me know he was fine.

We took one last look around and then retreated back into the hidden room, leaving the _Palazzo Auditore_ for the last time.

* * *

_Che pasticcio - _What a mess  
_Tutto il santo giorno che cerco -_ I've spent the whole day looking for…  
_Mi dispiace _– I'm sorry  
_Bene – _Fine  
_Per favore - _Please  
_Merda! – _Sh*t!  
_Per l'amore di Dio – _For the love of God  
_Non fario il finto tonto! - _Don't play dumb with me!  
_Piccola – _Little one (feminine)

* * *

A/N – If this chapter seems a bit off, I apologize. The last couple weeks of school have been absolutely awful. I pulled more all-nighters in the two weeks before spring break than I have all school year because that was the only way to get everything done. I was ready to drop when I got home for spring break.

Anyway, on a positive note…10,000 VIEWS! WHOO! To everyone who's read, reviewed, favorited, and/or put this on some kind of watch, _thank you!_ I wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for you guys. :)

*Edit* If some of you got a bunch of alert emails, I'm really sorry. I managed to screw the order of my chapters up and I had to delete and then resubmit just about everything

**Reviews:  
**_brittany_  
_Anna Cahil_  
_MJE_ - Did I scare you?  
_Sophie Aiyana_  
_Wishfulhamadryad_  
_HikariNoTenshi-San_  
_La Bella Figura_

Until next time,

**~TKD Dragon**


	14. First Blood

All Assassin's Creed II characters © Ubisoft  
Kiara and all other OCs © me

Credit for the correct Italian goes to the wonderful La Bella Figura

* * *

Six months had passed since Federico, Ezio, and I had returned from Florence. We had learned a lot while we were there too. The Pazzi were making a mess of everything and there had even been rumors of a plot to overthrow the Medici family. Giovanni in particular was very disturbed by this last piece of information.

"Francesco has always hated the Medici family," he said ominously, "and now that they are gaining more power, I have no doubt they will try."

Francesco wasn't the only Pazzi causing us headaches; his son was doing a pretty good job of that on his end. Vieri was still making a point to harass the outer farms of Monteriggioni, but now that winter was firmly setting in, the number of complaints were slowly dwindling. We all knew, though, that when spring came back around, it would be time to end this mess once and for all.

Maria was so happy to have her box back, and even offered to show me what was inside. As interested as I was, it had been a long day and I was ready to get some rest. I promised to take her up on her offer later though.

Life fell back into the usual routine and I was now training with the rest of the guys. Even though the mercenaries respected me, they had their reservations about having in me in the training ring, and I was often the brunt of jokes and teasing when Mario wasn't in earshot. They started calling me _la leonessa _or even _la gatta_ because apparently they thought I fought like one. Thankfully, _la gatta_ didn't stick and I was left with _la leonessa. _The nicknames really didn't matter to me; I was just trying to improve.

The mercenaries were a rough group, that was just understood, and there were a few times when I had to make it clear that I wasn't going to take any crap. One guy tried to cop a feel once as I was walking by and I nearly broke his nose for it. After that, the men kept their hands to themselves.

When I wasn't training, I spent time with the rest of the family. I still enjoyed cooking and helped Maria out whenever I could. Mario was constantly praising his sister-in-law for her culinary skills, and it was hard to keep him out of the kitchen before meals. Giovanni and Claudia had straightened out Monteriggioni's finances and were coming up with ways that the town could increase the number of travelers that visited here.

I was sitting out in the courtyard one evening, enjoying the quiet atmosphere even though it was kind of cold. All at once, a small pair of cold hands clamped down over my eyes.

"Hey!" I protested, trying to peel the hands from my face, "Petruccio!"

The culprit giggled behind me, "You're the one who's supposed to be an Assassin. You should have heard me coming."

I couldn't help but smile as I finally pried his hands away. "Touchè. Where have you been? I haven't seen you all afternoon."

Petruccio plopped down next to me, and I saw that his face and clothes were smudged with dirt.

"Out playing with my friends. We were trying to catch a rabbit."

I took in the state of his clothes, "Did that by chance involve digging in his burrow?"

He nodded.

"In the _snow?"_

The guilty grin was all the conformation I needed, but all at once Petruccio stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled sharply.

"Apollo! Come away from there!"

A young black and white dog trotted over from a drying hide that he had been sniffing. While Ezio, Federico, and I were in Florence, Petruccio had found himself a new best friend in the form of the small, scruffy looking mutt that had joined us. How he convinced Maria to let him keep the dog, I'll never know, but I had my suspicions that Giovanni had put in a persuasive word or two.

Apollo, as Petruccio had named his furry friend, had one brown eye and one blue eye. He was also friendly, playful, and just a tad clingy. Even though he wouldn't be very big, Apollo still had some growing up to do. I smiled and scratched the pup behind his folded ears and he licked my hand in return before curling up at Petruccio's feet.

"I'm trying to teach Apollo to fetch, but he just keeps running away with the stick."

I chuckled as I saw the dog's furry tail twitch at his name. "Well, think of his from his perspective; it just gets taken away."

We lapsed into silence for a few minutes, both lost in our thoughts, until a piercing shriek came from the _villa_ behind us.

"_Ezio Auditore!"_

Both Petruccio and I whipped around to find out what the heck was going on, and Apollo barked at the sound he no doubt found both foreign and disturbing.

We saw Ezio bail out of Claudia's bedroom window, narrowly catching himself and avoiding being hit with what looked like a inkpot. He shimmied down the wall and reached the ground just as Claudia stuck her head out the window, and even from where we were,I could see that she was livid.

"_É culo! _Give that back!"

Ezio grinned back up at his sister and waved a small, leather-bound book tauntingly. "You'll have to catch me first, _sorelina."_

"That's Claudia's diary!" Petruccio gasped, "She hates other people reading it."

Ezio was not done tormenting his sister and opened the book. "Hmm, what do we have here?"

Claudia was red in the face by now. "Ezio, don't you dare!"

Her brother started to laugh, "Oh-ho! I knew you had something for _him_, dear sister, but I didn't think it was that serious."

With a sound akin to an indignant screech, Claudia flew away from the window, no doubt on her way down.

"She's going to kill him in his sleep for this," Petruccio said darkly.

I don't know if it was the fact that the whole situation was amusing or that sweet Petruccio had just called out a death sentence for his older brother, but I started to laugh so hard I could barely see. It didn't take long for Petruccio to join me and soon we were all but rolling on the ground. The situation got even better when Claudia finally came out and spent the next five minutes chasing Ezio around the courtyard.

Ezio continued to flip through the journal while dancing out of Claudia's vengeful reach, occasionally reading the more private sentences out loud. Finally, Claudia had enough and sucker-punched her brother in the gut. Apparently she had a good upper-cut because Ezio doubled over with a forceful grunt and lost possession of the precious book at last. Claudia wasn't done, though, and proceeded to beat Ezio over the head with the afore mentioned diary.

"Have you—" _thwack! _"—no respect—" _thump! _"—for privacy?" _whack!_

Ezio chose this moment to make his less-than-graceful exit with one hand on his stomach and the other trying to protect his head as Claudia continued to wale on him as she chased him back into the _villa_. It took Petruccio and I several minutes to recover, but we were still wiping our eyes as we went back inside with Apollo following us curiously. Giovanni walked over just as we entered and asked,

"Have you two seen either Ezio or Claudia?"

Petruccio and I looked at each other and then broke into peals of laughter again while Giovanni could only look at us like it was the strangest sight he had ever seen.

"My children are going mad," he muttered as he left.

* * *

A week passed after the diary incident, but Claudia was still very sore about it and Ezio was often the victim of a smack to the back of the head if she was in the general area. She swore Petruccio and I to silence over what we heard, but there were times when we couldn't help but snicker behind her back.

Yeah, life had gone back to normal for the time being and everyone seemed content…everyone except Federico that is. He hadn't been himself since we got back from Florence, and several of us were getting worried. He always seemed so melancholy if he wasn't doing something with the rest of the family, and often disappeared for extended periods of time.

I found him one overcast day perched on the roof of one of the buildings, looking so forlorn that I couldn't help but feel bad for him. I clambered up the side and poked my head over the roof.

"Hey, mind if I join you?"

Federico looked a little surprised that I had shown up out of nowhere, but he gave a small smile.

"I don't believe there's anything stopping you."

I pulled myself up next to him and slung my legs over the side of the roof. An awkward silence fell between us until I spoke up.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course _piccola_, why do you ask?"

I leveled my gaze at him, "Liar,"

"I'm not lying,"

"You're not telling the truth either."

Federico sighed and gave in, "Alright. I've…been thinking about Amelia."

Ah…that made a lot of sense.

"I haven't seen her in so long, Kiara," he continued, "I don't know if she's still waiting for me to come back or…or…"

The word _married_ hung unspoken in the air. I didn't know what to tell him without sounding absolutely insensitive in the process. As I was contemplating the present situation, Federico suddenly inhaled sharply, like someone had hurt him. I looked over to see him sitting stock-still, his face slightly pale and his eyes fixed on the gateway.

"Federico, what is it?" I asked, concerned.

"It can't be,"

That was the only answer I got as he suddenly sprang into motion, running headlong towards the gates and leaving me completely confused. I peered in the direction of the gate, and my mouth fell open a moment later.

_No way…_

* * *

Federico landed with a grunt on the ground, but kept himself back against the wall of the building. His eyes sought out the cloaked figure that had just entered Monteriggioni, hanging hesitantly on the edge of the milling crowd. He knew that cloak, he'd know it anywhere, but the newcomer was turned in such a way that the hood hid her face. Federico found himself praying that his eyes weren't playing a trick on him.

The woman turned and Federico felt his heart lurch almost painfully as he saw her beautiful face again. Her dark eyes scanned the crowd and then widened as she finally saw him. Federico found himself glued to the ground as Amelia wove through the crowd to him. It wasn't until she was a few paces away that he finally found the ability to move again. Federico covered the distance between them in two steps and then she was throwing her arms around his neck as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Amelia," he whispered, "what are you doing here?"

If anything, Amelia nuzzled closer, "Looking for you,"

Federico looked around, but there was no sign of any escort. "Did you come all this way alone?"

She just nodded against his chest and the young man cringed at the thought of her traveling all that way on her own, but he said nothing of it and held her tighter.

"I missed you so much, _cara," _

Then her hands were on his chest, pushing him back so her eyes could meet his. Federico had changed since Amelia had seen him last. He was no longer the carefree man she knew; instead he looked older and more mature, with a hardened look about his eyes.

"Why is it that _I _had to find _you _Federico? You disappear without a word and all I receive is a letter. You didn't even say where you had gone,"

"I didn't want to involve you in this," Federico replied with a heavy sigh, "everything has changed."

"Then are the rumors true?" Amelia asked sadly, "That your father betrayed Lorenzo de' Medici?"

"It was we who were betrayed," Federico growled, "by that pig Uberto Albertini. He tried to have us killed and then spread his lies so we could not return."

Amelia paled a little, "He tried to kill your family? Why?"

Federico took a deep breath, "I'm afraid it's a very long story,"

The woman slipped her hand into his. "Then tell me, I did not come all this way just to be deterred by a long story."

Federico hesitated for a moment, but his grip on her hand tightened. _"Va bene,_ let's take a walk."

For the next hour, they walked through the woods, eventually ending up by the pond. Federico explained his Assassin heritage, who the Templars were, and why he had taken on his ancestors' fight. Amelia listened intently the whole time, staying silent until Federico was finished.

"That is…incredible, Federico. I had no idea such factions existed."

Federico barely contained a snort, "Neither did I. But do you believe me?"

Amelia took a deep breath, "With the corruption I've seen with the Pazzi, it actually makes sense."

Federico scowled, but kept his dark thoughts to himself. "Amelia, how did you find us?"

The young woman smiled a little, "Mother knew you had family in Monteriggioni, she was hoping that if I could get this far, I could eventually find you."

"But what was so urgent that you would travel all this way alone?"

"My father was trying to arrange a marriage for me…with Vieri,"

Amelia glanced over at her companion, and even though Federico's face was expressionless, she saw the fire in his hazel eyes.

"The only reason that father approved of our match was because your family was so wealthy and prestigious. He has made some poor choices in the past and owes a lot of money, particularly to the Pazzi. When you disappeared, and the rumors started, he was hard pressed to keep his public image. He hoped that he could remedy our situation by offering my hand in marriage to Vieri."

"And what," Federico was having trouble keeping his voice even, "did Vieri say?"

Amelia looked down, "He said he wanted nothing to do with an Auditore's _puttana,"_

By this point Federico was seeing red; he was going to strangle the brat for that remark. He took a deep breath to steady himself, willing away the murderous thoughts for another time. Amelia spoke up again.

"I knew Vieri was coarse, but I never realized he had such disregard for women,"

"It wouldn't be the first time," Federico muttered, thinking back to the time he found Kiara trapped by Vieri and his men in an alley.

Amelia took a deep breath, "So…here I am. Although, I certainly did not expect all this,"

Federico felt a sudden burst of apprehension, "Are you going to stay?"

A small laugh escaped Amelia as she looked up at his handsome face. "Why do you think I came here to begin with?"

Federico's entire face lit up with a brilliant smile as he cupped her face in his hands and pressed a fervent kiss to her lips.

"I can't give you the life you knew in _Firenze,_ and it won't always be easy for us," He said, "but will you marry me?"

Amelia gently traced the stubble on his jaw. _"__Naturlamente io."_

* * *

To say that there was an uproar when we all learned that Amelia had come all the way to Monteriggioni _and_ Federico had proposed was an understatement. Of course, then it came out that Federico had made a little side trip while we were in Florence. Giovanni and Mario had plenty to say about that, but I seriously doubt Federico was very sorry.

Personally, I was ecstatic. Federico was like a different person now that Amelia was here; he was so much happier. When he told me that he and Amelia were going to get married, I squealed like the girl I was and hugged him so tightly he laughed. It had been a while since I had heard Federico laugh like that.

"I'm so happy for you, Federico," I said, my face half buried in his shirt.

He hugged me back with a chuckle as he teased me, "I'm glad you approve Kiara_. _I wouldn't even think of taking the next step without your support."

I wasn't the only one excited about the impending marriage. It didn't take Claudia more than twenty-four hours after the announcement to start making plans. Amelia, I think, was a little overwhelmed at first at the boisterous attitude of the whole Auditore family, but she adapted quickly.

As I got to know her better, I really liked her. Not only was she brave enough to travel all the way to Monteriggioni alone, but she was as sharp as she was pretty. Talking with Amelia, I found that she knew a lot about politics, philosophy, and the world in general outside of the Florentine borders. Even though she wasn't all that impressed with my choice to become an Assassin, she respected my decision.

"Besides," she said matter-of-factly, "Federico needs someone to keep an eye on him."

Once Amelia was settled in at the _villa,_ the wedding planning began in earnest. After much debating and deliberating, it was decided that May was the best choice, but Federico was a little put off that they were going to wait for a few months.

"What is wrong with getting married right now?" He asked me with some exasperation, which really translated into _"I really don't want to wait that long."_

I just chuckled and gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "Just humor them, Federico, it'll easier that way.

The Federico and Amelia's wedding wasn't the only event being planned; the attack on San Gimignano, Vieri's stronghold, was also in the works. Mario had contacts within the city in the form of courtesans that had been secretly sending him information. From what I heard, Vieri was getting restless, which meant that we would have to move up our plans if we wanted to beat him to the punch.

Vieri's men were also beginning to have issues with him, apparently he had been abusing the power he held over them a little too much. This was something Mario had every intention of taking advantage of.

As the snow receded away and the days got warmer, I could feel the tension start to build. The mercenaries were tired of being stuck in Monteriggioni and were ready for a fight. As the day of the attack got closer and closer, I couldn't help but feel apprehension sit in my gut like a lead weight. Even though it hadn't been discussed, I knew Mario was expecting Federico, Ezio, and me to be a part of the attack. I didn't know if I was ready for something like that.

Then it happened.

It was one of the first warm days of spring when a messenger raced to Mario with shocking news. Vieri and his men had attacked a farm outside of Monteriggioni, burning it to the ground. The farmer was killed, his wife beaten and raped, and their children scarred for the rest of their lives and left without a father.

I saw the surviving family members when they were brought to Monteriggioni for shelter. The look of shame and anguish on the young woman's face and the weeping of her children was almost too much to bear. Anger over such injustice bubbled up inside me, and it was the first time I felt so much fury for another person. I wasn't the only one; the entire city of Monteriggioni was incensed at an attack on one of their own, and calls for action flooded into Mario's office.

Although Mario wholeheartedly agreed, he decided to bide his time for a little while. The attack had been a taunt from Vieri, he said, and that they were no doubt fully prepared for any retaliation we could dish out. He wanted to wait a few days and make them nervous and distracted. A tactic (he said with a wink) that he learned from me.

So we waited three days, but it was a very busy three days. The blacksmith was constantly working on forging new weapons or fixing armor while the mercenaries prepared the rest of their things. Giovanni showed me how to sharpen my saber until it could cut through paper with very little effort and I had a new batch of steel-head arrows coming. The steel tipped arrows were heavier, but they had a nicer arc that made long shots easier. I also replaced the bowstring on my bow and spent two afternoons breaking the new one in.

Finally, the day came. The tension was so thick in the air everyone felt it, and a hush seemed to fall over Monteriggioni. The knot in my gut had only gotten worse to the point I didn't even feel like eating. I double and triple checked my equipment several times over, just to have something to do and keep my mind off of what was coming. I had my saber, parrying knife, bow, a few throwing knives, and a new quiver that held about ten to fifteen arrows. The day dragged on, and I wound up outside in the courtyard, mulling over the coming events. It was Ezio who found me about an hour later.

"Are you going to share that shade or keep it all to yourself?"

I felt a small smile cross my face as I looked up at him leaning against the tree I was under. "Depends,"

Ezio gave an exaggerated bow, "May I sit here, _signorina?"_

I chuckled and patted the ground beside me, "Well, since you put it that way…"

Ezio grinned back and sank down with a relieved sigh next to me. It had been an unusually warm day for this early in the spring.

"Are you feeling well?"

I tilted my head to one side at the odd question, "Why do you ask?"

"You've been quieter than usual, Kiara, and that's saying something."

I looked down at the grass that I was absently pulling up. "I'm just nervous, I guess,"

"The attack?"

"Mm-hmm,"

Ezio seemed to process my answer for a bit before asking his next question. _"Perchè?" _

I tugged harder at the grass, "I just don't know how I'll react. The last time something like this happened, I lost my nerve and ran."

"Last time you didn't have any training." Ezio reminded me, "You've come a long way since then, _leonessa."_

I scrunched my nose a little at the nickname, but didn't say anything in reply.

"You don't believe me?"

I shook my head, "I don't know. One minute I feel confident, the next I'm scared to death."

"No one said you had to go," Ezio said gently.

The uprooted grass fell through my fingers. "I've seriously considered that, but when will I learn if not now?"

Ezio nodded in understanding. _"Sì, _that is true. But remember, you won't be on your own. Stay with me and Federico; we'll make sure those Pazzi dogs won't hurt you."

There was definitely some comfort in that and Ezio patted my shoulder. He looked up at the sky and gave me the news I had been dreading all day.

"Best get ready Kiara. Mario wants everyone to meet in an hour."

The lead weight was back in force and for a moment, I didn't know if I could get up. Ezio remedied the situation by taking my arm and helping me to my feet.

"You'll be fine, Kiara. Don't worry."

Even though his words were meant to be encouraging, I saw the worry in his own eyes and realized that he was just as nervous about the attack as I was.

I went back to my room in something akin to a daze and started to pull on my Assassin robes and gear. My fingers were clumsy as I buckled the straps and slipped the different blades into their respective sheaths. As of yet, I didn't have a hidden blade because the blacksmith had just finished working on the second replica of Giovanni's. It was hard enough for the man to just get the regular sized mechanisms right to make Federico's and Ezio's work, much less work on a smaller version for me.

I slung the quiver over my shoulder and cape, having to free my hood with a brief tug. I picked up my bow, took a deep breath, and stepped out of the room. The meeting was to be held in Mario's office, and already the mercenaries were gathering. With a faint clattering of the arrows in my quiver, I made my way down the stairs and into the office with the last of the men. Ezio, Federico, and Giovanni were already there, and for a moment I was taken aback at how menacing the three of them appeared with their weapons and grim looks, Giovanni especially. My adoptive father motioned me over as Mario spoke up and we all moved in closer to hear what the eldest Auditore had to say.

"First, we must find a way inside the city, though Vieri expects us. He has sealed the gates and sent his men to guard them. Fortunately for us, the city is larger than his host, and the southern gate suffers for it. This is where we will strike tonight. Ezio and Federico, we will need you to climb over the wall and open the gate from the inside. My sources had told me that the wall is crumbling a little just to the west of the gate, you can use that to your advantage. Once we are inside, we need to move fast before the rest of Vieri's forces converges on us. Do _not_ harm any of the civilians inside the city,_ capisco?" _

There was a general murmur of agreement from everyone, including me.

"_Molto bene. _We ride at dusk."

Our group broke up and filtered out of the office. Giovanni caught my elbow as I was leaving and pulled me aside.

"Kiara, are you sure?"

"I have to learn sooner or later, Giovanni," I said, trying to sound as braver than I felt.

He looked concerned, but consented. "Very well, but I must warn you, battle is an ugly thing; men will die tonight. When we attack the gate, I want you to go with Ezio and Federico and help take out any archers that guard the gate. Stay on the rooftops after we get inside and use your bow."

The unspoken condition here was that I would be safest up on the building, and at the present moment, I didn't have a problem with it. Giovanni took a step back to check over my gear and tightened the quiver strap with a firm tug.

"Just promise me you will be careful," he said quietly.

I nodded and followed him out of the office. In the main entrance, the rest of the family were waiting anxiously. Amelia – bless her heart – was putting on a brave face even though I could tell she was terribly worried. At the current moment she and Federico were in very close proximity of each other, so I looked away to give them a bit of privacy. As we left, I expected the dread in my stomach to get worse, but instead a strange numbness came over me. I wasn't scared, or excited, I couldn't feel anything.

Storm was waiting anxiously for me when we arrived at the stables. He was a little put off by the number of horses and men milling about with their clanking armor. I patted his neck with reassurance I didn't feel and swung myself up into the saddle. Mario led the way as our group galloped across the country side. San Gimignano wasn't too far away but it would be completely dark when we got there. Try as I might, I couldn't focus on the attack and my thoughts kept straying to the strangest things, like; would Petruccio ever get Apollo to fetch? Which room would Federico and Amelia have once they were married? Would I ever get my hidden blade?

The ride over was a blur and before I knew it, we had reached a small farm on the very outskirts of the city. The farmer there was one of Mario's contacts and had agreed to hide our horses in his barn. Once all the horses were hidden, our group gathered together for a few last minute instructions. I should have felt nervous, but again the numbness persisted. Maybe I just didn't know what to feel.

A final word from Mario, and we were running up the hill to the gate. My legs felt like lead and it was a wonder I could keep up. The arrows in the quiver rattled obnoxiously as I ran, but there was nothing I could do about it. Just as the gate came into sight, I spotted the crumbling spot in the outer wall that Mario had spoken of. Federico and Ezio broke from the main group and I followed, pulling my hood over my head. Federico went up first and then Ezio, I waited until the latter waved to me over the battlement to sling my bow over my shoulder and make my own ascent.

There had been a few archers, but the two brothers had already taken care of them with their throwing knives. I pulled my first arrow from the quiver and notched it to the bowstring, but this part of the city was mostly deserted. I suddenly became aware of the sounds of shouts and metal striking metal. Mario and Giovanni had engaged Vieri's guards that guarded the gate.

Federico and Ezio leapt down to ground level, and I made my way across the rooftops to get a better view of the gate. Ezio was currently working the crank that raised the gate and Vieri's men were taken off guard by the unexpected movement. Once the gate was completely open, both Federico and Ezio rushed into the fray. I cringed as Vieri's guards were cut down in the entrance way, their cries ringing in my ears. I could see Ezio fighting furiously and I looked away as he ran a man through, blood smeared all over his sword.

The skirmish ended quicker than I thought, and I suddenly realized that I hadn't done a thing to help. The mercenaries filed through the gate and I breathed a sigh of relief when I counted three white figures.

"Well done boys, we're in!" Mario praised, "This way men,"

I followed on the roofs as the group ran further into the city, and then split up. Ezio and Federico went one way with a few of the mercenaries to keep any further guards from raising the alarm while Mario and Giovanni took the rest down another, less guarded route. At a hand signal from Giovanni, I followed the boys and promised myself that I'd actually be of some use this time.

The first four guards we came across had no clue what was going on until they were overwhelmed by the mercenaries, and I didn't even have time to get off a shot. The next group had more of a head's-up and attacked the boys head on. All of a sudden I saw a lone guard dart away, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Sound the alarm! We are under attack!"

Without a second thought I lifted my bow, pulled the string back to my ear, sighted down the arrow, and let it fly. The man dropped a moment later with the shaft buried in the back of his neck. Suddenly the strange numbness was gone and I could see and hear everything with complete clarity. The familiar sense of horror started to well up, but I forced it away.

The sounds of fighting reached my ears, but it wasn't the one below me, it was coming from a large plaza further in. I was pretty sure that what was going on over there wasn't part of the plan.

"Federico!" I shouted down to the group below, "I think Mario's in trouble!"

Federico threw the body of a man he had just killed aside. "Where?"

I pointed in the direction of the plaza. "Over there!"

"Go! We'll be right behind you!"

I took off in a straight line for the fighting, knowing the rest of the group was going to have to take the long way around. The first thing I saw as I got closer were two archers firing arrows into the fray, picking off Mario's mercenaries right and left. Now furious, I notched another arrow and took out the closest archer. The second almost got a shot off at me before I got him, and my stomach flip-flopped a little.

With a moment to spare, I glanced anxiously through the fighting group, mentally counting off my family members and not breathing until the number reached four. Now that the archers were gone, I decided to borrow their strategy and started taking out Vieri's men on the outskirts of the fight. Above all the noise, I heard Mario talking loudly to Ezio and Federico.

"Ah, there you are. It seems my plan ran into something of a snag…"

"Snag?" Giovanni questioned with a grunt as he ran a man through, "I'd call getting ambushed a problem, brother,"

"Whatever. As you can see boys, we've got our hands full. We'll deal with these guards; you go on ahead and root out that snake!"

Both Federico and Ezio ducked out of the fight and ran off. For a moment, I considered following them, and then reconsidered. Right now stealth was key, and I had a feeling that I didn't want to be there when they finally found Vieri. With my mind made up, I turned my attention back to picking off the guards, only to have three more of Vieri's archers show up.

The next few minutes were tense as we tried to outshoot each other. I managed to get behind a chimney, but it was still unnerving to hear the arrows bouncing off the brick. Shooting with my left hand actually came in handy and I made a mental note not to complain next time Mario suggested it. The only reason I was able to kill one and severely wound another was because they didn't have anything to hide behind. It wasn't until the wounded man got down from the roof that I realized that I was missing the third. I reached back for another arrow, only to stiffen in shock.

Crap! I was out!

* * *

Ezio and Federico raced over the roofs in silence, each trying to spot their target before the other and each hoping to make the kill. All at once voices caught their attention, and they paused to get a better look. Four men tread the street below them; Vieri, Francesco, an older man they recognized as Jacopo de Pazzi, and a fourth man in a hooded cloak they didn't know.

"It's settled," the fourth man said, "Vieri, you will remain here and coordinate the _mercinari._ Francesco will organize our forces in the city and send word when it is time to strike. Jacopo, your job is to calm the citizens once the deed is done."

The two brothers looked at each other in worry and confusion. What deed?

"What about that _ubriacone_ Mario? He continues to harass my forces and I fear he may discover what we intend." Vieri put in indignantly.

"He's always been trouble," Francesco growled, "just like that _bastardo_ brother of his."

Two sets of hooded eyes narrowed dangerously.

The mysterious man put his hand on Vieri's shoulder to calm him. "There will be time to clean up the _rifuti_ when we're finished. Is there anything else?"

When there was no answer, the man nodded appreciatively. "Good. May the Father of Understanding guide you."

The phrase meant nothing to the Auditore brothers even as the other three repeated it. The group turned to leave and for a moment it looked as if Ezio and Federico were going to lose their chance, but that was until another voice was heard.

"_Commandante! Commandante!" _

Vieri turned back around in aggravation. "What?"

"Mario Auditore has invaded the city! He comes for you!"

The young man was far from disturbed and gave a wicked grin. "Then let's not keep him waiting."

With that, Vieri disappeared back into the city. Federico and Ezio took off after him, nearly shoving each other out of the way in their haste. It was time to end this.

* * *

Giovanni wiped sweat and hair out of his eyes. The force that had ambushed them was almost wiped out, and many of Vieri's men were beginning to retreat. Now that he had some breathing room, the man looked up in an effort to find Kiara. The young woman had done them all a great service by using her skill with the bow to keep the enemy's archers at bay and Giovanni made a mental note to praise her for it later.

Finally, he spotted a small figure crouched against a chimney. Giovanni's brow furrowed with worry when he recognized her body language; she was looking for someone. All at once a flash of movement caught his attention and the dark eyes widened with horror as a warning cry split the air.

"_Kiara behind you!"_

* * *

I barely had time to hear Giovanni's shout before the shingles behind me clacked warningly. I dove to one side and a sword crashed down on the spot I had occupied a moment earlier. I scrambled for footing on the slanted roof while trying to see my attacker. Damn my clumsiness!

After what felt like an eternity, I managed to get back on my feet and faced the missing archer, who was now brandishing a mean-looking broadsword.

"You picked the wrong side, boy," the man snarled as he advanced cautiously.

My mind raced as I tried to remember my training, but all my thoughts were a jumbled mess. I reached for my saber, but paused when my fingers accidentally brushed a throwing knife on my belt. At the moment, it seemed like a better option. My fingers were shaking as I drew it from the small sheath and I threw it out of pure desperation.

By some stroke of luck it actually hit the man's exposed neck, although not enough to kill him. He yowled in pain and dropped his sword to clutch at the bleeding wound. The movement was enough to unbalance him and he lost his footing, tumbling from the roof with a startled yell.

It took me a moment to realize that I had actually won and I peeked cautiously over the edge. The archer was lying motionless on the ground, and his neck looked broken. I licked at my dry lips and noticed that my bow had also fallen in the scuffle. It seemed as if the fight was over, so I cautiously climbed down to retrieve it. Giovanni came running over as I picked it up, his sword smeared with blood.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded, not quiet trusting my voice and he sighed with relief.

"_Grazie a Dio._ Come, Mario needs our help."

"But I'm out of arrows," I protested, now noticing that the plaza was empty.

Giovanni grabbed my hand. "Then let's see how much of my teaching you remember,"

I nearly groaned when I realized that he was talking about sword fighting, but didn't say anything else as he pulled me in the direction that Mario and his men had gone.

* * *

Ezio prowled through the shadows, his eyes gleaming gold. Somehow Vieri had managed to elude him and Federico, and the two had split up. Instinct had guided the younger brother in this direction and he scanned the area with his Eagle Vision, now grateful for the strange gift.

A gleam of yellow caught his eye and Ezio picked up the pace, flicking his wrist and feeling the hidden blade shoot from its sheath with a deadly _shink._

* * *

By the time Giovanni and I had caught up to Mario, the mercenaries had already taken care of what was left of Vieri's forces. I was secretly glad that I didn't have to get involved in the sword fighting. Now that it was safer, I deemed it okay to leave Giovanni's side and look around for the rest of the crew.

As I walked down a side street, I heard Ezio swearing furiously in Italian, but he was interrupted by Mario.

"Enough, Ezio. Show some respect,"

"Respect?" Ezio all but spat, "After all that's happened? Do you think he would have shown us such kindness?"

"You are not Vieri." Mario reprimanded sternly, "Do not become him."

I peeked around a corner to see Ezio and Mario standing over the dead body of Vieri, who looked like he had been stabbed in the throat. Ezio's furious expression coupled with his bloodstained sleeve sent a chill down my spine. Mario knelt by Vieri's corpse and closed the eyelids.

"_Che la morte ti dia la pace che cercavi. Requiescat in pace." _

Mario stood again and handed Ezio what looked like a letter. "Read this if you have time. Our work here is finished, let us return to Monteriggioni."

The older man left and I did the same. As I walked back down the now-quiet streets of San Gimignano, I couldn't shake the unsettled feeling that was the result of everything that had happened. Ezio, Federico and I were no longer innocent bystanders; we had fought and killed, making our presence known in a much bigger war, and we were changed because of it. I couldn't get the image of Ezio's dark, cold expression out of my head. It was like he was a whole different person than the young man I knew, and deep down I hoped that his easily-provoked anger wouldn't get in the way of his judgment later on.

* * *

_La leonessa – _The lioness  
_La gatta – _She-cat  
_É culo! _– You ass!  
_Sorelina _– Little sister  
_Cara _– Darling  
_Va bene _– Alright  
_Puttana _– A really ugly name for a woman  
_Naturalmente io _– Of course I will  
_Signorina – _Miss  
_Perchè? – _Why?  
_Capisco? – _Understand?  
_Molto bene – _Very good  
_Mercinari – _Mercenaries  
_Ubriacone – _Drunkard  
_Rifuti – _Trash  
_Commandante – _Commander  
_Grazie a Dio – _Thank God  
_Che la morte ti dia la pace che cercavi. Requiescat in pace. - _May death provide the peace you sought. Rest in peace.

* * *

A/N – Woo…long chapter. I have a feeling I overstuffed it, but I didn't want to split it into two shorter chapters. Yes, the helpless romantic in me has finally come out. Surely you didn't expect Federico to stay single, did you? :DDD The wedding, ah yes, the wedding…erm, I'm working on it. ^^;

I have a questions for all you wonderful readers, and I want your honest opinion. Should I look at finding a beta?

To those who reviewed: I love you all!

**Reviews:**  
_Freddiex  
__Sophie Aiyana  
__La Bella Figura  
__HikariNoTenshi-San  
__FoxesSkulk  
__MJE  
__Kiara  
__Brittany  
__Anna Cahill  
__Xxnikkigirl123xX  
__Moonhuntress09_

**~TKD Dragon**


	15. Into the Fray

All Assassin's Creed II characters and references © Ubisoft  
Kiara and all other OCs © me

* * *

Of all the things that Mario and Giovanni had warned me about when it came to battle, they forgot to mention the huge backlash that came with the aftermath. Seeing the body of one of Vieri's men lying in a pool of blood up close made my stomach lurch sickeningly and I started to shake. I ducked into a nearby alley and braced myself against the wall. With the adrenaline now gone, reality was back in force, and it was horrible. The men I had hurt or killed flashed across my mental vision and bile built up in the back of my throat. I pressed my forehead against the stone wall with my eyes tightly shut.

_Don't throw up. Don't throw up._

There were footsteps and then Giovanni's concerned voice came from my left.

"Kiara, are you alright?"

"Not really," I moaned, gritting my teeth to keep what little lunch I had eaten from coming back up.

"Take deep breaths," Giovanni instructed as he rubbed my back, "try not to think about it."

It took a few minutes for my stomach to settle down enough that I could open my eyes again, but I still felt shaky.

"That was…awful."

"The first fight is always the worst." Giovanni said, "You did very well."

"I nearly got my head chopped off," I protested, feeling weak all over again at the memory of it.

"And yet here you are. This is how we learn, Kiara, and I'm sure you will do a better job of watching your back in the future."

I dropped my eyes, feeling deflated at my mistake, but Giovanni put his hands on my shoulders.

"Your actions saved men's lives tonight, and I'm very proud of you."

Even though I knew I certainly could have done better,I couldn't help but smile shyly under Giovanni's praise. My adoptive father smiled back and gave my upper arms a squeeze.

"Let's go home."

I was more than happy to oblige, but my mood plummeted again as we passed more bodies on the way out of the city. I tried not to think about it as we walked back down the hill to the farm. Federico joined us with a Codex page he had found by some stroke of luck. Giovanni was every bit as surprised as I was as he took the page.

"What on earth was Vieri doing with this?" He asked no one in particular as he glanced over the contents.

"He probably stole it." Federico bristled. "That brat. I still wish I had gotten my hands on him."

I lightly touched his arm before I could stop myself; I didn't like Federico talking like that. He calmed down some and apologized.

"_Mi dispiace, _Kiara."

"What's done is done," Giovanni said. "There is no use dwelling on it."

Federico inclined his head slightly. "Yes, _padre."_

We walked back down towards the small farm in contemplative silence until Federico spoke up again.

"Father, Ezio and I overheard Vieri, Francesco, and Jacopo de Pazzi talking with another man. They were discussing some kind of plan."

Giovanni stopped and turned to his oldest son with a frown on his face. "What kind of plan?"

"I do not know, we only caught the last part of the conversation, but they referred to the mercenaries that are under the Pazzi."

"They intend to use their forces," Giovanni mused. "But where? And for what?"

"It sounded like they were talking about Florence," Federico answered. "They didn't name the city specifically, but that is the only place I can think of where the Pazzi have power."

Giovanni's face darkened. "The fourth man you saw - was he wearing a dark cloak with a hood?"

"Yes."

"Did he speak with a Spanish accent?"

Another yes.

"Borgia." Giovanni all but spat. "We must return to the _villa. _There is much we need to discuss."

I felt a chill even though the night was fairly warm. Rodrigo Borgia, the same man who had tried to kill Giovanni, Federico, Ezio, and Petruccio nearly two years ago. He was back, which meant that something bad was in the works. As I followed Giovanni and Federico the rest of the way to the barn, I felt so unsettled from all that had happened that I was beginning to feel sick again.

Since the moon was out, we could all ride back to Monteriggioni. Unfortunately, Storm was feeling hyper and forced more frustration on my already rattled nerves the whole way back. I barely had the patience to put him in his stall when we finally returned and make sure that he had food and water for the night. As I was leaving, Storm stuck his head over the stall door and nickered after me, his ears pricked forward as if he couldn't believe we were done for the night.

"Go to sleep, you pain in the arse," I muttered as I left.

Sleep, yeah that sounded really good right about now. I just wanted to forget everything that happened for a few hours and recuperate. As I approached the _villa_ with the rest of the men, I could hear the mercenaries talking cheerfully as they gathered up by the ring. I trudged up the stairs behind Federico and Ezio, feeling kind of drained and wanting to just slip back into the _villa_ so I could go to bed. I had barely reached the top step when Mario's voice rang out above everyone else's, turning their attention to us.

"Here they are! Our young Assassins proved their mettle tonight, did they not?"

Cheers went up from the men and they raised their mugs in our direction.

"You certainly didn't waste time in celebrating," Ezio commented with a smirk.

"With Vieri gone, _la Toscana_ will grow quiet once more." Mario replied with a grin. "You've done us a great service, _nipote_."

The smug look on Ezio's face as the rest of the men gave murmurs of agreement made me roll my eyes; there wouldn't be any living with him now. I was startled out of my thoughts when Mario continued:

"Ezio may have made the kill, but we've two others to congratulate. Federico, my boy, you've shown considerable potential as a leader, and Kiara, there is more than one man here who owes his life to your skill with that bow. Well done, all of you."

I couldn't help but squirm as the men cheered again, but a tiny grin did make its way across my face. As the conversational volume dropped back down to normal levels, Giovanni tapped Mario on the shoulder and said something to him that I couldn't hear. Mario's brow furrowed and he nodded, motioning to us.

"You three, to my office."

As the mercenaries continued to drink and joke amongst themselves, we followed the older Auditore brothers back to the _villa._ As late as it was, I had expected the rest of the family to be in bed and asleep, but in reality I shouldn't have been surprised to see Maria and Amelia in the entrance as we walked in. I would later learn that Amelia had been so distraught after we left that she had been unable to sleep, and Maria had stayed up with her.

Federico suddenly held back, and when I turned to give him a questioning look, I saw the reason for his hesitation. There was some blood spattered across the front of his robes, but not enough to have drawn my attention before. Still, it was a very morbid reminder of what we had been through. Amelia walked over to him, and turned a little pale as she spotted the red stains.

"I'm sorry," Federico said quickly, nearly stumbling over the words. "I meant to change."

Amelia took a deep breath and stepped closer to him. "You are back and unharmed, that is all that matters."

Federico relaxed and took her hand in his gloved one. "Thank you."

Mario cleared his throat with a note of impatience and Federico squeezed Amelia's hand before following the rest of us. It wasn't until we were all in the office and the door was shut that Mario finally breached the subject.

"Federico, Ezio, your father told me that you overheard some kind of plot in San Gimignano."

Both boys nodded seriously.

"Francesco, Vieri, and Jacapo were discussing the _mercinari_ force under their control with Rodrigo Borgia," Federico answered.

Mario's face darkened considerably. "So, that rat decides to surface once more. What were they planning?"

Federico and Ezio shared a rather helpless look before the elder spoke up again. "We don't know, Uncle. They talked about some kind of action they intend to take in Florence, but we didn't hear what exactly."

Mario began to stroke his mustache thoughtfully, his brow furrowed.

"Regardless of what scheme they are concocting, I have no doubt they intend evil for _Firenze," _Giovanni said, and his brother nodded.

"I agree, Giovanni. We must act quickly though, it sounds as if this plan is already advancing."

"Does this mean we're going back to Florence?" I asked.

Mario nodded. "As soon as you three are rested up."

"But how are we to discover what the Pazzi are planning?" Ezio asked. "It's doubtful that Paola's girls can tell us much."

"This is true, son, but we have other means of discovering closely held information."

"Another contact, Father?" Federico asked, partly in amazement.

Giovanni gave us a smile that held just a touch of mischief. "Indeed, but not just any contact. You know him as La Volpe."

The boy's jaws nearly hit the floor, but the name was lost on me.

"_The_ La Volpe?" Ezio demanded. "The infamous thief lord who supposedly robbed the Papal carriage while the Pope was _in _it?"

Giovanni chuckled. "One and the same. The Assassins have alliances with the thieves as well as the courtesans for the most part. Volpe is a special case, and has been one of our best allies."

"He's in Florence?" Federico asked, "How do we find him?"

It was Mario's turn to chuckle. "Trust me, _nipote,_ you don't find Volpe, he finds _you."_

Ezio looked a little perturbed. _"Va bene. _When we find La Volpe, what next?"

"He makes it his business to know what happens behind closed doors, and he'll be able to at least point you three in the right direction," Mario replied.

"What about you two?" I asked.

"With Vieri gone from San Gimignano, no doubt the city will need some assistance in recovering. We will remain here to oversee that."

"But I intend on joining you once everything is under control." Giovanni interjected. "It's time I spoke with Lorenzo de' Medici about what happened."

So it was decided that Federico, Ezio, and I would travel back to Florence the day after tomorrow. That way we would have time to rest and recuperate before our next adventure. There wasn't much more to say after that and we were finally allowed to go get some sleep. As I dragged myself up the stairs, my thoughts were already becoming muddled and I barely had enough energy to take off my robes and flop down onto the mattress before I fell asleep.

* * *

I shot up in bed, my heart pounding and my chest heaving like I had just run ten miles. A cold sweat had broken out on my forehead and for a minute the darkness was almost smothering. I rubbed hard at my eyes to keep myself from tearing up.

_Easy girl, it's just a dream; it didn't happen. It was just…a freaking…nightmare…_

A nightmare that had tortured my sleep more than once.

The escape from Florence had left me with more than just a physical scar. For weeks after we had settled into Monteriggioni, I would have that same nightmare again and again until I didn't want to go to sleep. The first few times I had this dream, I wound up sobbing like a little girl, just barely able to keep myself from crawling out of bed and down the hall to check and make sure that everyone was alright. I didn't tell anyone, being the sucker for silence that I was, and the awful dream had gone away eventually, but apparently not for good.

I flopped back onto the bed, willing the last images out of my brain. Stupid Borgia – even the mention of his presence was already digging up crap. I scowled up at the ceiling as the thought ran through my head. A tiny part of me was more than ready to go to Florence, just to find the Templar master and end this once and for all, and we would, I was sure of it. I had my own private grudge against Rodrigo; I wanted to see him brought to justice after what he had tried to do to my family two years ago.

For the next hour I tossed and turned, trying to get back to sleep, but with no avail. Finally, I decided the heck with it and got up to get dressed. The _villa_ was unusually quiet as I slipped out of my room, but I hardly expected for anyone else to be up this early either. There was something soothing about the early morning silence and I wandered outside, the nightmare fading back into the depths of my subconscious, where it belonged.

The pink on the eastern horizon promised a beautiful sunrise, so I decided to watch it from the _villa_ roof. The sun was just about to peek over the horizon when I heard someone mumbling to himself below me. I peeked over the edge to see Ezio walking out of the _villa_, dressed in his breaches and undershirt, but no shoes.

"Hey," I called down softly, "what are you doing up this early?"

It took Ezio a moment to locate me, but when he did he put his hands on his hips as he looked up. "I might ask you the same thing, _piccola."_

"I asked first."

Ezio looked at me for a bit, then he sighed and walked over to the _villa_ wall with the intent of climbing. I scooted over as he hauled himself up and sat down on the roof next to me.

"I could not sleep," he said in answer to my question.

"Same," I confessed as I folded my legs up against my chest.

"And what was your reason?"

I couldn't help but notice that Ezio looked unusually worn down and stressed out.

"Bad dreams," I said softly. "You?"

Normally I wouldn't be this open, but I felt like he understood me on some level, seeing as how he looked as troubled as I felt. Ezio sighed and ran his hand through his rumpled hair.

"I had too much on my mind."

It was then I noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"Some, not enough though."

"What's bothering you, Ezio?" I asked as I looped my arms around my bent legs. He hesitated and I nudged his shoulder with mine. "Hey, you can tell me."

Ezio let out a heavy sigh and pulled his legs up to mimic my position.

"There is…much that troubles me. When I killed Vieri last night, I didn't…didn't feel like myself. It happened so quickly, almost like it was instinct. I knew where and how to find him and I felt absolutely no remorse, even as I watched the life fade out of his eyes. It wasn't until after we returned to the _villa_ that it occurred to me that I had killed someone that I had known for years." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, and it looked like it had been folded and unfolded several times. "This is a letter written to Vieri's father from Fra Giocondo."

I took the letter and skimmed over it. Giocondo talked about how he believed Vieri was causing trouble in order for Francesco to notice him. In the end, it seemed as if the youngest Pazzi was only trying to make his father proud. I looked up at Ezio, now understanding why he was so bothered.

"I thought he was just causing trouble for spite," Ezio said as he took back the letter, "even though it doesn't excuse what he did."

My thoughts went back to the family who had been attacked by Vieri's men and nodded.

"But still," Ezio continued in a lower voice, "I don't understand what came over me in San Gimignano. It was…unnerving."

I took a moment to process what he had told me, and then asked, "I understand, but what else is bothering you?"

Ezio raised an eyebrow and I had to resist the urge to scoff a little. "Oh please, you're not as unreadable as you think sometimes."

The corner of Ezio's mouth quirked upward, but was quickly overcome by a look of frustration.

"It's these Templars, Kiara. It's been two years since we were forced to run from Florence, and we still don't know why. Even father can't give me the real reason they came after him. What is it they want? What are they trying to accomplish?" His eyes narrowed. "This Rodrigo Borgia…he is the key. If we can catch him, we can get our answers."

"And we will." I reassured him. "He can't hide forever. I'd personally like to put an arrow in his back for what he tried to do two years ago."

That last statement kind of surprised me; I really hadn't intended to voice how strongly I felt about that whole ordeal. Ezio was also looking amazed and he put his hand to my forehead.

"Are you feeling well?"

I pulled back. "Of course I'm fine. Why?"

"I didn't think that _you_ could speak so harshly of someone, and I just wanted to make sure that you weren't running a fever."

I rolled my eyes, but gripped my legs a little tighter. "You aren't the only one who's gone through some change, Ezio. He tried to destroy this family just when I was becoming a part of it. That's not something I can just forget, not after everything I've been through."

Silence fell between us and by this time the sun was well over the horizon. The first bells of the morning tolled from the church far behind us, a sign that Monteriggioni was coming back to life. We both stood, but before I could climb off the roof, Ezio caught my arm in a light hold.

"You have every right to feel the way you do. If it hadn't been for what you did, this family would have been destroyed." He said quietly. "But I'm glad you're here, and truth be told, I'd rather have you watching my back than any mercenary."

I smiled and put my hand over his to give it a brief squeeze. I was reminded that under that cocky attitude and all that swagger, Ezio really cared about everyone around him, including me.

"Thank you,"

Ezio smiled back. _"Sei il benvenuto. _Let's get something to eat, I'm starving."

I chuckled as we started to climb down. "You're always starving."

* * *

It wasn't long after breakfast that Federico slipped away to find his fiancée. Amelia had been unusually withdrawn and had excused herself as soon as she had finished eating. He had suspected that her behavior was the result of the news that he would be making another trip so soon.

To be perfectly honest, Federico himself hadn't really known the demands of an Assassin lifestyle when he had proposed to her. It had been a rather rash action on his part, but he had been unwilling to let the chance slip through his fingers like he had before. Now he was beginning to understand that this fight against the Templars extended beyond the Republic of Florence all the way to _Roma _and possibly even further. In this part of the world, the Auditore family was one of the few who stood between the Templars and their goal; a responsibility that came with a heavy price.

After some searching, Federico found Amelia outside in the small courtyard that overlooked Monteriggioni.

"Amelia, _cara,_ are you alright?" He asked quietly as he came up behind her.

The woman pushed a strand of hair from her face, but didn't quite meet his gaze. "Yes, of course."

Federico wasn't fooled and he slipped his arms around her, pulling her back to his front, and took a moment to nuzzle her beautiful hair.

"Please, Amelia, tell me."

She sank a little into his embrace and gave a shaky sigh, her hands clasping his.

"These trips, these…missions, are going to happen regularly, aren't they?"

Federico closed his eyes and replied quietly, "I would assume so."

There was a moment of contemplative silence before Amelia spoke again.

"I had not expected this."

Federico nuzzled the back of her neck sadly. "Neither did I, and I'm sorry_._ If I could, I would give you a much better life."

Amelia turned in his arms to return the embrace. "You made the choice to protect innocent people, I cannot fault you for that, nor will I love you less. Just…promise me that you will be careful."

Federico kissed her forehead in gratitude. "I will, _amore. Prometto."_

* * *

The day was passing quickly, something I was beginning to resent. I still felt unsettled after the events at San Gimignano and wasn't all that excited about heading right back into the fray. Rodrigo Borgia continued to hang in the corners of my brain, continually eating at what was left of my peace of mind. I must have really been in a troubled mood because Giovanni pulled me aside early in the afternoon.

"What's wrong, Kiara? You haven't been yourself since the attack."

I hesitated, my fingers nervously tugging at the bottom edge of my shirt as I glanced around in case someone else might overhear our conversation. I didn't want to sound like a coward, but it seemed the man could read my mind.

"You can tell me, Kiara. I won't think any less of you."

I took a deep breath, "It's Borgia."

"Ah," Giovanni said quietly, "what happened in Florence…"

I nodded. "Still haunts me. I have nightmares sometimes; I don't make it back to the _Palazzo_ in time and…" I trailed off, but I didn't have to finish that particular thought.

"But you did, Kiara," Giovanni tried to reassure me, "and we are all here. They're just nightmares."

No, they weren't _just_ nightmares. They all ended the same; Giovanni, Federico, and Petruccio would be standing on a hangman's platform, each with a rope around his neck, but Ezio was never there. Giovanni would be shouting something, and then the platform would drop. The dreams were unnaturally clear, as if I had actually seen it all happen. I always felt like there was a connection I wasn't making, but for the life of me I couldn't figure out what.

"Kiara?"

Giovanni's concerned question brought me back to the present, and I shook the thoughts away.

"Sorry, I was thinking."

The man looked curious, but didn't ask. "Why is it that Borgia's presence troubles you so much?"

"If he's here, there's something bigger going on. You said it yourself, the Pazzi answer to him."

"And we will root them out just like we did with Vieri, all of them."

"But he nearly killed you, twice," I blurted out, only to cringe a moment later. Giovanni did not like being reminded of that. But, instead of being angry, he just nodded in quiet agreement.

"I underestimated him and his influence; a mistake that almost destroyed this family. You are right: we must all be on guard. Rodrigo did not get to his position of power without being the crafty snake he is." He put his hand on my shoulder. "And I promise that I will be more careful this time."

I couldn't help but smile a little in relief; I didn't know what I would do if I lost another father figure. Giovanni smiled back and patted my shoulder.

"Mario wants to speak with you, Ezio, and Federico. After that, I believe Petruccio was looking for you, he's been concerned about you today. It would help take your mind off of everything."

I nodded; I hadn't seen the youngest Auditore since before we had left for San Gimignano. Giovanni leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to my forehead through my bangs.

"This war is an ugly one Kiara, try not to lose too much of yourself in it."

* * *

I joined Ezio and Federico in Mario's office and the man in question stood from behind his desk.

"All right you three, it's time I showed you something."

With that, Mario turned to his bookshelf and pushed a random book back in its slot. When the whole shelf began to move and slide to one side, I was wondering just how many other secrets the _villa_ held.

"How long has that been there?" Ezio asked as we started to follow Mario down a set of stone stairs.

"Ever since my great grandfather built this place," Mario replied, his voice echoing hollowly in the cool, slightly dank corridor.

He led us down two more flights of stairs, the latter most opening suddenly into a huge, circle-shaped chamber. Instantly there was a feeling of solemnness and almost reverence. Directly across from us stood seven large statues, each wearing Assassin-like garb from a different era.

"This is the Sanctuary." Mario explained as we looked around. "It was also built by my great-grandfather to honor the memory of the Assassin order and protect its secrets. These are the Assassins who guarded the freedom of humanity when it was most threatened."

Mario approached the center-most statue, which was protected in its alcove with an iron gate. On each side of the gate were three round, shallow holes with different symbols in the center.

"This is the armor of Altaïr. Little is known about Altaïr's life, but his armor is light and very strong."

By this point both Federico and Ezio were admiring the armor and even I could tell that it was expertly made.

"If it's so wonderful, why is it still behind that gate?" Ezio asked.

"Ah, that's the problem. I'd give the armor to you boys, but I don't know how to get it out of there. My great-grandfather told me that the armor would remain locked away until all of its protectors were made whole. I've heard rumors of crypts located throughout all of _Italia, _hidden tombs filled with treasure where these six were moved centuries ago. I believe they have something to do with it."

"Wait, if these people were from different parts of the world, why were they moved to Italy?" I asked.

Mario shrugged, _"Non lo so._ I sought the six when I was younger, but with no success. Perhaps you three will have better luck."

At that moment Giovanni hollered down the stairway for Mario, and the eldest Auditore's mustache twitched in irritation.

"Bah, again these idiots from San Gimignano pester me. They do not have the sense in their skulls to bring order to the city; much less make it prosperous again. Make yourselves familiar with this room. I find it an appropriate place to think at time."

As Mario left, the boys started to examine the gate that blocked off Altaïr's statue, but it was well built and there was no space to slip through, not even for someone my size. Quickly growing bored of watching Ezio and Federico examine the gate, I wandered around to check out the other statues. It was definitely a source of pride to me to see two women Assassins in this group I had privately dubbed the Magnificent Seven. The names were certainly interesting, and I made a mental note to do some research later. There was Wei Yu, Darius, Qulan Gal, Amunet, Iltani, and Leonius.

I didn't stay much longer, it was starting to get late in the afternoon and I wanted to spend some time with Petruccio before we went to bed. Giovanni was right, my visit with the youngest brother calmed my nerves and by the time night fell, I was feeling at ease again. He had finally gotten Apollo to fetch – and return – any stick we threw for him. It was nice to do something so carefree and forget about everything that had happened. Before we went to bed, the youngest brother hugged me tightly.

"I don't like seeing you so worried, Kiara. Please be careful."

I hugged him back, noticing that he was beginning to grow to my height. "I will."

* * *

This time, I managed to sleep all night without having that nightmare and I woke feeling more rested than I had in a while. I gathered my gear and weapons, along with a few extra additions, and met Federico and Ezio in the entrance of the _villa_ for the second time. There wasn't much to say as we got last minute directions and started to head out. But before I made it out the door Mario tapped me on the shoulder.

"One more thing, Kiara."

"Yes?"

"Giovanni and I have a bit of a surprise waiting for you in _Firenze. _The reason you have not received your own hidden blade yet is because our blacksmith here is unable to make one small enough for your arm. So, we sent the measurements to Leonardo da Vinci a few weeks ago." He grinned broadly, "It should be done by now. Consider it a reward for a job well done at San Gimignano."

I could feel my eyes getting big. "Really?"

Mario laughed and clapped me on the back with a pretty significant _thump._ "Of course! You've more than earned it."

As we left, I had a big grin plastered all over my face. _Finally…_

Again we made the all-day trip to Florence and again Paola graciously took us under her wing for the night. This time, staying at the _bordello _wasn't as awkward and I visited with the girls I had made friends with the last time we were here. It was also nice to catch up with Paola, and it never ceased to amaze me just how much of a mother-figure she was for her girls, despite their occupation. Of all the things I had learned under Paola, the biggest was realizing that it wasn't my place to judge the courtesans. They were trying to survive, like we were, and just because they traded their bodies for money didn't mean that they were bad people.

The next day started bright and early with the three of us gathering in the covered patio area outside the _bordello_ to scope out the next couple days.

"The first thing we need to do is find La Volpe," Federico said, and both Ezio and I nodded.

"I asked Paola about him last night," I replied. "She knows him, but couldn't tell me where he is."

"It will take time to find him," Ezio said, "and we need to gather as much information as we can. I think we should split up; we'll cover more ground that way."

"Sounds like a good idea to me _fratellino, _but we still need to take this Codex page to Leonardo so he can translate it." Federico said.

"I could take it," I cut in.

"Of course," Federico said and handed me the Codex page. "Meanwhile Ezio and I may be able to find some of the thieves around here, and they might be able to give us some direction. Tell Leonardo we'll be by shortly."

I nodded and quickly left, nearly skipping with joy at the thought of seeing the painter again and finally getting my hidden blade. It didn't take me long at all to reach Leonardo's workshop, and I made sure to take a quick look around for guards before knocking on the door. There was no answer and I was afraid that Leo wasn't in, but just as I was about to leave the door opened to reveal the very man I was looking for. The blue eyes under the red hat got big as he recognized me.

"Kiara?"

Seeing as how no one was in the immediate vicinity, I pulled my hood down and grinned. "Hello to you too, _Messer _da Vinci."

Leonardo's face split into a wide grin. "You little cheek. Come in, come in! I've been expecting you, _leonessa."_

I groaned at the nickname as I stepped inside. "Mario couldn't resist, could he?"

The inventor chuckled. "I find it very appropriate. It's good to see you, my young friend."

The last sentence was accompanied by a hug, one that I wholeheartedly returned. "It's good to see you too, Leo."

Leonardo patted me on the back as he led me deeper into his studio, and I couldn't help but admire how much had been done since we were here last. The place was still an organized mess, but the signs of progress and new ideas were certainly present as well.

"Wow, look at this place," I marveled. "It's hard to believe we were here six months ago."

"I'm glad you approve, Kiara. Although, I must say, it is very relieving to see you in one piece; I heard about the attack at San Gimignano." He looked at me sympathetically. "You are not the same, are you?"

I shook my head, but then waved it away. "I'm not completely traumatized, either. I'll live."

"I understand. Ah! I nearly forgot, I have something for you."

My previous excitement returned and I was nearly hopping up and down as Leonardo gave me my hidden blade. I had to take a few seconds just to savor the moment. First off, I _finally_ had my own blade and, second, it was made by none other than Leonardo da Vinci. This was a good day. I turned the bracer over and over in my hands, which was identical to Ezio and Federico's, right down to the engraved metal plating inlaid into the thick leather. Leonardo was nearly beaming with pride as I continued to drool over my newest weapon.

"I did so enjoy making that for you, Kiara. It is such a magnificent weapon, if I do say so myself. I took the liberty of making a few minor adjustments in the mechanisms that should prevent the blade from locking up, and I recommend oiling it on a regular basis to prevent rust and keep all the gears running smoothly."

I nodded, a huge grin plastered all over my face. "I will. Thank you so much, Leonardo."

The inventor rubbed his hands together eagerly. "Put it on then, I want to make sure it fits and works properly."

I didn't need to be told twice and got right to strapping on the hidden blade. The bracer fit perfectly over my forearm and I buckled the straps so it was snug. After taking a moment to admire how it looked on my arm, I flicked my wrist the way I had seen Ezio and Federico do, and the gleaming blade shot out effortlessly. Now _that_ was cool.

"Ah, perfect!" Leonardo nearly crowed as I retracted the blade back into its sheath.

"Thank you so much, Leo." I smiled, making sure to give him a big hug in thanks.

"And you are so very welcome, _piccola."_

"What is with you and the nicknames?" I half-groaned, suddenly remembering the real reason why I had come here.

Leonardo shrugged. "As I said, I find them appropriate, expressive, yet accurate at the same time."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes a little and pulled out the Codex page. Leonardo's eyes lit up and he was nearly dancing with glee as he took it.

"Ha ha! You found another one! How exciting!"

"Ezio and Federico should be coming by soon," I informed him as he carefully rolled the parchment out on the table.

"Of course, that will be no trouble at all. Please, make yourself at home."

As Leonardo began his usual mutterings to himself as he started in on the page, I flopped down in a nearby chair and continued to admire my new bracer. About twenty minutes later, a knock on the door broke the contemplative silence on both our parts.

"Come in!" Leo called, not looking up from his work.

Ezio and Federico slipped in and quickly shut the door behind them.

"_Ai yi yi…buongiorno_ Leonardo," Federico said as he pushed back his hood.

"_Buongiorno, _Federico, Ezio," Leo nodded back.

"Did you guys do alright?" I asked. They had arrived in kind of a hurry.

"Well, we might have been fine if _someone_ hadn't nearly fallen on a guard!"

"I just slipped a little," Ezio defended himself. "He didn't even see us!"

I shot them a _cut-it-out_ look. We _were _in Leonardo's home after all. They glared at each other for another second but then Ezio spotted my newest weapon addition and grinned.

"What do we have here?"

I grinned back and held my arm out for him to see. He turned my arm this way and that, tracing the metal imbedded into the leather.

"Very well done; let me see the blade."

I pulled my arm back and flicked my wrist, triggering the switchblade-like mechanisms and releasing the small blade. Federico had come over by this time and he ruffled my hair.

"So, the lioness has her claws now, eh?"

"Will you give it up," I muttered.

Leonardo cleared his throat, nearly dancing with impatience, and Federico almost couldn't hide his amused smile.

"Ah, Leonardo, forgive us. What have you found?"

"Well, this page was certainly tricky to break, clever in its use of ancient languages, but I believe that I have translated it to the best of my ability. This page seems to be a manual for different assassination techniques."

That definitely got the boys' attention, but Leo wasn't done yet.

"There was also something else. A series of sketches caught my eye and the more I looked at it the more I realized just what an inspired idea it was. It is essentially the same bracer that each of you are wearing, just with a layer of armor on the top."

"That would make it easier to block swords." Ezio mused. "Is there a chance you could work on it while we try out what's in that fragment?"

"Of course, take it. I'll have my assistant set up some dummies for you to practice with." Leo turned and shouted into the next room. "Hey, Vincenzo!"

I was a little worried about getting someone else involved that we didn't know, but Leonardo assured us that his assistant could be trusted. So, after the dummies were set up in the back courtyard the three of us took a peek at the newly translated Codex page. There were three techniques that it described for taking out targets: 1) Using a haystack as cover to kill the target and then hide the body. 2) Jump from a ledge onto the target below. 3) If the target is standing on some kind of balcony, pull him off.

Much to my aggravation, I could only pull off one of the three techniques. I wasn't nearly big or strong enough to yank a full grown man off of a balcony or into a hay wagon. Well…maybe the balcony, if they were standing right at the edge. So we spent about an hour and a half practicing our newfound techniques until the dummies had been sufficiently sliced and diced.

We hauled what was left of the straw-filled dummies back into Leonardo's workshop and he glanced at the lacerated necks with a chuckle.

"How fortunate that I had no further need of them. You can leave them in the back room; I'll have my assistant take care of them. Now, I did as you asked and built a second bracer." Here Leo picked up the object in question, motioning to the different parts as he explained, "The bracer as a whole will function as a regular hidden blade, just with armor on the top. I've already constructed the mechanism, and I do not believe it would be expensive to have the local blacksmith replicate the blade. I assume all three of you would be interested in one?"

We each nodded eagerly and Federico spoke up. "We'll make sure that you are fully compensated for your time and materials, Leonardo."

"Excellent! I will get started right away. Is there anything else I can help you three with?"

"Actually, there is." Ezio replied, "We are looking for someone, but cannot approach him publicly. Is there—"

"La Volpe," Leonardo interrupted quietly.

"You know—" I started, but he shushed me.

"_Va bene. _Do you know where this fox might roam?" Ezio asked.

Leonardo looked a bit reluctant as he spoke. "Perhaps, near the Mercato, where the thieves dwell."

"It's a start," Federico said. "Thank you Leonardo."

"_Sta' attento, amici," _Leonardo replied. "Perhaps one of you could leave your bracer with me so I can take the blade to the blacksmith."

I started to unbuckle mine. "Here, I'm the least likely to use it right now."

Leonardo took it with a small grin. "I was hoping you would. Good luck, you three."

We nodded our thanks, pulled our hoods up, and slipped out the back door. It was time to find our elusive fox.

* * *

_Mi dispiace – I'm sorry  
__Nipote – Nephew  
__Mercinari – Mercenary  
__Va bene – Alright  
__Piccola – Little one  
__Sei il benvenuto – You're welcome  
__Prometto – I promise  
__Non lo so – I don't know  
__Fratellino – Little brother  
__Leonessa – Lioness  
__Buongiorno – Good afternoon  
__Sta' attento, amici – Be safe, my friends_

* * *

Ok, first off, I would like to grovel for forgiveness for making all you wonderful readers wait this long for this chapter. Finishing the spring semester and then relocating to Oregon for the summer sucked away an entire month of my time. A thousand pardons. *bows rapidly* I do hope that the chapter length kind of makes up for it.

Anyway, now that my MIA muse had finally decided to return, I want to thank my two wonderful betas _MJE92 _and _La Bella Figura. _It's going to be so much fun working with you ladies, and thank you for putting up with my silly little mistakes. This is by far the most polished chapter I've posted in regards to grammar.

To those who reviewed, faved, and/or put this story on some kind of alert, thank you so very much.

**Reviews:**

_Leowyn  
__DarkFlame Alchemist  
__kitten652  
__brittany  
__Freddiex – Congrats on your new account. ^^ And trust me, I love long reviews.  
__Anna Cahil  
__Team-EriSnookie  
__Sophie Aiyana  
__ardx  
__MJE92  
__HikariNoTenshi-San  
__La Bella Figura __**(100**__**th**__** review!)**_

_**100**__**th**__** alert**__ – The one and only riot_

Until next time.

**~TKD Dragon**


	16. On the Hunt

All Assassin's Creed II characters and references © Ubisoft  
All OCs © Me

As always, a big thank you to my two wonderful betas **La Bella Figura **and **MJE92**for reviewing this chapter and giving it some polish.

* * *

We spent two days trying to find La Volpe, but either the guy wasn't in Florence or he just didn't want to be found because there was no trace of the thief lord. The three of us were getting frustrated, both with the situation and with each other. We each had our own ideas of how to go about finding La Volpe, but we just couldn't seem to compromise. I wanted to wait, remembering what Mario said about Volpe not being found until he decided to be. Federico wanted to search out all the thieves we could find to question them, and Ezio wanted to scour Florence from top to bottom until we found the man.

A third day of searching left us with even less time and shorter fuses as we returned to Paola's brothel. Ezio was in a particularly bad mood and it didn't take him long to start a heated argument with Federico. I was already fed up with them as it was, so I climbed out a window and onto the roof, but I could still hear them bickering. I sat down with an annoyed huff and stared up at the crescent moon.

"La Volpe, you better show up sometime soon." I mumbled to no one in particular.

"Or else, what?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the masculine voice that came from behind me and leapt to my feet, automatically reaching for my saber. But before I could even get turned around completely, a large hand clamped down on mine to prevent me from fully drawing my sword and the tip of a long knife was suddenly pressed against my throat. I froze as I was met with the sight of an older man wearing brown clothes, a short cape, and a hood. His expression was neutral, but the sharp tip of his blade against my skin said everything.

"You're fast girl, but not fast enough."

Instead of slitting my throat like I was afraid he was going to do, the man pulled his blade away and neatly tucked it back in a sheath on his belt.

"La…Volpe?" I asked unsteadily, reaching up to rub at my throat.

The thief lord gave a half bow. "The one and only,"

I was a little relieved, but still rather shaken from his unnerving appearance. "Where have you been? We've been looking for you—"

"For all of three days." Volpe interrupted nonchalantly. "Yes, I am aware."

"If you knew we were looking for you, why didn't you come talk to us?"

"I had nothing to talk to you about."

"So, you've just been watching us…for three days." I stated in exasperation.

"Indeed, and it has been quite amusing."

Great, I knew where this was going. Below us, Ezio and Federico's voices were slowly rising in pitch and volume, and I face-palmed in aggravation. Volpe cocked his head to one side.

"I would prefer that you do not alert your companions to my presence; I'd like to see if they discover it on their own. In my opinion, they are still too spoiled by their upbringing to truly grasp the seriousness of the situation. It was foolish of Giovanni to keep his heritage from them."

I bristled a little, not liking the way Volpe was talking about my adoptive father, and apparently he noticed.

"Don't be so offended, Kiara. I have known Giovanni and Mario since they were boys, and Giovanni has always been the trusting one. He is a good man, but becoming employed under Lorenzo as an Assassin was an unwise move. The only reason he lives today is because you had the good fortune of stumbling on Uberto's betrayal. He owes you more than _just_ the Auditore name."

"It's enough for me." I replied.

"I see." Volpe said thoughtfully. "Of course, you were always a strange one."

I probably should have been surprised that the man knew so much about me, but for whatever reason, I wasn't.

"What about the Pazzi?" I asked, getting to the point.

La Volpe shrugged. "As I said, I have nothing to tell you, yet. Perhaps in a few days I will have information that will be useful."

"So how do we find you, then?"

I caught a hint of a smirk under the dark hood, "Don't trouble yourself too much about that. If need be, I will come to you."

There was a loud slam of a door under us, probably Ezio storming off to his room. I just hoped that the boys hadn't caused so much ruckus that Paola's customers were going to complain. Volpe looked less than impressed.

"Kiara, do remember to remind those two that subtly is of the utmost importance if they wish to remain undiscovered here. They do Paola's teachings, and themselves, a grave disservice by being so careless." He turned to go, but paused. "Oh, and if you are caught unawares again, I suggest you use your hidden blade or a smaller knife, they will be much faster than your sword."

With that, La Volpe vanished into the dark shadows, leaving me mulling over what little information he had given me. After a few minutes, I clambered back down from the roof and into the small room. Federico was still there and looked up in surprise as I slipped through the window.

"There you are, where have you been?"

I shrugged nonchalantly, "On the roof, talking to La Volpe."

"Oh, I se—_what? _You were _talking_ to him?"

"Mm-hmm."

Federico looked flabbergasted, "Why didn't you come get us?"

"Maybe if you two hadn't been arguing so loudly, you might have heard us."

"That doesn't make a difference!" He sputtered. "We needed to talk to him!"

"Oh calm down. He didn't have any information for us, I asked already."

Federico ran his hand through his hair in an exasperated manner. "Did he say _when_ he would have something?"

"In a few days. He'll come get us if he finds something."

Federico sighed, but relented. _"Va bene._ But next time come and get us, I don't like the thought of you alone with him."

I frowned a little in irritation, but made sure to keep the little knife incident to myself. The next morning Ezio was as annoyed at me as Federico had been when he learned that I had "found" La Volpe.

"So now what are we supposed to do?" He asked in exasperation. "Just wait here until he comes back?"

"After all the ruckus you guys caused last night, it probably wouldn't be a bad idea." I replied a bit snidely.

So while the two boys moped around for the morning, I took the opportunity to go back to bed for a few hours. When I woke up again it was midafternoon, and Ezio was nowhere to be found.

"Alright, where did your brother go?" I asked Federico finally. "Not getting into more trouble, I hope."

"He went to see Cristina, and since when was he just my brother?" Federico replied.

"Well I'm not related to him, and he's always your problem when he's up to something."

"That's hardly fair." Federico grumbled.

* * *

Ezio wove in and out of the crowds as he made his way to the Vespucci home. He wasn't sure why he hadn't thought of this the last time he was in Florence – he hadn't seen Cristina in two years. Federico had been hesitant when he had learned of his younger brothers' plans.

"Are you sure, Ezio? Much changes in two years, she may have found someone else."

Ezio, however, wasn't about to listen. If his older brother had managed to salvage his relationship with Amelia, he was certain he could do the same with Cristina.

Like he had done before, Ezio snuck around the back of the lavish home and began to climb. He reached Cristina's window in no time and cautiously peeked over the edge of the small balcony. As he had expected, the woman in question was sitting in front of her mirror pulling her hair back. Ezio pulled himself up and over the balcony, making sure to remove his hood.

Cristina gasped at the unexpected intrusion and jumped to her feet, her face paling.

"Ezio! What are _you_ doing here?"

"I only just came back to _Firenze."_ He replied with a smile as he stepped closer and gently touched her cheek. "Look at you, beautiful as ever."

Cristina pressed her cheek into his hand, "Ezio…"

The young man's smile grew, but as he moved to take a step forward, Cristina stepped back, her eyes full of regret. "It's been two years!"

Not to be deterred, Ezio reached for her hand. "And I've thought of no one else but you. I'm sorry, _amore,_ I did not intend to be gone so long."

But Cristina pulled away again and Ezio was confused, why was she not excited to see him?

"What's wrong, _cara?"_ He asked.

Cristina bit her lip, looking like she was about to cry. "Ezio…I'm engaged to be married."

For a moment Ezio's mind couldn't comprehend what she just told him. "Wh-what?"

"My father kept asking me to choose; I thought I would never see you again."

Ezio recoiled a step suddenly, eyes wide and betrayal starting to bloom in his chest. _Engaged? _How was this possible? His eyes darted around the room, searching for the necklace he had given Cristina right before he and his family had been forced to flee from Florence, but the piece of jewelry was nowhere to be seen. Ezio looked back at his beloved, seeing nothing but guilt and regret on her face. She had truly given up on him, and that was enough to send him reeling. Before he could say anything, however, a scream sounded from the street below the window. Cristina hurried to the window and Ezio stayed back out of sight as he listened.

"It's Manfredo, they are going to kill him!" A hysterical woman cried from below, clearly one of Cristina's friends.

"What?"

"The men he lost money to." Another companion put in, "They've dragged him out to the new bridge."

Cristina moved back from the window, her face white.

"Who the hell is Manfredo?" Ezio asked, still trying to grasp the situation.

"My fiancé." Cristina replied, wringing her hands. "He has gambled before, but I did not know that he still owed money. He told me that he was done."

Ezio made a split-second decision and pulled his hood back on. "Stay here, I will come back."

With that, he leapt out the window, climbed up to the roof, and ran towards the bridge that was still under construction. It didn't take him long to reach his destination, and he could see the unfortunate man surrounded by four armed men.

"I was going to pay you back, I swear!" Manfredo pleaded desperately.

"It's too late for that now."

"It wasn't my fault! A payment came in late!"

The men were done listening and they drew their weapons. Ezio jumped down from the roof and ran towards the group, quickly drawing his sword. With a ferocity he didn't know he had, he killed the thugs; his feelings of anger and betrayal smothering any remorse he might have had.

Manfredo paled as he took in the bodies, but was clearly relieved.

"_Grazie, messere, _you don't know how close—"

Ezio wasn't about to listen and grabbed the man by his doublet and held him out over the water.

"Do you love her?" He demanded, his voice harsh in his own ears.

"What? Who?" Manfredo asked, clawing at Ezio's arm frantically.

"Do you love her? Cristina! The woman you are about to marry!"

"Yes! Yes I do! Kill me here, and I will die still loving her!"

Ezio's free hand curled into a tight fist, whatever hope he had crumbling away. The man was sincere; he could read it in his eyes. Ezio yanked the man back up to his eye level.

"You are never going to gamble again." He ordered, his voice low and dangerous.

Manfredo shook his head vehemently. "N-never, _messere."_

"You will be a good husband to her." Here he gripped the other man's collar tighter and brought them almost nose to nose. "Or I will hunt you down and kill you myself."

Ezio yanked Manfredo back up and shoved him to the side, stalking off. He made his way back to Cristina's home, not knowing what to do with the hole in his chest. Everything he had hoped for…gone. There would be no happy ending for him.

Halfway back, he spotted Cristina hurrying down the streets, distress written all over her pretty features. Without a second thought, Ezio caught her arm, pulled her into a corner, and kissed her. He tried to put as much heart into as he could, but the knowledge that it would be their last made it bittersweet at best. In the end, he felt even emptier. When Ezio stepped back, Cristina's face was lightly flushed and he did his best to force a smile.

"He's fine, and will make a good husband to you. I made sure of it."

"What? Ezio—"

"Goodbye, Cristina."

Ezio turned and slipped into the crowds, not daring to look back.

* * *

When Ezio came back to the brothel, his face was set like stone and impossible to read and he didn't say a word to anyone as he went upstairs. Federico and I glanced at each other as his door nearly slammed shut; we had found out through Paola's girls that Cristina was engaged not long after he had left. I felt bad for Ezio, I really did. He had remained faithful to Cristina, often mentioning her over the two year period we spent at Monteriggioni, only to come back to this. I didn't know Cristina personally, but I couldn't help but feel that if she had loved Ezio as much as he loved her, she would have put up more of a fight.

Ezio made himself scarce for a couple hours and it wasn't until night was falling that I saw him again. I was walking down the hall towards my room when a door opened and a rather rough voice spoke up behind me.

"Kiara,"

I turned to see Ezio exiting his room, looking absolutely awful. I took a few steps back towards him.

"Are you alright?" A rather stupid question, but what else was I supposed to say?

Ezio sighed. "I'm not sure."

It was then that I noticed that the knuckles on his left hand were split and bruised.

"You didn't break anything did you?" I lightly reprimanded as I took his hand to make sure that there were no fractures.

"I don't think so."

Aside from the abrasions on his knuckles, his hand seemed okay to me. Ezio glanced down, and I couldn't remember a time I had seen him look so vulnerable and hurt.

"She didn't wait for me." He said quietly. "I never gave her a reason to."

"Cristina made her own choices Ezio – it wasn't your fault that you haven't seen her in two years."

"I could have done something while we were here last time, like Federico did. If only…"

He lapsed into silence and I could only stand there uncomfortably. All of a sudden Ezio hunched forward, his head bowed and his fingers curling into fists. I touched his arm, making him look up at me through the hair that had fallen in his face, and a pain that I could relate to showed in his eyes. I leaned forward to hug him without really thinking about it and he hugged me back tightly, his face pressed against the top of my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He whispered hoarsely after a minute.

"It's alright." I replied softly, rubbing his back a little.

"No, it's not!" Ezio croaked, jerking back. "She chose to marry a damn gambler! I had to save his miserable life because he still owed money!"

He took a few aimless, frustrated steps, his face contorting somewhere between pain and anger. I could only imagine how betrayed he felt, but making himself miserable wasn't going to make the situation any better.

"Ezio, listen to me, please. You can't keep blaming yourself, it's not your fault that Cristina made the choice she did, some things are just out of our control."

Ezio sighed and nodded rather dejectedly, so I let go of his arm and changed the subject.

"Leonardo sent a message; he's done with our second bracers. It's good timing because Federico got a note from La Volpe, he wants us to meet him down by the market tomorrow."

Ezio scoffed a little, "Finally."

He turned to go, but I grabbed his hand one more time. "Hey, you know we're there for you, right?"

A tiny, but real smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, and he gave my fingers a light squeeze.

"_Sí, _I know."

* * *

The sun was hot on my hood as I stood at one corner of the market. Ezio and Federico were spread out in other places, but still close enough for me to see them. I edged further back into the shadow of the building as I felt a drop of sweat run down the back of my neck. We had been waiting for La Volpe in the market for hours, and the temperature was only getting warmer. To keep my mind off of how hot I was, I watched the people mill around as voices filled the air. It reminded me of times when I would watch the crowds from the safety of the rooftops before we left Florence.

I flexed my left arm absently, feeling the weight of my second, armored bracer strapped firmly to my forearm. It was a little heavier than the other, but it was just as well made. Leonardo had been so proud to give the three of us his newest creations, but he had insisted that we wait to pay him until we had used them a bit to make sure they worked properly.

My thoughts were interrupted by a startled shout from Ezio, and I turned to see him running after a wiry man who had started to climb a nearby building. I saw a pouch in his hand and suddenly realized that he had stolen Ezio's money, and we needed that to pay Leo back! Federico had also abandoned his post to help catch the thief. I started forward myself, but froze mid-step suddenly.

I looked up to the rooftops and, sure enough, a figure darted out of my line of sight to my right. I wove through the crowds as fast as I could to reach the other side of the square. Using an empty bench to jump higher, I started to scale the building, ignoring the murmuring of onlookers below. I reached the roof to sprint after the fleeing figure, but holy smokes the guy was fast! He led me on a merry chase for several minutes before disappearing right before my eyes. I continued to run in the direction I had last seen him, rounding a large chimney even as my brain started to spout warnings to me.

There was a flash of silver, and I ducked to one side, bringing my left arm up to block the knife that was aimed for my neck. The blade hit the armored bracer with a _thwack_ as I flexed my other hand to eject the hidden blade and shove it at my attacker. My right hand was grabbed mid-strike, but I threw off the knife with my left and stabbed with my other blade. The man was faster, though, and in a flash he brought his wrist under mine, forcing my hand up and placing the tip of the blade, once again, at my throat.

Volpe gave me the smallest hint of a smile as he let me go. "Better, much better. Although it would seem your new blade has some issues."

I looked down to see that the hidden blade on my left arm had locked up halfway out. Oops, that wouldn't do me much good.

"Where are Ezio and Federico?" I asked as I worked to get the blade back in its sheath.

La Volpe looked up, "Almost here."

He pointed to three running figures not very far off and headed our way. I finally managed to get my malfunctioning hidden blade back where it belonged, making a mental note to talk to Leonardo later. As Ezio and Federico caught up with and cornered Volpe's man, I hung just out of sight as the thief lord made his way down to the small group. This was sure to be entertaining.

"Listen," Federico said, "we really have no interest in hurting you. Give my brother back his money and you can go."

"Not so fast." La Volpe interjected, making both boys jump at his sudden appearance.

"What do _you_ want?" Ezio demanded. "Who are you?"

"They call me many things." Volpe explained casually. "Murderer. _Tagíagole. _Thief. But you may call me La Volpe. At your service, _Messer_ Ezio and _Messer _Federico." He added with a rather exaggerated bow.

I could practically see the two bristle with unease as La Volpe addressed them, and I couldn't help but smirk.

"You know us?" Federico asked cautiously.

Volpe chuckled. "It is my business to know everything in this city." Here he motioned for me to join them. "Isn't that why you're here?"

I hopped down to their level, ignoring the scowls I was receiving.

"Fine." Federico said in an exasperated tone. "We need to find Francesco de' Pazzi."

La Volpe didn't miss a beat. "There's word of a caravan that's just arrived from _Roma, _and of a secret meeting that's to be held tonight at sunset. You will learn all you need to know there."

"Do you know where this meeting is to be held?" Ezio asked, now intrigued.

"_Ma certo._ Let me know when you are ready, and we will go." Volpe turned to his man and took the small pouch. "Ah, yes, here is your money."

Ezio caught his money as Volpe threw it to him with a chuckle, an irritated frown on his face.

"Should we go now?" I asked.

The two brothers looked at each other, then nodded. Volpe seemed rather pleased at our decision.

"Very well then, follow me, but we must move fast. Think you can keep up?"

"_Nessun problema."_ Ezio replied with a shrug.

I saw the corner of Volpe's mouth twitch upwards and inwardly groaned. This was not going to be pleasant.

Basically, Volpe left us all in the dust and even the boys were winded by the time we finally caught up with him at the Santa Maria Novella. I, being the slowest, was the last to reach our destination and was thoroughly peeved knowing that if Ezio had kept his mouth shut, Volpe might not have shown us up so badly.

"Here we are." Volpe said almost cheerfully, not breathing hard in the slightest as he pointed towards the large structure. "Francesco de' Pazzi is meeting with his people inside that church."

"Alright, how do we join them?" Federico asked, having gained his second wind.

"There are catacombs that run under the city. They should allow you to get inside so you can eavesdrop on the meeting." Our guide pointed to a small alcove in one of the outer walls. "Do you see that stone handle? Turn it and then slide it down."

Ezio nodded. "Thank you for all your help, Volpe."

The man inclined his head slightly. _"Buona fortuna. _Oh, and I would start following your young friend's example, she knows a thing or two about being discreet."

With a final nod to me, La Volpe darted away and was soon out of sight. There were no guards around so we reached the alcove in no time. The stone handle was carved in the shape of a skull, and Federico hooked his fingers in the eye holes and pulled. The skull came apart in about three or four pieces and then rearranged so that the carving was now upside down. The circular stone directly beneath the handle moved aside, revealing a very dark looking hole.

"Do you think it's safe?" I asked as I warily peeked down the opening. Dark places like that never set well with me.

"I don't believe Volpe would have sent us this way if it were not." Federico answered, lowering himself down to the waist. "Ezio, come down after me. We'll let you know when to join us, Kiara."

With that he disappeared and there was a heart-stopping moment of silence before he hit the bottom with a grunt. Ezio followed with similar results, and I waited until he called quietly back up to me to go down myself. The drop was farther than I had anticipated, and pain shot up my ankles when I hit the ground.

"Ow…" I moaned quietly as I straightened.

When my eyes finally adjusted, I saw that the catacombs we were in looked as if they had come out of a movie. There were holes in the walls occupied by old corpses, random bones were scattered on the dust-covered floor, and the air was cold and still. It was just plain creepy, but there was just enough light for us to see without using a torch. As we made our way deeper into the catacombs, huge rats scampered along the walls and away from us, but I was more concerned about spiders and other creepy-crawly things that liked to reside in dark places like this. The tunnels were a regular maze and I was astonished at how complex they were, and just how deep they went.

It took a while to navigate the winding tunnels, and some serious free-running to make it from one point to the next. Finally, the tunnels leveled out but the sound of voices not too far ahead us sent us scrambling for cover. Once it was clear that the owners of the voices weren't walking in our direction, we continued to sneak forward until we could see inside a large, circular room. It turned out there were several Pazzi guards patrolling around these supposedly abandoned catacombs. My heart rate started to increase as we observed the patrolling men.

"Well," Ezio whispered, "at least we know we're close."

"I don't think that we can get by them without being seen." Federico said grimly.

"Your bow would be very handy right now, Kiara." Ezio said, and I gave a half-hearted sound of agreement, but the thought of shooting someone still made my blood run cold.

That current line of thought was interrupted when one of the soldiers started complaining about the tunnels being cold and was reprimanded by his superior. They, and the majority of the other soldiers, walked into the tunnel beyond the room, closing the big door behind them and leaving only two men to guard the entrance.

Ezio quickly motioned to Federico to come with him and me to stay put. I ducked out of sight as the boys snuck into the room. I didn't have to wait long, the guards were disposed of very quietly and a soft whistle was my signal that the coast was clear. As soon as I joined them, Federico motioned to the remains of some kind of balcony above us.

"Ezio and I are going to open the door, go up there and wait. You should be able to pick a few of the guards off with your throwing knives."

Now feeling very green about the gills, I nodded and climbed my way up to the top. I could do this…I could do this. Once I was in position and out of sight, Federico yanked on the lever and the door shuddered open with a horrendous amount of creaking and groaning. Guards immediately filed through, their swords drawn. I pulled one of the small knives from my belt, and nervously fingered the sharp edge, my heart pounding in my throat. I watched the men milling about below, trying to pick out a decent target. Suddenly one man gave a strangled sound and dropped flat on his face, a knife protruding from his back. The other soldiers went on high alert and started searching the room in earnest, their voices raising in volume. One man stopped, and he was at just the right angle. I raised the throwing knife, ready to knock the man dead where he stood…who probably was married…and had kids…

Holy hell, what was I _doing?_

"I found one!"

The shout echoed painfully loud and Ezio launched himself out of the corner he had been hiding in with a bellow, driving his sword through the unfortunate soldier. As the rest convened on him, Federico emerged and hit them from behind. Realizing my mistake, I held the knife ready to throw again, but everyone was moving too fast for me to get a clear shot, and in the end I did nothing as the rest of the soldiers were cut down.

"Help! Help! We are under attack!"

Ezio swore and darted after the soldier none of us knew had held back from the fight.

"Kiara get down here!"

I jumped a little at Federico's sharp shout to me and scrambled down the wall as fast as I could. I didn't get a chance to catch my breath before Federico grabbed my arm and yanked me along with him as he took off after Ezio.

"Come on!"

As I was pulled out of the room, one of my feet landed squarely in a large pool of blood with a _splat, _and splashed the red liquid all over my boot and the bottom of my cape. Gasping for air and trying to lengthen my strides so I could keep up with Federico, I suddenly realized with painful clarity that my earlier hesitation could have cost either of the boys their lives.

We caught up with Ezio a moment later, who had already dispatched the overly vocal guard. His hand shot up in a frantic gesture for us to hold still and be quiet, his own face pale under the shadow of his hood. We stood like statues for a few nerve-wracking minutes, our ears straining for any sound, but none came. We were safe, and we all exhaled heavily in relief.

Ezio pulled a throwing knife from the dead man's back. "Kiara, what—"

But a sharp shake of the head from Federico interrupted his brother's question about my inability to take action. Ezio resigned himself to silence and continued down the passageway.

I felt horrible, but an arm sliding around my shoulders interrupted my thoughts.

"Are you alright _piccola?"_ Federico asked quietly as we followed Ezio, and I gave a halfhearted nod. His arm tightened around my shoulders in a reassuring half-hug.

"I'm sorry about that, I'll think next time before I throw you into something."

His statement was some comfort, but it didn't change the fact that I had choked. How were they able to jump into the roles of Assassins so easily while I struggled?

We hadn't walked very far when more voices could be heard, coming from higher up in the many crumbling levels. We located the room that the voices were coming from and managed to find a small window-like hole that was perfect for eavesdropping. I lifted my head as far as I dared to peer in, and felt a strange rush when I realized that we had indeed found the Templar meeting. I didn't recognize anyone, but I assumed that the man with the long black hair was Francesco. At the moment, one of the five men was chanting in what sounded like Latin and the rest were standing around a table filled with different types of weapons.

"_Grazie, padre."_ One said once the Latin ceased. "Bernardo?"

A rather chubby looking man with a goatee and fine clothes motioned to the table. "It's all here; swords, staves, axes, armor, bows. Our men will want for nothing."

"I take this gift to mean the Pope consents?" A man in a friar's habit asked.

"He gave his blessing to the operation…as long as "no one is killed."

The hair on the back of my neck stood up straight and the air suddenly seemed too heavy to breathe. I knew that voice, I would know it anywhere. Rodrigo Borgia. I could just barely see him, dressed in a finely made dark cloak, but the hood was pulled too low for me to fully see his face.

"We're all set for the Duomo in the morning, _Signore. _The bait has been laid, but it wasn't easy." Francesco spoke up, and I saw both Ezio and Federico bristle. "His fool brother keeps changing his plans."

"_Sí. _We'll have to be on hand to make sure Guiliano even gets out of bed for church tomorrow." Bernardo quipped, and most of the men laughed. It was then I noticed that the blood stains on my boot and cape were starting to smell. Gross!

"What is it Jacapo?" Borgia asked calmly. "Do you think they suspect something?"

"Impossible!" Francesco interrupted. "The Medici are too arrogant or stupid to notice, and likely a bit of both."

"Do not underestimate our enemies, Francesco!" An older man at the foot of the table reprimanded sternly. "Or have you already forgotten how your son was murdered?"

A dead silence fell over the meeting for a moment, and Francesco spoke in a toned-down voice. "We will suffer no such surprises this time, _Maestro. _You have my word."

"_Molto bene._ I should be off. I've other business to attend to before I return to Rome. Gentlemen, tomorrow, a new sun rises over _Firenze. _May the Father of Understanding guide us."

"May the Father of Understanding guide us." The men intoned.

We watched as they filed out one by one until the room was empty and the torches extinguished, leaving us in near pitch black darkness.

"Are they going to try to kill the Medici family?" I asked in a whisper.

"_Non lo so, _but it can't good." Ezio said, to my left. "We need to contact _padre_."

"Even if we could, he would not be able to reach Florence before tomorrow morning." Federico reminded us. "Volpe may be able to help us…as soon as we can get out of here."

There were a few moments of shuffling as we looked around for the way we had arrived, and a tiny gleam of light caught my eye.

"Hey, I see something."

I carefully made my way over to the light with the boys almost walking on my heels, and nearly ran headfirst into a door. I pushed on it, and the door swung open much easier than I had anticipated, making the three of us hissed as blinding sunlight hit our eyes unexpectedly. Holding up my hand to block the light until my eyes adjusted, I looked into the room and gasped.

It was a burial vault, but there was no sign of the damage that filled the rest of the catacombs; it was pristine and untouched. The room was filled with all kinds of objects that looked very valuable, but it was the statue standing guard over a lavishly carved coffin that caught my attention. It was identical to the statue of Darius back in the _villa_ Sanctuary.

"This is one of the Assassin tombs Uncle Mario was telling us about!" Ezio said excitedly as he nearly bounded into the room. "The seal must be here somewhere, and look at all that treasure!"

"Incredible…" Federico murmured as he approached the statue. "They say Darius was the inventor of the hidden blade as we know it."

He paused at the coffin, and then reached down to a familiar skull carving on the side. The lock came apart, rearranged itself, and something inside the coffin unlocked. Federico pushed the lid aside, and gave a triumphant chuckle as he pulled out the seal we had been looking for. It was about the size of a dinner plate, and looked very heavy.

"Mario will be happy to see this."

We eventually decided to leave most of the treasure out of respect, but took some of the gold coins so Mario would have some money to start restoring Monteriggioni. The crypt had another door that took both Federico and Ezio to open, but led to what looked like a way out. The small, winding tunnel led us to a covered opening that strongly resembled a manhole, and opened up to one of Florence's back streets. The sun was setting as we returned to fresh air and slid the cover stone back into place.

It was decided that we needed to find La Volpe and see if he had any advice. The problem was, however, we couldn't keep lugging that heavy seal with us. I volunteered to take it back to Paola's while Federico and Ezio talked to Volpe. I wanted a little time to myself anyway; I still felt really bad about what happened in the catacombs. So, Federico handed the seal to me and the two boys went bounding off over the rooftops while I walked back to the brothel with the circular stone tucked under my arm.

I had been walking for about ten minutes when someone whistled to me from the rooftops. I looked up to see Ezio shimmying down to me.

"We've found Volpe, and _padre_ is with him." He informed me once he was in earshot.

"Giovanni's here?" I asked in surprise.

Ezio nodded. "It would appear that La Volpe contacted him before he spoke to us. They want to talk to you too."

All of a sudden the only thing I could think about was how I screwed up in the catacombs, but I nodded and followed Ezio down the narrow streets. It didn't take us long to reach our destination and, despite my apprehension, it was certainly reassuring to see Giovanni.

We explained to Volpe and Giovanni everything we had overheard, and the two men looked at each other concerned.

"Typical of Sixtus to pledge assistance." Volpe muttered. "But what exactly do they plan to do?"

"Bring down the Medici family, one way or another. I'm sure of it." Giovanni answered.

"Their plan takes action tomorrow morning at the Duomo." Ezio put in.

"The Medici will all be there for Sunday service," Volpe said, his eyes widening in realization, "along with the entire population of Florence."

"They plan to take action right before High Mass," Giovanni finished for him, "and everyone will be present to witness it!"

"What do we do, _padre?"_ Federico asked.

Giovanni's brow furrowed under his hood in deep thought for a few moments before he spoke again. "We can use the crowds to our advantage, to blend in and get close, and hopefully avert this madness."

"We cannot lose Lorenzo, or allow _Firenze_ to fall to the Pazzi." La Volpe warned.

"It will not come to that." Giovanni stated. "It's time Francesco paid for his actions."

Volpe put his hand on Giovanni's shoulder. "I hope you are right, my friend. Good luck, to all of you."

As we made our way back to the brothel, Ezio, Federico, and Giovanni discussed the plan of attack as I tagged along behind. We entered the building the back way and hung out in a back room as Giovanni gave out the final instructions.

"Tomorrow, Ezio and Federico will be with me in the crowds. Kiara, I brought your bow with me and I want you to stay up on the rooftops. The Pazzi will no doubt have many of their men attack as well; I need you to do everything you can to protect the Medici when we can't."

I nodded, and pulled out the seal to put it down somewhere. Man, that thing was _heavy._ Giovanni's mouth nearly fell open.

"Is that what I think it is?"

* * *

It was dark when I ended up back in my room, trying to figure out how to get the blood off of my boot and cloak. Federico had graciously taken my armored bracer to Leonardo so it could be fixed, and pay the inventor for all his help. I was considering using a knife to try and scrape some of the dried blood off when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

The door cracked open and Giovanni poked his head in. "May I come in?"

I nodded as I folded my cape back over so the bloody stains weren't visible. "Of course."

Giovanni walked in and picked up the dirty end of my cloak.

"This isn't your blood, is it?" He asked calmly.

I meekly shook my head, knowing where this conversation was going.

He smiled a little. "As long as that's the case, I'm happy. I understand you had some trouble in the catacombs."

"I couldn't do it." I said. "It suddenly occurred to me that the man might have had a family, and I just couldn't do it."

Giovanni nodded understandingly. "I know how hard it is, Kiara, but it's something you are going to have to learn."

I shook my head. "I don't see how Ezio and Federico can kill a bunch of guards and come out unscathed."

"They struggle more than you know, _cara._ They're just very good at hiding it."

Silence fell over the room for a few moments before I spoke up again.

"I understand why we're trying to stop men like Francesco and Borgia, but what about their men? Do most of them even realize what their leaders are doing?"

Giovanni chuckled softly. "You are wise beyond your years, Kiara. You value life, and this is what separates you from men like Rodrigo Borgia; and it is what separates Assassins from Templars. Yes, there are those within our ranks that have shed more blood than they should, but everyone is different, and everyone has their own way of carrying out their tasks."

I mulled over this information before asking, "So what do I do tomorrow?"

"Two things: protect yourself, and keep Francesco's men off our backs." Giovanni put his hand on my shoulder. "I trust you, Kiara. I know you will do what needs to be done."

"Well, that makes one of us." I muttered, to which my adoptive father chuckled again and pressed a quick kiss to the top of my head before standing.

"You will learn. Now, get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

* * *

La Volpe had been right about the entire city showing up for High Mass, the square in front of the church was completely full of people. I currently had a birds-eyes view of everything as I crouched atop a building adjacent to the Duomo with my bow in one hand and a very full quiver strapped across my back. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and it was just as hot as it had been yesterday, but my hood kept most of the sunlight out of my eyes as I scanned the crowd for any of the Pazzi. I could see Giovanni, Ezio, and Federico floating through crowd, slowly working their way to the front.

There was a commotion to the right of the crowd and I tensed as the Medici family came forward. First came Lorenzo and his wife, followed by Guiliano and his wife. I climbed down a level and pulled an arrow from my quiver, watching the crowd even closer, trying to spot any conspicuous movement…_there!_

I bit my lip so hard it almost bled when I saw Francesco and Bernardo emerge from the crowd and out of range for me. Giovanni and Ezio were trying to get to the Pazzi, but they weren't going to make it in time. Francesco pointed to Guiliano, and Bernardo drew a knife. There was nothing we could do as Bernardo ran forward and slashed Guiliano in the neck, and the scream from the man's wife echoed through the square. Giuliano fell back, got back up as blood stained the front of his robes, only to be grabbed by Francesco and thrown back down.

"Giuliano, _no!"_

But even Lorenzo couldn't save his brother as Francesco stabbed the younger Medici to death. The ruler of Florence was struck from behind by a monk I recognized from two years ago, but was quickly fought off when Lorenzo drew his sword to defend himself. The crowd panicked and people started running everywhere, by that point it was easy to pick out the Pazzi's men as they surged forward to overwhelm the rest of the Medici party. I notched the arrow to the string and took a very deep breath, zeroing in on Lorenzo. I may have not been able to do anything for his brother, but the men attacking him were still in range. I drew the arrow back to my ear and felt the familiar snap of the string as I let go and, a second later, one of the Pazzi's men fell dead.

That's when I understood.

"Protect Lorenzo!" Giovanni thundered above the screams of the fleeing crowd as he rushed Francesco.

I had no shortage of targets but had to keep the number of arrows I had left in mind. Ezio and Federico were fighting as fiercely as I had ever seen and had managed to get themselves between Lorenzo and his attackers. From there, I picked off the men who tried to get around them and attack from behind. The madness continued as the rest of the innocent people rushed out of the square, but I could hear the fight spreading to the rest of the city. Giovanni suddenly appeared and I had just a moment to look for Francesco's body, but it appeared that the man had run instead.

Then it was over for the moment, and I found myself breathing hard like I had been down there fighting with the rest of my family. I started to climb down, but a quick hand motion from Giovanni made me stay put, and I could just hear the conversation taking place.

"Giovanni Auditore!" Lorenzo gasped as he clutched at his bleeding neck.

"Please your Magnificence, we must hurry." Giovanni replied as he supported the man. "Is there a place we can take you?"

"To my home, I have people I can trust there."

Giovanni looked up and nodded to me, and I nodded back, understanding what he was asking. As Giovanni helped Lorenzo, Ezio and Federico flanked them on either side and I followed on the rooftops. The Pazzi's hired men were rampant on the streets, and our progress was slow as we continued to fight them off. Even then, I could hear Lorenzo venting his rage.

"Francesco de' Pazzi, I'll kill him! I'll wipe his entire family from the city!"

"Please, Lorenzo, conserve your energy." Giovanni pleaded as he directed our small group down a side street. "I have no desire to deliver your corpse. We're almost there."

True to his word, we arrived at Lorenzo's home without further incident, and Federico pounded on the door.

"_Aprita la porta! _Lorenzo's been wounded!"

I threw my bow over my shoulders and climbed down, just in time to hear something slide open.

"What's the password?"

Lorenzo, in no uncertain terms, snapped at the man to open the door. A frantic-looking guard flung the door open and ushered us inside.

"By the Thrice Greatest! Come in, quickly! The whole city is at war!"

Giovanni was nearly supporting the full brunt of Lorenzo's weight as we ducked inside, and he helped the injured man to a nearby bench.

"Giovanni…" Lorenzo began, but sighed. "Forgive me, old friend. There is much I could have done – should have done – for your family, and yet it seems I am in your debt once again."

Giovanni shook his head. "The past is the past, Lorenzo."

The man nodded, and then looked up to us. "I know these two; Federico and Ezio. Your father spoke very highly of you both." He turned to me, "You, I do not know."

Giovanni ushered me forward. "Lorenzo, this is my adopted daughter, Kiara."

"Ah, you were the archer then? You have my thanks."

Any further conversation was ended when another guard burst through the door.

"The Pazzi thugs are storming the _Palazzo della Signorina! _We can't hold them off much longer. If they get inside, they'll murder our supporters and put their own devils in power."

"Then my survival would mean nothing." Lorenzo growled. "I have to—"

"No." Giovanni interrupted. "For the good of _Firenze, _you must stay here."

The Florentine ruler looked up at us, and his eyes narrowed. "Then put an end to this madness, Auditore. Save our city. Kill Francesco."

Giovanni bowed, and we followed suit. "With pleasure."

The guard who had brought the news of Francesco's attack led us back outside.

"I saw Francesco lead a battalion behind the prison, I fear they might be trying to find another way inside."

Giovanni nodded and motioned for the three of us to follow him. We climbed our way to the rooftops and made a bee-line for the _Palazzo della Signorina._

"Why is Francesco attacking the prison?" I asked loud enough for Giovanni to hear.

"The officials of the city were moved there to keep them safe once Francesco's attack started. It is a _nearly _impenetrable fortress."

I couldn't help but grin faintly at Giovanni's use of words, remembering how he saved me from that very prison two years ago. The sounds of the Pazzi's men clashing with Lorenzo's soldiers echoed all around the city, the most prominent fighting coming from the prison. We reached the looming structure, which was eerily lit by fires that had been started in an effort to burn the doors down.

"_Auditore!"_

An enraged bellow split the air and we looked up to see Francesco de' Pazzi standing on one of the battlements of the prison, shaking his fist at us.

"I'll have your head yet! Men, slaughter them!"

Giovanni quickly relayed his instructions. "Scatter, do what you can to keep the Pazzi's men from getting inside. Francesco is _mine."_

He took off running, and I turned to see that the soldiers at the front gate could use an archer. By this point, the fact that the idea was dangerous wasn't even registering; it was just something I could do. I ran for the gate, hearing Ezio's shout behind me.

"Kiara, be careful!"

* * *

Giovanni scaled the walls of the prison with ease, avoiding Francesco's men. He could feel the Assassin in him taking over, blocking out any distractions, focusing only on the task at hand and his target. He reached the top, but waited until one of Francesco's thugs walked by to pull himself up. Using his hidden blade, Giovanni dispatched the man and eased the body down without a sound.

"What are you trying to prove Giovanni?"

The Assassin wasn't concerned with Francesco's ranting from above; the Templar lackey didn't even know where he was anyway.

"Are you still loyal to that dog, Lorenzo? You are a fool!"

"Keep talking, _bastardo." _Giovanni muttered under his breath. "It just makes you easier to find."

"The _Maestro _should have sent me to find you, instead of that monk! I would have done the job right the first time, and finished your whole family!

Francesco had always talked big, but lacked any semblance of courage in a fair fight. He had turned tail and run for his life earlier when Giovanni confronted him in front of the Duomo. Even now, as Giovanni killed two more of Francesco's men, his fear was audible in his voice.

Blood now stained the front of Giovanni's robes in places, but he had finally located Francesco. He stepped into sight, and the Pazzi's false bravado evaporated in an instant.

"Guards! _Guards!"_

"You have no more men to hide behind, Francesco." Giovanni said as he drew his sword. "It's just you and me now."

"_Maledetto!" _Francesco nearly shrieked._ "Che il diavolo ti porti! Stammi lontano!"_

He suddenly turned and jumped over the edge of the battlements. Giovanni cursed and rushed to the edge, eyes narrowing when the coward emerged from a haystack below and started running. The Assassin sheathed his sword and followed Francesco's example with a quick leap of faith. He rolled from the cart and bolted after his target, feeling the building tension as he closed in. Francesco ran like the hounds of hell were on his heels, but even that wasn't fast enough. Giovanni ran up a set of boxes and leapt, flying for one heart-stopping moment, and then landed on Francesco's back, driving his hidden blade home. The Templar was dead before he hit the ground.

* * *

In retrospect, the front gate was probably the best place I could have been. The problem was, we were losing. I had used up all of my arrows, but the Pazzi's men just kept coming. Eventually, the mercenaries found some high ground and started shooting back. I was nicked twice before I managed to hide. The rest of Lorenzo's men were overwhelmed or captured, and I could only watch as the execution square was filled with more and more people, calling for liberty from the Medici's rule.

An older man rode in on a white horse – Jacapo, I believe – and started chanting right along with everybody else.

"_Libertá! Libertá! Libertá! Popolo e libertá!"_

I grit my teeth as I watched him put on an act, but was startled when someone hopped down next to me.

"Giovanni!"

"Kiara, are you hurt badly?" He asked, touching a bleeding cut on my leg where an arrow had caught me.

"No but…what do we do now?"

Much to my surprise, Giovanni wasn't troubled at all and motioned behind me. "Watch."

I looked over my shoulder and gasped when a body suddenly fell from the battlements and hung suspended by a rope around the neck.

"Francesco?" I asked.

Giovanni nodded and I heard cheers coming from above us. "The reinforcements have arrived."

Screams erupted from the crowd, and I looked down to see Jacapo fleeing for his life. Giovanni took my arm and helped me up.

"Our work is done. Let's find the boys and get the hell out of here."

I couldn't agree more.

* * *

_Va bene – _Fine  
_Cara – _dear/darling  
_Tagíagole – _Cutthroat  
_Ma certo – _Of course  
_Nessun problema –_ No problem  
_Buona fortuna – _Good luck  
_Piccola – _Little one (feminine)_  
Grazie, padre – _Thank you, father  
_Maestro - _Master_  
Non lo so – _I don't know  
_Aprita la porta! – _Open the door!  
_Maledetto! Che il diavolo ti porti! Stammi lontano! – _Damn it! Damn you to hell! Stay the hell away from me!  
_Libertá - _Liberty_  
Popolo e libertá – _The people and liberty

* * *

Ok, again I apologize for the long delay. My internship takes priority over my fanfiction, so I haven't had as much time to dedicate to write. However, this insanely long chapter should give you guys something to chew on for a while.

It has been suggested that I go back to putting the Italian translations in the text like I was doing before, and I wanted to find out what you guys preferred; translations in the text or at the end of the chapter.

To those lovely readers who took the time to review the last time around, I am very grateful.

**Reviews:**  
_  
Xxnikiigirl123xX  
Sophie Aiyana  
HikariNoTenshi-San  
the one and only riot  
La Bella Figura_

(You want to motivate me to write faster? Review! Seriously!)

**~TKD Dragon**


	17. The Wedding

All Assassin's Creed II characters © Ubisoft  
All OCs © me

Many thanks to my wonderful betas **MJE92 **and **La Bella Figura** for meticulously poking through these 20 pages to help me polish it up. :)

* * *

To say that Florence was in disarray after the Pazzi's attack was an understatement. Riots continued for three days until Lorenzo de' Medici's forces were finally able to subdue the uprising. Giovanni, Federico, Ezio, and I had been asked to stay in Florence by Lorenzo so he could thank us properly for what we had done. However, I don't think he intended the clean up to take three whole days.

Ezio had escaped his fights with minor injuries, but Federico had taken an arrow to the back of his left shoulder. It took Giovanni over five minutes to pull the barbed arrowhead out.

"Now I know how you felt." Federico half joked to me even as sweat beaded on his pale face as the sharp point finally slipped free.

I shook my head as I pressed clean bandages to the bleeding puncture wound. "Mine wasn't this bad."

We stayed at Paola's as the charged climate dissipated, but all of us were itching to leave. Federico's wedding was approaching rapidly, Giovanni wanted to discuss our next move against the Templars with Mario, Ezio was still very sore over being dumped flat on his butt by Christina, and I just wanted to get home…and I missed Storm. That horse was probably going crazy from being stuck in a small stall for so long.

Finally, we received a summons from Lorenzo to meet him on the _Ponte Vecchio _the morning of the fourth day_. _We said our goodbyes to Paola and left for the bridge, each of us arriving from different directions so as not to arouse too much suspicion. I was rather surprised to see Lorenzo all by himself when we showed up, especially after he had nearly been killed. For his injured state, he looked very well. Once we were all gathered, Lorenzo looked out over the river.

"When I was six years old, I fell into the Armo. I soon found myself drifting down into darkness, and was certain my life was over. Instead, I woke to the sound of my mother weeping. At her side stood a stranger, soaking wet. My mother explained that he had saved me from drowning, and so began a long and prosperous relationship between two families." He turned to us with a smile. "Yours and mine."

All eyes went to Giovanni, who looked quite embarrassed for once.

"Must you tell that story, Lorenzo?" He muttered.

Lorenzo merely chuckled. "It seems only fair that your children know. I have some news of Jacopo de' Pazzi, though it is not the news you wish to hear. He escaped before we could arrest him."

"Do you have any leads?" Giovanni asked, looking relieved that the subject was off his heroic actions of the past.

Lorenzo shook his head. "No, they've hidden themselves well."

"They?" Federico asked, wincing a little as he rolled his shoulder.

"Jacopo was not the only conspirator to escape, I'm afraid."

Federico, Ezio, and I exchanged glances, remembering the party of men at the secret meeting we had listened in on.

"Do you have any names?" Ezio inquired.

"Antonio Maffei, Archbishop Francesco Salviati, Stefano de Bagnone, and Bernardo Baroncelli." Lorenzo handed Giovanni a list, and while the names meant little to me, it was clear by the dark look on Giovanni's face that he knew them all.

Lorenzo wasn't through with us, though. He had gifts for all of us, outside of a very generous monetary reward, as thanks for saving his life and city. Ezio and Federico were informed that new armor was waiting for them at the blacksmith, ready to be fitted for each of them. I was given a top-notch bow, and a quiver-full of the finest arrows Florence's blacksmiths could offer, each decorated with white and red fletching. For Giovanni, Lorenzo had a Codex page that had been salvaged from the Pazzi home, and news that the Auditore name had been cleared of all charges and accusations.

"I do have one final request of you, Giovanni," Lorenzo said. "When you deal with these men, please, inform me."

Giovanni nodded. _"Grazie mille, _Lorenzo."

"No, thank you, my friend. _Firenze _is in your debt. _Che il Signore ci protegga." _(God save us all)

Once Lorenzo left, Giovanni turned to us with nothing short of a big grin on his face. "Well, it would seem that we have more time to spend in Florence. Kiara, I believe that Leonardo would be very interested in looking at this page. Would you care to join me while the boys have their armor fitted?"

"Absolutely."

Federico and Ezio hurried off to the blacksmith's as Giovanni and I made the short trip to Leonardo's. The painter must have seen us coming because I didn't even get a chance to knock before the door was thrown open and I found myself caught in a near frantic bear hug.

"Kiara! Thank God you're alright! When I heard about the Medici and the Pazzi, I feared the worst."

I gave a slightly strained chuckle. "Losing faith in us already, Leo?"

Even though my little jab was meant as a joke, Leonardo began to stammer as he stepped back.

"No! Of course not! It's just that…with the Pazzi causing so much trouble – and I knew you three were looking for them – I was—"

"I was joking, Leonardo." I chuckled again as I patted his arm.

The inventor looked relieved and slightly embarrassed even though he returned my smile. "Oh, of course. I have heard rumors of strange, hooded people who saved His Magnificence and stopped the rebellion. It would seem that you are becoming quite famous. _Ser _Giovanni, pardon my manners, how are you?"

"As good as can be, I suppose. I see it didn't take you two long to become friends."

Leonardo ushered us inside. "Well, I find this young lady a most interesting individual. You couldn't have picked a better person to adopt into your family."

Giovanni smiled warmly at me. "I agree."

I couldn't help but flush a little. "The page, remember?"

"Ah, yes." Giovanni pulled out the parchment for Leonardo to see.

"Ha! Another one!" Leo cackled with glee as he took the Codex page and rolled it out on his table. I could almost hear the gears turning in his head and wondered just how fast his mind really worked. "Aha, I see. This won't take long at all; it's a similar cipher to the last page you brought me."

Leonardo hurried to a back room and returned with his notes from last time and a fresh page for new ones. Giovanni peered over Leo's shoulder as the man worked.

"Another blade design?" Giovanni asked after a few minutes.

"Indeed, one for delivering poison to be exact."

"Does that involve a separate blade?" I asked, moving over to see the page better.

Leo shook his head. "Hardly, all that's needed is to hollow out a small reservoir of sorts in one of your current blades to hold the substance."

"This would be very beneficial to you, Kiara." Giovanni said. "Can you prepare the blade now, Leonardo?"

"Of course, it won't take long. The tricky part will be creating this reservoir without compromising the structural integrity of the blade."

By this point I was already undoing the straps of my unarmored bracer. "I trust you, Leo. Do what you have to."

The inventor eagerly took the bracer. "Make yourselves comfortable, and there's some food in the kitchen if either of you are hungry."

"We may just take you up on that offer, Leonardo," Giovanni replied, and my stomach agreed with him. It had been a while since any of us had eaten.

As Leo began to disassemble the bracer, Giovanni and I made a beeline for the kitchen. We found some bread, cheese, and even a little fruit to snack on while we waited. When we came back into the workshop area, Leo had the blade removed and was taking a tiny chisel to it. I pulled up a chair and watched as he ever so carefully etched out a long, narrow hollow along the center line of the blade. I was so caught up in what he was doing that I hardly dared to breathe as he continued to make the hollow deeper and deeper until, with one final tap of the small hammer, the process was complete.

"There you are, my young friend," Leonardo said as he handed the small blade to me for inspection.

"You have very steady hands, Leo," I commented as I looked at the perfectly straight etching.

Looking very pleased, Leonardo took back the blade so he could reattach it to the bracer. There was a knock at the door and a moment later Ezio and Federico stepped in, each now wearing a flexible chest guard, pauldrons on each shoulder, improved vambraces on the armored bracers, and greaves on their boots. I had to admit, both of them looked even more formidable than they had before and Giovanni was quite pleased with the result.

"I'm very envious," He stated as he checked Ezio's armor. "There was no such armor like this that I could use when I was your age. I expect that Mario will make you train with all of that until you two are used to the weight."

"It's not that heavy, _padre," _Federico pointed out.

Giovanni chuckled. "You won't think the same when Mario makes you climb Monteriggioni's battlements again and again."

There was a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see Leonardo holding my bracer and a small vial.

"I almost put a bit of poison in the blade for you, but I decided against it seeing as how I doubt you'll need it any time soon. Notice that I put the reservoir on the underside of the blade, that way your hand won't come into contact with the poison on accident."

"That's very relieving, actually," I said as I strapped the bracer back on.

"Indeed, especially with this." Leo motioned to the small vial he held. "This oil was derived from Monkshood, commonly known as Wolfsbane, a very poisonous plant found in the mountains. I doubt it would take very much to make the victim at least very ill, unfortunately it is not a fast acting poison, but it is very reliable. Be very cautious when you fill the reservoir, my understanding is that the toxin can be absorbed through the skin."

"And you know all this because…?" I asked as I took the vial.

"I've studied it thoroughly," Leonardo answered rather sheepishly. "I'm afraid I have a rather morbid curiosity for such things."

By this point the others had gathered and were listening intently.

"What's all this about poison?" Ezio asked.

"Leonardo found a method in the Codex page to put poison in the hidden blades. He's just finished working on Kiara's."

"Claws with a bite," Federico observed jokingly, to which I just rolled my eyes.

"If you four are willing to stay a bit longer, I could prepare some of the other blades," Leonardo offered hopefully.

"That is very generous of you, Leonardo," Giovanni said. "But I'm afraid that we must leave for Monteriggioni now if we are to arrive before dark. I assume that what you did can be replicated by a blacksmith?"

Leo nodded. "A blacksmith would most likely do a better job than I. Oh, and if you run out of that, you can always visit a doctor."

"Poison from a doctor?" Federico asked.

"In high enough concentrations, that which cures can also kill," Leonardo replied.

We paid Leo for his time, said our goodbyes, and headed for the gates of Florence, only stopping to buy a little food for our journey home. We were almost out when we ran into none other than La Volpe.

"Leaving so soon?" The thief lord asked, amused.

"I'm afraid so, _someone_ has a wedding to attend to." Giovanni replied good-naturedly, causing Federico to shuffle a little.

"So I've heard. Here, consider this a wedding gift."

He handed Federico something heavy and circular in a drawstring bag. Federico opened the bag and his mouth fell open as he pulled out another Assassin seal.

"Where on earth did you find this?"

Volpe smiled a small, but knowing smile. "In the Duomo, many years ago."

"You went into the church to –" Giovanni began, but interrupted himself. "Wait, forget it. I do not wish to know."

"Very wise, Giovanni, very wise. Good fortune to all of you. I trust we will meet again."

After our surprise visit from La Volpe, it was midmorning by the time we reached the stables and it would be well after dark by the time we made it back to Monteriggioni. The stable boy was very relieved to see us, and I knew why. Storm was nearly unmanageable as he was finally led out of the stable, and I gave the boy a few extra florins for having to put up with such a nuisance. Storm continued to prance around after he had been handed back to me, and I had to give a sharp tug on the reigns to get his attention.

"Behave," I warned as I climbed up into the saddle.

However, all the horses were antsy as we started down the road, and it didn't take long for Giovanni to suggest a race to let the big animals work off their extra energy.

"But Kiara always wins," Ezio complained. "She doesn't weigh a thing and that horse is fast enough to be put in the races."

"Seeing as how you two outmatch her in nearly every other aspect, I should think she deserves to have something, _sí?"_ Giovanni replied with a twinkle in his eye.

Ezio thought about it, and then gave a resigned sigh. "I suppose."

I grinned and secured the arrows in my quiver so they wouldn't fly out. We lined our jittery horses up in a ragged line and Giovanni gave us to the count of three.

"One. Two. _Three!"_

Storm gave such a massive leap forward that I almost had to grab the saddle to keep from falling off. His long legs ate up the distance and it didn't take long before we left the others behind. I let him have his head and allowed him to run as long as he pleased. I settled deeper into a crouched position and just enjoyed the ride.

* * *

We actually made really good time and arrived back at Monteriggioni not long after the sun had set. Storm was very satisfied by this point and didn't pull any of his normal shenanigans as he was led to his stall for a good dinner and grooming. Once he was settled and happily munching on his food, I let the stables, looking forward to a good meal of my own.

The four of us trudged up the _villa _stairs, weary but victorious, and were met by relieved family at the top. As I was hugged by everyone, I suddenly found myself a little teary-eyed. Coming home to a whole, loving family was something that would never lose its significance for me. As Maria hugged me, I couldn't help but hang on to her for just a moment.

"It's so good to be home," I said softly and not without some emotion.

I think Maria understood exactly where I was coming from because she gave me an extra squeeze. "And it is so good to have you back, my darling."

As Maria moved on to Ezio and I tried not to make a show of quickly swiping at my eyes, I saw Claudia held tightly in the arms of her father, her face buried against Giovanni's shoulder.

"_Papá…"_ She whispered.

"Shh," Giovanni soothed. "We are all here, and we are alright."

"I'm sorry for being such a brat about all this."

Giovanni chuckled and patted her back. "There is no need to apologize."

A firm hand landingon my shoulder nearly made me jump and I turned to see Mario grinning down at me.

"Do I not get a hug from my adopted niece?"

I giggled and threw my arms around his rather paunchy middle. Mario loved a good fight, but he loved good food and drink even more and, as a result, he packed around a few more pounds than his younger brother. Giovanni often teased Mario about his weight, to which the older sibling would wave him off and good-naturedly blame Maria's cooking. Even though Mario may not have been in the best shape, he was still as strong as an ox and I found myself nearly lifted off my feet as he hugged me back.

Once I was flatfooted again, Mario noticed my new arrows. "What do we have here?"

I pulled an arrow out and showed it to him. He carefully fingered the sharp point and then looked down the shaft.

"These are excellently made, where did you get them?"

"From Lorenzo de' Medici, as a thank you gift."

Mario gave a rumbling sound of approval. "I assume Lorenzo had them use the Assassin colors in the fletching on purpose." He handed the arrow back to me with a grin. "We may have to continue that; it's very striking."

* * *

Amelia found herself hanging back by the _villa _entrance as the Auditore family reunited. For some reason, she suddenly felt like an outsider. They were all so close, even Kiara seemed more like an actual sibling than an adopted one.

"Amelia."

The young woman's attention was drawn away from the happy group to the man walking towards her. Federico's hood was down, his shaggy hair tousled, and his hazel eyes shining as they seemed to do whenever they were on her. Once he was within reach, he held his hand out to her in a warm, beckoning gesture. Without even thinking about it, Amelia put her hand in his, Federico's calloused fingers closing around hers and lifting them to his lips.

"Why are you over here, _cara?" _He asked.

"I didn't want to intrude," Amelia confessed.

Federico chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "Nonsense, you are part of this family. We all love you, I love you."

Amelia smiled brilliantly and took a small step back to take in Federico's appearance. The armor was certainly new, but a big relief to her as well. In fact, Amelia wasn't about to deny that her man in armor was an appealing sight. She was reminded that Federico was indeed a strong, independent young man, very capable of protecting her and their future children.

Amelia traced the beveled edge of the chest plate with her finger. "Is it true that you four saved the life of Lorenzo de' Medici?"

"Indeed, and he has requested that we hunt down the rest of the Pazzi conspirators."

"How long will that take?"

"_Non lo so._ However, I believe we have a wedding to attend to first."

* * *

The next few days flew by as the much-anticipated wedding drew nearer. Amelia's wedding dress was nearly finished and the food for the celebration had all been planned out, it was just the church that needed to be finished. Like the rest of Monteriggioni, the church had fallen into some disrepair, but since Lorenzo had rewarded us quite handsomely we now had the money to fix it back up. Several men, including Federico, Ezio, and Giovanni, worked day after day to repair both the inside and outside of the building. Once the church was returned to its former glory, the wedding could finally take place. Petruccio, not to be left out of anything, was often running errands and fetching supplies or water for everyone, often taking it upon himself to haul afore-mentioned things up ladders if he had to.

Ezio and Federico threw themselves wholeheartedly into their task, both of them enjoying building something with their hands despite their affluent upbringing. This was fully appreciated by the rest of the men, who were quick to offer advice or instructions if the boys needed it. For us women, we continued to finalize details and always brought lunch for everyone who was working outside.

Finally, the final touches were wrapping up on the church, and the carpenters turned their focus on building tables for the banquet. The wedding celebration was to be held outside of Monteriggioni on a large, open field, and already you could see open-sided canopies going up and a fire pit being dug.

With the church nearly finished, the food preparation was in full swing. Maria took it upon herself to head up this particular endeavor, and she was currently spending all day in the _villa's_ large kitchen cooking and baking alongside everyone else. Five hogs and six steers had been bought for butchering and the meat was currently slow-roasting in three underground coal pits. Barrels of wine, ale, and whatever other alcoholic concoctions people drank were arriving in force and filling up the cellar of the _villa. _The rest of the building was filled top to bottom with the smells of whatever food was being prepared, and Maria was hard pressed to keep Mario from eating half of it, eventually exiling him from the kitchen until the wedding was over when she caught him trying to swipe a few custard tarts. What she didn't know was that I slipped Mario a few cookies as he made his retreat, earning a spot on his list of favorite people for a while.

The excitement built as time passed until, at last, only two days remained. Federico had suddenly come down with a case of pre-wedding anxiety, of which Ezio offered to 'cure' with a few drinks at the tavern.

"It's your last few days as a free man, _fratello _-take advantage of it."

Now I could see issues with this particular plan from a mile away, mainly because Ezio had suggested it, but I kept my mouth shut. It was Federico's wedding; he deserved to celebrate a little. So the boys made their visit to the tavern, and I threw myself into whatever chore Maria needed me to do to keep from going and checking up on them. Eventually, there was nothing else for me to do, so I found myself wandering through Monteriggioni as the night fell, slowly drifting closer and closer to the tavern even though I kept telling myself it wasn't on purpose. Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore and was about to go straight to the tavern when a sharp whisper caught my attention.

"Hey, Kiara!"

I paused at the call, and turned to see Federico leaning against a building. His clothes were slightly rumpled, as was his hair, and he looked _very_ inebriated. It was so unlike him that I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"Federico, what are you doing?"

He peered at me blearily, clearly trying to keep his thoughts in order. "I need to get back to the _villa,_ could…could you help me?"

Just to amuse myself, I asked. "And why do you need help getting back? You're still on your feet, aren't you?"

Federico snorted, rubbing at his eyes. "Barely. I just don't want Amelia to see me."

Being the softhearted person I was, I gave in and let Federico lean on me to stay steady and upright as we made our way back. That didn't mean I wasn't going to get a good laugh at his expense later, though. We wove through the buildings on our way to the _villa_, and even though I could tell Federico was doing his best not to stagger, the line we were walking was far from straight.

"_Oof." _I grunted as Federico took a particularly misguided step. "How much did you have to drink?"

"Too much," He muttered. "I'm never listening to Ezio again. In fact, remind me to kill him tomorrow."

I laughed under my breath. "Listening to him is your own fault."

It took some doing, but somehow Federico and I managed to get into the _villa_ unnoticed and get him to his room.

"If you remember any of this, you're going to owe me," I said quietly as I let him flop over onto his bed.

"Please don't tell Amelia," He mumbled.

I laughed the whole way back to my room, but Amelia wouldn't know about her fiancé's misadventure until well after the wedding was over.

* * *

The next morning came fast, and everyone was up with the sun to finish the final touches for the wedding tomorrow, everyone except Ezio, that is. Federico was doing a good job of not appearing hung over, but I could tell he was rather grouchy under the calm façade, so I took it upon myself to get the younger brother out of bed. Federico probably would have maimed Ezio otherwise.

I found Ezio sprawled out all over his bed, totally passed out and snoring. He was still in his clothes from the night before, and I couldn't help but wonder how he managed to get back to the _villa _in the first place. I tried calling him, shaking him, even yanking the covers off, but Ezio would just grumble and roll away from me.

I chewed the inside of my cheek for a moment, and then looked around the room to spy a pewter pitcher of water on the dresser that was used for washing. Without further ado, I grabbed the pitcher and threw its cold contents in Ezio's face. He came back to life in a flurry of flailing limbs and a less than becoming shout of surprise.

"Rise and shine, Ezio!" I almost hollered at him.

"_Agh! _Kiara!" He groaned, clapping his hands over his ears. "Not so loud!"

I dropped the pitcher back in its place with a satisfyingly loud _thunk, _enjoying every minute of Ezio's painful hangover. I even went so far as to yank the curtains open, allowing the bright sunlight to stream into the room. Ezio grabbed a pillow and stuffed his head under it, but I didn't miss his bemoaned:

"What sadistic pleasure does she get from tormenting me?"

"Get your butt out of bed, we're supposed to be helping set up for the wedding, remember?"

Ezio lifted the edge of the pillow enough to glare daggers at me, and it was a good thing looks couldn't kill.

"Don't you give me that," I said as I crossed my arms.

"You are an evil woman."

"And you are one hung over dude."

That last jab was in English, something I loved to pull every once and a while, which only deepened the scowl I was getting.

"Kiara, if you were a man—"

"I would have hauled you out of bed a long time ago. Up. Now."

Ezio muttered some colorful language into his pillow, but removed it so he could crawl out of bed. I turned to leave, but not without one parting shot.

"Be thankful that it's me and not your older brother. He's not very happy with you right now."

* * *

The majority of the day was spent putting up the rest of the canopies and setting out the tables. By late afternoon, the work was done and there was nothing else to do but sit and wait. Amelia was simply glowing, and every time she looked over at Federico, she would quickly glance away and blush. It was so cute to watch.

Both Ezio and Federico had recovered quickly from the previous night, but that still didn't stop Federico from cuffing his younger brother over the head when he thought no one was looking. Ezio walked away rubbing the back of his head, grumbling under his breath.

"Well, _I _had a good time."

As the sun sank lower in the sky, it showed signs of a beautiful sunset so I climbed one of the tallest buildings in Monteriggioni to watch. The colors were just starting to change when I heard a scrabbling sound down to my right. I peered over the side of the roof to see Ezio's scarred grin as he hung onto the brick.

"Oops, I didn't know you were up here," He said innocently.

I rolled my eyes. "Does solitude mean anything to you?"

He shrugged, or at least as much as he could perched on the side of the building. "You never said you wanted to be alone."

I huffed, but moved so he could finish his climb. Ezio pulled himself up onto the roof easily and plopped down next to me, all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed.

"Someone feels better," I commented.

Ezio snorted as he lay back against the roof with his hands folded under his head. "Well anyone would be grumpy waking up like I did this morning."

"And you're very welcome."

He scrunched his nose at me, but didn't say anything else about the subject and we lapsed into silence for a few moments.

"I can't believe that Federico is actually getting married tomorrow," Ezio said finally.

"I know." I replied as the western sky began to turn red and orange. "I'm so happy for them, though."

Ezio chuckled. "I remember, when I was fourteen and he was seventeen, we both swore that we would stay single for as long as we could. He met Amelia two years later."

"A lot happens in two years," I reminded him.

Ezio nodded and silence fell over us again. The sun was about halfway down when Ezio suddenly sat up as if he had some kind of epiphany.

"Kiara."

"Yes?"

"What is the name of the country you come from? I've always meant to ask."

I hesitated for a moment, briefly considering the implications of revealing the name of a country that was still unknown. However, the US was years away from actually being discovered and recognized as a separate country.

"America," I said finally

"Amer…" Ezio struggled a little with the English name he no doubt found foreign.

"A…me…ri…ca," I repeated, stressing the syllables.

"America," Ezio finally managed, the word coming out with a heavy Italian accent.

"What a strange name."

I chuckled, "No stranger than _Italia."_

He thought about it for a moment, and then nodded his head in agreement, "I suppose.

So, while you were living in this America, was there any 'significant other' in your life?"

Ezio's question caught me off guard and I gave an incredulous, half-laughed, "What?"

He grinned even wider. "Come now, Kiara, surely there was someone who held your favor."

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Only _you_ would ask that."

"I am simply curious."

"You're teasing me again."

"Am not."

"Are too! Sometimes I swear you live to land me in awkward situations."

"Like this?"

I squealed in protest as Ezio suddenly grabbed me and started to mess up my hair. For the next few minutes we fought and wrestled around on the rooftop until I managed to get turned and start raking my fingers down his sides. It didn't take long for Ezio to be curled up and kicking as he desperately tried to keep from laughing and keep a hold of me at the same time.

"N-not fair!" He cried between bursts of laughter as I tortured his ridiculously ticklish sides. "Kiara! No! _Smettila! Smettila!"_

"Not until you let me go!" I retorted back, my voice slightly muffled from being nearly crushed against his shoulder.

Finally, Ezio relented and released me from his grip. We were both a bit winded by this point and, to my aggravation, my hair was a complete mess. We resumed our former positions on the roof, now with an extra foot or two of space in between, and I pulled the tie out of my hair so I could tame it back down.

"You fight dirty," Ezio grumbled as he lightly scratched at his sides.

"You deserve it," I responded smugly in English.

Ezio shot me an annoyed look. "One of these days, you're going to tell me what you are saying."

More English just to aggravate him, "Ha, I think not."

Silence fell between us as I finished smoothing my hair down again and pulling back into its former ponytail. I thought for sure that the subject on my non-existent love life had been dropped, but I underestimated how persistent Ezio could be.

"So, about my earlier question…"

"Again with this?" I moaned. "Why do you want to know so badly?"

Ezio shrugged. "I just do."

Realizing that he wouldn't stop pestering me until he got an answer, I sighed and gave in.

"Oh fine. No, there wasn't anybody, and I preferred it that way."

"Why?"

_Oy vey…_

"I don't have anything against men, but I just wasn't interested in a relationship. Besides, some of the guys I was around could be kind of mean."

I saw Ezio's brow furrow. "To you?"

"Sometimes."

"What did they do?"

"They liked to tease me because I had a strange name and my mother disappeared when I was little. There was one guy, though, that really liked to pick on me. If people weren't looking, he would block my way and eventually back me up into a corner, just to intimidate me."

"And you just let him do that?" Ezio asked heatedly, even though his anger wasn't directed at me.

"I was new to the area; I had just lost my father. I really wasn't in any condition to stand up for myself."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, he just wanted to get a laugh at my expense."

"Unbelievable," Ezio muttered with a shake of his head. "If I had been there…"

"Hey, don't worry about it," I said. "They can't bother me anymore. Even if they could, I'd just punch them in the nose and be done with it."

Instead of laughing at my attempt at humor like I had hoped, Ezio continued to brood and I sighed, letting the subject drop.

"You know," Ezio said after a minute, "that's the first time I've heard you speak of your father in a long time. Why don't you talk about him?"

I looked back to the setting sun. "It's hard for me, even after over three years," I said softly. I reached up and fingered the beaded necklace I always wore. "I still miss him, Ezio. I loved him so much."

I felt a lump start to form in my throat, and tried to swallow it away. Three years…and losing dad still hurt terribly. He wouldn't have wanted me to still be grieving in this way, but I couldn't help it sometimes, his death had left such a huge hole in my life, and I was still on the mend. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked back to see that Ezio was staring at me with all the sympathy in the world.

"He was everything to you, wasn't he?"

I nodded. "He was supposed to be there, he was always supposed to be there. When he died…I felt like the world had ended, like I had no one left."

"Ezio! Kiara!"

We both turned at the distant sound of Maria's voice calling us back to the _villa. _I quickly swung off of the roof, ready to put the subject of Dad's death behind me. I landed on my feet easily and heard the _thump_ of Ezio's boots hitting the ground behind me. I started forward, but long fingers curled around my arm and brought me to a halt. Ezio stepped forward and pulled me into a warm, comforting hug, neatly tucking my head under his chin.

"You know we're there for you, right?" He asked quietly.

I nodded against his shoulder, doing my best not to sniff. "Yeah."

"_Padre_ tries very hard to be a father to you."

"I know he does, Ezio, I know. It's not that I don't love him for it, it's just…so hard for me to let go."

"You have that right, I suppose." Ezio said as we retreated back to arms-length. "Not every wound heals completely."

There was a knowing tone in his voice and I nodded. Ezio smiled then, breaking up the gloomy mood. "Come on, we best get back before mother comes looking for us. Ten florins says Federico doesn't sleep tonight."

* * *

The truth of it was, I didn't much sleep myself; I was just too excited. As soon as the sun peeked over the eastern horizon, I was out of bed and getting dressed. My dress for the day was rather plain for the occasion, but by the time I had realized that, it was too late for me to have another one made. It was still a very pretty blue dress, so it wasn't a total loss.

I fussed with my hair for thirty minutes before giving up and deciding to go to Maria or Claudia for help. I hurried down the hallway, shoes in hand, to Amelia's room. The woman in question was already dressed and looking as beautiful as ever. In this time period, a bride wore her finest dress, regardless of the color, and Amelia's was a deep red trimmed with lace. She was wearing the intricate bridal belt that Federico had given to her last night and her dark hair was down and wavy from being in braids. Claudia and Maria had painstakingly made a small wreath of white flowers and rosemary that Amelia would wear on her head later.

Thankfully Claudia was free at the moment so she could help me with my hair.

"I do wish you had said something about your dress earlier, Kiara," The younger woman said as she pulled my hair back. "It would do you well to have a nicer dress to wear for formal events."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Sure, Claudia, as if I don't know that already. As soon as my hair was up and back in a rather pretty style, I turned to see Amelia wringing her hands in her lap as she sat in front of a mirror. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Nervous?"

She nodded, looking just a tad pale. I knelt down, as best I could with a dress on, and put my hand on her knee. "Why?"

"What if I am unable to be a good wife to Federico?" She blurted out suddenly. "I was raised as a noblewoman, and I am still unfamiliar with the kind of life he leads now."

Maria spoke up as she put a kind hand on Amelia's shoulder. "I felt the same way when I married Giovanni. I knew he was an Assassin when he proposed, but I still loved him very much. Yes there is always the burden of fearing your husband may never come home, but you'll find that the times you spend together are so much sweeter because of it. You are not alone as I was, Amelia, we are all here to help you. Federico loves you, and he will not demand perfection."

The young bride looked immensely relived and the sparkle returned to her dark eyes as she looked up at Maria.

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome, _cara,"_ Maria replied with a warm smile.

I left soon after that, so filled with energy that I needed to do something to kill time. I wandered around the _villa_ for a while, and eventually ran into our male counterparts. Ezio, Giovanni, Mario, and Federico were all dressed in their finest clothing as they waited around. Federico looked especially handsome in his deep red overcoat.

"Kiara, dear girl, I almost didn't recognize you in a dress," Mario teased, but I didn't miss him pulling at the collar of his shirt.

"You look about as comfortable as I feel," I retorted, to which Mario gave a long-suffering sigh.

"Damn coats," He muttered. "I don't know how you managed as a banker, Giovanni."

The younger brother chuckled. "You get used to them after a while."

As Giovanni and Mario went back to talking, I looked over to Federico, who gave me a shaky, but happy smile. I smiled back and stepped over to hug him.

"You alright?" I asked.

Federico reached up to run his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit, but caught himself just in time. "So far."

I patted his arm. "Oh come on, it's not like you're going to trip and fall at the altar."

This time his fingers did make it to his hair, and I regretted saying anything. "I was _teasing, _Federico. Sheesh."

* * *

Claudia had once explained to me how Italian weddings in this time period worked and it left with my head spinning. I thought American weddings were complex, but these Renaissance weddings took the cake, no pun intended. However, Federico and Amelia's wedding was _much_ simpler than the normal noble wedding, and we all preferred it that way. There was no dowry, no contract, and no notary to conduct the ceremony, just family, friends, and one huge celebration afterwards.

The church was filling up quickly when I made it down there. Mario was a highly respected figure in Monteriggioni, and since it was his oldest nephew that was getting married, who was also well thought of, people wanted to be present for the wedding ceremony. Thankfully, the front pew was reserved for family and I took my seat next to the rest of the Auditore crew. Ezio was Federico's groomsman, both of which were yet to be seen. The pastor of the church stood in front of the altar, a beaming smile on the aging, yet kind features. According to him, weddings were his favorite ceremony to perform.

It was clear that the church wouldn't fit all of the people who wanted to attend, and seating was first come first serve. Those who were adamant about staying stood in the back in a large group. Maria was already wiping at her eyes and I found myself biting my lip to keep from grinning constantly.

All of a sudden, a hush fell over the whole church as if on cue and I held my breath. Federico appeared with Amelia on his arm from a back room and they walked up to the altar, both just glowing. Ezio took his place behind Federico, looking very proud of his older brother. The pastor motioned for Amelia to stand to one side of him and Federico on the other. Maria had pulled out her kerchief by this point and I had butterflies in my stomach as the pastor spoke up.

"Federico Auditore and Amelia Mancini, you stand here before God and this congregation with the intent to join together in holy matrimony. Federico as you take this woman as your wedded wife, do you promise to love and care for her, in sickness and in health, and to remain faithful for as long as you both live?"

"I do."

"Amelia, as you take this man to be your wedded husband, do you promise to love and care for him, in sickness and in health, to obey his leadership and remain faithful for as long as you both live?"

Amelia smiled beautifully. "I do."

The pastor smiled. "Federico, the ring please."

Federico took one of Amelia's hands and slipped a simple gold band onto her ring finger. In this day and age, men didn't normally wear any kind of wedding ring, but Giovanni did and Federico wanted to do the same. So, as soon as the ring was on Amelia's hand, she put an identical band onto Federico's finger. The pastor took Federico's hand and Amelia's hand and put them together, clasping them with both of his.

"Federico and Amelia, because of the vows you both have spoken, and by the authority God has given to me, I now declare you lawfully wedded as man and wife."

This statement was quickly followed by a firm smack on Federico's back by a grinning Ezio, a traditional gesture that meant that the wedding was complete. Applause broke out from the entire congregation and the pastor laughed.

"Well, go on boy, kiss her!"

But before Federico could even move, Amelia threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down for the kiss. Everyone laughed and then cheered as Federico wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back properly. I nearly shed a tear or two myself, I was so happy for them.

With the ceremony over, people began filtering out of the church to make their way to the meadow where the celebration was to be held. I got up to follow everyone out, and looked back over my shoulder to see if Federico and Amelia were coming. I blushed a little when I saw that they were still holding each other, their foreheads touching, and I turned away so they could have the moment to themselves.

The rest of the family waited outside the church as Ezio ran to get the horse that Amelia would ride on when we joined the rest of Monteriggioni out in the meadow. It was yet another tradition for a bride, especially if she was a noble, to ride on a white horse in public after the wedding ceremony. We didn't have a white horse, so we had to make do with a beautiful dappled grey mare.

Ezio led the placid horse up, and I petted her velvety nose as we waited for Federico and Amelia. The two were not long in coming and it didn't take Federico long to help Amelia up into the saddle and be leading the horse, and our small procession, out the gates and up to the meadow.

The next several hours were filled with eating, drinking, and lots of dancing. Now I was by no means a dance expert, so Giovanni took it upon himself to teach me a few basic dances when he wasn't partnered up with Maria. Mario was having a good time, as usual, and he was lighter on his feet than I had expected. I had to laugh, though, because apparently the Auditore charm was a genetic thing. Several older women found themselves playfully wooed by the roughish Assassin and giggled like young girls as they danced the night away. Ezio, being the one of the last of the Auditore bachelors, was never short a dance partner and Petruccio was simply too cute to not have a few dances of his own. Claudia herself was quite sought after by young men, something that did not go unnoticed by Giovanni. Federico and Amelia were nearly inseparable, but they swapped out dance partners occasionally with the rest of the family. Our party continued well into the night, filling it with music, laughter, color, and more food.

I plopped down onto a nearby bench, having just finished a dance with Federico. It was so warm that I was sweating a bit, but I think everyone else was too. I looked up and saw the stars glimmering out of the clear, black sky and I found myself wishing that this celebration would never end. Tomorrow we would begin our pursuit of Jacopo de Pazzi and his men, and the cold reality of our occupation would come crashing back down on us. I looked back down at our party, and saw Federico dancing with Amelia yet again, and they both looked so happy.

I smiled and settled back against a table still full of mouthwatering food. Maybe reality could wait a little longer.

* * *

_Grazie mille – _Thank you very much

_Non lo so _– I don't know

_Smettila! _– Stop it!

* * *

A/N – Hey guys, I know it's been a while, _again_, since I updated, and I really do not intend for you readers to wait that long. The second half of this chapter was difficult to write because of research and attempting to keep it realistic instead of cheesy. I'm also really busy right now with school and officer duties for the business club I am a part of. We lost one of our members in an accident on the 18th, which was also my birthday, so it's been kind of rough around here.

Again, I apologize for the wait, and I'll try to do better in the future. To those who reviewed, I thank you from the bottom of my heart, it always makes my day when someone takes the time to give me some feedback.

Reviews:  
Skitlez1  
DarkFlame Alchemist  
ScreamsOnScreen  
Nemishysteria  
Nightshade07  
HikariNoTenshi-San  
ardx  
Xxnikkigirl123xX  
Aura the Artist  
Dolphin2ii  
Krjs  
Isala Uthenera  
Saiyansphere Z

Until next time,

**~TKD Dragon**


	18. Targets

**I'M BAAAACK! WHOOHOO!**

All Assassin's Creed II characters and references © Ubisoft

Kiara, Amelia, and all other OCs © Me

* * *

Even as wonderful as Federico and Amelia's wedding was, our mission from Lorenzo wasn't going to wait. From what we had understood, the Pazzi conspirators had split up and hid along the Tuscan countryside, making it very difficult to find them. Bernardo Baroncelli had actually tried to run to Constantinople right after the attack on the Medici and had been caught by some of Mario's men. Unfortunately, he had escaped and disappeared with the others. My concern was that the other men would try run as well, but when I asked Mario about it, he shook his head.

"If that were the case, I would have sent most of my men to watch the roads to and from _Firenze._ Only Jacopo has the money to leave _Toscana _and the Republic of Florence now, and I highly doubt he would do so. Right now, the best we can do is wait for word from my spies."

"And how long will that take?" I asked.

"Months at least. These Templar lackeys are cowards; they will not show their faces unless they believe they are completely safe."

Months of waiting…just for one or two men to show themselves, and we had five to look for. This led to our next dilemma: it was highly unlikely that we would discover the location of all five at once, so how were we supposed to take one man out without alerting the others and sending them back into hiding, or worse, out of the area for good, resources or not?

It was Federico who suggested that we wait until we knew the location of all the men, and then split up to take them all out at once. That idea was debated back and forth for several days before it was decided that it was the plan of action we would take. It wasn't a perfect plan, but it was the best option at this point.

With that decided, the only thing we could do was wait, train, and help oversee the rebuilding that had started in Monteriggioni. Mario had hired an architect and had spent several days going over what repairs and improvements could be made. Giovanni suggested that the town could increase its revenues by offering better accommodations to travelers, so the rundown inn became top priority.

When we weren't helping with repairs, Mario made sure we were training. True to Giovanni's word, the eldest Auditore made Ezio and Federico practice their free-running in full armor until they couldn't run anymore. He also began to incorporate different weapons into our hand-to-hand combat training: heavier weapons for the boys and lighter, faster weapons for me. I was also getting used to my new bow, which had twice the power of my old one. The arrows that Lorenzo had given me though were very rarely used and only when I was sure they wouldn't be damaged. Those needed to be saved for our missions.

As time passed there was very little, if any, information trickling in from Mario's spies. There were rumors that more than one conspirator, including Antonio Maffei and Bernardo Baroncelli had taken refuge in or near San Gimignano, much to Mario's distain. Jacopo, however, was nowhere to be had; it was like he had dropped off the face of the earth. After a while, it was clear that the only way we were going to find him was through information gained from his subordinates.

Spring turned into summer, and summer turned into fall. Fields were harvested, the trees started to shed their leaves, and the coming winter could be felt in the air. It didn't take long for the first snow to come, and then the second, followed by the third, until we were very snowed in. There was no travel between Monteriggioni and other towns and information on the conspirators came to a standstill. The boys and I kept training, but we were starting to wonder if the Templars had left, despite what Mario said. But the older Auditore brothers weren't worried and seemed content to sit back a bit during the winter and wait. We didn't really get it, but understood that they knew what they were doing.

Other things kept us busy during the long winter months. The first was that the _villa_ was beginning to feel a bit small. Federico and Amelia were currently living in the big house with the rest of us, but they had plans to have their own home inside Monteriggioni walls. Amelia had been hoping for a little house outside of Monteriggioni, but Mario cautioned the young couple against it, saying that it would be risky.

Despite that little disappointment, they weren't about to let that deter them from moving out. There was a small house on the east end of town that had been all but abandoned before we had even arrived and had stayed empty the whole time. Even though there hadn't been any occupants for a while, the house was in good condition and big enough to hold a family. Already, minor repairs were being made, the bare minimum of furniture considered, and a moving-in date planned.

The second thing that kept us occupied was that Petruccio had discovered sledding. It had taken Petruccio quite some time, and a fair amount of pleading to his mother, to be allowed to stay outside for extended periods of time when the weather was so cold. Petruccio might have been stronger and happier than he had been in years, but his health still had that frail edge to it, and the last thing any of us wanted was a relapse. However, if Petruccio was well bundled up, and didn't go outside the battlements without someone with him, Maria allowed him his fun.

It was common for a lot of the boys, and some girls if they were allowed, to take wide, smooth pieces of wood and use them as sleds on a fairly steep, but short, hill not ten minutes from the gates. Flat pieces wouldn't do, unless the hill had been sledded so much it was iced over. It was the pieces that had an edge that curled up just enough to grip and not get any fingers pinched. There were two carpenters in Monteriggioni, and neither had any problems with the gaggle of boys rummaging through their piles of discarded wood, often fighting over the best sled. Petruccio had his own, courtesy of his dad, and there wasn't a boy in town who would dare try to take it from him.

Petruccio went sledding nearly every day and for as long as he dared push his mother's preset timeframe. I went with him more than most, mainly because I loved sledding as much as he did, and we always had a fantastic time. The sled wasn't nearly as reliable as the plastic ones I had used back in "my day", but to a boy who didn't know any different, it didn't matter. Besides, you never knew when a corner would catch, and send you sprawling down the rest of the hill. The fun was in trying to control that piece of wood, to keep it from throwing you and make it all the way down. More often than not Petruccio and I would get back to the _villa_, covered in snow with our cheeks red from laughter and the cold. Apollo always went with us, and even though he never made a trip down that hill, he seemed to have as much fun as we did.

* * *

Jacopo de' Pazzi was a worried man. This was not unusual, but this time it was more than trying to keep his nephew and great-nephew out of trouble. The plan at Florence had failed miserably, all because of the Assassins that should have been killed long ago. This was a setback that he, himself, could not afford. The _Maestro_ had been counting on the downfall of the Medici family, and there would be hell to pay unless the situation could be partially rectified. The only thing Jacopo had on his side right now was the time it took for letters to go to and return from Rome, and whatever business kept Rodrigo busy.

The ex-patriarch of the Pazzi household slumped forward in the hard chair he was sitting on. The accommodations here were by no means luxurious, but at least he would not be found here. There were still some of Vieri's contacts in San Gimignano, and they had been most helpful to conceal him. The others were looking for him, but even they would not find him; he would not allow it. They had failed in their duties and if the Assassin's found them, it was no concern of his.

* * *

I gave a sigh of relief as I entered the warm confines of the _villa._ Winter was finally winding down, but it hadn't given up quite yet, and was still throwing the occasional snowstorm at us. Federico and Amelia were curled up together in front of the fire, with Federico reading a book with his wife half asleep on his shoulder. They had been so happy since their wedding, and it made me wonder if I would ever find someone someday. I shook the snow off the heavy cloak I was wearing and hung it up so it could dry.

Two days ago we had finally received word on one of our targets. Stefano da Bagnone had taken refuge in the monastery Monte Oliveto Maggiore_. _Currently, the man only ventured outside to the enclosed garden occasionally, and never outside the monastery walls. We would have to wait until he felt more secure and spent more time outside before going after him, but it was encouraging to know where he was, at least. It was disgusting, Mario said, that such a wicked man would use a holy place to hide himself.

Mario's spies were also very close to discovering the location of Antonio Maffei, who was hiding somewhere in San Gimignano. In an effort to draw the man out, and any others that might be there, Mario and Giovanni had agreed to pull back Monteriggioni's forces under the ruse that they were no longer needed in the larger city. Some of the reports that we had received suggested that the monk had found refuge in the tallest tower, which would pose a problem if that's where he really was.

Waiting, waiting, and more waiting; that was still the only thing we could do. It had been ten months, and we young Assassins were getting tired of it. I think, at this point, that it was finally sinking in that this was indeed something we were dedicating our _lives_ to, so the best course of action was to stop wondering how things could have been and focus on what the future might hold. With that idea in our heads, we wanted a piece of the action. Don't get me wrong, there's nothing cool or romantic about death, but there is something about the adrenaline rush that happens in battle, the surge of victory as you overcome an opponent, that leaves an impression on souls that have even the smallest weakness for adventure and calls you back for more.

The boys were certainly more susceptible than I was, and Amelia told me once that there were times when Federico seemed distracted and antsy. I replied that it was good that he had someone like her to focus on instead of the Templars, or he would be a basket case like his younger brother. In fact, Ezio was on the verge of heading out to look for the Pazzi conspirators himself because he was so tired of waiting. It took a stern telling-off from Mario and Giovanni to convince him to stay put until we had more information. Ezio wasn't exactly pleased, but did as he was told.

"Remember when we used to be that hot-headed and reckless?" I overheard Mario ask Giovanni.

The younger of the two chuckled. "Yes, but as I recall, recklessness was your forte, not mine."

As winter faded into a warm spring, information trickled in faster. Francesco Salviati Riario was currently hiding out in his _villa_, and had surrounded himself with as many guards as his money allowed. We also found out later that to avoid detection, the would-be Archbishop had traded clothes with a farmer that had been wrongfully hung and had slipped by our spies unnoticed. Getting to him would be a bit difficult, as was the same with Bernardo. The portly man had also become paranoid and refused to venture anywhere without an armed escort.

It was very encouraging to now know the location of the all conspirators, but there was still no sign of Jacopo. However, we planned to remedy that as soon as possible. With the locations known and their movements closely monitored, Giovanni and Mario began making plans to finally hunt them down.

Then came the setback.

A letter from Bernardo Baroncelli to Jacopo was intercepted by one of Mario's spies and quickly sent to us. The letter was hastily written and revealed a level of paranoia and fear that we had not anticipated. There were even hints that Bernardo had plans to flee the city, money or not.

Mario sent the order for the watch on Bernardo to be doubled, discretely, and to send word at any sign of increasing paranoia, and it didn't take long for the reports to come flooding in. Tension began to mount over the next two weeks as news of the man's deteriorating sense of security continued to come in. Soon after, Mario called the boys and I into a meeting to discuss our next course of action.

"It is clear to Giovanni and I that Bernardo will flee the city sooner or later," He said grimly. "If he does, he will certainly run to a place that is far out of our reach. We have two choices: we can either kill him now before he escapes and force the others back underground, or we can let him go."

The silence following that statement was heavy, and we younger Assassins shared worried glances. Either option would lead to complications, and we had to choose the lesser of the two evils. Federico was the first to speak up.

"_Il Magnifico_ wanted all the conspirators dead," He said.

"If we kill him now, it will be months before we can get close to the others again, Ezio put in.

The contemplative silence fell over us again until Giovanni broke it. "Kiara, what do you think?"

Deciding the fate of a man wasn't exactly a spot that I wanted to be put into, but we did have a job to do. The lack of voices in the room and the four pairs of eyes on me didn't do anything to settle my nerves as I gave the matter some serious thought.

"If we let him get away," I mused, "he might bring back more men."

"A valid concern," Mario replied. "Am I to assume that we all agree that we cannot let Bernardo escape?"

We all nodded.

"_Va bene._ We must leave as soon as possible to catch him before he flees San Gimignano. You three, go get ready and meet back here as soon as possible."

We left the office, and Ezio nearly bounded up the stairs to what was now solely his room. I threw on my robes and picked out the usual weaponry: saber, short blade, a few throwing knives and, of course, my new bow. When I returned to the office, I was relieved to see that Giovanni would be going with us. Ezio looked a bit miffed that we weren't going to take on the small mission on our own, but said nothing as Mario laid out the information.

"You may need a day or two to find him, but our people should be able to help you. _Buona fortuna."_

We were met with anxious faces as we left the office, and Amelia looked a bit pale. Federico took a moment to give her a kiss and say something I couldn't catch before catching up with the rest of us. It was very late in the afternoon, and the sunlight was taking on a deeper hue as we walked down to the stables, where our horses were waiting for us.

We took our sweet time getting to San Gimignano, using the growing darkness to slip into the city and hide the horses. Giovanni led us thought the winding backstreets until he came to a rather seedy looking place and knocked twice on the worn door. It was opened a moment later by a very buxom courtesan, who smiled and leaned against the doorframe leisurely.

"Giovanni," She purred. "So nice to see you again. Mario said that you might be dropping by."

"Fiorella," Giovanni greeted back. "Nothing is true…"

"And everything is permitted," She finished with a nod. "Come in then."

She ushered us inside and into the main sitting room. The brothel was currently devoid of customers, so we all pushed our hoods off for the moment. A few other courtesans were lounging on the couches, and looked at us curiously.

"Ladies," Fiorella began, "may I introduce the Auditores from Monteriggioni."

Apparently familiar with the name, the other women stood and converged on us.

"Ooh, so these are the infamous Auditores. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," A pretty brunette said, sidling up to Federico.

"Indeed, we've heard so much about you," A dark-haired beauty with striking hazel eyes glanced over me and zeroed in on Ezio.

"I trust you have been appropriately compensated for your efforts?" Giovanni asked, and Fiorella nodded.

"Of course, there is always room for _other_ compensation," The first girl suggested as she latched onto Federico's arm, much to his dismay.

"We're just here on business, _donne,"_ Giovanni said quietly but firmly. "What can you tell us about Baroncelli?"

"He rarely goes outside anymore," The brunette girl answered, looking a bit disappointed as she stepped away from a relieved Federico. "Even if he does go to the market, he is always surrounded by his personal guards."

"We will deal with them easily enough," Giovanni said, and I couldn't help but wonder what he had planned. "Anything else?"

"It may be a few days before he ventures outside again," The raven-haired girl spoke up, still very attached to Ezio's arm.

"That's where you come in. I want you to spread a rumor that we've gone after Francesco Salviati at his personal _villa, _and are not concerned with San Gimignano for the time being. Bernardo should feel a little safer then."

With that, Giovanni tossed a bag of coins to Fiorella, and she nodded.

"Consider it done. Now, I assume the four of you need a place to sleep."

* * *

Morning came in a hurry, but we were in no rush. It would take some time for Bernardo to hear the rumor, and maybe even longer for him to decide it was safe to leave his hiding place. Regardless of what happened, though, Fiorella had her girls stationed in shifts near the building that Bernardo was taking refuge in, and they would be sent to find us whenever he left.

While we were waiting, Giovanni sent us out to get more familiar with the layout of San Gimignano, and to scout for possible escape routes that Bernardo might take. We also made sure to keep a very low profile and kept our distance from his hideout. From the sound of it, the mere sight of a hood would send the man scrambling for cover.

One day passed, then two, and still no sign of the man. But we knew that he had heard the rumor, and was very close to making one last outing before he took off. Finally, on day three, a courtesan came running with the news that Bernardo had just left for the marketplace, surrounded by six bodyguards. Giovanni gathered us together and quickly relayed his instructions.

"It will take all of us to get through his guards. Kiara, I want you on the roofs, and you two with me. He usually takes the back alleys to get anywhere; this is where we need to catch him."

We followed the courtesan down the twisting alleys, and Giovanni motioned for me to take the high ground. We followed the others for a few more minutes until a movement to the west caught my eye. Looking over, I saw that a small cluster of people were moving down another alley to the marketplace. Bernardo!

I gave a bird-like whistle to get everyone's attention, and motioned in the direction Bernardo and his troupe were headed. Giovanni dismissed the courtesan and we took off again. It happened quickly, Bernardo's men didn't even know what hit them. There were six surrounding the Templar, and the four closest to us were the first to go. Stabbed or shot, the men hit the ground, alerting the remaining three. With two guards left, Giovanni took one and Ezio took the other, leaving Bernardo to Federico. The man barely had time to give a hoarse sound of terror before the older brother was on him, hidden blade flashing in the light for a split second.

As Federico gleaned information from the dying man, I kept an eye out for more guards from my perch above them. A minute later, Federico closed the Templar's eyes and nodded. With that, we disappeared back down the alleys before the bodies could be found.

* * *

Jacopo pushed away the plate of food in front of him, his appetite ruined by the sudden news of Baroncelli's death. The fool had always lacked self-control and discretion, now it had been the death of him. This was a major setback that Jacopo wasn't sure he could overcome. It seemed like the opportunities to remedy the situation in Florence were slipping farther and farther away, and with Bernardo gone, it would be even more difficult to rally what remaining forces were left to him.

To make matters worse, he had received a letter from the _Maestro _warning of the consequences if the Medici family was not removed from power before he returned. Then those damn Assassins! They were like the plague; an incurable, stealthy disease that continuously ate away at his resources until there would be nothing left. They would come after him soon enough, that Jacopo knew, but to flee out of their clutches was to run straight into Borgia's. The Pazzi had nowhere to go, and very little time to get back into Rodrigo's good graces.

Jacopo cradled his head in his hands, cursing the day his family had thrown their lot in with the Templars.

* * *

Despite the lack of electronic devices in this era, bad news still traveled fast, and Bernardo's death was no exception. Like Mario had predicted, the remaining Pazzi conspirators went underground almost overnight. It had been a risky move on our part, but the older Auditore brothers were certain we could root them out again with time.

The information that we had gotten from Bernardo before he died wasn't much, but it hinted to a meeting between Jacopo and someone else in the future, possibly Rodrigo himself. This would be our best opportunity to finally find the remaining Pazzi.

Things returned to normal around Monteriggioni. Federico and Amelia moved out of the _villa_ and into their own little house, and it felt strange not to have them at the dinner table in the evenings. Spring warmed up to summer and life continued as per usual. More travelers were stopping by Monteriggioni now that the inn was finished, and even a traveling merchant or two would stop by from time to time. Claudia was taking on more and more responsibility with the town's financials and, even though she complained about it on a regular basis, I think she liked to be in charge of stuff.

Summer seemed to pass by quickly, as it always did, and soon the weather was beginning to cool off and the leaves were starting to turn. It was on one of the warmer afternoons after training when Giovanni asked me to go on a walk with him. We talked causally as we traveled the well-beaten path that lead up into the edge of the forest; my accuracy with moving targets was getting better and Giovanni wanted to look into buying some good horse-stock for breeding. It wasn't until we were a ways into the tree-line that he brought up the main subject.

"Kiara, are you happy here?"

"Of course I am. Why?"

Giovanni shrugged. "It is something I have been meaning to ask you for some time. I often forget that you are from a world much different than ours."

"Well, I'll be honest; there are some things I miss." _Indoor plumbing, electric lights, cars, hot showers… _"But I'd rather have a whole family here than all the luxuries there."

My adoptive father smiled. "And you've adapted quite well to our lifestyle, even if it can be unpredictable at times."

* * *

The long shadows of the battlements had completely covered the town, signaling the end of the day, and in the smaller Auditore home, the candles were being lit for dinner.

Federico took the dishes from the cupboard and set them on the table. It made him smile to think how far he had come from his pampered lifestyle back in Florence. The smell of dinner cooking reached his nose and made his stomach rumble. Amelia had proved herself a good cook from the beginning, and some lessons from his mother had certainly been beneficial.

Once the table was set, Federico went in search of his wife. He paused at the kitchen door and leaned against the frame, just content to watch for a moment; she was so pretty, even in a plain dress with her hair pulled back simply. He had noticed that she had been acting a little off lately, though, and had been a bit evasive when questioned. She would not escape him this time, however, and he would find out what was ailing his bride.

Putting his Assassin stealth to good use, Federico slipped into the kitchen and quickly wound his arms around Amelia's waist, preventing any chance of escape. She sighed and leaned back against him, giggling as he nuzzled the back of her neck.

"Amelia?"

"Mm, yes darling?"

"Have you not been feeling well?"

Federico felt her stiffen almost imperceptibly and he tightened his hold on her just a bit.

"Please Amelia, if you are feeling ill, then let me know so that I can call the doctor."

"No, I'm not sick, it's just…"

Now Federico was getting a bit concerned, it wasn't like Amelia to be so flustered. He stepped back and turned her to face him; her face was a bit flushed and she couldn't quite meet his eye.

"Amelia, what is it?" He prodded. "Is something wrong?"

If anything, her cheeks flushed even more. "No, nothing is wrong, i-it's actually quite wonderful. I…"

"Yes?"

Amelia looked up at him then, and her eyes were shining. "You're going to be a father."

For a moment, Federico wasn't sure he had heard her right, and of course the first thing out of his mouth was:

"_Che cosa?"_

Amelia gave a short laugh and cupped his face in her hands. "I believe you heard me the first time."

"Y-you're pregnant? Already?"

"We've been married well over a year, love," She reminded him, then her face fell a little. "Are…are you disappointed?"

The shock now wearing off, Federico grinned broadly. "Of course not," He laughed, kissing her quickly. "I was taken by surprise, that's all."

Amelia beamed and hugged him tightly, feeling his arms wrap around her in return. Federico pressed his lips to her hair, dinner now all but forgotten.

"And when can we expect our little bundle of joy?" He asked, still trying to wrap his mind around this new revelation.

"Early spring, I think," Amelia replied.

"And you've been feeling alright so far?"

"There's been no morning sickness yet, but Maroné warned me that there might be some in the near future."

Federico nodded and stepped back, exhaling heavily. "Is there anything I can do for you? Anything at all?"

Amelia shook her head. "No, not yet."

She looked up at him, taking in his appearance; the bright hazel eyes, the tousled brown hair, the strong features of his handsome face, and the hint of stubble on his jaw. Federico gently brushed her cheek and she nuzzled against his palm.

"I am a little nervous," She admitted.

"I am as well, but we certainly aren't alone," Federico replied with a smile. "I'm sure we'll have all the help we'll need." Then he leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. _"Ti amo."_

"_Ti amo troppo,"_ Amelia whispered back. A moment later she startled him by suddenly whirling around with a cry.

"Oh! Dinner!"

* * *

When Federico and Amelia announced that they were expecting, it threw an entirely new perspective into our lives. Claudia and I were ecstatic about becoming aunts, and quickly began plotting ways to spoil our niece or nephew. Maria had been not-so-secretly ready for grandchildren since Federico and Amelia got married, and was already ordering fabrics for blankets and baby clothes. Ezio and Petruccio's reactions - while they were certainly happy for their brother - were along the lines of: "Kids? Already?" and somewhere in the mini-celebrations Giovanni made the good-natured lament about suddenly feeling old.

This news warmed our winter as it rolled in, and gave us something else other than assassinations to look forward to. Mario now had his spies firmly imbedded around the Templars, but it was unlikely they would show their faces in the open again before spring, and we just had to give them space and time.

Winter was indeed milder this year, and there was much less snow than there had been last time around, so more people were traveling from town to town. The inn was certainly well used, and the extra money was slowly spreading to the rest of Monteriggioni.

Even with the weather keeping us indoors most of the time, us girls found plenty to do by sewing baby clothes, especially since everything had to be done by hand. While my fancy stitching was nothing to speak of, I could still sew in straight lines and spent most of my time stitching pieces together.

The weeks dragged on, and what the weather lacked in snow, it made up with bitterly cold temperatures. One could only train, sew, or read so much before boredom set in, and it didn't take me long to realize that Ezio was catching the brunt of it. I think he was feeling a little left out with all the attention on Federico and Amelia, and a bored Ezio generally led to trouble. Practical jokes picked up again with a vengeance, and Petruccio was more than happy to become a partner-in-crime. Certain people were off limits – Amelia, Maria, and Mario (most of the time), leaving the rest of us as fair game. Ezio came very close to being banished from the _villa _on several occasions, and I lost count of how many times he was sentenced to scrubbing the floor of the main entrance, or dusting – yes, dusting – the statues down in the Sanctuary.

It really didn't take long for me to wind up as Ezio's favorite target, and he had the most unnatural ability to discover what really pissed me off. We fell into a cycle where Ezio would pull something on me, I'd retaliate, he'd lay low for a week or so, and it would start all over again. But even Ezio could only pull so many practical jokes before running out of ideas, and restless boredom set in again.

It seemed like forever, but finally the weather started to take a turn for the better, and with the weather getting better, it meant we were that much closer to finishing the job Lorenzo had set out for us. Once again, Ezio wound up feeling the itch more strongly than the rest of us, and his frustration at sitting around and doing nothing steadily grew day after day.

* * *

Mario sat down at his desk with a huff. There was certainly plenty of paperwork to do, but he had another pressing matter he had to take care of first. He was quite convinced, as was Giovanni, that Ezio would explode if he continued to stay in Monteriggioni. Not that he could blame the boy, really, but Ezio had yet to learn that for some plans to be successful, long-term patience was critical. What he needed was to get out and run off all that excess energy before he resorted to his awful pranks again.

Hmm, what to do…

As much as Ezio wanted to prove himself, an assassination was absolutely out of the question at the present. He needed something important to do though, something that would take the edge off his impatience but keep him out of trouble at the same time.

Mario slapped the desk as an idea came to him suddenly. Antonio Maffei was the only Pazzi conspirator that was not completely accounted for, and some grunt work would be good for Ezio; build his character as it were. Ezio would not be going alone, he was still much too hot-blooded for that, and since Federico had an expecting wife to tend to, Kiara was the other remaining option. It would be good experience for them both, and since it was simple reconnaissance, there would be no need for either of them to expose themselves, and San Gimignano was a relatively safe place to begin with.

With his mind made up, Mario stood and went to find his younger brother.

* * *

Winding up on a quick trip to San Gimignano to find information on Maffei's whereabouts was not where I expected to find myself the next day, but it was certainly nice to get out of town for a bit. Riding next to me, Ezio was practically radiating excitement and could barely keep himself from spurring his horse into a gallop. Mario and Giovanni had been _adamant_ that we were only going to confirm Maffei's presence in San Gimignano and nothing more. The look Mario gave us before we left could have burned right through us even if he only had the use of one eye as he laid out the rules: keep a low profile, use the contacts in the city to gather information, and under absolutely _no_ circumstances were we to make any kind of direct contact with Maffei or his bodyguards.

Stay low, get in and get out. I was fine with that; it was Ezio I was worried about. If a potentially rewarding opportunity presented itself, I knew him well enough to know he'd take it, even if it was incredibly risky. Mario and Giovanni knew that too and that's why I was tagging along on this particular venture, but if he took off I was pretty sure there wouldn't be much I could do.

In the midst of my musings, I glanced over at Ezio and he caught my look.

"What was that for?"

"Hmm?"

"That look you just gave me."

"Oh, nothing."

Ezio snorted. "You don't give nasty looks like that for no reason, Kiara."

"It was not a nasty look."

"It wasn't exactly the warmest look I've gotten either."

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't mean to give you a nasty look, sorry."

"You don't trust me, do you?"

I turned to him in surprise. "What?"

"Ha! I knew it. You don't think I can pull this mission off."

I nudged Storm's sides to catch up with my companion. "It's not that I don't think you're capable Ezio, it's just that you worry me sometimes."

An eyebrow went up under the pointed cowl. "Oh?"

I frowned at him, deciding to get straight to the point. "You have a certain disregard for rules, _that's_ what bothers me."

Ezio grinned wolfishly at me. "So?"

Now slightly aggravated, I urged Storm forward and blocked Ezio's path. "This is serious Ezio! Giovanni and Mario told us not to get into trouble, and I have no intention of going back home with a report that says otherwise."

Ezio just shook his head and guided his horse around Storm. "That's your problem, Kiara, you don't know when to have a little fun."

I had to work really hard to keep from raising my voice as I hurried after him. "Fun? Is that all you think this is?"

We argued the rest of the way to San Gimignano and had fallen into a sullen silence by the time we reached the city gates. By that time I had come to the realization that keeping Ezio from stirring things up was going to be a lot harder than I thought. Great, just freaking fantastic.

With our horses safely sheltered, Ezio promptly led the way into the city. Further instructions had dictated that we were to stay no more than two nights in the city, even if we had no information by the third day. We would spend the night at the brothel again, and Fiorella's girls would have the most information.

We spent the remainder of the day tracking down leads that eventually lead to nowhere before finally giving up and turning in for the night. The next morning started bright and early, and with more promise than the previous day. A thief informed us that a guard he had pickpocketed the day before had been talking about his employer's reclusive and nervous habits. The description sounded about right and after getting a few directions, we were headed off to the richer district of the city. Ezio had been very well-behaved all this time, but I could tell that the new information had set off that itch of his, and that gave me a bad feeling.

Hooded figures were rather suspicious in this part of town, and we had to resort to more of the backstreets to make our way around. The hours passed and it seemed as if we had run into yet another dead end, we couldn't find a guard that matched the thief's description.

Then, a stroke of luck.

"I tell you Adriano, this monk character worries me."

Both Ezio and I froze in our tracks and hardly breathed as we listened in on the conversation.

"Why do you concern yourself Malco? He pays well, that is all you should be concerned about." Another voice answered in a bored tone, as if this subject had been brought up several times.

"That's just it! I tell you he's hiding from someone, and judging by the way he acts, someone very dangerous. That does not bode well for us."

"And what would you rather do?" The second man snapped. "Do you know of any other man who is willing to pay so much? Or would you rather go back to guarding the gates for a few florins?"

Silence followed and, with the argument now over, the men started to leave. I was relieved, and excited at the same time.

"Ok, we know he's here, let's go," I whispered.

But Ezio didn't budge. "He may be here alright, but we don't know where exactly."

That bad feeling I mentioned earlier? It was getting worse.

"Mario just wanted us to make sure he's actually here, not find out where exactly he's hiding!" I argued back.

Ezio looked back at the guards that were about out of our line of sight. "I'm going to follow them."

I knew it, I just knew it, and I promptly latched onto his arm. "Oh no you don't! That was _not _in the job description!"

Ezio pulled free easily. "Kiara, if you're so worried, go back to the brothel. I'll return shortly."

With that and a flip of his cape, Ezio was off and after his quarry, leaving me furious and torn in the alley. There was no way I was going back to the brothel, but there was nothing I could do to stop Ezio at this point. After a few agonizing seconds, I made up my mind and took after my bull-headed counterpart. Mario was going to blow a gasket if he found out about this.

We followed the pair of guards deeper and deeper into San Gimignano until we could no longer follow them on the streets without being noticed. We took to the roofs, and it made my skin crawl to be so exposed. Ezio, on the other hand, didn't seem to care and grew more excited with every step we took. He was so absorbed in the guards as we neared one of the tallest towers in the city that he didn't see an archer poised on one of the balconies, but I did.

With a gasp that sounded more like a yelp, I grabbed Ezio's cape and yanked him back behind a chimney, startling him.

"Kiara, what the hell—"

"Archer!"

We held our breath, but it seemed as if we had pushed our luck too far.

"You there! There is someone on that building!"

That was it. I was going to _kill_ Ezio.

The man in question gripped my arms almost painfully tight. "The alley! Hurry!"

Using the chimney to keep us out of the archer's line of sight, we scrambled back down the building to the cobbled street below. We tried to escape as quietly as we could, but the guards were too close.

"Did you hear something?"

"It's coming from that direction."

In what was probably not our best decision, we both broke into a run, which only alerted more guards. The alleys were too long and straight to really shake our pursuers, and by this time is sounded like quite a few. We quickly reached the consensus that we were far enough away to not be seen by the archers and could use the rooftops again.

No such luck.

As soon as we reached the top, a shout signaled that we had been spotted yet again. Now literally running for our lives, we sprinted across the rooftops, trying desperately to break the line of sight.

Suddenly Ezio grabbed me and the next thing I knew we were falling through the air. If I had not lost my breath in the jump, I certainly would have screamed. My terror was, thankfully, unnecessary and we landed in a haystack a moment later. Ezio gave a sharp grunt as we hit, mainly because he was holding me to his front and he had landed on his back. However forceful our landing, it didn't stop Ezio from rolling over so our positions were switched and burrowing deeper into the musty hay. He curled himself over me as the guards convened on our last known position, both of us trying to keep our heavy breathing as quiet as possible. Had the situation not been so tense, I would have had a few choice things to say about the sudden evaporation of personal space, but at the moment I was trying to get my heart out of my throat, where it had temporarily relocated itself.

"Where did they go?"

"They couldn't have just vanished. Search the area!"

For a few heart-pounding minutes, we huddled in the hay hoping and praying we wouldn't be found, until finally:

"Captain, there is no sign of them."

"Damn. Did you get a good look at them?"

"All I could see was a brown cape. Who do you think they were?"

"Thieves, most likely. They've been very persistent lately."

"Is that what we tell the monk?"

_Please, please, please!_

"_Sí,_ no need to send him into a frenzy like last time."

The guards dispersed at last and we tumbled out of the hay, quickly dashing down the nearest alley. I closed the distance between us and slugged Ezio in the arm.

"What did I tell you? We almost botched the whole damn thing! _Think_ next time before you go running off!"

"You were right," Ezio said in a very subdued tone. "I'm sorry."

But 'sorry' wasn't going to calm me down just yet. I had earned the right to stay mad at him.

"And next time you decide to pull a kamikaze off of a building, say something _before_ you take me with you!" I hissed at him as we ran.

Ezio threw a confused look at me over his shoulder. "What's a kamikaze?"

"Oh forget it."

"Well," He replied as he peeked around a corner, "next time you shouldn't eat so much, that kind of hurt."

"Did you just call me fat?"

I stayed mad at Ezio for rest of the afternoon and well into the evening. We stuck around just to make sure that our little misadventure hadn't caused Maffei undo panic, but there was no additional news the next morning, and we deemed it safe to return to Monteriggioni.

Mario and Giovanni wouldn't know about our close call until well after the danger of being skinned alive had passed.

* * *

The weather was slowly but surely warming up, as was Templar activity. Mario and Giovanni were currently peering over a map marked with the locations of the Pazzi conspirators.

"We're close, Giovanni, very close," Mario mused.

"Indeed. I think it's time we began planning our attack."

"Mm. I don't like how spread out we will be, but we can't risk losing even one of them if it means finding Jacopo. Do you think they are ready?"

"Ezio and Federico are, and I will accompany Kiara."

"Then let's bring in our youngsters in to talk, shall we?"

* * *

The mood was somber as the five of us stared at the little marks on the map. In San Gimignano we had Antonio Maffei holed up in one of the towers, in the Monte Oliveto Maggiore monastery there was Stefano da Bagnone, and Francesco Salviati was barricaded in his personal _villa. _What to do indeed.

"Remember," Mario began, "our mission is to ultimately discover where Jacopo de' Pazzi is hidden. We've already gained one clue from Baroncelli."

"We gather in the church when a meeting is called," Federico quoted. "It doesn't offer much."

"But it narrows down our search," Giovanni interjected. "To my knowledge, San Gimignano has a church that would be used."

"Then we will keep that in mind," Mario said. "For right now, we need to figure out how we will track down the rest of the conspirators. Getting to Maffei will require the strongest climber if he is indeed in that tower. Federico, you will go to San Gimignano."

Federico nodded and Mario continued.

"Salviati's _villa_ is well fortified, but I think a distraction would be best to keep his forces occupied. Ezio, you will take a contingent of the mercenaries there and while they engage the soldiers, you must find your way in to Francesco himself."

It was Ezio's turn to nod, and I could tell he liked the idea of being in charge of some of Mario's men.

"Kiara, this leaves Stefano to you. Your hooded cape should get you inside the monastery, and it is not uncommon for young boys to be there so no one should think your small stature is strange. Giovanni will go with you as far as the monastery, and you are on your own once you are inside. How you confront Bagnone is up to you."

I nodded with more confidence than I felt; if I hadn't been committed before I sure was now.

Giovanni stepped in. "Because we will be spread out all over creation, Mario will stay back to coordinate communication back and forth. It is very likely that we will finally discover Jacopo's whereabouts that very day, and we must be ready to convene on his location as soon as possible."

"And when do we leave?" Ezio asked.

"As soon as I get word from my spies," Mario replied. "Which could be any day now. Be prepared to leave at any time."

* * *

It was well after dark when Federico returned to his home, feeling a sense of dread and excitement at the same time. As he opened the door, he noticed that a candle was still burning upstairs and frowned; Amelia should have been in bed by now. She was weeks away from giving birth and Federico was beginning to find himself a little on edge. He hurried upstairs and was relieved to find his wife in an armchair, attempting to read a book.

"_Amore, _shouldn't you be sleeping?" He asked, closing the door behind him.

"If our child does not sleep, then neither do I," She grumbled, putting the book aside.

Federico gave a sympathetic grimace and crouched down next to the chair. The pregnancy had been rather rough on his wife; first there had been the morning sickness, and then the strange food cravings, and now sore and swollen joints, reduced mobility, and signs that their child was already disregarding normal sleeping patterns.

Federico let his forehead rest gently against his wife's swollen stomach, his fingers rubbing in soothing circles.

"_Ehi, _let your mother sleep _agiatore_. (troublemaker) It's not time for you to up and about yet."

Amelia chuckled at his light reprimand and her fingers found their way into his hair, her fingernails scratching lightly over his scalp and sending shivers down his spine. Federico closed his eyes and just basked in the peace of the moment with his small family.

"What did Mario and your father need to talk about?" Amelia asked a few minutes later.

Federico sighed. "It's almost time for us to track down the conspirators."

"So soon?" Amelia asked, not without some alarm.

The young man withdrew, knowing that this conversation wasn't going to be a pleasant one. In the later stages of her pregnancy, Amelia had become quite emotional and prone to mood changes. Federico had avoided this very topic for some time because if Amelia became worried, tears were bound to follow, but there was no evading this anymore.

"It's been two years, love," He said, trying to be as consoling as possible. "We have to end it."

Amelia stood. "But why now? Why can't you wait a few more months?"

"We may not have a few more months," Federico tried to explain.

Amelia fell into an agitated silence and began to bite at her thumbnail, a nervous habit, as she paced restlessly.

"When?" She asked finally.

"Any time."

Her expression crumpled. "So soon…and with our child so close to being born…"

Amelia turned away from him, and Federico tried to console her. "Amelia—"

"What if you are injured, Federico?" She demanded, whirling to face him as fast as her cumbersome body allowed. "What if you are _killed?_ Every night I pray to God that I will not lose you, that I will not have to raise this child alone."

"Amelia, please," Federico pleaded, stepping forward and pulling her into his arms. She turned her face against his chest and started to weep quietly.

"I could not bear it," She whispered brokenly. "I could not bear it if I lost you."

Knowing it was best to wait it out, Federico rocked her back and forth until the crying subsided and Amelia had to sit down again. Federico knelt back down and used his shirt sleeve to wipe away the remaining tears.

"Tears never suited those eyes of yours," He mused. "They're much too pretty to be sad."

Despite herself, a short laugh escaped his wife. "Ever the charmer."

Federico smiled. _"__Sempre e__solo per voi."_ (Always and only for you.) He gently stroked her cheek with the back of his knuckles. "Amelia, I have not come this far to be taken from you, or our child, so easily. I promise to be as careful as possible, but this must be done."

Amelia regarded him for a moment, and then sniffed. _"Va bene…va bene._ I do not like it, but it seems as if there is no other way. I…am sorry for my outburst."

"No, don't be," Federico replied, reaching up to kiss her forehead. "I don't blame you."

"This family really is buried in this conflict, isn't it?" She asked quietly.

"I'm afraid so love, I'm afraid so," Federico replied. "Can you forgive this Assassin of his heritage?"

"It would seem I have no choice, I love you too much otherwise."

Federico smiled and leaned in to kiss her again, on the lips this time. "And I love you. Come, let's get you to bed."

* * *

One day passed, then two, then three, and still no word from Mario's spies. Tension continued to mount, like a rubber band pulled closer and closer to its breaking point. The problem was, no one knew when everything was going to snap.

Then it happened.

I was out grooming Storm in the stables when Ezio suddenly burst through the door.

"Time to go!"

Tossing the brush back into the box, I followed Ezio as we ran back up to the _villa. _All my robes and weapons had been laid out beforehand, and I was dressed and ready in a few minutes. I regrouped with the others downstairs about the time that Federico brought Amelia up to stay with Maria while we were gone. Mario gave out last minute instructions and then we were all out the door and on our way to the stables.

* * *

Jacopo looked like he was about to meet death itself, and he had little doubt that it would actually happen. He had failed, failed miserably. His resources were all but gone, his contacts scattered and in hiding, the Assassins were at his very doorstep, and there was no chance of taking Florence from the Medici now. To top it all off, Rodrigo was coming here, of all places, and he was not happy with the remaining head of the Pazzi family.

In two years, Jacopo appeared as if he had aged five. His back was more hunched from leaning over his desk, his hands were now gnarled with arthritis, his skin was almost translucently pale, and his eyes were weak from peering through the shadows for so long. What a miserable wreck he had become, his family was in tatters and he was all alone. Now he was about to answer for his actions. A dry sob escaped the old man, and he looked up at the ceiling pleadingly, wondering if forgiveness was too much to ask for.

* * *

Giovanni and I reached the monastery soon enough, and by this time my hands were clammy on the reins. Instead of heading straight for the entrance, we rode on past until we were able to maneuver the horses around the corner and out of sight, where one of Mario's spies was waiting for us.

"Stefano is in the courtyard, you won't have a better chance," The man said, and then pulled something round out of one of his pockets. "Here, this is a smoke bomb, push this circle here and throw it onto the ground so it breaks. It will provide a distraction so that you can get out."

I swallowed hard and took the small sphere, which was surprisingly heavy for its size. Giovanni thanked the man, who quickly disappeared. I put the smoke bomb in an easy-to-reach pouch and pulled out a few hair pins to pin any loose hair back and out of sight so it wouldn't give me away. After that was done, I took a fabric pin and folded the point of my hood under and pinned it back so that my cowl wouldn't look different from anyone else's. Giovanni took my bow, arrows, and saber; I couldn't hide them very well. This left me with a short blade tucked into my belt, both bracers and the smoke bomb. I was ready.

Giovanni gripped my shoulders reassuringly. "You can do this Kiara, I have faith in you."

I nodded, suddenly glad that I had skipped lunch. With a final nod, Giovanni nudged me in the direction of the entrance. I peered around the corner, and saw a group of caped and hooded figures headed in the same direction as I was. Taking a deep breath to steady myself, I slipped out from behind the corner and discreetly caught up with the group, staying close enough to look as though I was with them, but not so close I would be noticed by the others. I didn't dare look back, but I knew Giovanni was watching me.

My already pounding heart gave a leap when I saw that the entrance to the monastery was guarded on each side. Stefano, it had to be, and if there were guards out here there was a very good chance that there were guards on the inside too. I bit back a curse, but continued walking forward, it was too late to turn back. I ducked my head and held my breath as my group approached the archway, but the guards didn't even give us a second glance as we walked by. I breathed out a silent breath of relief, only to hold in the next one at the sight that met my eyes. The courtyard was big, and there were dozens of men here, all wearing monk habits or cloaks, and I had to find one man in their midst while remaining undiscovered.

Freaking fantastic.

* * *

Ezio pushed his horse deeper into the Tuscan countryside, a small cluster of houses up ahead his destination. By now Kiara and his father would have reached the monastery, and Federico would be almost to San Gimignano.

Like Mario said, there was a group of his men waiting out of sight of the _villa. _One of the mercenaries took Ezio's horse after he had dismounted and he was approached by the man in charge.

"_Signore _Ezio, we've been expecting you. The Archbishop is well fortified in his _villa, _and it will take some doing to get inside. Take of some my men, clear the fields, and find a way inside to open the gates."

"A nice change of pace from the usual sneaking and stabbing. I like it," Ezio said with a slight grin. "Alright, you men with me, the rest of you cause as much trouble as you can. I'll find a way inside before you know it."

The men broke into their respective groups and took off. It didn't take long for the sounds of battle to fill the air, and in the confusion no one noticed a white figure dashing for the back of the _villa_ walls.

* * *

In San Gimignano, Federico peered up at what had to be _the_ tallest tower in the entire city. Antonio Maffei was no longer making an effort to conceal himself but, as the informant had put it:

"He has taken to spouting scripture and arrows in equal measure. The man has clearly lost his mind."

Even as lost as Maffei's mind seemed to be, he had wasted no expense in surrounding himself with archers on almost every vantage point possible. And if things weren't difficult enough, Federico couldn't just climb the tower Maffei was in, no, he would have to ascend other, nearby towers and use the ropes to cross from tower to tower until he reached the right one, all the while avoiding being shot.

Oh this was going to take a while.

His assessment complete, Federico clambered back down to ground level. With all the climbing he had to do, there was some armor that he was not going to need. The first to go would be the pauldrons, he was going to need all the flexibility he could get, and then the greaves from his boots as they would only weigh him down.

Federico stashed the armor where it wouldn't be seen and made one last check of his throwing knives, because it was likely he was going to need every single one of them.

* * *

_Ok girl, just breathe, you're still in the clear; it shouldn't be too hard to find Stefano, right?_

At the present moment I wasn't too sure, they all looked the same!

"Let us pray, brother."

"Pray? Pray for what?"

"The Lord's protection."

"If you think that the Lord has any interest in our affairs, you've another thing coming. But please, by all means, continue to delude yourself if it helps pass the time."

Now _that_ sounded like a Templar, and I hid in the shadow of a pillar, searching around for the source of the second voice.

"You speak blasphemy!" The first man exclaimed.

"No, I speak truth."

"But to deny His most exalted existence…"

"…is the only rational response when faced with the declaration that there exists some invisible madman in the sky. And believe me, if your precious Bible is anything to go by, he's completely lost his mind."

By this time I had found the man I was looking for, standing off to the side, not-so-quietly arguing with a "fellow" monk. The others looked rather disgusted or disturbed by the subject of the conversation, and were moving away. I held back though, some of the monks did not look like monks, if the bulky builds, scars, and strange shapes under the folds of cloth were anything to go by. One wrong move would get me killed in a heartbeat, and the only thing I had going for me was the element of surprise.

"How can you speak as such? You wear His vestments."

The argument continued, and I slowly moved in closer.

"Only because they afforded me the opportunity to get close to the Medici. But you're right; I should look into replacing them – after the Assassins are dealt with."

Almost there…

"Ah! Unholy demons!"

I wrinkled my nose in disgust, the very man that monk was talking to was renown for his cruelty and torture methods, and yet we were the demons? I was beginning to feel less apprehensive about this the more I heard.

"At least on this we can agree."

The other man's voice dropped to a whisper. "They say that the devil has gifted them with unnatural speed and strength."

Stefano scoffed. "The devil? No, these are gifts they gave themselves through training. It is disturbing how unwilling you are to credit people for their circumstances. I think you'd make victims of the entire world if you could."

Clearly offended, the other man drew himself to his full height. "At least I do some good in this world, unlike you."

With that, the monk stormed off, leaving Stefano alone. The Templar shrugged and headed over to a nearby bench to sit down. This was my chance. Sweat ran down the back of my neck, and the bracers suddenly felt heavy on my arms. I reminded myself that this man had tortured only heaven knew how many people, and that he would be getting off easy.

Taking one final breath, I stepped forward – making sure to keep my cape draped over my shoulders to hide my Assassin robes – and walked slowly towards the bench. As I got closer, I realized that the bench was partially sheltered from view, one more thing in my favor. Stefano gave me a suspicious look as I sat down next to him, and my heart was pounding so loudly in my ears that it was almost hard to hear his question.

"And what do you want, boy? Surely you do not wish to take up the debate your friend just lost."

I clenched my fist, just a hairsbreadth from triggering the mechanism. "No."

I moved without thinking, and suddenly found myself clamping one hand over Stefano's mouth as he stiffened in shock, my hidden blade buried to the bracer in his chest.

"You…" He breathed, slumping back against the wall.

"Jacopo. Where is he?" I hissed, not even recognizing my own voice.

"Nothing to fear…I suppose," The Templar murmured, the life quickly fading from his eyes. I must have hit his heart. "They meet in the shadow of the Roman…gods…"

I was not going to get any more information from him, and I had stayed as long as I dared. I pulled the blade from his chest and closed his eyes.

"_Requiescat in pace."_

As I turned to go, trembling all over, I heard him murmur one last thing.

"Maybe now…I will see who was right…"

There was a little blood on my sleeve, and I tucked it under my cape as I tried to walk away as nonchalantly as possible, reaching slowly for the smoke bomb. The exit was so close, and yet so far…

"What is this? He is dead!"

Oh crap.

The exclamation got _everyone's_ attention and the guards disguised as monks quickly convened on the body.

"Who is responsible? You! _Boy!"_

I involuntarily looked back, and the motion was enough show a flash of white from under my cape.

"Assassin! Get him!"

Time was up.

Fumbling with the sphere, I somehow managed to press the button and throw it to the ground as the guards rushed me. The explosion was larger than I expected, but it certainly did the trick. Panic set in, and the other monks ran for the exit. I joined them and no one saw me leave in the smoke and confusion.

As soon as I was outside, I bolted for the place where Giovanni was hiding, the guards that had previously been at the entrance had gone inside the garden at the first alarm. The man in question suddenly rounded the corner on horseback, Storm's reigns in one hand. He slowed just long enough for me to hop on and take the reins back before we were racing down the road and away from the monastery.

It wasn't until we were a good distance from the monastery that we veered off the road and behind a clump of trees.

"Well?" Giovanni prodded earnestly before we even came to a complete stop. "Stefano?"

"Dead," I replied, feeling drained suddenly with the loss of adrenaline.

"And you've done this world a favor by ridding it of someone like him," Giovanni said firmly. "Did he say anything about Jacopo?"

"He said that they meet in the shadow of the Roman gods."

The man looked thoughtful for a moment. "He was probably talking about the ruins of an ancient Roman theatre that is not far from San Gimignano. It would make a perfect place for secret meetings."

"But what about what Bernardo said about meeting at a church?"

"I don't know, but we must return to Mario. If he's heard anything from the boys, it may shed more light on our puzzle."

* * *

Getting inside the _villa _walls proved to be much easier than Ezio had previously thought. There had been an archer or two, but they had been easily disposed of. Now all he had to do was open the gate for the mercenaries and find Salviati, but the former was going to prove much more of a challenge.

Salviati's men milled around uncertainly as Mario's mercenaries continued to wreak havoc outside the gates. A loud bang from the back suddenly caught everyone's attention.

"They're trying to get in through the back gate!"

The majority of the soldiers rushed off in that direction, leaving the main gate fairly unguarded. Ezio leapt down from the roof and ran for the gate mechanism, quickly taking out the remaining guards. The gate flew open and the majority of the mercenaries ran in, overtaking the surprised soldiers.

"You're finished, Assassin! Do you hear me? Finished!"

Ah, Salviarti.

"You Templars, always singing the same song."

"Do you think a few mercenaries will scare me? Hah!"

Ezio dodged through the fight, having to fend off the occasional sword or axe. Where was the man hiding?

"Shall I send your remains to the drunkard Mario? What's the point? There won't be enough of you left to recognize."

Ezio grunted as he forced a soldier off of him. The Archbishop's rants were beginning to grate on his nerves.

"That's quite a plan you have; spouting nonsense while you send these other men to die."

"Is that so?"

Ezio whirled at the sound of the voice so close behind him, and jerked his sword up to parry a blow that was aimed for his head. The Archbishop hardly looked as such, dressed in commoner clothes, but the sword he held was nothing to be laughed at and the two began to circle each other.

"I am a reasonable man, Assassin. Turn back now and I'll call off your men."

Ezio just smiled grimly. "Sorry, but I'm afraid your fate is sealed, _Signore."_

They lunged at each other, blades clashing, each trying to find a weakness in the other's defense. After a few intense minutes, the tip of Ezio's sword slipped under Salviarti's elbow and in between his ribs.

The other man's sword clattered to the ground as he collapsed. Ezio crouched over him, holding his bloodied blade to Salviarti's throat.

"Where is Jacopo?" He demanded.

"He…he knows you come for him…only to emerge in darkness to meet with others…"

"That answers the 'when', now tell me where."

But the Archbishop's eyes rolled back and one last, gurgling breath left him.

"_La fede dovrebbe dare conforto, no pena. Requiescat in pace,"_ Ezio murmured, closing the man's eyes. (Faith should bring comfort, not pain.)

The rest of Salviarti's forces were quickly and easily overwhelmed after their employer was killed. Those who survived were left in the capable hands of Mario's men as Ezio rushed back the way he came, mulling over the Archbishop's last words.

* * *

Federico pulled a throwing knife from the body of a dead archer, wiped it off, and put it back in the small sheath on his belt. A trickle of sweat rolled into his eye and he wiped it away. He had made it to the second tower, and was only a few minutes away from finally reaching Maffei. It had been quite the adventure getting this far, but he had avoided any arrows to his person so far, and the monk still didn't know he was coming. Federico hoped that Kiara and Ezio were having an easier time with their missions that he was, especially Kiara.

He took a breath, rolled his shoulders to loosen them up a bit, and lightly ran across the ropes that joined one tower to its neighbor. Maffei had kept up an incessant bout of chatter the whole time, going on and on about how the city below was being punished for remaining loyal to the Medici, and that the Assassins were demons. Federico huffed in annoyance as he leapt up to the wooden planks; he had liked the man better when he wasn't allowed to speak.

As he waited for the patrolling archers to walk to the other side, Federico glanced downward. Even as used to heights as he was, even he couldn't help but feel a small wave of vertigo at the sheer drop under his boots. If Amelia knew what he was doing, she would have thrown a royal fit and probably banned him to sleep in the living area for several days.

Finally, the coast was clear enough for Federico to pull himself up and over the edge. He was so close to his goal, but the archers had to be taken care of first. There were only two men, and they were taken care of easily enough. The monk was so engrossed in shouting his message to the city that he didn't even notice the Assassin creeping up the ladder behind him until it was too late; he didn't even have time to shout as a hidden blade flashed in the afternoon sun.

"Away with you demon!" Maffei coughed a few moments later, lying a growing pool of his own blood.

"Have some respect for death, monk," Federico said sternly. "Where is Jacopo?"

"Respect? I'll show you…respect…"

Federico grunted in aggravation as the man passed without so much as a word to Jacopo's location. He muttered a few words under his breath and closed the dead man's eyes before standing.

The hot afternoon sun beat down on the young man, only driving his ire higher. All that work to get up here, only to have nothing to show for it! Federico spat out a curse and would have turned to go had he not seen a piece of parchment peeking out from a pocket of the monk's robes. Further exploration produced not one, but two letters, one addressed to Rodrigo Borgia himself.

_Maestro, _

_It is with fear in my heart that I write this letter. The prophet has arrived, I feel it. The birds don't act as they should, they swirl around the location. I see them from my tower. I will not attend the meeting as asked. I can't expose myself like this, or the demons might find me. _

_Forgive me, for I am only listening to my voice._

_May the Father of Understanding guide you and guide me._

_Brother A_

Federico's brow furrowed in confusion as he read the letter. Again with this "prophet", who on earth were they referring to, and why was this person so significant? The only thing this letter led to was more questions than answers. Federico put the first letter away and opened the second one.

_Brother,_

_As you've no doubt heard by now, they hunt us – in search of retribution. We should never have consented, never have conspired. But what's done is done, and so I have called a meeting with Maestro three nights from now to ask for sanctuary – either in Venezia or with him in Roma. _

_We will assemble at the church in San Gimignano and travel to the meeting location at the appointed hour. I urge you to attend; remaining her would be suicide. The Assassins are relentless, we cannot hope to stop them on our own. But perhaps, aided by our Maestro, we might buy ourselves some time to form a proper response. _

_Guard yourself well. Firenze may be lost to us, but it does not have to mean our end. _

_May the Father of Understanding guide you._

_Your brother, Jacopo_

This was it! This was the last piece they needed! Federico rechecked the date that the letter had been written on, and confirmed that the meeting would take place _tonight._ There wasn't enough time to go to Mario and then make it back in time to tail Jacopo. He would have to send the letter with one of Mario's men, and stay here in the city himself.

Feeling more triumphant than he had in a long time, Federico tucked the letters away safely into his belt. Peering off the edge of the tower, he spotted a convenient haystack below and without a second thought, leapt into empty air. The rushing wind cooled him as he made his rapid decent, and he even didn't mind the harder-than-usual landing when he finally hit the wagon. Federico rolled out of the hay, shook it off, and quickly went back to retrieve his armor.

The church, the church…he knew where that was, it would be easy to find a place to stay and watch for the Pazzi. Federico found his armor as he had left it, and quickly put the missing pieces back on. He would have to hurry to get the letter to the informant so the man would reach the rest of his family before nightfall. Deciding that it would be best not to risk any further confrontations with archers, Federico opted to take the winding alleyways to get back to the main marketplace. He ran through the narrow spaces between the buildings, only to come to a skidding halt halfway to his destination. Federico backed up a few steps to look unbelievingly at a familiar alcove tucked out of sight, built into the outer wall of San Gimignano's town hall.

"Can it really be?" He muttered to himself.

Sure enough, there was the same skull shaped relief carving and, when pulled, it opened the secret entrance below. There wasn't enough time to explore, but Federico made note of its location for later, and closed the entrance.

* * *

It was getting late in the afternoon when Ezio finally joined our little band. We had already gone over our information with Mario, but Salviarti's dying words only confused us further. There was mention of a church and mention of the theater ruins. Where was this meeting supposed to be held? We hoped that Federico had the last bit of information we needed.

However, it wasn't Federico that came riding into our midst. One of Mario's spies handed over two letters, and a hastily written note from Federico, explaining that he would wait in San Gimignano.

"_Santa merda!"_ Mario barked as he read the letter. "They meet tonight!"

"They must gather at the church and then move to the theater," Giovanni realized. "Kiara! Ezio! With me!"

We all jumped on our horses, and Mario shouted after us as we took off.

"I will send as many as my men as I can to meet with you, but I can't guarantee they will be there in time!"

In truth, I don't think any of us were sure we could get there in time.

* * *

Crouched on top of a building adjacent to the San Gimignano church, Federico watched the crowds for Jacopo. He had never really met the man, and after two years, he wasn't sure he would recognize him.

Time passed slowly, and the sun sank lower and lower in the sky. Federico sincerely hoped that the rest of his family had gotten his message and were on their way. A cool breeze blew over him, and Federico shivered a bit. The weather was still far from balmy, and it would only get colder as night fell. Maybe a cape wasn't such a bad idea after all.

As the lights were being lit, Federico spotted an old, hunched man approaching the church, wearing fine clothes. It had to be Jacopo, and he did look a little familiar. His quarry found, Federico shimmied down the back of the building to ground level and peered around the corner to keep an eye on the remaining Pazzi.

Jacopo hovered near the entrance of the church for several minutes, looking more and more distressed as time passed. He was waiting for the rest of the conspirators to arrive, Federico realized, but that would no longer happen. Finally, with a gesture of frustration, Jacopo stormed away from the church and to a white horse that was tethered nearby. The man mounted the animal, and it looked like not without some pain, and began to leave. Federico followed, close enough to keep the man in his sight, but not so close that he would be discovered.

The process continued as Jacopo slowly traveled out of the city and down the road. Federico had to quickly fetch his own horse for fear of losing the man in the countryside. Again he followed, noting that the man seemed to be heading for the ruins of the old Roman theatre. It was a perfect place for a secret meeting; out of the way and rarely visited.

The stars had since come out by the time the two reached the theatre, and Federico tied his horse in a small cluster of trees before continuing on foot. He wasn't surprised to see guards patrolling the area, but it was cause for some concern. He wound up having to kill one and stash the body before he was able to reach the first stone ring that made up the walls of the theatre.

In the center, where the stage used to be, stood two men. One was Rodrigo Borgia, but the other Federico didn't recognize. Jacopo had dismounted his horse and was slowly making his way to the other men, clearly scared out of his wits. With the acoustics of the place, Federico could hear each word that was exchanged, even from where he was.

"I am sorry _Maestro_," Jacopo began in a wavering voice. "I did all I could but the Assassins proved to be too strong."

"Clearly," Borgia bit out. "Else the others would be with you. To say nothing of the fact that Florence remains in Medici hands."

"It's Francesco's fault! His impatience made him reckless. I tried to be the voice of reason—"

"More like the voice of cowardice." The mystery man interjected.

"You're one to talk _Signore _Barbarigo," Jacopo shot back bitterly. "Had you sent us quality weapons instead of the garbage you Venetians call ar—"

"Enough!" Borgia snapped. "We put our faith in your family, and you repay us with inaction and incompetence. Then, when asked to account for your failures, you make excuses and insult us? How do you expect me to respond?"

"I don't know," Jacopo answered almost too quietly to hear, his head hung. "I don't know."

"It's alright," Borgia replied in a softer tone. "I do."

Federico's mouth nearly fell open in shock as Rodrigo pulled out a knife and stabbed the helpless old man. Jacopo staggered back, clutching at his bleeding wound.

"No…please…don't…"

"Please don't what?" Barbarigio questioned before cruelly pushing the older man over.

Jacopo managed to get back onto his hands and knees and crawled forward to Rodrigo.

"I can fix this," He gasped, clutching desperately at the other man's cape. "Only spare me…"

"I think not," The Grand Master replied before drawing his sword and thrusting it between Jacopo's shoulders, the Pazzi falling motionless to the ground.

"What a mess," Borgia mused, glancing at his sword before raising his voice. "So sorry to have claimed your prize, Assassin."

Federico didn't have time to react before two sets of burly hands grabbed him from behind. He struggled, but the guards had his arms twisted painfully behind his back, and soon marched him out to the center of the stage area.

"Do you honestly think I wouldn't expect for one of you to follow?" Borgia questioned. "That I wouldn't plan for it? We've been at this a lot longer than you, _boy."_

Federico fought against his captors again, but couldn't free himself. Rodrigo gave him a dismissing glance before turning away.

"Kill him."

Federico was forced down on his knees as a Brute approached, wielding a wicked looking axe.

"Your time is up, Assassin."

_Zzzzippp!_

The soldier suddenly staggered backward, an arrow protruding from the gap between his helmet and chest plate.

_Zzzzippp! Zzzzippp!_

The guards holding Federico fell away, each with an arrow in their back. Federico leapt to his feet and drew his sword, he didn't have to look at the bright red and white fletching to know who the arrows belonged to. The remaining soldiers convened on him, but were taken by surprise at the sudden appearance of two other white-clad figures.

* * *

I breathed a sigh of relief to see Federico back on his feet, and notched another arrow to my bow string. Giovanni and Ezio had leapt into the fray and were currently beating back the surprised soldiers. I launched arrow after arrow into the brawl, but there was so many of them, and Borgia and his unknown companion had already fled the scene. I was down to my last couple of arrows, trying to decide where to use them, when a shout of pain grabbed my attention. My heart flew into my throat as I saw Federico fall, clutching his side. The other men would be on him in a matter of seconds, and I didn't have enough arrows for all them. I shot one more arrow into the throng to keep them back for just a few more seconds before tossing my bow aside and leaping down to ground level.

* * *

Giovanni had heard Federico's cry, but was too far away to do anything. For a second he thought he would watch his own son die, with a wife and unborn child back home. An arrow caught the foremost guard in the head, causing the others to hesitate just long enough for Kiara to suddenly appear, saber brandished. Giovanni watched, nearly dumbfounded as she fearlessly faced the oncoming horde, putting herself between them and Federico.

They closed in on her, and then scattered. Kiara was a blur of movement, her cape masking her movements in the dim light as she danced in and out of their midst, her saber flashing and clashing against the Templar's steel. At first Giovanni was shocked, but pride quickly overcame it as he watched Kiara defend her adopted brother with all the ferocity and skill of a true Assassin.

By this time he and Ezio were able to make it over and force the remaining soldiers away from Federico. Multiple shouts from behind them signaled the arrival of Mario's mercenaries, and the Templar soldiers who were still surviving began to turn tail and run at the change of odds.

* * *

As soon as Giovanni and Ezio had forced the soldiers off of us and there was breathing room, I almost dropped my saber and ran to Federico, who was just picking himself up, his side stained red.

"It's alright Kiara," He gasped.

"I'll believe it when I see it," I shot back.

Federico relented and pried his hand from his side. The cut was deep, but not so deep to be life-threatening even though it was bleeding profusely. We all had a wad of bandages we kept in one of the many pouches on our belts, and I pulled out Federico's stash to try to stop the bleeding. Another soldier rushed us, but Federico had enough wind back to take his head off with one clean swipe. I cringed as the body fell to the ground, but several shouts from behind us caught my attention. Mario's men had arrived.

It didn't take long for the rest of the soldiers to be routed and retreating, leaving us with yet another victory. I helped Federico get his wound tightly wrapped and it looked as if he would be able to make the ride home.

"Amelia is not going to be happy with you," I commented as I tied the bandages snuggly.

Federico cringed. "Don't remind me."

Giovanni walked over, sheathing his sword, and took me by surprise when he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Well done, Kiara! Well done!" He exclaimed. "I knew you could do it."

I couldn't help but grin a bit myself as he stepped back. "I believe I learned from the best…_padre."_

* * *

Due to Federico's injury, we had to travel slowly and it was almost dawn when we finally got back to Monteriggioni. Even our horses were dragging as we reached the battlements, and I was in desperate need of a bath. The streets were silent as we trudged through to the _villa_, and the long flights of stairs seemed even longer before we made it to the top.

All of a sudden, the _villa_ doors burst open and Amelia came running, despite her condition. Federico quickly moved forward and caught her before she could go too far.

"Easy! Easy!" He cautioned as he stopped her momentum.

"Oh Federico!" She nearly sobbed into his chest. "When I heard that you had stayed behind all by yourself I—what's this?" She asked suddenly, noticing the stained bandages wrapped around her husband's torso. "You are hurt!"

The rest of us began to discreetly back away, bracing ourselves for the explosion that was sure to come. But instead of launching into a hormone-induced tirade, Amelia traced the bandages lightly with her fingers and looked up at Federico.

"I will not shout," She said quietly, embracing him again. "You are alright."

Federico gave a sigh of relief all of us could hear and hugged her back. _"__Sempre e__solo per voi."_

With the tense atmosphere finally dispersed we all laughed and headed inside for some well-deserved rest. Ezio came up beside me and caught me in a bear hug that had me lifted almost completely off my feet.

"It looks as if you've finally earned the rights your nickname, _leonessa,"_ He laughed.

"Not that again!"

* * *

So I'm really not sure where to begin, except to apologize for being absent for four months. I've been so busy with school and my muse took an unannounced and extended vacation, so I couldn't do anything with this chapter but stare at it for the longest time. Thank you for being so patient with me while I was trying to get stuff sorted out.

Grandad did pass away, and I was blown away by all the kind and encouraging messages you guys sent me; I really do have the best readers in the world. I would give you all cookies, but since that's rather difficult to do over the internet, I'll give you the next best thing: one of the best cookie recipes I've ever come across.

_Cookies 'n' Cream cookies__  
2 ¼ c. flour 1 bag white chocolate chips 1 tsp. vanilla  
1 tsp. baking soda 12 Oreo cookies, crushed  
1 c. butter, softened 1 package Cookies 'n' Cream pudding mix  
½ c. brown sugar 2 eggs  
½ c. white sugar ½ c. chopped nuts (optional)_

_Preheat oven to 350°. Mix butter and sugars together until creamy & add pudding mix. Add eggs and vanilla and blend well. Add flour and baking soda. You may want to start mixing by hand after this point because the dough gets pretty thick. Add in crushed Oreos, white chocolate chips, and nuts and mix well. Drop dough by rounded spoonfuls onto greased cookie sheet and bake for 10-12 minutes or until edges are golden brown. Makes 3 dozen cookies._

I'm sure the recipe can be modified for those out there with food allergies.

Many hugs to all those who sent me a review, even if I wasn't writing, you have no idea how much that means to me.

_UchihaAkia  
LivesTooShort52__  
Val  
Portrait of a Scribe_ – Hello there! So nice to hear from you again.  
_Haru Eclipse__  
__Bunni and Me  
__lizzy88  
Biohazard101  
__demonkira  
CrystleIceFire  
__Killerchaos  
__dakk55__  
__nomtastic  
K1R5T3N  
KrnYong_ – No, I'm very much born and raised in the U.S of A, but I also love Tae Kwon Do.  
_RettoPolka4Ever_ – I love _Just Beyond My Reach, My Assassin._ I kept up with it the whole time it was being written.  
_Fan of the Creed  
__mystic twilight princess  
shadowelf144  
shippolove844  
Xxnikkigirl123xX  
ardx  
LeahCalderstonesXD__  
__Lupin de Sadigo Uno  
HikariNoTenshi-San_

A few of you have been asking when Ezio is going to fall for our heroine, and I'll say that he will in good time, but they've got some more growing up to do first. If it's any consolation, I'm a huge sucker for romance and I'm just itching to start working some chemistry in, or perhaps I've already started…at any rate, good things come to those who wait. ;)

Thank you so much everyone. Until next time.

**~TKD Dragon**


	19. On the Road Again

All Assassin's Creed II characters and references © Ubisoft  
Kiara, Amelia, and all other OCs © Me

* * *

I think I slept for a good ten hours after our ordeal, and was still dragging when I went back down stairs for a late breakfast. I had no idea that adrenaline rushes like that could be so exhausting, but it was certainly relieving to have that mess behind us.

Federico didn't look any worse for the wear, even if he was sitting rather gingerly in his chair at the table with Amelia by his side. Ezio had a few cuts and bruises himself, but nothing major, regaling his wide-eyed younger brother as he recalled how each had happened. I only had a scrape or two, but that didn't stop Maria from fretting over me regardless. I didn't complain though, it was good to have a mom who would do that.

As soon as everyone had sat down, Giovanni said the blessing, adding in thanks that we were all back safe and sound. There was a lot of food and we all dug in with a will, I suppose fighting will do that to a person. Part of me couldn't get over just how casual the atmosphere was compared to yesterday, but it already seemed like a long time ago. Talk was light as we ate and I'm pretty sure that Federico and Amelia were holding hands under the table the whole time, and Maria had to scold Petruccio more than once about slipping food to Apollo when he thought she wasn't looking.

Breakfast wound up being lunch as well, but nobody minded. It was a gorgeous day, so as soon as the table was cleared we all moved outside; even Mario put his work aside for a while to enjoy the weather. As we lounged about, Federico told us about the alcove he found in the wall of the San Gimignano city hall and how it led to a secret cavern just like the one in Florence. Mario was very amused.

"I'm beginning to think I wasn't meant to find those seals." He chuckled. "Three of them under my very nose! Oh the irony."

We agreed that as soon as Federico was healed up enough, the three of us would go back to San Gimignano and take another look at that alcove. We would also need to go see Lorenzo soon as well to let him know that the two-year long mission was finally at an end.

Eventually, the warm sun lulled several of us into a doze and even Apollo had his fill of stick-chasing and curled up at Petruccio's feet to sleep.

* * *

It must have been very early the next morning when my sleep was interrupted by someone shaking me awake. Blearily I opened my eyes to see a very excited Claudia standing over me.

"Claudia? What time—"

"Hurry and get up! Amelia had the baby."

It took a second for the news to sink in to my head, and I quickly sat up.

"Already? I thought she wasn't due for another week or so."

"Maroné thinks it was the stress."

"But Amelia and the baby are alright?" I asked as I started to change.

"Amelia is quite tired, but both are just fine."

"Boy or girl?"

Claudia shot me a grin. "You'll have to see for yourself."

"How's Federico handling it all?"

"I think he's still in shock." Claudia laughed. "Now hurry up!"

I was still yanking my boots on as I followed her out the door. We caught up with Giovanni, Ezio, and Petruccio as we walked down to the only house with candle-light glowing through the windows. Maria was already there and had been for some time. We were all very quiet as we entered the house and nearly tiptoed up the stairs to the master bedroom. Claudia was the only one brave enough to push the door open and lead our little procession inside.

Amelia looked exhausted, but she was glowing at the same time. Cradled in the crook of her arm was a tiny bundle and little pink face could just be seen. Federico was sitting next to her on the bed with a big grin plastered all over his face. Claudia, Giovanni, and I all moved closer to the bed to get a better look while Ezio and Petruccio hung back, no doubt the whole situation was a little awkward for them.

"Well, out with it. Do I have a granddaughter or grandson?" Giovanni asked good-naturedly.

"It's a girl," Amelia answered, and both Claudia and I squealed a little.

"She'll have you wrapped around her finger in no time, _frattelo," _Ezio warned, but not without a grin.

"I see nothing wrong with that." Federico answered, his eyes never leaving his baby girl's face.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Felicita," Amelia said, smiling. "Felicita Auditore."

We hung around for a few more minutes before Maroné shooed us out so the new parents could get some rest. I was disappointed that none of us were going to get a chance to hold Felicita before we left, even though I was all for letting Amelia sleep after her ordeal. From what little I had seen of my niece, I was already head-over-heels for her. I couldn't help but wonder what Felicita would look like as she grew up. Did she have Federico's hazel eyes or her mother's dark brown colors? Would she be short, tall, somewhere in between? Taller than me, hopefully. It made me so happy to think that I was going to watch her grow up.

The next few days passed quickly and Amelia and Felicita were recovering just fine. I think Federico glowed about the whole thing just as much as Amelia did. It was so adorable to watch him hold and baby-talk his little girl; I was sure he was going to be a fantastic dad. It also reminded me how far he had come since saving me from Vieri in Florence.

Even with the celebration surrounding Felicita's arrival, there were still stirrings of trouble in the outside world. Jacopo's letter and the Templar contact of Borgia's that we had just found out about pointed to activity in Venice, but of how much we couldn't be sure. Both Giovanni and Mario started sending out letters to any Assassin contacts they knew of in the floating city, but it could be months before we heard back from anyone. At this point, there were very few roads that could take travelers all the way from Florence to Venice, and the fastest way to get there was to take a ship over the uppermost end of the Adriatic Sea. To further complicate things, Venice was much further north than we were and it was still early spring. It could be several weeks before the spring storms calmed down enough for ships to safely make it across.

We were all grateful for the lull though, the last two years had been stressful and a break, no matter how short, was nice.

Even after Federico's side was healed up, it was clear that he was loath to leave his family, even for a short period of time. So, Ezio and I made the trip back to San Gimignano ourselves to look for the alcove Federico had told us about and see if it led to another Assassin's tomb. Thankfully, this trip to San Gimignano was much calmer than our last one – Ezio must have learned his lesson – and we encountered no problems infiltrating the city. As per Federico's instructions, we found the alcove and quickly entered the hidden space beneath.

To say the least, it was a long drawn out process to get to the tomb, and Ezio had me do the brunt of the exploring so I could improve on my free-running skills. The four years of training had made me much stronger than I had been in Florence, but the layout of Monteriggioni made some of the intricacies of free running difficult or impossible to practice and, according to Ezio, I was behind on a few skills. Eventually we reached the tomb of Wei Yu, far up in the _Torre Grossa. _Again we took some of the gold along with the seal that was hidden with the sarcophagus, but not all of it. The exit led us to the very top of the tower.

"Heh, Federico is going to be furious when he finds out he could have gotten to Antonio Maffei this way, and not have had to deal with the archers." Ezio chuckled.

I glanced over the edge of the scaffolding, feeling my stomach drop a bit at the sheer height. "So how do we get back down? Through the tomb?"

"Why go to all that trouble when you can simply jump?" Ezio answered simply, walking to the edge.

My mouth nearly fell open. "You must be joking! We're at least five stories up!"

"As long as you have something soft to land in, it's not so bad."

With that, Ezio leapt off the side of the tower, much to my horror. I knew that Leaps of Faith were no problem for him, but it was so insanely high up…I rushed to the ledge, half expecting to see him hit the pavement, but was met with the sight of a very large cart of straw sway with his impact. Ezio clambered out a second later and waved at me to follow. He could not be serious. I considered going back the way we came, but then remembered that the exit had locked behind us. Jumping really was my only way down.

Swallowing hard, I judged the distance and angle to the cart, took a few steps back, said a prayer, and then jumped. The worst part was the urge to curl up into a ball or flail wildly as I fell; it made it difficult to remember to turn in mid-air so I could land on my back. The fall was frighteningly quick, and I hit the cart so hard it knocked the wind from me for a second.

"That _hurt,"_ I gasped as I climbed out of the cart, with some help from Ezio.

He just chuckled. "You'll get used to it, _piccola._ But why was it so hard for you? You've done leaps before."

"Nothing like that!" I argued, motioning to the tower. "That's three times as high as anything we have in Monteriggioni."

"Precisely. You can't get too comfortable with your environment; expect and anticipate changes, be ready for anything."

I brushed the straw from my cape. "You're beginning to sound like your father."

"Then he has taught us well, no? Come on, let's go home."

* * *

A few days later, we received a letter from Lorenzo himself, requesting that Giovanni, Federico, Ezio, and I meet with him in Florence, no doubt to say thank you for finishing off the conspirators. We left early the next morning and had reached Florence by early afternoon, but we would still have to spend the night and go back the next day.

As we reached the _Palazzo Medici _the guards greeted us and escorted us inside to the courtyard, a far cry from what we had become accustomed to. A few minutes later Lorenzo emerged, looking a bit older than what I remembered, but no worse for the wear. We all bowed out of respect before Giovanni gave him the news.

"The last of the Pazzi and their allies are dead."

Lorenzo accepted the news quietly. "I must admit, I've never before believed that I could desire the deaths of others so badly. Thank you, all of you, for the role you've played in keeping this dream of mine alive a little longer."

"_E 'stato il nostro onore, signore," _Federico replied for each of us. (It was our honor, sir.)

"What will you do now, my friends?"

"There are others we must hunt, Lorenzo," Giovanni answered grimly. "I fear they are already digging their claws into _Venezia."_

"No!" Lorenzo groaned. _"La bella Venezia…_that is where your journey must take you then. However, before you leave us…" Here, he motioned to a nearby servant, who was holding several pieces of folded cloth. "One last gift from me."

Each of us were given a new cape; shoulder capes for the guys and a full cape for me, each bearing the insignia of the Medici on the red and gold fabric.

"These capes identify you as friends of the Medici. As long as you wear them, the city guards will be more tolerant of your presence. However, they will not grant you immunity from the law." Here, Lorenzo turned to me. "I fear we had no measurements for your cape, my dear, you will have to modify it as you see fit."

I bowed slightly. "It is no trouble. Thank you very much."

"Indeed," Giovanni added. "You have honored the Auditore house greatly Lorenzo."

The man smiled and put his hand on Giovanni's shoulder. "It is the least I could do. Take care of yourself _amico mio."_

We spent the night at Paola's, as per usual, and took off early in the morning, each of us wearing our new capes. I was pleasantly surprised to find that my cape only needed to be taken in a few inches and already came with a pointed cowl. Federico looked identical to Ezio with his shoulder cape, and the only way to tell the two brothers apart was the color of the stripes on their robes, but he seemed to like it despite not wanting one initially.

"It doesn't get in the way like I thought it would," He commented.

* * *

Gavino was a strange man. Small and wiry with no features that would single him out in a crowd aside from a slight limp, he was a face that very few would even bother to notice much less remember. No one knew where he came from, how old he was, or if he even had a last name, but people did know that of all the men under Borgia's command, he was one of the most dangerous.

Gavino was Borgia's informant, and he was very good at what he did. If Borgia wanted to know anything and everything about anyone, very few secrets were safe from Gavino's prying eyes and ears. His tendency to work in the shadows and carry a poisoned blade had many people referring to him as Borgia's _serpente,_ though Gavino could care less about other people's opinions. As long as he gleaned the information Borgia wanted, and never overstepped his bounds, he led a fairly comfortable life.

At the present moment, though, life wasn't exactly comfortable, and he had made up his mind that he despised Florence.

The Auditore family had finally caused Rodrigo enough headaches that the Templar master had sent his best man to find their location so that they could be finished off once and for all. At first Gavino thought it would be an easy assignment, but discovered that Giovanni Auditore had done a much better job of covering his tracks than his _maestro_ had led him to believe. In speaking with neighbors and friends of the family, discrepancies began to emerge. One man said Giovanni had grown up in the outskirts of Florence, a household servant reported that the banker claimed to be from Isolotto, and the wife of a nobleman told Gavino, over an _entire_ afternoon of lunch, that Giovanni had family in Bellosguardo, which was close to Isolotto.

Sitting out of sight in a back alley as the night fell, Gavino mulled over his options. He had no doubt that the locations he had learned of were exactly where Giovanni was not. The Assassin was no fool, he would not take his family to a location where they could be easily traced, or they would have been found by now, and further questioning of people who knew the Auditores was pointless. Gavino grunted in annoyance; he preferred the expansive Rome over this tiny city. In _Roma,_ everyone's past could be laid out in the open for his, and ultimately his master's, disposal. Here though, people were too trusting, making lies and misinformation easy to spread, which was the problem that he faced at the present.

There was one more thing that bothered him; the sudden appearance of the young lady that the Auditores had taken in a few months before they disappeared. Absolutely no one knew where she came from, how she ended up in Florence, or why the family had taken her in so quickly. Several people described her as seeming out of place, even though she was pleasant enough to be around. She was a puzzle with many missing pieces, and Gavino hated not knowing.

His trip had not been in vain though, there seemed to be one person in _Firenze _that knew more than he claimed. Leonardo da Vinci had been referred to him since he had done portraits for the family in the past, and while the painter had denied any knowledge of the Auditores' location, Gavino knew a lie when he saw one. Rattling the man further would get the spy nowhere, but he would need to keep an eye on the inventor from a distance.

* * *

The weeks passed at a leisurely rate, and the weather began to warm up considerably. Amelia had recovered fully by this time and baby Felicita was doing very well. We had all adjusted to the new addition to the Auditore family, and Amelia was by no means short on babysitters if she needed one for anything. I spent quite a bit of time at the second Auditore residence myself, and wound up learning a lot about caring for babies. Felicita seemed to be curious about everything in her environment, even though her mobility was minimal. During the first couple of weeks, she acted very aware of her surroundings and, as she slowly gained control of her arms and legs, she would reach out and grab anything within her reach. She would be a terror when she finally learned to craw and ultimately walk.

Training continued, as per usual, and I was now training steadily with the guys, and it was in this particular phase that I was learning the most. I was nowhere near as strong or as big as a man, but I found that my smaller size didn't have to be a disadvantage. I learned to be fast and not take hits head-on if I didn't have to, and I also figured out that I could duck and spin around my opponent and hit them from behind. Some of the mercenaries were careful with me and offered advice while others weren't, but I learned not to be put down by it. After all, a real enemy wouldn't pull punches either.

Summer had just gotten into full swing when the first of the letters from Venice began to trickle in, and our fears were soon realized; the Templars had a very significant presence in the floating city. While this news was exciting for some, it was nearly demoralizing for Federico. It would mean leaving his wife and baby behind for weeks on end, and he wasn't sure he could do it.

"That's a decision you and Amelia are going to have to make," Giovanni told his oldest son. "But you've committed yourself as an Assassin, remember that."

Ezio and I swapped helpless glanced as Federico left, crestfallen.

* * *

A walk around Monteriggioni didn't make the decision any easier, and Federico found himself back at his own doorstep. Letting himself in, he could hear Amelia humming to herself in the kitchen, no doubt working on something for dinner that night. He went upstairs to the master bedroom where Felicita was down for her nap. He opened the door quietly, and slipped in. Felicita had become quite the heavy sleeper, much to her parents' relief, and she didn't even stir when Federico repositioned the blanket that she had slightly displaced.

Federico couldn't help a smile as his baby girl slept, but the smile faded away at the thought of leaving. He didn't even know how long he would be gone and babies grew fast, how much would he miss?

There were soft footsteps behind him and Amelia appeared by his side.

"Federico, I just got her to sleep," She whispered, but not without a smile. "She'll be grumpy if you wake her up."

"_Mi dispiace."_

Federico's brooding attitude wasn't lost on his wife, and she slipped her hand into his and pulled him from the room so they could talk.

"Federico, what's wrong? Is it Venice?"

When he nodded her face fell, but was quickly replaced by a look of steely resolve. "Then you must go."

Federico looked at his wife in surprise; this was not what he had expected to hear. Amelia took a deep breath.

"After Felicita was born, I realized how dangerous the world could be. I still don't fully understand what your family does, but I do know that you protect the innocent and ultimately, us as well."

"She'll grow up so fast; I don't want to miss any of it."

"I know love, I know. I don't want you to leave any more than you do, and I worry so much for your safety, but this is the choice we made. Felicita will understand when she gets older."

Federico exhaled heavily. "I hope so."

* * *

We waited another week or two just to be sure that the weather had no last-minute surprises before preparing for our trip to Venice. I, for one, was really excited to be doing some extended traveling and had already planned out everything I would need: bow, arrows, an extra bow string, a whetting stone and tiny flask of oil, saber, throwing knives, short blade, an extra shirt and pair of pants and, last but not least, needle and thread for patching clothes up.

The trip up and over the mountains to reach the docks of Forlí would take several days, and Maria was working hard in the kitchen to make sure that we would have enough food to make it to the top of the pass where a tiny village was located. There we could replenish our supplies, spend the night if necessary, and continue on.

We spent three days preparing for our trip; going over maps, equipment, and supplies. Even the horses were given a good checking-over to make sure that they would be able to make the trip with no problems. The three days flew by and before we knew it, we were leaving Monteriggioni. We would stop by Florence on our way to Forlí to see Leonardo; the blade in my armored bracer was locking up again.

We had made enough trips back and forth between Monteriggioni and Florence that the journey itself was beginning to get a little boring, and I was glad when Florence's walls finally came into view.

Our visit to Leonardo's was shorter than anticipated. When we reached his workshop, the door was locked and the painter was nowhere to be found. A passerby informed us that Leonardo had been commissioned to travel to Venice as well.

"When did he leave?" Federico asked, shifting his new, brown shoulder cape as he had fallen into a habit of doing.

"Just this morning."

"We should be able to catch him today if we hurry," Ezio noted, and we quickly left.

* * *

Gavino couldn't believe his good fortune. He had thought that da Vinci's trip to Venice would leave him empty-handed, only to have the Assassins themselves actually appear in Florence.

He hid in the shadow of an alley, leaning around the corner as far as he dared to get a good look at his adversaries who, at the present moment, were huddled together and speaking low voices. He was certain that Giovanni wasn't one of the three, which left him to assume that the two taller figures were his older sons. The third, however, he wasn't sure about. Gavino knew that Giovanni had a third son, but had heard that the boy was subject to a chronic illness that left him unable to participate in strenuous physical activity. So who was this third Assassin?

The trio finished their discussion and started to leave. As they did, the smaller figure turned just enough for Gavino to catch a glimpse of a chin and nose, which seemed too fine to belong to a male. Was this the mysterious young woman that he had heard about or could it be Giovanni's only daughter? Either way, this was a very interesting development.

The Borgia spy followed the Assassins as far as the gates, and noted the direction in which they left. It seemed that they were on their way to Forlí, and it would be easy to corner them on the other side of the pass. Gavino was not equipped to follow, but he had some of the fastest messengers at his disposal, and his _Maestro _was sure to be pleased.

* * *

The hours dragged on as we traversed further and further up the mountains. We had estimated that it would take two or three days to reach the top of the pass, and then another couple of days to get to Forlí.

Storm was pleased to be out and about, and caused very little trouble as we continued our journey. The rest of the afternoon passed without incident, though it seemed that Leonardo had a bigger head start than we had anticipated, and we found a small clearing in the trees to camp until morning. Federico somehow managed to snag a rabbit with a throwing knife, so we ate pretty well that night. We were up and gone with the sun the next morning, hoping to make as good of progress as we had the day before.

It was about midday when we came across a wagon on the side of the road. It was made to be pulled by a team, but one of the horses appeared to be missing and the left rear wheel was slightly askew. We would have ridden right by had the wagon not shifted just a bit and a familiar voice let out a curse on the opposite side. Ezio was the first to direct his horse around to take a look.

"Leonardo?"

Sure enough, a red beret and blond hair popped into view.

"_Mi amici! _What are you doing out here?"

"Going the same place you are," Ezio replied good-naturedly as we all dismounted.

"What luck! I've…um…run into a bit of trouble."

"So we see," Federico said. "How can we help?"

"I know how to fix it, but I need to wagon to be lifted just a bit. If you wouldn't mind…"

Federico and Ezio got on either side of Leonardo and lifted the wagon a few inches. As I helped Leonardo get the wheel back on properly, Ezio spoke up.

"_Ehi_, what is this thing?"

"What thing?"

"The thing that looks like a giant bat."

Leonardo gave the wheel a few light taps with a wood hammer to secure it. "Oh, nothing; just an idea I've been working on. I could not leave it behind. There! You two can let go now."

Federico and Ezio eased the weight of the wagon back down onto the wheel, and Leonardo nodded in satisfaction when it held.

"_Bene. Grazie."_

Now back on my feet, I peeked into the wagon and nearly squealed with excitement. The "giant bat" that Ezio had referred to was one of Leonardo's famous flying machines, and apparently the first of his 'flying' designs. While I knew what it's intended purpose was, Federico and Ezio remained puzzled.

"What is that thing for, Leonardo?" Federico asked.

"I really shouldn't talk about it…Beh! _Al diavolo?_ (what the hell?) I can't hold it in anymore! I think I have discovered how to make a man fly!"

Leonardo's expression reminded me of a little kid at Christmas, only to have both Ezio and Federico chuckle.

"Fly? Leonardo, if we were meant to fly, we would have been born with wings," Federico said dismissively.

"What's wrong with making a pair of artificial ones?" Leo protested, and Ezio clapped him on the shoulder.

"Come on, let's find that missing horse of yours."

"Don't bother, that fool beast ran off some time ago."

"How did it get loose?"

"After the wheel was damaged, I untied both horses so that they could rest and eat. The one somehow managed to untie his lead and ran away."

Ezio looked thoughtful for a moment, and then patted the neck of his dark gelding. "Ciro here has been trained to pull a cart. He should behave himself."

The saddle, bags, and bridle were removed and Ciro placidly accepted his position in the harness, hardly glancing at the other horse. Ezio's things were put in the back of the wagon, and we were soon on our way again. Ezio had volunteered to drive, and Leonardo had no objections to taking a break.

We spent one more night under the stars, and it was late the next day before we reached the small town at the top of the pass. We had agreed we would spend one night here before moving on, but the stable boy cautioned us against it.

"There's a storm coming, and it will be dangerous to travel when it hits. Wait until it has passed us by."

Sure enough, we woke the very next morning to the sound of thunder crashing and rain pounding against the windows of the inn we were staying at; we didn't have much choice but to stay. However, the owner of the inn gave us a good rate for the extra time we would be around.

"These spring storms can last for days up here, and it will take a few more for the road to dry out enough to be safe to travel again."

'Days' was an understatement; the rain carried on for a whole _week._ It must have been one of the last big spring storms. I didn't even want to think about the state of the road we had to travel once it finally let up. The rain was coming down so hard that all you had to do to was step outside to get soaked, which meant everyone stayed inside unless venturing out was absolutely necessary. With all the thunder and lightning that was going on, the horses seemed to be in a constant state of semi-panic, all but Storm, that is. It didn't surprise me in the least that he was less concerned about his namesake than the rest, but being cooped up in a little stall didn't sit well with him. So I made several trips to the stables to make sure that he wasn't causing too much trouble for the stable hands, and to give myself something to do. I often got strange looks when people caught me talking to my horse, but I swear Storm half understood me sometimes.

Finally, the storm exhausted itself and let the sun back through, but we would still need to wait a few days to continue traveling. The mountain mud would be hazardous enough on horseback, but taking a wagon through it would just end in disaster. Leonardo was the only one of our party that wasn't bored out of his mind by this point. He had taken the opportunity to repair my hidden blade, and was constantly sketching in one of his many books, scribbling notes for his ideas and projects, or studying the changes in the weather. Even we, his companions, weren't beyond the reach of his inquisitive and artistic eye.

I was sitting by an open window, staring into space and daydreaming because I had nothing else to do. The sun was warm and the air still had the fresh smell of rain to it, and the road was almost dry enough for us to travel again. I was minding my own business, when a fluttering sound next to me brought me back down to earth. I looked to me left to see a small bird perched boldly on the sill, looking at me as if I was the most interesting thing in the world. We watched each other for several minutes until I finally got curious enough to see if he was as brave as he looked. I started to move my arm, only to pause at strange, slightly strangled sound from behind me. I couldn't even turn my head to see what was going on before that was interrupted too.

"Don't move! I'm almost finished."

"Leo? What are you doing?"

"Sketching, of course."

At that moment, I suddenly realized that there was indeed the sound of something scratching against paper.

"You're sketching me?" I asked.

"I apologize for not asking you first," Leonardo answered, not pausing for a moment. "But your pose and the sunlight were perfect. Ah! There we are. You can move now."

Naturally curious, I immediately left my post to peer over his shoulder as he added the finishing touches. Leonardo was truly a gifted artist, and the drawing was far from a rough sketch. An exact copy of myself sat at the window, chin in hand and elbow on the sill. The shadows had been shaded in darker than the actual ones, which gave the lighter areas much more contrast. The detail was incredible, down to the folds in my clothes and ribbon in my hair. Even the bird had been penciled in at the last minute, peering up at me as if waiting for my attention.

"Wow, that's amazing Leonardo," I said and he obviously shared my sentiment, quite pleased with himself.

"You are the only one that actually sits still long enough from time to time for me to actually finish a drawing," He replied, flipping back a few pages to show me unfinished or very rough sketches of Ezio, Federico, and a few other random people. I couldn't help but notice that the studies of Ezio and Federico captured, or attempted to capture, them in dynamic poses.

"I find the athleticism of your profession quite fascinating," Leonardo explained. "The human body can create the most captivating lines." Here he motioned to a sketch of Federico crouched on a boulder, and the coiled alertness of the posture was obvious even in the roughness of the drawing.

"You and boredom don't get along very well, do you?" I asked with some amusement.

Leonardo shut the book and tucked it away carefully. "My mind rebels at stagnation. I find it the most aggravating experience on this planet."

* * *

At long last, we were back on the road again for Forlí. The road was still gooey in some places, but nothing that could cause us trouble. By a stroke of luck, Leonardo's missing horse had been found, and Ciro was relieved of wagon duty. Over the next two days, we made very good progress, and soon found ourselves in the region of Romagna, just hours away from Forlí and the next leg of our journey.

Even four people can run out of things to talk about, and we had all resigned ourselves to silence for the most part. The weather was pleasantly warm, and we had just eaten lunch, so I was half-dozing in my saddle to the Storm's easy, swaying movements. All at once Storm lifted his head in interest, but I didn't think anything of it until one of his ears flicked backwards. Curious, I glanced over my shoulder, but didn't see anything, and brushed it off as a bird or animal scurrying around in the woods. After a minute Storm lowered his head again and resumed his relaxed strides.

A few more minutes passed peacefully, only to be interrupted as Storm jerked his head up again, fully alert this time, and he turned his head, catching everyone else's attention.

"Kiara?" Federico asked.

"I have no idea," I replied, looking back myself.

At first I couldn't hear anything other than the creaking of the wagon, then another sound reached my ears; the sounds of galloping horses further up the pass behind us, a _lot_ of horses. Our little convoy came to a wary halt as we all looked back behind us. About a quarter of a mile away, the horses and their riders came into view, running full tilt around a bend in the road. The sunlight glinted off of the armor and drawn weapons of soldiers, Borgia's soldiers.

"Go, _go!"_ Federico barked and we all leapt into motion.

Thirty seconds in, I realized that even with two horses pulling the large wagon, Leonardo simply couldn't go as fast as we could, and the soldiers would be on us in a matter of minutes. Federico gave me a grim look, and I reached for my bow and arrows. Leonardo was pale as he snapped the reins, but still had the courage to urge the three of us on without him.

"We're not leaving you behind, Leonardo," Ezio called back.

We didn't know how the soldiers had tracked us here, but we could not afford to get boxed in, especially with the wagon. To make matters worse, we were coming up on a very windy and narrow part of the road.

"Leonardo!" Federico called. "If you have to slow down to take a turn, do it. We'll keep the soldiers away from you."

We managed to get through two turns before the soldiers were on us. For the next several minutes we fought to keep from being overwhelmed, and there were a few times I thought that we weren't going to make it. As if it wasn't bad enough that we had over a dozen soldiers trying to murder us, they somehow gotten archers up ahead on the ridges and were shooting arrows – the flaming kind no less – at us.

I dedicated myself and my _very_ limited supply of arrows to taking out the archers ahead of us while Ezio and Federico fought hand-to-hand with the soldiers. Even as zoned in as I was, part of me was _furious_ that I was going to use up most, if not all, of the arrows that Lorenzo gave me before we even got to Venice!

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a soldier clamber onto the wagon to get at Leonardo and I twisted in the saddle, my bowstring snapping. The man tumbled off the wagon and onto the side of the road. The force pursuing us had been cut down to half, but they were still hot on our tails. The horses pulling the wagon were beginning to foam at the mouth and it was clear that they weren't going to be able to keep the frantic pace for much longer. Federico knocked a soldier from his saddle and pushed his horse up to me.

"Ezio and I will try to draw the rest of these soldiers away, you and Leonardo keep going."

I didn't have much choice but to nod before he and Ezio reined their horses back and dashed off in another direction. The remaining soldiers were confused for a moment before most of them broke off and followed the boys, leaving only two men to pursue us.

Leonardo's horses were tiring quickly, and I had three arrows left. Guiding Storm with my knees, as I had done through this entire encounter, I notched one of the remaining arrows to the string and pulled it back to my ear. This was going to be a difficult shot; I was moving, he was moving _and_ wearing armor, but I couldn't afford to miss. I let him get close, almost distressingly so, before letting go, and he hit the ground a moment later. His companion, however, proved to be a much more difficult target. He ducked and wove back and forth until I was finally fed up with it all and knocked him out of his saddle as well.

Leonardo pulled the wagon off the road and behind a large stone protrusion to attempt to stay out of sight. The horses' heads were down and their sides heaved as they finally got a break. Storm was breathing hard too, but his head was up and he was still very alert, as was I as we waited for several tense minutes to see if any more of Borgia's men had followed us.

After ten minutes of no activity, Leonardo and I deemed it safe enough to continue on, although we had seen no sign of Ezio or Federico. It didn't take us long to finish the trip to Forlí, or to reach the docks where the ships were waiting. I kept an eye on the road as Leonardo spoke with the deck hands about his things, but Ezio and Federico hadn't shown up yet. Finally, I was too worried to stay put and with a quick word to Leo, started back up the road with my short blade in easy reach.

Much to my relief, though, Federico came into sight not ten minutes later, but Ezio wasn't with him.

"Where's Ezio?" I asked as soon as he was in earshot, my stomach churning with worry, but Federico just snorted with aggravation.

"Wooing a lady, where else would he be?"

"What?"

"We came across this young woman who was taunting her friends about not being able to ride their horses fast enough, and of course Ezio volunteered. She even offered 'private riding lessons' if he was able to beat the challenge."

All my worry quickly vanished. "You can't be serious. The ship won't wait for much longer!"

Federico sighed. "There was no talking him out of it. Of course I didn't know how much time we had either."

Um, shallow much?

We returned to the docks where Leonardo was waiting.

"It's good to see you in one piece Federico. I'm sorry I slowed you down so much back there."

"It wasn't your fault Leonardo. You were not hurt, were you?"

"No, although I was certainly scared out of my wits. Where is Ezio?"

Federico and I glanced at each other before he answered. "He should be here soon."

As Leonardo's things were transferred to the ship, I stood to one side to be out of the way, stroking Storm's muzzle to keep him happy. The more I thought about Ezio's side-adventure, the angrier I got. We had just barely escaped with our lives, not to mention being on a tight schedule, and he suddenly decides to take a roll in the hay with a…a…

"Kiara? We've run into a problem," I looked up as Federico walked over, a grim look on his face.

"What kind of problem?"

"The captain won't let us travel unless we have passes."

Well crap…as if we didn't have enough problems on our hands as it was.

"_Ehi!"_

Speak of the devil, there was one right there. Ezio rode up, and I noticed with much distaste that he looked very smug. Part of me wanted to smack that look right off his face.

"This doesn't look promising," Ezio commented as he dismounted. "What's the problem?"

"We can't get aboard the ship without passes. We're stuck here."

"Hmm, that is a problem. Is there nothing Leonardo can do?"

"He's been trying for the past ten minutes. The man is adamant."

For a minute we just stood there, trying to come up with alternative ideas, but aside from sneaking aboard, there really wasn't another way to get to Venice.

"Help! _Qualcuno mi porti__fuori__questa cosa__!" _(Someone get me off this thing!)

A shrill cry split through the air, and immediately drew our attention to a rocky protrusion in the middle of the swampy part of the docks. A well-dressed woman was stranded, furious, and shrieking for help at the top of her lungs. Ever the opportunist, Ezio didn't hesitate to leap into a nearby boat and start paddling in her direction.

"Two in one day," Federico mused. "Not unusual for him."

It didn't take Ezio long to reach the damsel-in-distress and he offered up his hand to help her into the boat. Even from where we were, I could hear her remark.

"Oh you're good, the ladies must like you."

"I wasn't looking to impress, only to help."

Both Federico and I snorted.

"Which is exactly _why_ you impress, and you are _Messer…_?"

"Auditore, but please, call me Ezio."

I leaned towards Federico. "When he's done sweet-talking every girl in sight, can we throw him in the swamp, please?"

Federico just snickered, the woman was talking again.

"I'm Caterina. Now, Ezio, we must find you a suitable reward. Do you have any suggestions?"

"No, it can't be…" Federico muttered to himself.

"Can't be who?"

"Caterina Sforza, she has quite the reputation. If he's using his head, we may just get those passes after all."

I was still lost, but apparently Ezio had just made a very important connection.

Sure enough, once Caterina was safely back on the docks, she immediately berated the man who had originally refused us passage into letting us go, and not just for this trip, but any other time we should need to travel to Venice. When it was clear that we would be able to join Leonardo on the ship, we immediately lugged our things aboard and into a small cabin the three of us would have to share on the way over. We also dropped our horses off at a nearby stable, and the stable boy there promised to take good care of them.

Storm knew I was leaving, and he was _not _happy about it. I felt so bad about leaving him behind, but there was nothing I could do about it. I gave him the last apple in my pack, and told him to be good, planting a kiss on his nose for good measure before heading back to the ship. He whinnied even after I was well out of sight, and he sounded so forlorn and abandoned that it made me want to cry.

As we waited to board the ship, Caterina approached Ezio again. "He will not trouble you anymore, I took care of it."

Ezio bowed. "Thank you, Caterina."

She gave him a half-smile. "Perhaps we'll see each other again. Should you ever find yourself in the city of Forlí, it would be my…pleasure to welcome you."

I didn't know if I wanted to laugh in disbelief or to gag and ruin the moment for them. The last call came for boarding, and the three of us walked up the gangplank and joined Leonardo on the deck. He watched Ezio wave to Caterina before approaching.

"Be careful, Ezio. Do you know who that was?"

"My next conquest?"

Leonardo chuckled, but my jaw nearly hit the deck. _Conquest?_ Was that the only thing he considered women to be?

"I don't think so," Leonardo replied, a bit reproachfully. "That is Caterina Sforza, daughter of the _Duca di_ _Milano._ Her husband—"

"Husband?"

"_Sí,_ her husband is the Lord of Forlí. That woman is as powerful and dangerous as she is young and beautiful."

Ezio leaned back against the railing with all the swagger in the world. _"Sembra come una donna per me." _(Sounds like my kind of lady)

I had to resist the urge to beat my head, multiple times, against the railing.

"I'm going downstairs."

The cabins below deck were cramped, and didn't have the most pleasant smell, but there were hammocks for beds, which was a plus in my opinion. Right now though, I just wanted to cool off. Even when he wasn't trying, Ezio could still push the wrong buttons with me, and do it with astounding ease. Conquest…of all the arrogant, pig-headed—

"Kiara?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of Federico's voice behind me; I hadn't even heard him come in.

"Oh, Federico. I didn't realize you were coming down too."

"I just wanted to check on you. You looked rather irritated up there."

I rolled my eyes. "It's kind of hard not to be."

"Oh?"

"Alright, as if it's not bad enough that we nearly were killed in an ambush, Ezio decides to decompress by finding the nearest floozy to take a tumble with. _Then_ he makes one of the most powerful women in Forlí his next "conquest" and—what's that look for?"

Through my entire rant, Federico had said nothing, but now there was a twinkle in his eye and he was trying to hide a grin; not a good combination.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"You wouldn't be grinning if it wasn't _nothing,"_ I almost bit out.

He shrugged. "Ezio's always been a womanizer, and that hasn't bothered you before. Are you sure you just aren't—"

He quickly stopped himself, but it didn't take a genius to figure out what his next statement would have been.

"_Federico!"_

He began to laugh, despite himself.

"That's not funny!" I protested, feeling nothing short of mortified.

That Federico would even suggest that I was jealous of—no, I couldn't go there. The very thought of it made me want to disappear, and Federico was _still_ laughing.

"Oh come on Kiara, where's your sense of humor?"

"There's nothing humorous about ruining this whole trip for me! Go back upstairs with your perverted brother before you make it worse!"

"Me? You're the one who's thinking about—"

"_Out!"_

I all but shoved Federico out of the cabin and shut the door behind him, my face feeling red hot. To think I had to spend three whole days cooped up with them! I groaned and actually let my forehead lightly hit the thick wood of the door, wondering if Leonardo would object to sharing a cabin.

* * *

Poor Kiara, that's what you get when you agree to travel with the Auditore brothers. Mwahahaha! Ahem, pardon me.

It feels so good to be back. School's out, praise the Lord, and I can relax a bit. Now I need to figure out how to tackle this next stage in the game, no pun intended. According to the wiki I use, it took four years to oust Emilio Barbarigo. Four flipping years! These time lapses in the story line are killing me.

It's been a while since I've asked, but how is the story progressing for you guys? Are the chapters too long or short? Am I moving fast enough? Am I missing anything that should be added? Please let me know, I thrive on feedback.

To those who reviewed and I missed in my last thank-you list, thank you very much for taking the time to review!

_CalderstonesXD  
shippolove844  
ChidorixCixBritannia  
Wishfulhamadryad  
Kairi-loves-Sushi_

Until next time!

**~TKD Dragon**


	20. Venice

All Assassin's Creed characters and references © Ubisoft  
Kiara and all other OCs © Me

Thanks to **MJE92 **and **La Bella Figura** for checking this chapter and catching all my grammar mistakes.

* * *

Needless to say, the boat ride to Venice was awkward, all three days of it. It didn't help that just about every time I so much as looked in Ezio's direction, Federico's taunt came to mind. It was a good thing that I had a hood, because I wound up blushing out of sheer embarrassment more often than not. I made Federico swear he wouldn't tell Ezio about our little conversation, but that didn't stop him from prodding at me behind Ezio's back, or any time he so chose. Ezio and Leonardo were thoroughly confused by my sudden animosity towards the older Auditore brother, but thankfully the only thing Federico would tell them was that it was an inside joke that I was catching the brunt of.

Finally, Venice came into sight on the horizon, and soon after, we were introduced to the smell. One of the deckhands was quite amused at the faces we were pulling, and laughed at us.

"Better get used to it; the smell only gets better as we get closer."

He wasn't joking, by the time we docked, the stench was quite strong. According to Leonardo, the reason Venice smelled so bad is that one, they were a seaside city and two, people threw all manner of garbage into the canals. Not a pleasant thought, and I made a mental note to never take a swim.

The three of us had just carried our things with us, but it took nearly an hour and a half to fully unload all of Leonardo's. As he was checking them to make sure that they had survived the trip, a well-dressed man approached him.

"_Messer_ da Vinci?"

Leo looked up. "Yes?"

"_Buongiorno e ben arrivato!_ I am Alvise. _Il Signor _Dona has asked that I escort you to the workshop. Are you ready?"

"My things…"

"Will be sent there promptly, I assure you. Are they with you?"

Alvise motioned to us, but not out of suspicion. Since we were new to the city, we had all agreed that leaving our hoods down would be a good way to avoid any unnecessary attention. Leonardo nodded in response to the man's question. The three of us left our bags with Leonardo's things, and we were off. Alvise started singing Venice's praises not three steps into our tour.

"Ah _Venezia! _What other place is as beautiful, as stable, as perfect!"

_And as stinky,_ I thought to myself.

"Come! I will show you her wonders!"

We didn't even get twenty feet before we reached our first sight-seeing destination.

"Behold! The Rialto Bridge! Behold the elegance with which she spans the Grand Canal! A symbol of Venetian unity and pride."

While Leonardo was actually interested in the architecture, the boys and I were less impressed. Our very enthusiastic guide took us by the church, and I had to admit, the bell tower was pretty cool. We rounded the corner and came upon what looked like a large marketplace.

"No other city can match the size of Venice's markets," Alvise stated proudly. "Be it spices or silk, near and far, there is…there is…"

I looked over my shoulder to see what had caught Alvise's attention, and the hair on the back of my neck stood up as a troop of guards walked by us with drawn weapons, even though they didn't even spare a glance in our direction. Ezio and Federico were right behind me and I could practically feel the both of them go on guard.

The troop approached a stand where a man was selling fish.

"You were told to stay home!" The officer snapped at the man.

"But the rent is paid! I have every right to sell here!" The merchant protested.

"Emilio disagrees."

Suddenly the guards began to ransack the merchant's tables, knocking them over and scattering the fish on the ground even as the man cried helplessly in protest.

"Let's continue our tour…elsewhere," Alvise suggested quickly, and we followed, feeling troubled.

We continued down the winding streets, which were very different from Florence's wide roadways. All at once, Leonardo stopped at one of the shops and picked up a wooden figure that had moveable arms and legs.

"Amazing!" He exclaimed as he moved one of the arms into different positions. "This would help me start portraits without the subject being present." He reached for his coin purse, only to realize that he had left it with the rest of his stuff.

"Eh…I don't suppose one of you would be willing to buy this for me? It seems I left my money with my luggage."

"And you can't come back and buy it later?" Ezio asked back, not without some humor.

As Leonardo tried to come up with a valid excuse for why we should buy the figure for him at that point in time, a group of commonly-dressed people rushed by us and one of them bumped into Ezio as she passed him.

"Hey! Mind your step, _coglione!"_ (Jerk) Ezio barked, making the woman pause for a moment before hurrying on.

Not a moment after she disappeared from sight, realization crossed Ezio's face and he quickly patted at his belt until he made sure that his own money pouch was still on his person.

"I would suggest keeping that well hidden from here on out, _Signore,"_ Alvise suggested. "The pickpockets are rampant in the city."

Leonardo wasn't able to convince Ezio to buy the figure for him, but the shop owner assured the artist that he would hold one for him until he could come back. As we neared the end of our tour, Alvise took us to a large, elegant building that was surrounded by guards.

"And here we have the _Palazzo della Seta, _home to Emilio Barbargio."

The last name caught our attention, and we listened closer.

"Normally I would suggest going in for a closer look. But with the way things are now…"

"What's happened?" Federico asked.

"Emilio is attempting to unite all the merchants under a single banner. There's been some resistance, some of it violent."

"What kind of resistance?"

Alvise shook his head. "They say that they're fighting for the people, for freedom. It's all nonsense if you ask me."

As he was talking, Ezio and I saw the same merchant from earlier storm up to the _palazzo_ entrance to where the guards were standing.

"They destroyed my stand! I demand compensation!"

The guards shared bored glance before one took his spear and hit the merchant in the gut with the butt of the handle.

"Here you are then."

"The Doge will know about this!" The man nearly shrieked. "I'll report you to the Council!"

"Good luck with that my friend." The captain replied, motioning for the other two to arrest the merchant.

"What are you doing?!"

"You're under arrest for disrupting commerce," One of the guards replied as they pulled him back towards the entrance.

"What?! You just invented that! There is no such law!"

"There is now."

With that, they drug the unfortunate merchant through the gate and shut the doors.

Ezio, Federico, and I all shared uneasy glances.

"If that's not the work of a Templar, I don't know what is," Federico muttered as we turned to follow Leonardo and Alvise.

We finally arrived to what would be Leonardo's workshop, which was considerably taller than his previous abode in Florence.

"And now, I present to you your workshop _Ser_ da Vinci." Alvise stated proudly. "We spared no expense in its design. It's perfect; as if you never left _Firenze._ I wish you great success and hope you enjoy _Venezia _as much as she enjoys having you!"

With a flourish and a bow, our tour guide left us to our own devices.

"So here we are!" Leonardo said with a grin. "Exciting isn't it? Care to come in?"

"Maybe later, Leonardo," Federico replied. "We need to return to the _Palazzo_ and see if we can't gain an audience with this Emilio."

"As you wish, my friends. I assume you'll be back sometime to pick up your things?"

We nodded.

"Very well. But, if you find yourself with some free time, or another Codex page, don't hesitate to visit. My door is always open."

"Thank you Leonardo, for everything," I said with a smile.

He made sure to give me a big hug before we left. "It was no trouble at all. Keep these boys out of trouble, Kiara."

We said our goodbyes and headed back the way we came, pulling our hoods up. We approached the _Palazzo, _but kept our distance to avoid suspicion from the guards as we surveyed our next move. What we really needed to do was get inside, but that involved scaling the outer wall, and there was a gap between the lower wall protrusion and a window that none of us would be able to jump.

As we tried to come up with ways to get around this obstacle, the same group of people we had seen earlier suddenly appeared, running through the gate and quickly drawing the guards away. With the entrance now unguarded, the woman that had tried to swipe Ezio's money rushed through and began to scale the wall. She reached for a handhold, only to jerk her hand back as an arrow struck the stone nearby.

"What is she thinking?" Federico hissed. "She's nothing more than a moving target!"

Despite the flying arrows, the woman continued to climb until she reached the lower protrusion. Instead of acting like she had made a mistake and climbing back down, she gripped the protrusion with her hands, braced her feet, and launched herself high enough to reach the bottom of the window, much to our surprise. However, she didn't even have time to pull herself up before taking an arrow to the leg, right above her knee.

With a cry of pain, she lost her grip and tumbled to the ground. Quickly picking herself up, the woman stumbled away from the _Palazzo_ and right into the shadows where we were. A misstep sent her flailing right into Ezio, and he helped right her.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" He questioned, but she had other things on her mind.

"We need to go! They're getting closer!"

Sure enough, I looked over my shoulder to see a couple of guards approaching with drawn weapons.

"Over there! There's more!"

"Ah, _merda," _Federico growled, drawing his own sword. "Where do we go?"

"To the water," the woman replied, already turning to go.

"That doesn't really narrow it down!" Ezio protested even as we ran after her.

I started to reach for my bow, but Federico intervened.

"Save your arrows, we may need them later."

We continued to flee through Venice's alleys and backstreets, with our wounded companion leading the way. We tried on several occasions to convince her to stop running so we could at least bandage her leg, but she refused, saying she didn't need any help. She was limping and bleeding badly, though, and it was a wonder that she had made it this far.

We came to the end of the alley and paused for a bit, our companion braced herself against the alley wall, breathing hard with beads of sweat visible on her face. She swayed a bit, but when Ezio put his hand on her shoulder to steady her, she swatted it away.

"Hands off!"

Having regained her second wind, the woman peeked out around the corner, and then made a mad dash across a very open square. We followed, but hadn't gotten halfway before a contingent of soldiers suddenly appeared.

"There they are! Get them!"

In a moment we were surrounded and fighting for our lives. Even as occupied as I was, I couldn't help but be amazed by how fiercely the other woman fought. It didn't matter that she was out-muscled by the guards – or had an arrow embedded in her leg – she killed them anyway. Me on the other hand…it was almost embarrassing. I ducked, wove, and countered to avoid being hurt, but just couldn't bring myself to kill one of the men, even though there were several opportunities.

A soldier advancing on me abruptly had his throat slit and fell face down on the cobblestones while our companion wiped her short blade on her already bloodied pants.

"You fight like a woman," She nearly spat, only to pause and peer under my hood. "Oh, that explains everything. You _are_ a woman."

My pride seriously wounded, I was about to retort but instead had to catch her when she suddenly crumpled to her knees in pain.

"Ah! My leg!"

Ezio was there in a moment and scooped her up. For a second she looked like she was about to protest, but reluctantly gave in.

"Where to?" Ezio asked.

"There, go that way," The woman replied, pointing in the aforementioned direction.

With Ezio leading the way, we headed toward another canal.

"I never did catch your name."

I rolled my eyes. Of course.

"Rosa."

"_Onoroato, _Rosa. I'm Ezio." (Honored to meet you)

"I know."

"_Ché?"_

Ezio didn't have time to pursue the matter further; we arrived at our destination, where a man was waiting with a gondola. Seeing us, he immediately drew his sword.

"What's this?!"

"Rosa's been wounded," Ezio replied.

He gave us a doubtful look, but put his weapon away. "Pass her here; we'll go the rest of the way by boat."

Ezio handed Rosa over, who was transferred to the boat. The all too familiar _zippp _and _crack_ of an arrow narrowly missing us made us all jump. I spotted the archer first and grabbed for my bow as we all ducked for cover. As the man was reaching for another arrow, I popped around the corner and nailed him in the chest, causing him to fall into the canal. Behind me, I heard Federico give a heavy sigh.

"Go! We'll take care of the guards!"

The man, Ugo, as Rosa had cursed him when he accidentally jostled her leg, pushed off and directed the gondola downstream. Unfortunately, even moving with the current, the gondola couldn't move very fast, so we were forced to wait for them.

"Why are we helping them so much?" I half-whispered to Federico. "We have no idea who these people are."

"They knew Ezio's name," He replied. "That must mean something. Besides, the faster we make allies, the sooner we know what's going on around here."

As our group made our way down the canal - and by that I mean _they _floated, _we_ free-ran – the guards kept showing up out of nowhere.

"Kiara, see if you can get to the rooftops. Scout ahead for us." Federico ordered.

Throwing my bow over my shoulders, I climbed up to the roof, and hurried ahead as far as I dared. I quickly discovered something about Venice rooftops, with the humidity in the air moss grew _everywhere_, which made some of the clay shingles very slick. Growling under my breath, I dodged it the best I could and continued on.

Even from where we were, I could see that the canal we were following lead to open water, so I ran further ahead, taking out an archer that was waiting for us, but leaving me with only two arrows left. Damn…

I shouted out the positions of incoming guards, and Ezio and Federico took care of them. We reached the canal opening, and Ugo directed the gondola to the left, which meant we had even farther to go. We continued to follow, only to run into more archers. I used the last of my arrows, muttering a silent apology to Lorenzo that they had been used up so fast, which left only one man for Ezio and Federico.

Finally, Ugo reached his destination and turned the gondola into a small waterway access that was built into a rather decrepit looking building. The three of us clambered up and over the building and met them on the other side. Unfortunately, one of their companions lay dead in the front of the boat. Ugo went to move the larger man, only to have Rosa snap at him.

"He's dead _idiota, _say a prayer later. I need to see – _ah! _– Antonio."

Ugo rolled the man into the water with a curse, and tried to heft Rosa to her feet, only for her to cry out in pain and slump back down.

"Be careful!" Ezio interjected. "I'll take her. You go get help."

When Ugo hesitated, Rosa elbowed him. "Do as he says, Ugo!"

Growling something about how he couldn't believe he was taking orders from Ezio, Ugo ran past us. Ezio hurried down to Rosa, who looked like she was about to pass out despite herself.

"Hey, hey! Stay awake."

He picked her up and hurried as fast as he could the way that Ugo had gone, leaving Federico and I nothing else to do but follow. We reached a courtyard where Ugo was ordering some other men to clear a table and lay down a pallet or stretcher for Rosa. As Ezio put her down, she seemed to wake up a bit.

"Where are we?"

"Safe," Ezio replied. "They've sent for help."

"Thank you…"

A nearby door opened and a rather wiry looking man hurried out, dressed in finer clothes than the rest of his companions.

"Rosa! What happened?"

"Just get this thing out of my leg," She gritted out.

"Soon, soon," The man replied, who I assumed was Antonio. "Let's have a look at this."

He carefully inspected the arrow that was still embedded in her upper leg. "Clean entry and exit through the thigh. This is good."

"Get. It. Out."

"Rosa, we must take care not to—"

"_Now!"_

Holy crap, was she always like this? I personally knew how badly something like that hurt, but jeez…

"_Come vuci."_ (As you wish) Antonio motioned to Ezio and Ugo. _"Tenetela." _(Hold it)

The two men held Rosa down as Antonio broke off the fletching and yanked the shaft from Rosa's leg, causing her to nearly shriek.

"I'm sorry, _piccola."_ (little one) Antonio apologized, only to have Rosa tell him exactly what to do with his 'sorry'.

Unfazed by her foul language, Antonio turned to a nearby man. "Go fetch Bianca, and be quick!"

Then to Ezio, "Help me with this. Grab that linen. When I remove my hand, press the cloth to the wound, ready?"

Even though he already knew what to do, Ezio nodded, and in a moment had the cloth wrapped securely around Rosa's leg.

"_Bene fatto._ (Well done) You work well under pressure."

By this point, Rosa was beginning to fight back and Antonio just chuckled.

"She's spirited, this one. _Avanti! _Get Rosa inside so Bianca can close the wound." He gently touched Rosa's face in comfort. "You'll be alright. The worst is past."

Rosa shoved his arm away and began spewing curses at him. I had to admit, she was certainly creative. As she was carried away, Antonio turned back to us.

"Thank you, all of you. Rosa is most dear to me. If I had lost her…"

Ezio smirked. "I've always had a soft spot for a woman in distress."

"So I've heard. Don't look so surprised, _Ser_ Ezio. Your family's work in _Firenze _and Tuscany is well known. Good work too, if a little…unrefined."

"Then you know why we are here." Federico said.

"I can guess. Follow me, there's much to discuss."

Antonio let us to what looked to be his office and he ushered us inside.

"Now that I can properly welcome the three of you to our guild's humble home, can I offer you anything? _Biscotti? Un café?_" (A coffee)

"What's _café?"_ Ezio asked, and I hid a grin.

"An interesting concoction that was brought to me by a Turkish merchant." He held out a tumbler. "Here, have a taste."

Ezio accepted the cup graciously and took a sip. "A little bitter, if you ask me, and quite strong. It seems as if it could use something…sugar maybe? Or a little milk?"

Good Lord. Ezio had just invented the latte.

"I suppose it's something of an acquired taste." Antonio admitted as Ezio passed the cup to Federico to try. The older brother didn't care much for it and quickly gave it to me. Ezio was right; it had been made so strong it had a bitter aftertaste to it, but the coffee also had a rich flavor. Water it down a bit, add some sugar and milk, and it would be just about perfect.

"Enough about that." Antonio said, interrupting my musings. "Where were we?"

He walked over to a wooden miniature of what looked to be the _Palazzo de la Seta_ and picked up a roughly carved figure.

"Our failure at the _Palazzo_ cost us dearly. Several groups of our thieves worked to distract the guards, but they were more prepared than we anticipated. Rosa is not the only wounded, and there are many dead. It will take us time to recover. No doubt Emilio will use this pause to strengthen his defenses, and continue his oppression of the marketing district."

"So we've heard," Ezio replied, "What exactly does Emilio get out of it?"

"When he has control of the entire district, and he will very soon, Emilio will be able to regulate what comes in and goes out, and who knows about it. Not only does he rule the other merchants with an iron fist, but he also practically owns the entire Venetian police force, ensuring that no one can resist."

"I overheard a brief conversation between him, Rodrigo Borgia, and Jacopo de Pazzi. It seems as if Emilio is also in charge of supplying the Templars weapons." Federico added.

"This does not surprise me," Antonio replied. "I know you do not share our motive, Auditore, but you do share our goal."

"Why not regroup your men and try again?" Ezio asked.

"To act in haste would only bring more losses, and we have suffered greatly today. We must regroup and make new plans."

"We can ill afford to sit around and wait," Federico said.

"Nor would I want you to, but I don't think you three realize how long this will take. Emilio is very deeply rooted in Venice, and his network runs throughout the entire city. He has many men and assets at his disposal, something we do not have. Lately, Emilio's forces have been making a point to eliminate as many thieves as they can, and we have been forced into hiding to ensure our guild survives. We are spread incredibly thin and income has slowed to a crawl. My friends have to steal simply to eat anymore. This failed attack is the final straw for now."

The three of us glanced at each other, but the situation was out of our control.

"What can we do to help?" I asked.

"I'm glad you asked, _Signorina_ Kiara. Work with my men, there is much to be done. I've heard good things about your skill with a bow, my dear, a skill we could sorely use here. When we have better weapons, perhaps you can teach us some of that skill.

I was a little surprised, but nodded. Looking quite pleased, Antonio rubbed his hands together.

"_Bene. _Now, I know you three have had a long trip and certainly enough excitement for now. We have rooms waiting for you so you can rest and find something to eat. Tomorrow is always a new day."

We thanked Antonio for his hospitality and he told us which building our rooms were in. As he saw us to the door, I noticed a strange, circular scar that encompassed his entire ring finger on his left hand. I remembered seeing something similar on Giovanni's hand, but it had been mostly hidden by his wedding ring. Curious, I made a mental note to look closer when we went back home.

The sun was beginning to slip behind Venice's taller buildings as Ezio, Federico, and I found our rooms for the night, we would pick up our bags from Leonardo tomorrow. My bed smelled a bit musty, and the sheets were rather scratchy, but I was glad to have a break for the time being. Antonio was right, tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

A/N – So…yeah, sorry about another ridiculously long wait. That's not fair to you guys, I know it's not, and I have no idea why this chapter took forever. So, my new plan is to work on shorter chapters so I can get them out faster.

Just to put thing in perspective…  
- Current year: Late spring of 1481  
- Federico's age: 25  
- Ezio's age: 22  
- Kiara's age: 21

Thanks to all who reviewed, especially those who reviewed to inform me that they were in dire need of an update.

**ishibby  
****I'm not a hipster  
****RettoPolka4Ever  
****tbroski46  
****shooki6  
****XxKiwahxX  
****Kayla  
****Kahurangi Tarakona  
****miruka67  
****Moonfoxgazer  
****Battler127  
****Flowers of Dusk  
****kenokosan  
****Leap of Fail  
****Flying Machine  
****CalderstonesXD  
****Savage Kill  
****Wishfulhamadryad  
****Callophilia  
****Sophia Gray  
****ChidorixCixBritannia  
****Trigger  
****shippolove844**

Till next time!

~TKD Dragon


	21. AUTHOR'S NOTE

** - Author's Note -**

*Struggles out of massive pile of homework*

I LIVE!

So…I owe every single one of you my deepest apologies for falling off the face of the earth the last several months. It's my last semester, and my AC muse took one good look at my workload and decided to take an unannounced and extended vacation. I get a postcard every once and a while, so I know it still exists and is probably having a lot more fun than I am. If I didn't need it so much, I'd probably throttle it for leaving my high and dry.

But in all seriousness, I'm about a month out till graduation, taking a full load of classes, working two jobs, and less-than-successfully fighting off senioritis, so at the end of the day I have no energy for inspiration. I can't _tell _you how very depressing that is for me. Kiara's still hanging out in my head, bored to tears no doubt, and gives me a poke every now and then. I fully intend to get back to writing after graduation, and life falls into some sane routine.

I very humbly thank all of you who have recently faved or followed _Destiny._ I can't imagine how far back in the archives it must be by now, and you have my admiration for going back that far. I've also been thinking very seriously about re-writing some of the earlier chapters, so that's been on my mind as well as trying to figure out continuing chapters.

Again, thank you so much for hanging in there. Please continue prodding me, I do see it on my end and I appreciate that people are still reading. As for now, I must attempt to continue to be a good student and finish strong.

Challenge accepted!

*Dives back into homework pile*

**~TKD Dragon**


End file.
